Roswell Then Next Chapter: Season 6 601 614
by NickMax
Summary: This Season 6 telescript follows the TV characters of Roswell.  It is a continuation of Season 5 and includes ther first 14 chapters.  While it is not absolutely necessary to have read Season 5, it may increase your enjoyment of the story line.


601: AdjustmentsPage 601-29 of 463

**Episode 601: Adjustments **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow, and ****JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: following the successful defeat of Khivar, the SecDef feared a retaliatory strike and was closely monitoring the wormhole. An Army helicopter ventured too close, and was sucked in and destroyed. Suddenly a stream of alien spacecraft fled Earth and entered the wormhole. A somber Hanley was seen at the observation deck of the final departing craft, he looked back and saw a bound and guarded Raeve.

On Antar the people observed the influx of dozens of ships and knew something momentous had happened. The news of Khivar's defeat spread rapidly across Antar and the other planets. When Raesana, the resistance leader, leaned that King Max had not returned, she sought out Larek. The mental force of the King of Cano possessed Brody again to try to convince Max to return and assume his destined role as leader. But Max and the others refused. Only when Calypso announced that she could not stay on Earth, and must return to Antar, did Rath agree to accept the crown. Calypso de-possessed the earthling she had possessed, and returned to Antar to prepare for King Rath's return. Larek and the kids planned to travel to LA, to find the second Granolith, and return Rath to Antar. But before they could leave, Avere, Dimitri's agent and Hanley's former lover, arrived.

Avere stumbled at the entrance and knocked over the mailbox containing final divorce decrees for Jim and Amy. She told them that the Skins had captured Hanley and Raeve. Xaedon immediately decided to return to Antar too, to save his siblings. Ava vowed to never be separated from Xaedon, and elected to return too. Max and Liz begged Ava to stay, that they needed the power of the Four. But, when they learned they had the code and the keyword to unlock the Shaft of Orion, the weapon needed to defeat Dimitri, Max was unable to stop her.

On Earth, the curious flocked to the crashed saucer site. The Mayor of Roswell saw the crash as an opportunity to cash in on enhanced tourism. He planned to take the Valenti homestead and turn it into a tourist center. The Army, however, had other plans for the saucer. Helicopters and troop carriers descended on the ranch. But, the new US Ambassador to Antar arrived. He stated that the land had been purchased and was now part of the Antarian Embassy. The saucer, by orders of the President, was not to be moved. The Army was thwarted, at least for the moment, in their plan to steal the alien shield and weapon technology. The SecDef was incensed when he learned of the President's acceptance of the Embassy plan. He vowed to secure the secret of the saucer in order to defend the US.

On Antar the death of Khivar was celebrated. But, some saw this as a chance to grab power. The evil Lord Ares sought to take the crown. The loyal General Nationales swore his allegiance to the true king. But, as there was no direct descendent of the House of D'tharthé, he agreed that Ares was the rightful successor.

In LA, Kal had to be forced to show the Royal Four the site of the Granolith. Only under direct orders from Max did he comply. The second Granolith was housed in a rock fortress located below a crumbling lighthouse. They entered the Granolith enclosure and the four returnees, Rath, Ava, Xaedon, and Avere were transported into the cone and shot out to Antar. The remaining hybrids returned to Kal's mansion. He asked if they could survive a normal life without the adrenalin rush of defending against the constant threat of being attacked or killed. The kids proclaimed a strong desire to live a normal life. They all decided to return to Roswell, and Kyle transported them to the Crashdown. Kal hoped for their happiness, and couldn't bring himself to tell them that a copy of the public relations program, along with a copy of Michael and Maria's wedding, had been stolen.

The kids returned to the Crashdown and began planning their future. Zeke, working at the restaurant had visions of his mother speaking to him. Max and Liz misinterpreted his vision as simply missing his mother. Zeke stated he must see her, but recognizing the strangeness of the request, changed it to a request that they arrange a funeral. They apologized for this oversight, and immediately planned to return to LA to recover her remains.

The episode concluded with the knowledge that Tess's body had mysteriously disappeared from the morgue. The morgue supervisor made up a story that the body had been mistakenly picked up and cremated. Max and Liz, unaware of the truth, were relieved as they began their new life. But, at the morgue, we saw that her body had turned into ash in preparation for rebirth. The original three, Max, Isabel, and Michael, and their mates and children, left the airport into the blazing southwestern sunset happy and excited to begin their new, normal life.

Episode begins in Brody's spare bedroom the following day. Light coming in from the window shows it is early morning. The camera pulls back and you can see Liz sitting in bed with the covers pulled up. Her back is against the headboard and her knees are up. She is dressed in a pink t-shirt and is writing in her journal. A small pink stuffed animal, a baby lamb, sits on the bedspread between her and Max. She has opened a 'Babies-R-Us' catalog and is turning the pages looking at different items and jotting down ideas. The camera moves towards the bed and we see the Roswell Gazette lying on the floor. The headline reads: 'Toll from Roswell Rumble Rises,' and the date reads January 7, 2004. Below the headline is a story about the mounting financial toll the firefight over Roswell caused.

View moves to behind Liz as she checks out the catalog. We can see the picture of brightly colored baby furniture.

**Liz Voice Over**: I can't believe how many choices there are for baby furniture. (She giggles and smiles. Liz turns another page and spots a dressing table and notes the details in her journal. She looks over and sees Max, sound asleep and smiles.)

Scene shifts to Isabel at the UFO Museum. She is in shiny silk pajamas, her hair is pulled back on top of her head; she has on no makeup but still looks beautiful. The TV is on but the sound is down because she is on the phone. She hangs up and sips her coffee. She immediately redials.

View shifts back to Liz and Max. The phone rings and a groggy Max wakes up, turns to Liz and smiles, and then picks up the phone. The view splits, with Max on the left and Isabel on the right. Max sitting on the bed is bare-chested and has on only gray boxer shorts.

**Max** (still groggy): hello.

**Isabel **(wide awake and full of enthusiasm): Max, it's Isabel. You're not still in bed are you? It's 7 AM.

**Max**: is anything wrong? (He suddenly is wide-awake and ready to go into protector mode. Liz moves close, and Max rotates the phone so she can hear the conversation too.)

**Isabel**: no, silly. I just called the realtor and she's going to pick us up at 9 to start looking at houses.

**Max**: but… what about… The Evil? Can we take time to find a house?

**Isabel**: relax. We haven't heard from Dimitri for months. I think the threat from The Menace is gone.

**Liz**: is that possible? (She turns to Max and smiles.) We could… we could begin life anew… as a normal couple?

Max considers, desperate for a normal life with the woman he loves.

**Max Voice Over**: I am bound by my duty, my destiny… to fight the evil forces set against Antar and the Five Planets. But, if Dimitri is gone… and we have to live somewhere…

**Max **(a new concern crosses his mind): we don't have any money, how are we going to afford a house?

**Isabel**: mom got millions in the settlement on her… our house. She's going to buy us new homes. I told her we'd get jobs or something and pay her back, but she said it was her gift to us. She wants us to go to college, and she said she has so much money she could pay for the houses and never notice.

Max turns to Liz, and gives her an inquiring look… asking unspoken 'is this what we should do.' Liz understands his concern and is unsure too, but slowly nods her head yes. Max turns to Liz and gives her a big hug and a smile. He turns back to the phone.

**Max**: Iz, that sounds great! Where do you want to live?

**Isabel**: I don't know. Jesse said there is a subdivision near the new golf course called 'Crash Country' that's supposed to be pretty nice. It's still in Roswell and not that far from Brody's, the Crashdown, or Jim's new place.

Liz, using only hand gestures, asks Max for the phone and he hands it to her.

**Liz**: what about Maria and Michael… and Kyle and my sister?

View shifts to the TV in front of Isabel. The camera moves and focuses on an accident scene; the view shows a ruined monument near the seashore. Closed-captioned words scroll across the bottom of the screen. 'Investigation continues at Pigeon Point.'

**Isabel **(words only, the view remains on the TV and the destroyed lighthouse): mom said Jim and Amy are loaded, and they're going to help Kyle and Maria find new places too. Look, I've got to get ready. The realtor is coming to the Museum for Jesse and me. We'll go over to Brody's and pick you up a little after 9.

The picture on the TV shows news reporters and fire department staff milling around. The day is cloudy and overcast; a cold wind is blowing in strongly from the coast. Reporters are now speaking to a man in a long lab coat. Words scroll across screen: 'Scientists Cannot Explain Explosion.'

The view shifts to the destroyed lighthouse grounds. Dimitri and Carlos are seen at the edge of the crowd. They are dressed inconspicuously in dark clothes. Dimitri walks back, away from the crowd and pulls out his cell phone. The wind blows off his hat as the call is connected.

View shifts to Bethesda, Maryland; an aerial view of a large psychiatric hospital. The view slowly zooms in on a specific window on the top floor. An attractive, white, mid-30s blonde woman is standing at the window staring out. Before we can get a clear view, she turns.

View shifts inside the executive office at the hospital. The petite blonde moves to a ringing phone. We see her only from the back. She picks up the phone and sits down on the corner of the desk with perfect posture. View moves to her feet, which are surrounded in black pumps, with a low heel. The camera view climbs and we see her shapely legs. The camera moves up her tailored skirt to her white blouse with a sky-blue colored sweater loosely tied around her shoulders. The ponytail of her silver-blonde hair is pulled back with a clip. She answers the phone.

**Attractive Blonde**: Control.

**Dimitri**: 73290

**Attractive Blonde**: what have you got?

**Dimitri**: Master. Your plan worked. It was definitely the Granolith. It was hidden below an abandoned lighthouse. The entire complex was destroyed, but eyewitnesses describe a small, cone-shaped object being thrown into the sky. As it twirled it left a smoke and vapor trail. The object was tracked by the Air Force out of Edwards… it left the Earth's atmosphere and continued into outer space.

**Attractive Blonde** (her voice from Dimitri's cell phone): excellent.

**Dimitri**: you 'worked' Avere perfectly. She lured them back to Antar.

View shifts back to Maryland.

**Attractive Blonde **(seen again only from behind): without Khivar on the throne… controlling the planets with his iron fist, there is no one who can stop me. (She takes off her gold, wire-rim glasses.) So did the once and future king and his pretty wife 'step out from behind the tree' and return alone, or did the other royals go too?

**Dimitri**: no, Max stayed! Rath, Ava, and Xaedon returned. Rath will be king.

**Attractive Blonde** (sinister laugh): Rath! That's too perfect.

**Dimitri**: when do we implement your plan? Should I take your ship and return?

**Attractive Blonde**: patience, we're still not sure if they ever found the Shaft of Orion. Let's wait and see what the so-called King Rath does.

Scene shifts to Antar. The Granolith zooms across the afternoon Antarian sky and is silhouetted against the three moons before it settles to the desert floor. Millions witness the scene, and news of the return of the Granolith spreads rapidly.

View shifts to Raesana, the beautiful, dark-complexioned resistance leader. She is dressed in a rough leather jacket, black pants, and high black boots.

**Raesana Voice Over**: we have to get there first. I must call my friends. We need an overwhelming display. We have to show that the people support the new king.

View shifts to the desert floor. A shimmering pyramid surrounds the dark 12-sided Granolith chamber that sits silently on the flat sand floor surrounded by a mist of purple fog. The scene is bathed in the red glow of Hades, the second moon. The area is barren with no trees and only sagebrush and a few cactus-like desert plants. Suddenly hundreds of tiny one and two-passenger vessels race to the site and land surrounding the Granolith disrupting and dispersing the fog. Antarians slide back the canopies of their ships and jump to the sand. They are dressed in boots, dark pants, and animal-skin jackets. Most of the men are clean-shaven with light complexions, and have brown or black hair. The women are shorter and attired in similar clothing. Many of the women have scarves surrounding their hair; their exposed faces are beautiful with the look of excitement and expectation. The men and women surround the pyramid and point to this, the holiest of their religious artifacts. Calypso, who still looks like Angelina Jolie, has switched clothing into Earth garb to better welcome Rath. She has on high-top, black leather military boots, blue jeans, cream-colored blouse and a red 'Visit Roswell' baseball cap. She and Raesana see the pyramid.

**Calypso**: they made it! (She smiles at her new friend.)

Raesana and Calypso approach the pyramid. At Calypso's touch, the protective pyramid dissolves and the walls surrounding the Granolith slowly become semi-transparent revealing the two glowing cones. The ever-growing crowd sees Calypso's action and the cones; they kneel down in front of her and the Granolith.

View shifts to homes on the floating city of Atlata. Images of the Granolith are relayed telepathically via 'The Connection.' The images are related across the planet and soon to the other worlds. People stop to take in the mental images being projected.

Scene shifts back to the desert. The bottom platform and upturned cone of the Granolith slowly lower into the sand, leaving the inverted cone as the only visible object. Large transport ships and official vessels float down and surround the crowd and the Granolith. General Nationales, the short, broad chested leader is dressed in khaki camouflage fatigues. Looking in control, he steps out, his white ponytail swinging as he strides confidently to the glowing cone of the Granolith.

**General Nationales**: he has returned! (He smiles and looks out over the excited crowd.)

A separate vessel carrying Lord Ares arrives seconds later. The pit of the Granolith's inverted cone glows white hot, and the four passengers are transported to the surface. There is a hush as Rath steps forward. He looks similar, but the journey has changed him. His hair is jet black and he has a full, severely trimmed black beard. He stands erect and looks out confidently. His clothes have been changed too; he stands in a royal green robe encrusted with jewels. A gold crown sits atop his head and looks the part of a returning Royal. Ava similarly has been changed. Her gown is also royal green. She runs her hand down the cloth, and the color is changed to royal blue as she removes the white-gold crown. Xaedon looks the same; he is dressed in black dress pants, black shoes, and a dark blue, long sleeve shirt. Avere is also unchanged; she is dressed in white slacks, running shoes, and a tan, pullover, V-neck sweater; her raven-black hair falls loosely to her shoulders. The crowd sees what appears to be the returning king and queen, and fall to their knees in supplication.

**General Nationales**: welcome home King Max…no (he notes the erectness and the calm command of a military leader), you are… (he smiles) General Rathmé, I mean… King Rathmé.

He bows deeply and lowers himself to one knee as he smiles. He looks out over the scene. All are kneeling except the graying, nearly bald Lord Ares who looks angry and begins to run to Rath. The rotund lord is dressed in a heavy green cloak with vertical stripes of purple, black pants, and high black leather boots. The General grabs Lord Ares and indicates he must kneel before the king.

**Lord Ares**: this is not King Zan… he is… a… an imposter.

**General Nationales** (looking at Ares angrily): bow… (he begins to pull his sword) or die.

Lord Ares and his short, beady-eyed assistant, Balavan, reluctantly drop to one knee.

At this point Calypso runs to Rath, and they embrace. With a wave of Rath's hand, her Earth clothing is changed to a matching royal green robe. Her 'Roswell' hat falls to the ground.

**Ava** (stepping forward and placing the crown on Calypso's head): I believe dis belong ta you. (She gives Calypso a brief hug and a smile.)

A sleek, silver space ship drops from the red sky to the desert floor. A tall thin man dressed all in black exits the ship and walks to Rath. The crowd recognizing the Emissary falls silent. The man kneels before Rath and takes his left hand. At his touch, the image of the Five Planets is projected from Rath's right hand. The glowing 'V' is projected across the sky.

**Emissary** (smiles, as he rises): welcome back to Antar, King Rathmé. The crowd goes crazy screaming in excitement at the return of the former general. Rath hugs Calypso. He turns and smiles at Ava and Xaedon, but notices that Avere has slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

**Rath** (he turns to the exited followers and indicates they should rise): I am truly honored to return to Antar. I will be called King Rath, and my Queen, Calypso… we will do our best to bring peace and prosperity to Antar and all the planets.

Scene shifts to Brody's apartment. Brody is dressed in tan pants, white button-down shirt, and a brown crew-neck sweater. He looks at the clock and sees it is 9:37 AM.

**Brody**: Diane, are you ready? We need to leave soon if we're going to open the Museum before 10. (No reply. He calls again.) Diane?

He moves from room to room and sees Diane sitting in the guest room where Max and Liz have been staying. Diane is dressed in tan slacks and a white blouse. She is sitting on the un-made bed; in her left hand she is cradling Liz's little stuffed lamb to her chest. With her right, she is thumbing through the baby catalog. She is crying softly.

**Brody** (concerned): Diane (he moves beside her and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders), what's wrong?

**Diane** (trying to get herself under control): I raised Max… nearly his entire life. I loved him… gave him everything. (Brody nods.) But… he named his baby… after Queen Malarthe. A woman he has never met and only saw for a few seconds. (She starts to cry harder.) A woman who never nursed him while he was sick…

**Brody** (cutting in): but, I thought Max was never sick.

**Diane** (ignoring him): helped him with his homework, taught him to dance… and he chose her… Malarthe, to name the baby after.

**Brody** (pulls her to him): I know that must hurt. (Diane turns and cries on his shoulder. After a few second, she takes a big jagged breath, sighs, and tries to regain control.)

**Diane**: I'm being silly. (She tries to laugh, but has obviously been hurt by the slight.) All this excitement… it must be catching up with me.

She gets up and starts making the bed. She puts the stuffed lamb on Liz's pillow. Brody sees the newspaper on the floor and picks it up and tosses it on the bed as they leave. The paper flips open. The camera slowly zooms in on the paper. Under the 'National News' banner there is a picture of a pretty, blonde with long curly hair, full lips, and large blue eyes. The blurred and grainy picture shows the woman covered from the shoulders down in a blanket.

**Diane** (the camera stays on the newspaper, her voice comes from the other room): I'll just (we hear her blowing her nose)… be a minute. Don't mind me (she laughs), I'm just a little emotional today.

The camera continues to zoom in while Diane talks. The words under the banner and the picture can now be read.

**Narrator Voice Over**: a 21-year old, white woman, naked and confused, was found wandering the streets of Anaheim last night. She had apparently witnessed some tragic event and was now suffering from amnesia. Otherwise she appeared healthy and had not been sexually assaulted. Two locals found her and notified authorities. Police Chief Roberto Rosé indicated the woman did not know her name or how she got to the alley behind 'Sugar's,' a popular late-night blues bar. Police are asking for help in identify the woman. She…

Scene shifts to Las Cruces and a large university campus. It is early morning and a digital clock by the bookstore reads 9:47. The camera moves to a large concrete and glass, seven-story building. A plaque by the door says 'University of New Mexico Hospital.' The view from the camera moves up a series of concrete steps that lead to the Emergency Room entrance. The view moves inside and we see that the waiting room is nearly deserted.

View shifts to the interior of the hospital. An older, Hispanic, mid-50s nurse dressed in white slacks and a smock is at the PC typing in patient information. A tall, early 20s, redheaded woman dressed in a white uniform, with a dark sweater walks out of a patient room. The pretty young nurse quietly closes the door, and walks to the nurse's station. She slides a chart into a rack and looks up at a row of monitors. Each is for a different patient; the blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen levels are all in the normal range. She looks bored and picks up her coffee cup and sips. The phone rings.

**Older Nurse**: EM. (She listens and turns to the younger nurse.) Leanna, phone.

**Leanna** (looking a little surprised that someone is calling her, using her assumed name; she picks up the phone): yes?

**Male Voice on Phone** (raspy hoarse whisper): Leanna?

**Leanna** (appears shocked as she recognizes the voice): I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone.

**Male Voice**: don't hang up. I have a proposition for you.

Leanna turns her back to the older nurse and whispers into the phone.

**Leanna** (angry): the last time I worked for you I almost got burned out of my dorm. You said all I had to do was pose for some pictures, keep an eye on the skinny high school dork, and rent an apartment outside of town. Nothing about my life being put in danger!

**Male Voice** (soothingly): this is completely safe, and pays better.

**Leanna** (suspicious): how much?

**Male Voice**: $500 a day.

**Leanna** (determined): a thousand.

**Male Voice**: okay, one thousand dollars a day.

**Leanna** (now very interested): what do I have to do?

**Male Voice**: get a job at the Kirk Psychiatric Center in Anaheim, California.

Scene shifts to an aerial view of the Education Center later that day. The sun is starting to set. Tourists continue to flood in. The deputies have erected a 3-foot railing around the crashed saucer. A ticket booth is set up and a woman is taking cash. The Mayor is directing workers to erect poles with flood lamps to illuminate the ship at night.

Construction workers, finishing the day's work on Jim's place are loading tools into their trucks. Two rental cars, a black SUV and a white Chevy Suburban pull up to Jim's house and the kids exit. Max, Liz, and Zeke are dressed in jeans with light jackets. Maria is in a short skirt, dark hose, and high boots. Michael has on jeans and a dark t-shirt. The twins are dressed identically in bright yellow play suits; the color of their blonde hair matching their suits. A Ford Taurus rental pulls up and Jesse and Isabel exit. Isabel has on dark leather pants and a tan jacket; her long blonde hair hangs down over her shoulders. Jesse has on a suit, dark blue shirt, but no tie. They walk as a group to the door, and Max knocks. Seconds later Jim opens the door and they enter. Jim is in jeans, pointy-toe cowboy boots and a brown jacket. Amy comes out of the bedroom. She is dressed in navy blue slacks, short boots, and a long-sleeve green blouse; her hair is pulled back under a scarf and she does not have on any makeup. When she sees Maria and the twins, she smiles and begins to walk to them.

**Jim**: come on in. I got coffee brewing. (Michael smiles and he and Maria walk to the kitchen. Jim turns to Max.) I'm sorry about that mess up in LA.

**Max**: that wasn't your fault. (He turns and smiles at Liz.) It turned out okay.

Michael walks to the window holding a cup of steaming coffee; he stares out at the deputies and the workers loading up. He turns back and looks at Jim.

**Michael**: I told that Army Colonel that you had agreed to sell your place to Rath, to make an official Antarian Center. Are you okay with that?

**Jim**: I guess…

There is a loud knocking at the door. Jim looks out the security peephole and sees Manuel, the construction foreman at the door surround by the other workers. Manuel is a short, tough looking Mexican-American dressed in jeans, work boots, and a dirty white t-shirt. Jim opens the door.

**Manuel**: Señor Jim. (He holds up two official looking documents.) Johnny found these by the side of the house. They're addressed to you and your lady. They look important.

Jim takes the documents. Amy moves up quickly and looks over Jim's shoulder. A big smile crosses Jim's face as he turns and hands one to her. We see the name 'Shatner, Stewart, and Frakes: Attorneys at Law' on the document cover. Soon Amy begins to smile broadly too.

**Jim** (big smile, starts to laugh as he reads the documents): they're divorce decrees. All I have to do is sign, and I'm a free man. (He shakes Manuel's hand. Manuel and the construction workers start to laugh.)

**Amy** (staring at the papers with a frozen smile on her face): I have… the same… (she turns to Maria and then to Jim). This (she holds up the envelop) is a divorce decree from D'Luc. Jim and I can (she turns and embraces Jim, she starts to cry)… we can get married!

Jim hugs Amy and smiles broadly. He turns to Michael.

**Jim** (laughing and smiling): well, this place was a little too big. I think Amy and I will look for a cozier place to settle down.

**Amy** (smiling): a little smaller, a little more intimate.

**Max** (smiling as everyone goes to Jim and Amy and starts congratulating them): we're still going to need someone to manage this place… the Embassy… and guard the ship. You have management experience, and Amy has marketing skills.

There is a loud whooping noise outside. It is getting louder. The kids and Jim and Amy rush to the door. They see a helicopter landing, throwing sand and dust into the air. The door opens and Ambassador Martinez, dressed in a tan business suit, white shirt and red tie emerges. Two female aides, a tall, dark brunette and a short redhead follow him; they are both dressed in dark blue business suits and white blouses. They cover their hair with one hand and haul heavy brief cases in the other. The Ambassador walks briskly to the door. He shakes Jim's hand as the redheaded aid closes the door.

Scene shifts to the Temple of Adonai D'Yah, located on Mount Nei high on the snow covered Sei Mountains in southern Antar. The view moves from the desert floor up the shear granite cliffs to a white stone temple. A crystal pyramid sits atop the structure. The wind is howling and the snow is falling heavily. The camera zooms in through one of the long thin windows to an older woman and a teenage girl. They are dressed in long black gowns. Brilliant white scarves cover their hair, exposing their pale skin and glowing blue eyes.

**Older Woman/Chieftess**: you must tell the Priestess.

**Teenage Girl/Novice** (fear in her eyes): but, I'm just a Novice. I have never spoken to the High Priestess, the Seer, mistress Amíle (she thinks: no one speaks to her). Surely, with her powers of foresight, she must have known it… the Granolith… was returning.

The Chieftess, looking solemn, nods to the door. The girl reluctantly walks forward and opens the large, black door. The room is carved from white stone and is lit only by candles. A simple bed, a small wooden table and a single chair are seen. A petite woman is standing at the open window. The cold breeze blows the dark drapes in towards her. The Priestess is dressed in a sheer gown of dark violet silk. The robe hangs from her elegant shoulders to near her bare feet. She turns as the Novice enters. The High Priestess looks like a much older Liz. She is still beautiful, but the skin on her face and hands are wrinkled. Her dark, nearly black hair is very long; it falls to her lower back. It has a large gray streak that extends from near her forehead and runs the entire length of her hair.

**Amíle**: yes?

**Novice** (looking awed as she stares into the glowing blue eyes of the Priestess): I have good news for you, High Priestess. The Granolith… it has returned. Surely, this… this means that your prophecy has come true. That the mythical King Zan… he has been reborn and returned to free us from the tyranny of… Khivar.

Amíle looks sad and returns her gaze to out the window. A gust of wind pushes back the drapes and snow drifts in.

**Amíle**: no, the King has not returned. Only a pretender to the crown.

**Novice**: but surely his return means that Khivar is dead… we will be free!

**Amíle**: Khivar (she turns and looks at the girl), yes he is dead. But, without Zan… we are lost.

**Novice **(confused by these words): will you go… to worship at the Granolith… to meet the new king?

**Amíle**: the true king and his queen have not returned. (She walks to the teenager and takes her hand. She stares at the young woman with such unblinking intensity the Novice squirms.) Beware, The Evil, who had been held at bay, is now free to inflict her will.

Amíle turns back to the window and stares out. The Novice quietly walks to the door and leaves.

**Novice** (to Old Woman): she's crazy. Her isolation and despair… she's lost her mind.

**Chieftess **(looking sternly at the Novice): true, she lost her lover, King Zan, the Royals she had grown to respect, and her mentor Professor Morgania. She was devastated when her best friend, Yamine, left soon after the Royals died. Even her onetime enemy, Calypso was soon captured and imprisoned. And now, her confidant, Queen Malarthe, has passed away. She has suffered here at the Temple for all these years… waiting for his return. But, the High Priestess… she is never wrong. Do not reject The Seer's premonitions because they do not agree with you desires… your hopes… for a better life.

Scene returns to outside Jim's place. Tourists surround the crashed saucer. Several military scientists, dressed in civilian clothing are huddled together, discussing the ship, and taking pictures.

View shifts inside Jim's place. Ambassador Martinez turns to the tall, dark Latino aide.

**Ambassador Martinez**: Bonita… (she pulls out a stack of FAXes from her briefcase and hands them to him; he turns to the kids.) I know this is a happy time. You defeated Khivar and you deserve to celebrate, but (frowning as he looks at the stack of papers)… I've already had requests for damage compensation. (He shuffles through the papers.) $5,000, $25,000, $500,000, a million, $375,000… (He turns to Max.) You're going to need a lot of money if you're going to cover these claims.

**Jesse** (walking to the Ambassador to look at the papers): they look (he shuffles) legitimate. Window damage at a mall, walls collapsing at a factory… (he shuffles some more while adding up the figures in his head), just this pile is over $3 million.

**Ambassador Martinez**: you're going to need someone to handle these claims. I'm a representative of the US government. I can offer help, but payout for damages is outside my jurisdiction.

**Isabel**: Jesse! He'd be perfect. He's a lawyer and an insider… someone we can trust.

**Jesse**: I'd be honored, but… we don't have any money. There's nothing to pay the bills.

**Jim**: Amy and I have money…

**Ambassador Martinez**: you don't understand. We're talking ten's… maybe hundreds of millions of dollars. (Jim looks shocked at the amount.)

**Bonita**: we've been doing some research. Khivar made deals with dozens of large industrial companies. (She sorts through the briefcase and pulls out a file and starts to read.) Pfizer, General Motors, Boeing, Sony, and Mitsubishi… just to name a few. They should be paying royalties on (she again checks her file) the medicines, engine technology, military jets, telecommunications… the inventions Khivar provided.

**Jesse**: you're right. Someone should be contacting them. But, that could take months… years even to get the funds directed to us… to whoever… is the rightful owner. If you're going to pay claims for these damages (he looks down at the stack of papers in his hands), you're going to need money now… and lots of it.

**Michael** (he turns to Max): diamonds? (Everyone who knows that Max made Liz's wedding diamond from a lump of charcoal immediately understands.)

**Liz **(smiling): Ambassador, do you know anyone in the diamond business? We need an expert.

**Ambassador Martinez** (looking confused): why?

**Maria**: we just happen to have access (she smiles as she looks at first to Max and then to Michael) to a source of rare… Antarian diamonds.

**Liz** (smiling): perfect color… perfect clarity. We can order virtually any cut and any size. What we need to know is, what is the most marketable size: 1 karat… 5, 10, 20 karats? And the cut: Oval, Marquis… or something else?

**Ambassador Martinez** (shaking his head): I don't know anyone. But, I'm sure I can find out.

**Max** (looking excited as the thought comes to him): Delores Browning. She…

**Liz** (cutting him off): she has hundreds of diamonds. She's an expert…

**Max**: or knows experts that can answer our questions. But…

**Ambassador Martinez** (looking questioningly): but…

**Max**: she wouldn't take a call from us… we're nobodies.

**Michael**: and if she did meet with them… well, Max and Liz… they kinda crashed one of her parties. She might throw them out.

**Ambassador Martinez** (chuckling): I think she'll take my call. (He turns to the redheaded aide.) Ashley, can you…

**Ashley** (standing and pulling out her cell phone): I'm on it boss! (She starts to place a call as she walks always from them.)

Scene returns to Rath and Calypso on Antar. Friends and long-lost acquaintances rush to welcome the new king and queen. The crowd is excited and happy with the thought of a new life without the harsh constraints of King Khivar. But not everyone is happy.

**Lord Ares** (walks to the king): I am Lord Ares, President of the Senate. (He kneels and takes the king's hand.) I want to officially welcome you to Antar. We will support you in every manner to make this a better place to live. (He stands, turns abruptly and walks back to his ship.)

**Lord Ares** (to Balavan): I give him six moncons. It will be difficult (he smiles as he enters his ship) to rule this world. He is a hybrid, not a true Antarian… and the woman; she is not of royal blood. The people will never accept them.

**Balavan**: especially if we help ferment unrest and diversion. (They both laugh.)

Scene shifts to the hidden fallout shelter in Jim's basement the following day. Serena is sitting at a table. A large reference book, snuck out from the Roswell library, is open next to her laptop; she is searching the web for diamond information. Max and Liz are sitting at an adjacent table. A bag of ultra-pure carbon is sitting open on top of a Federal Express delivery box next to a precision balance. Liz is measuring out 10-karat lots of carbon into small aluminum sample dishes. Michael is sitting in a chair sketching onto a pad.

The view moves to behind Michael. The camera closes in and we see Michael's drawing. It is of Antar. The first moon is high in the sky. Hades, the second moon is just beginning to rise. Michael adds details and the picture is stunning in its simple, yet powerful rendering. He has a thought, signs the sketch with 'MiEG,' and rips off the drawing. He begins to sketch something else.

**Max** (to Serena): where's Kyle?

**Serena**: Kyle and Jim… they went out on some secret mission. (Max looks confused, and then concerned. Michael looks concerned too. Serena picks up their looks.) No (she tries to sooth their nerves), nothing dangerous… something about a business opportunity.

Everyone goes back to their jobs; soon Liz calls out.

**Liz** (she turns to Serena): you got anything, sis?

**Serena **(staring at the computer screen): ok, color and clarity are important, size is crucial for high value, but cut is the thing that makes a diamond sparkle. A perfect cut will make these diamonds worth their weight in… well, in diamonds.

**Liz**: I think Max should make some samples to take to Mrs. Browning's.

Serena comes over and opens the reference book. View shifts to behind them, and we see Serena showing Max pictures of Marquis, Emerald, Pear, and Heart shape diamonds. Max pulls the first pan of carbon to him as Michael comes up.

**Michael** (he opens the sketch pad, it now shows the whirlwind symbol): can you like… imbed the symbol into the diamond? I mean a diamond is a diamond, but an authentic Antarian diamond should be unique.

**Maria**: and uniqueness translates into value. (She snuggles up to Michael.) Just, like my very unique husband… is, I think… (she gives him a quick kiss), priceless. (Michael smiles and beams with pride.)

**Max** (smiling too as he gives Liz a quick kiss): I'll give it a try.

Max pours the pure carbon granules into his hand and squeezes. He concentrates and a red glow emanates from his hand. He stares at the books and he gives one final squeeze. He opens his hand and reveals a thumb size, pear-shaped blue diamond. Liz gently removes it from his hand and holds the diamond up to the work lamp. A brilliant cascade of colored-light reflections are cast off.

**Liz** (smiling): oh Max. It's beautiful!

Michael takes the blue diamond from Liz's hand and studies it. He holds it in front of the light and then slowly rotates it right and then left. Suddenly, the image of the whirlwind symbol is cast from the diamond, along with the other dazzling reflections, onto the wall.

**Michael** (smiling): I think that will do.

Max pulls the next pan of carbon to him and begins to make another diamond. The kids talk excitedly as Max works.

**Maria**: let's wrap them up.

She sees Michael's discarded sketch of Antar on the floor. She picks it up and looks at the sketch and is drawn in to the Antarian scene. She sees Michael's 'MiEG' signature and laughs to herself.

**Maria Voice Over**: Michael Edward Guerin… Michael E…Mike E. G…Mikey G… I wonder how Courtney knew…

She folds the sketch and uses it to wrap up the new diamonds. Liz places them in an old jewelry box she has retrieved from her room above the Crashdown.

**Liz**: next stop, Albuquerque.

Scene shifts to the palace on Antar the following day. Rath and Calypso have changed into dark red jackets, pants and black boots and sit at a table with General Nationales and Raesana.

**General Nationales**: Lord Ares will not sit idly by. I have heard that he is spreading rumors in the Senate that you do not have a rightful claim to the throne. That, because you were… illegitimate, you… have no rights.

**Calypso**: we need to head him off before he can cause trouble. I was not born into a royal family. People (she turns to Rath) will question my right… to rule.

**Raesana**: we need recognition by the other planets.

**General Nationales**: King Larek.

**Calypso**: and King Hanar.

**Raesana** (turns to Rath and Calypso): you don't know? King Hanar has died; Kolin is now king. He must endorse you too.

**Rath**: yes, that's a good plan. And, we must communicate with Earth. We must let Michael and Max know we made it. And we must assure Earth that we are their friends. Remember, we will need Earth's help.

**Raesana**: let me talk with Larek and Kolin. (She gets up and hugs Calypso. She and the General bow to the King, and they leave.)

**Calypso **(to Rath): we will need someone to take charge of our interests on Earth, protect the ship and our technology. It would be too dangerous to put Max in that position… he could be exposed. We need someone else as the face of Antar. Someone we can trust.

**Rath** (a slow smile spreading across his face): I have an idea. (He looks out to a large, circular structure forming a portion of the palace and has another idea.) There was a famous designer and engineer Khivar spoke of when I was on Antar earlier. A… Lord Wright from Artur. His son came to Earth, and did well as I recall. Is he still alive?

**Calypso**: the son, Frank? No. Life on the outer planets is hard. The son died years ago. But, due to our life extension technologies, life expectancy on Antar and Artur is the equivalent of hundreds of Earth years. The father is, I believe, still alive.

**Rath**: send for him. I will need his assistance.

Scene shifts to Pete's Lift Off Service Station at the corner of Katims Road and Route 285. A 'For Sale by Owner' sign is in the window.

**Kyle** (excited): this is perfect. I've always wanted to open my own station. Be my own boss.

**Jim**: the location looks good. Let's check it out. Now, let me do the talking. If he can tell how excited you are, then he will try and get more than it is worth. We need to check the building, tools… see if the tow truck is included, utilities… how much he pays the mechanics.

**Kyle** (ready to pop with excitement): okay. You're right. Since your fronting the money, you deserve to have a say on the purchase and the price.

They walk to the door and enter the anteroom. An attendant stands behind the counter checking a customer out. The young white man with black hair is dressed in dark blue coveralls and a white t-shirt. A display of candy and chips, a coffee maker, a wooden chair, and a pop machine fill the small room.

**Kyle**: is Pete in?

**Attendant**: yeah, he's in the back working on putting in a new fuel filter on that 97 Ford Taurus. (He looks at Jim and Kyle.) You here about the 'For Sale' sign? (They nod excitedly.)

**Attendant Voice Over**: a sucker… one is born every second. (He looks at Kyle and smiles.) We haven't had anyone express interest in this rat's nest for the last six months. The storage tanks are all leaking and we're going to have to shutdown, or the EPA will shut us down. I got to play this just right or I'll be penniless and stuck in Roswell for the rest of my life.

**Attendant**: I'm afraid you're too late. A guy was in only an hour ago and agreed to Pete's asking price, $150,000.

**Kyle**: damn… (he bites his knuckle in disappointment.)

**Jim** (looking in his element): has he signed any papers?

**Attendant**: well, no. The guy said he didn't have the money and would have to arrange financing through the bank.

**Jim** (rubbing a hand against his chin, putting on his best negotiating 'poker' face): financing can be tricky for an older place like this. If Pete can spare us a moment, maybe we can interest him in a better offer.

**Attendant** (reluctant): well. I guess it can't hurt to ask. (He leaves and in a few minutes, an older, overweight, balding man comes back with the attendant.)

**Jim** (shakes his hand): I'm Jim Valenti, and this is my son Kyle.

**Pete**: good to meet you, this is my boy, Ronny.

**Jim**: I was…

**Ronny** (cutting him off): you were the sheriff around here for a long time. People thought you were crazy chasing them aliens.

**Pete**: but (he smiles)… I guess you had the last laugh, didn't you.

**Jim** (smiling): yes, I guess I did. Look Pete, I understand you have a tentative offer on your place. (Pete nods.) But, you didn't sign anything, right? (Pete shakes his head.) Well, how about I make you an offer… $175,000, and I can write you a check right now.

**Pete** (rubs his chin): well, I did kinda tell the fella that I'd sell it to him.

**Ronny**: but, you didn't sign anything pop, and he didn't leave a deposit. (Ronny looks at his dad and moves his eyes up to signal 'raise the price.')

**Pete**: I'm an honest man and this is a good shop. Been here for 20 years. Everything works great (he glances at his son and hopes he can keep from laughing out loud with such an outrageous lie) and I'm throwing in the tools, the compressor, and the ol' rocket (he nods to the tow truck with a fake rocket mounted on the top) in the deal. I think it's worth more, maybe… $250,000.

**Jim **(smiles as he pulls out his checkbook): how about I write you a check, right now, for $200,000 and we'll call it a deal. We can drive back to the bank and you can cash it and get us the deed.

**Pete**: Jim, you drive a hard bargain. But, I like you. You did a good job back when you were sheriff. And, like you said… I didn't actually sign anything with that fella. (He looks at his son who nods with relief.) You got a deal. (They shake and everyone smiles. Jim pulls out his checkbook and starts to write out the check.)

Scene shifts to Albuquerque and a large palatial mansion high in one of the hills surrounding the city. Max pulls up to the iron gate and a guard meets them.

**Max**: we have an appointment… with Mrs. Browning.

He hands him his driver's license. The guard checks his license, looks at Max and the picture ID, and then compares it to a list on his clipboard. He signals to another guard and the gate opens.

**Guard **(handing back the ID): pull forward and park next to the Mercedes. Andre will meet you at the door (he points to a set of two matching, 8-foot high brightly polished wood parquet doors at the top of marble steps.)

Max nods and pulls forward and parks. Liz, Maria, and Michael get out. Max and Michael are dressed in dark suits, white shirts and ties. Michael looks uncomfortable and fiddles with his tie. Liz and Maria are dressed in conservative dark gray suits with light colored blouses. They walk, self-consciously up the steps and ring the bell by the two doors. A short black man, dressed in black pants, black shoes, white shirt and white jacket opens the door.

**Andre **(neutral expression on his face): please follow me.

He leads them down a corridor of highly polished wood flooring. Old, expensive looking oil paintings adorn the walls. They turn and enter an expensively decorated living room. A mid 40's woman, dressed in a cream colored suit is sitting on a dark blue sofa and looks up. She has on dangling diamond earrings and an elaborate diamond necklace. Her blonde, highlighted hair is expertly made up.

**Mrs. Browning**: welcome. I'm not really sure what I can do to help you. But, Ambassador Martinez's office called, and I naturally said I would be happy to assist in any way I could. You must be Max (she turns) and Liz, Maria, and (she smiles at Michael) Michael. (She turns to Max, hesitates and then turns to Andre.) Please bring in some soft drinks for our young friends, and a scotch and soda for me. (Andre turns and leaves). So, I understand you have a diamond you would like me to look at.

**Max**: this is an Antarian diamond. We would like you, as an expert in diamonds, and one of the world's authorities, to look at it and assess its value.

**Mrs. Browning** (smiling): flattery will get you everywhere. (She smiles as Liz hands her the old jewelry box. Mrs. Browning looks at Max). Have we met before? I never forget a face. (She turns to Liz.) And your wife… she seems familiar too.

**Max** (looking nervous): no… I don't think we've… (he turns and looks at his friends), had the pleasure.

She opens the box and unwraps the paper. She starts to examine the pencil sketch and is then overwhelmed with the diamonds.

**Mrs. Browning**: they're blue! Do you know how rare blue diamonds are? (She picks up the oval one and rotates it and looks at the brilliant reflections.) This is marvelous. (She turns and calls.) Andre. (She turns and calls again; Andre appears at the door.) Tell Doctor Jackson we are coming down to the laboratory. Tell him we have some very unique diamonds for his review. (She turns to Max.) Jackson's the real expert. But, if these are half as valuable as I think, each is worth millions!

Michael steps up to the older woman and smiles. She seems to melt. He takes the diamond and rotates it so the whirlwind symbol is glimpsed in the diamond's reflections.

**Mrs. Browning **(excited): oh my God, what is that?

**Michael**: that (smiling and turning on the charm) is the mark of an authentic Antarian diamond. (She smiles and inspects the diamond with a big smile. She hands them back to Liz and they get up to see the expert. Michael's drawing falls to the floor beside her chair.)

**Max**: we really appreciate your help. Please pick out one for your collection.

**Mrs. Browning **(excited): really? But, with this unique imbedded design… each diamond could be worth $5 or $10 million dollars. I can't accept such a gift.

**Max**: consider this a token of appreciation (she is shaking her head no). Ok, consider it a down payment for your help in arranging their sale. King Rath… he is very concerned about the damage Khivar caused. He wants to help those people harmed. The King proposes to sell these diamonds to get the money needed to pay those bills and build and operate an Education Center and an Embassy in Roswell.

**Mrs. Browning**: well… when you put it that way (she fingers the sparkling blue oval diamond with excitement). I'll pull out all the stops. I know lots of very wealthy people. They want the best… the most exclusive jewels. And since this is for a good cause, I can extract a few million more. Leave everything to me (she smiles).

Scene shifts to Jim's house a few hours later. Jim is relaying his negotiating success to Amy as they drive up to the house. The area is a beehive of activity. Carpenters and electricians are busy modifying the structure. Jim and Amy are passed through security, and go to Ambassador Martinez.

**Jim** (in a good mood, still savoring his deal making skills): so, you think we should make my house into an Embassy?

**Ambassador Martinez** (smiling): well, I think you should try.

**Amy**: this place will never serve that purpose… not well.

**Jim**: it wasn't designed with the type of security needed. Or the entertaining rooms, guest suites… or the offices.

**Amy**: but, it would make a great education center. (She turns and points.) We could move out the couches and chairs and put exhibits in the middle area. Make the bedrooms into different museum stops.

**Jim**: yeah. Down there at the end you could devote that to Antar.

**Ambassador Martinez** (following their ideas): and until the other planets are established, you could have something about Artur, and … the other… you know, the other planets. (His smile fades.) Great idea, but we don't have anything to display. No pictures, objects… nothing.

**Jim and Amy** (simultaneously): Kal! (The Ambassador looks confused.)

**Jim**: Kal Langley, four time Oscar winner. He's a personal friend, and I know he has connections to the Five Planets. I bet he could pull in some favors and get some Antarian items from… private collections.

**Ambassador Martinez** (smiling): you think so? That would be wonderful! But, if you make your place into an Education Center, where would you house the Embassy.

**Jim**: Jesse knows everyone downtown. I bet he could find a suitable space until we can build something.

**Ambassador Martinez** (looking thoughtful): Jesse… Jesse Ramirez? Didn't he work with Phillip Evans?

**Amy** (smiling): yes.

**Ambassador Martinez** (nodding his head): I hear he is an excellent attorney. You're going to have a mess with all the claims, royalty revenues, advertising rights, endorsements… You're going to need someone, no, a team of lawyers, to handle your legal needs. Jesse could lead that team… but

**Jim**: but?

**Ambassador Martinez** (looking serious): you need someone to lead the organization. You need someone, an Ambassador, with authority directly from Antar to make decision and reach deals.

Scene shifts to LA and Kal at his mansion later that day. Kal is dressed in black Armani pants with a black and gray striped short-sleeve shirt and his strange pork pie hat. He is sitting by an elaborate computer station rubbing his hand down his goatee. Two large flat screen displays are on. One is connected to the Entertainment Tonight website, the other to the text of a new script.

**Kal**: I've got to get involved in something new. This script (he stares at the screen) is perfect. I can see Tom Cruise playing the lead. (He picks up his cell phone and places a call.)

**Kal **(to Zedag on the phone): get over here. I've got the script of a new movie (the phone beeps, and 'Call Waiting' is displayed on the small cell phone screen), hold on, I got another call coming in.

**Kal** (he pushes a button on the phone): speak to me.

He freezes and stares straight ahead, as he receives a direct mental contact with Rath on Antar. All that Kal knows is accessed. Kal picks up a CD and holds it to the side of his head. A flash is seen as the CD whirls in his fingers; a mini-lightning bolt emanates from Kal's head for several seconds inscribing instructions onto the CD. He hangs up, and collapses onto the couch.

**Kal Voice Over**: yes, your… (still unwilling to acknowledge Rath as king).

**Kal** (slowly picks up his cell from the floor and reconnects to Zedag): scratch that idea. I just got… (he shakes his head, the transmission has taken everything out of him)… got new orders. (He slides to the floor.) We're going to lay out plans for a new Antarian Education Center and (he looks dazed) a new Embassy in Roswell. Bring those pictures we accumulated for the PR program.

He struggles to get up and sits back on his chair. He looks pale and his eyes are wide with the pupils dilated. He hears laughter and sees Blanca, Verde, and Roja Zinaplox entering the house from the pool. They are dressed identically in one-piece, silvers bathing suits. Their short, silver-white hair is still wet from the pool. They see Kal is shaken up.

**Blanca**: what's wrong Uncle Kal?

**Kal **(making a decision): have you ever wanted to relocate? Maybe, to a pleasant desert climate? (They look confused.) We're all going to Roswell. Our naïve young friends are going to need our help.

**Verde**: you too? You're going to help?

**Kal**: it looks (he stands, picks himself up and straightens his hat, and smiles) like I'm going to be the new Antarian Ambassador to Earth.

Scene shifts to New York and the UN. The General Assembly is full and there is the buzz of anticipation. The Secretary General, a tall black man dressed in a dark pinstripe suit and dark tie, approaches the dark green granite dais and polite applause breaks out. He uses his hands to ask for quiet.

Scene shift to Max and Liz. They are in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with their backs against the headboard, watching the broadcast on a 19-inch portable TV. Zeke, Brody, and Diane are in the living room watching on the large, high definition plasma TV.

View shifts to Jim's place. Kyle and Serena, Isabel and Jesse, Michael and Maria and the twins, Jeff and Nancy, and Jim and Amy are sitting on the 3-piece section watching the broadcast.

View shifts to the UN.

**Secretary General**: we have a unique opportunity this evening. Not too long ago, King Khivar addressed this audience. We believed his claims of wanting to help our planet, and we were seduced by his gifts and promises. But, he was a brutal killer. He was defeated in a titanic battle of good versus evil. That warrior who defeated Khivar, the new King of Antar, King Rath, wishes to address us tonight. Because of the distances involved, he cannot be here in person. But, he has selected an Antarian living on Earth to be his new Ambassador to our fair planet (he turns)… Ambassador Kal Langley. (Kal walks out across the stage; he is dressed in a silver-gray Armani suit with tassel loafers, open-collar white shirt with a gold-chain neck chain, and sunglasses.) Many of you may recognize Kal as the famous Hollywood producer. (There are murmurs from the crowd and news reporters stationed in the balcony.)

**Kal**: I had a direct transmission from our… from the King of… from Rath. I have discussed this with the US Ambassador to Antar, Senator Martinez, and we can assure you of its authenticity.

Views shift in succession from Max and Liz, to the group at Jim's place, to the President and the SecDef at the Whitehouse, to Princes Charles and William at their Royal apartments in London, and to houses and anxious people all across America and the rest of the world.

View returns to the UN. Kal turns to the stage and the lights dim. A picture slowly forms on the two 20 by 30 feet video screens. Rath, dressed in the finery associated with a ruling monarch, faces the world. With his black hair and full black beard, he is not immediately recognizable as Michael's duplicate. Standing behind him are two men. Both are tall and thin. The one on the left is dressed in a dark violet robe. He is clean-shaven, has light skin, and is handsome. Dark penetrating eyes peer out. He holds himself with the erectness of a ruler. The symbol of a large bird with outstretched claws is subtly woven into the cloth of his robe. Next to him is King Kolin, looking like a slightly older Alex, who stares out at the audience. His expression is somber and he is dressed in a dark blue, almost black robe. The symbol of Artur, a coiled snake, is woven in the sleeves of his robe.

**King Rath **(his eyes glowing amber): people of Earth. My predecessor, King Khivar was an evil man, who showed contempt for the citizens of Antar, the Five Planets, and… Earth. For this, I apologize. I was on Earth until recently. I saw first hand the damage and pain he caused. (He turns to Larek and Kolin.) King Larek of Cano and King Kolin of Artur, join me here tonight, to pledge our support to your world. Like Khivar promised, we do have many things to offer. We will bring our technology to Earth, not as a bribe, not as a gift with strings attached, but as a fair trade between equals. I have already made plans to establish an Education Center and an Embassy in Roswell, New Mexico. We will begin to share our culture, our values with you… our new friends.

He looks directly at the audience, his eyes seeming to bore into all the watchers.

**King Rath** (looking deadly serious): Kal Langley will be my representative. The first Antarian Ambassador to Earth. We will honor all agreements made by Khivar. And we expect you… to honor your agreements. Treat Ambassador Langley well… treat him as you would treat me. Remember we have tools and powers not common to earthlings… We will know if you are not meeting your obligations, or attempting to cheat us. My agents will consider such actions as a direct affront to the King and appropriate actions (he again bores in with his glowing eyes)… will be taken. (He turns to Larek).

**King Larek **(with glowing eyes): we do not wish to force our views and beliefs upon your world. We are similar in many ways and… may have had a common biological origin. Explorers from the Five Planets have been visiting Earth and other inhabited planets in your galaxy for thousands of years. We have watched you grow and mature.

View shifts back to the group at Jim's place. They are all looking intently at the screen. When Isabel sees King Kolin she lets out an inaudible gasp and covers her mouth while leaning forward slightly.

View returns to the UN.

**King Kolin** (steps forward, his eyes glowing): we have common needs, common aspirations… and… (his face fills the screen, his eyes bore into the watchers) common enemies.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz. They are holding hands watching the TV. At Kolin's concluding words, Liz turns to Max. Zeke opens the door to the bedroom unobserved.

**Liz** (placing a hand across her belly; it is still flat with no indication that she is pregnant, she turns to Max): maybe this isn't the best time to bring a baby into this world?

**Max** (looking somber as he holds Liz's hands in his): my world will always be dangerous.

**Liz **(tears glistening in her eyes, she places a hand along side his face and stares deeply into Max's eyes): our world… our world will always be dangerous.

**Max** (determined and looking hopeful, he smiles):but together we can succeed.

Zeke moves deeper into the room and Max and Liz notice him for the first time. He runs to the bed and crawls across to them up into the bed between them. They wrap their arms around their 'son.' Zeke tentatively places a hand on Liz's belly. He closes his eyes and concentrates, then opens them and smiles.

Scene returns to New York and the UN. The picture of Kolin fades and the lights come up to a somber assembly. The camera view focuses on Ambassadors Langley and Martinez. The former Senator turns to his new colleague.

**Ambassador Martinez: **common enemies?

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 602: New Lives **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode; and by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: episode began in January 2004 immediately after the firefight over Roswell and the departure of the Granolith. Liz was pregnant and thinking about setting up the nursery. She, Max, Zeke and Diane were staying with Brody at his apartment. Isabel called and said she had arranged to meet a realtor to look at houses. The parents were rich from the settlements for the first Khivarian attacks and proposed to pay for the kid's homes and to send them to college. Jim helped Kyle pursue his dream, and they bought a service station on the edge of town.

Diane was hurt that Max named his daughter after his Antarian mother, a woman he had never met, instead of her. As she and Brody left Max and Liz's room a newspaper story told of Tess's arrival in Anaheim. She was found naked and confused with no memory of her former life. A mysterious person contacted Leanna, Tess's assistant at Las Cruces, and hired her to look after Tess.

At the lighthouse where the Granolith was stored, Dimitri spoke to his Master. For the first time, we saw the force behind The Evil. Although never viewed full on, she appeared to be Kathleen Topolsky -- someone the kids had known and trusted.

On Antar the citizens saw the Granolith sailing across the sky. Raesana organized a huge show of support, and called on the rebels and the people to leave the floating city of Atlata to descend to the desert floor to welcome the returning king. Hundreds of ships arrived and Calypso opened the protective pyramid and exposed the Granolith. 'The Connection,' a form of universal mental telepathy, was used to relay to the people of Antar and to the other planets the news of the sighting. General Nationales arrived and welcomed their return. At first he assumed it was the mythical King Max, reincarnated, but soon recognized the military manner of the former General Rathmé. Rath was transformed, still looking like Michael, but with jet-black hair, and a full black beard. He introduced the world to his queen, Calypso. All bowed down except Lord Ares, who claimed Rath was a fraud. But an Emissary proved Rath's royal lineage and all had to accept him. Lord Ares put on a public display of acceptance, but immediately began a plan to undermine the king and to position himself to usurp the crown.

Back at Jim's place, construction workers found divorce decrees sent to Jim and Amy. With these releases, Jim and Amy decided to get married and to move to a smaller, more intimate house leaving the circular house by the lake available for the Antarian Education Center. The US Ambassador to Antar, former Senator Martinez arrived. After congratulating them on their victory over Khivar, he told them of mounting claims for damages. Jesse was elected to handle the legal affairs and damage claims. While they knew they were entitled to royalties for the Khivarian inventions provided to companies throughout the world, they also recognized that they needed money, and lots of it, immediately. Michael suggested making diamonds to cover the bills. Max recalled Delores Browning, and they made arrangements to visit and ask for her help. She greeted them warmly and was overwhelmed with the beauty of Max's blue Antarian diamonds. She agreed to help sell the diamonds to raise cash to pay for damage claims and to build and operate the Education Center and Embassy.

On Antar, Rath knew he must shore up support and communicate with Earth. He selected Kal as his Ambassador to Earth. He sent a powerful message to Kal, providing instructions for the construction of the Embassy, protection for the saucer, and a message for Earth. Kal arranged to deliver the message via the UN. Together, Kings Rath, Larek, and the newly ascended King Kolin addressed the Assembly. Rath apologized for the pain and destruction caused by King Khivar and promised to work together with the leaders of Earth. He promised to bring their technology to Earth, but not as a bribe, nor as a gift with strings attached, but as a fair trade between equals. Larek expressed hope for their cooperation. Finally, Kolin recognized times had changed, and that they needed each other, and each other's technology, as they prepare to battle a common enemy.

Episode begins in a large well-appointed house. Liz, looking tired, but happy sits curled up on the couch. She is very pregnant. She has on jeans with an elastic section in front to accommodate her large, swollen belly, pink slipper, and a loose fitting, cream colored, long-sleeve sweater. She has a new journal open in front of her.

**Liz Voice Over** (as she writes in the journal): I'm Liz Parker Evans, it's October second, 2004. (She looks up and stares briefly into the fireplace at the rolling fire. She pulls an afghan off the back of the couch around her shoulders.) Nine months ago today, I died. I was saved, brought back to life by the man of my dreams, my husband Max. That night two new lives started, mine and my daughter's. It has been an exciting time, with the extended pregnancy and the imminent birth of Malarthe, returning to school, planning the Education Center… I've loved being pregnant. This has been the best nine months of my life. Max has been an angel, giving me all his love and attention. Best of all, Dimitri has disappeared and we hope we are free to live a normal life. Finally.

View shifts to Max. He is dressed in jeans, black t-shirt and Nike running shoes. He is standing in the hallway and looks into the living room at Liz writing in her journal. In his eyes she is the most beautiful person in the world. At times of high emotions, like now, he can see an aura around her. Tonight there is a light pink glow around her face, a color he has learned to associate with peace and contentment. He smiles knowing he can read her feelings and emotions, and she his, in a manner unique to them alone. Liz looks up and sees him staring at her. She smiles broadly and sets the journal down. She opens her arms and then pats the seat beside her.

**Liz **(smiling): how long have you been watching me?

**Max**: only a few seconds. Next to kissing you, or holding you… looking at you is the best thing in my life.

Max sits down close beside her, and gently pulls up her sweater and runs his hand across her swollen belly. He closes his eyes and can sense the baby. He opens his eyes and smiles.

**Max**: she's fine, but tired of being cooped up in there. I don't think it will be long now. (Liz looks up and smiles into Max's eyes.)

**Liz**: are you sure… that's she's… normal?

**Max**: I don't sense any special powers, if that's what you mean. But, she is developing perfectly.

**Liz**: do you ever… wish that she was… more like you? With special powers? It's been nine months; she's developing like a normal human baby. (She snuggles into him and lays her head on his shoulders.) Do you wish she would develop and mature ultra fast like Zeke?

**Max**: I'm just happy she's healthy.

View shifts to a large house in an exclusive subdivision of Roswell. Isabel and Jesse walk out of the house and activate the security system. Isabel has on stiletto-heeled black boots, a long leather skirt, and a short suede jacket over a red, turtleneck sweater. Silver Whirlwind earrings hang delicately from her ears. Jesse is dressed in a gray suit, black shirt but no tie, and is carrying a gray, lightweight overcoat. They walk across the street, up the driveway and approach the front door of a well lit, red brick two-story house.

View returns to Max and Liz.

**Max**: we knew an all-human baby was possible.

**Liz**: it's simple genetics. One-half of us is human, so there was a one in four chance that Mally would be all human.

Zeke walks into the room carrying a Game Boy. Like his father, he is dressed in jeans. He has on a dark blue t-shirt with the image of Kings Rath, Larek, and Kolin superimposed over the V formation. He hears the end of the conversation.

**Zeke**: just like there was a one in four chance that I would be… all alien. (He smiles.) I've been reading mom's genetics textbooks.

**Liz**: I'd hardly call you 'all' alien. You have the compassion, the caring nature, the ability to empathize… what we call humanity.

Before he can respond there is a knock at the door and Zeke runs over to answer it. He checks the security system, and the video monitor before tapping in the security code. There is a metallic sound as electrical solenoids release hardened-steel pins that secure the door. He opens it, and Isabel and Jesse look down on Zeke. He smiles and lets them in.

**Zeke**: Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jesse, you guys look great!

**Isabel **(smiling at the compliment, she gives her nephew a hug): why aren't you dressed? The party at the Embassy is scheduled to begin in an hour.

**Max**: we're not going. There are always so many reporters there… we just want to maintain a low profile. And Liz, she's not exactly in a partying condition.

**Isabel** (to Zeke): how about you?

**Jesse**: aren't you interested?

**Zeke**: no, I'm staying home with Mally, and mom and dad.

**Jesse **(looking at his watch, and turning to Isabel): well, we'd better go. I told Kal we'd get there a little early. The representatives of Pfizer and Sony want to discuss their royalty payments. (Jesse smiles and turns to Max.) We took in $100 million this first year. After paying out damage claims, purchase of Jim's place, building the Education Center, and the endowment to the Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU) up in Portales for the new microbiology building and equipment… you're still up $10 million. Our accountant is projecting revenues of at least $200 million in 2005, with reduced liabilities. You and Liz have to decide what we're going to do with all that money.

**Max**: it's not my money…

**Jesse**: yeah, I know. (He looks at Max, and using his hands in a soothing manner to downplay the exchange, not wanting to reopen an ongoing argument.) But, you did make the Antarian diamonds that bankrolled this operation, and someone has to decide what to do with the cash.

Jesse puts on his over coat, and he and Isabel leave. They walk back across the street to their house and open the special high-security garage door exposing two large Cadillacs, a black sedan and a red SUV. They get in Jesse's new, extra large black sedan and drive away.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house that evening. It is a series of four large, interconnecting geodesic domes. The desert site is isolated, located far from the city. A single team of Royal Protectors dressed in black camouflage suits patrol the area. Light can be seen coming from the skylights from two of the domes. A new, red Volkswagen Jetta and a red Volvo station wagon are seen in the attached garage.

View shifts to inside the house. It is expensively decorated with a three-piece sectional arranged to face a massive fireplace. A roaring fire projects light and warmth into the room. A colorful oil painting, of the Atherton dome sits prominently above the mantle. Many other paintings, of Antar or scenes from other sites on the Five Planets adorn the walls. Michael, dressed in jeans and an Ohio State Hockey sweatshirt, is sitting on the couch sketching a scene of a volcano erupting. Maria comes in, dressed in a short, dark champagne-colored cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. She has on matching, 4-in platform heels. Her curly hair is a golden, reddish blonde, with blonde highlights. Her makeup is perfect, with dark red lipstick accentuating her large sensuous lips and green eyes. Small, diamond studded earrings and a diamond and emerald necklace complete the package.

**Michael **(turning to Maria): God, you look great! (He turns back to the sketch and adds a few lines.) I suppose we really have to go to this party tonight, don't we?

**Maria**: there will be some very important people there. Delores Browning is coming all the way from Albuquerque to talk to you about your paintings. She wants to put on an exhibition next year. (Maria sits down next to Michael and gives him a kiss.) It's going to be so exciting. You are going to be famous!

**Michael** (continues to sketch as he talks): it's so strange. All my life I've tried to be invisible. Blend into the background; don't make waves… hide in plain sight. And now, with the paintings, I'm working to be recognized.

**Maria** (turning the pad to looks at the drawing): you should be happy; it's our new life… Wait, I've seen this before. Those fiery stars… they're from Tartarus, on Hades. We share those stars when we make love. (Looking pouty.) I don't think it's right to let everyone see our intimate moments.

**Michael**: it's not a picture of us having sex, it's a picture of a…

The discussion is interrupted by a knock on the door. Alan with flowing, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes is dressed in tan khakis, Ralph Loran Polo shirt, and penny-loafers races in from a tunnel leading from one of the lit domes to the door. He starts to bypass the security system. Alex, dressed in jeans, and a 'Green Day' t-shirt follows him in.

**Maria** (immediately concerned at the interruption): wait; check the video screens. You don't know who it is.

**Alex**: it's Aunt Roja and Aunt Blanca. They're here to baby sit us while you two go to the party.

He glances at the video screen and enters the code on the keypad; the steel bolts retract from the door with an echoing clank. Alan opens the door and welcomes in the two, tall, beautiful blonde daughters of the late Zinaplox. The two Antarian students are dressed identically in black one-piece suits that are now all the rage. The two boys hug their 'aunts' and begin to pull them away, excited about their arrival. Roja and Blanca wave to Michael and Maria as they are playfully dragged to the second dome.

Scene shifts to the Valenti Garage off Route 285. There is a short line and Kyle is ringing out the customers. Kyle is dressed in greasy, gray overalls and looks tired. He shows the last customer out and turns off the front lights and the red 'Valenti's' neon sign out front. He goes into the back room and pulls off his coveralls; he strips down to his shorts, opens his locker and pulls out a towel. As he turns on the water to the shower stall, he hears a sound and turns. We see his broad shoulders, large muscular upper torso and flat stomach above light gray boxer shorts. Serena opens the doors to the garage. She is dressed in a jeans skirt, Nike running shoes, and a silver and green UNMU 'Greyhounds' sweatshirt. Her long red hair falls to her shoulders as she takes off her baseball cap embroidered with the Five Planets 'V.'

**Serena** (looking tired from a long day at school, smiles): is there enough room in there for me?

The camera shows her from the back as she walks towards Kyle. She sits her book bag down, pulls off the sweatshirt and throws it to the floor. She kicks off her shoes, pulls down and drops her skirt, then removes her white bra. She steps up to Kyle, kisses him and slides into the shower. Immediately she pulls Kyle in after her. After a few seconds she throws out her small red panties and Kyle's boxer shorts.

Scene shifts to the Kirk Psychiatric Center in Anaheim, California. Dr. James, a mid 30's white man standing nearly 6 foot with a slight build, light brown hair and blue eyes is making rounds. He is dressed in gray dress pants, white shirt with a dark tie, and a blue blazer. He stops at room 37 T and knocks. He enters and the camera moves in to view a pretty, petite blonde lying on her bed. Her long curly hair lays smoothly against her neck, and extends down past her shoulders. She has on a khaki skirt and a short black, low-neck blouse. She is reading 'Tortilla Flat' by John Steinbeck. She looks up from the book and smiles when Dr. James enters.

**Dr. James**: good evening 'Suzanne.' (He comes over and sits down in the chair by her desk; he pushes a food tray containing the remnants of the evening meal to the side.) Did you have a good day today? (He opens his chart and starts to make notes.)

**Tess/Suzanne**: yes. I took your suggestion and checked out the library. (She pats a stack of books, all by Steinbeck.) I seem to have a strong attraction to this author. It's funny though, I don't seem to recall any of the plots.

**Dr. James**: amnesia is an unusual condition. You may recall new things with time. In some people the condition is permanent, but in most cases it resolves itself in a few months. However, with the right stimulus, it could all come rushing back instantly. Did you remember anything else? Your name, why you wear the same outfit each day, or… how you happened to come to us last winter?

**Tess/Suzanne**: no, just the attraction to this author.

**Dr. James**: well, still… that's progress. (He puts away his chart.) Suzanne, we've done all we can for you here. Please consider our offer for you to join our staff. We could really use the help in the office.

**Tess**: I don't know where else to go. I'll be happy to work here… until my memory comes back.

There is a knock on the door and a nurse enters. She is a tall, white, attractive mid 20's woman with long, straight reddish blonde hair. She is dressed in a white uniform with white hose and white shoes. Her nametag reads Leanna.

**Leanna** (surprised Tess is not alone): oh, Dr. James. I can come back.

**Dr. James**: nonsense, come on in. I was just leaving. (He gets up, smiles, and gives Tess's shoulder a comforting squeeze before turning to leave.)

**Leanna **(to the doctor): I was just checking on Te…, I mean…, ah, Suzanne. (She turns to Tess.) Can I get you anything?

**Tess/Suzanne**: no, thank you. (Tess smiles briefly, and opens her book and starts reading. Leanna picks up the food tray and begins to leave. She stops and looks at Tess for a moment, and then shuts the door.)

**Leanna Voice Over** (standing just outside Tess's door): this is taking too long. She should have remembered who she is by now. He may want me to intervene.

Scene shifts to the Ambassador's party. It is near 8 PM and dark outside, but the surrounding area is well lit by the full moon. An aerial view shows the former Valenti ranch. The camera passes over the circular Education Center, the saucer, and the Embassy. All three are lit by hundreds of arc lamps. A series of floodlights located at ground level, spaced every 25 yards around the grounds, light up the compound. The view moves to the new three-story Embassy located a quarter mile from the Center. Light shining from decorative lamps illuminates the structure. The Embassy is constructed of a super strong plastic, designed by engineers on Artur, based on details provided by Kal from Rath's transmission. It looks like stone with a red-tile roof, but the new material allowed construction time to be reduced from 2 years to just over six months. A high, stainless steel fence surrounds the embassy property and guests are arriving through a gate in the fence next to the guardhouse. Royal Protectors greet the guests. Each person must show their invitation, exit, and pass through a special security system incorporating metal detectors, X-ray examination, and luminescence inhibition (LI) detection before entering the building. Jesse's black Cadillac pulls up and is waved through to a rear lot. He and Isabel get out, pass through a separate set of guards and walk to a special private-entrance door. Jesse slides his hand through a five-finger print recognition system and steps through the first door. He turns to Isabel and she repeats the process. There is a buzz, and the door unlocks allowing her to enter. A guard checks their security badges and allows them to pass through a second door. They walk to an elevator. This time they must pass a retinal scan before the door opens. They enter and are whisked to the top floor. Jesse enters a code on the door lock of his office. The door clicks open and he steps back to let Isabel in.

**Isabel **(surprised): have you redecorated?

She looks around the 20 by 20-foot corner office. He walks past a large conference table, file cabinets, and a credenza to his large cherry desk. Jesse sits down in a large, black leather upholstered chair and swivels it around. He flicks on his PC and then turns back to Isabel.

**Isabel**: I was here only a couple of weeks ago; this is all different.

**Jesse** (proud): do you like it? It's all made of this new Arturian plastic. The same stuff used to make the building. They asked us to try it out. If it works out, this could be one of the first commercial ventures beyond medicine or electronics.

There is a knock on the open door. A very attractive blonde steps in and introduces the intellectual property lawyer from Pfizer. The petite woman is dressed in a clingy, black, low-cut cocktail dress, with high heels.

**Jesse** (to Isabel): you know Madison (he indicates the blonde) my new paralegal, and this is Anderson Taylor from Pfizer's Cardiac Care Division. (Everyone shakes hands. There is an awkward silence.) Look (he turns to Isabel), this is just boring lawyer stuff. Why don't you go down to the party? I'll be down in a few minutes. (Isabel, feeling dismissed, reluctantly walks alone back to the elevator. She looks back and sees Jesse, Madison, and the Pfizer attorney laughing. Madison comes around, stops and stares possessively at Jesse and then at Isabel; she smiles, and then closes the door.)

**Isabel Voice Over**: he loves his damn job so much I never get to see him. (The elevator opens and she rides down to the first floor.) You're just being silly. No woman should be jealous of her husband's job. Now Madison… she may be someone to worry about; I just don't trust her. But, I'll get all his attention on our vacation to Cancun, after the Education Center is dedicated in January.

View shifts to the party as the elevator opens. 200 people are milling around talking and laughing. Waiters and waitresses pass between the guests with trays of m'alwe and champagne. Others offer finger food prepared to look and taste like delicacies from Antar and Artur. Isabel sees Jim and Amy and walks over. Jim is dressed in dark brown pants, belt with a large silver belt buckle, white cowboy shirt with silver snaps and a bolo tie. He is wearing pointy-toed cowboy boots. Amy is in an elegant designer dress by Darius Cordell. It is made of silver silk, three-quarter length sleeves, a high neck, narrow embroidered waist, and flowing bottom just covering her silver high heels. She has on dangling silver earrings and a delicate necklace made of Indian silver and turquoise in the shape of the Arturian Snake.

**Isabel** (to Amy): so, how's the married lady? (They hug and smile.)

**Amy **(laughing): I'm great. Jim's great. The wedding and the honeymoon on Barbados were great. It was so much fun when you all flew down for our big day. (She smiles as she recalls the ceremony on the beach at sunset.)

**Isabel**: and the Education Center?

**Amy** (smiling, excited): you've got to come by and see all the things we're installing. We've completely redone the Antarian exhibit. They're putting in a new room with a pyramid. It's supposed to be something special for the center dedication. They're keeping it a secret, but (she whispers) it's supposed to be some type of special-effects theater. It will be like walking on Antar.

**Jim** (grabs two drinks from a passing waiter, takes one and hands one to Amy): so, where's Jesse? Don't tell me he's abandoned you again.

**Isabel **(trying to hide her irritation): he had to meet with a lawyer about some royalty payments. He said he'd be down in a minute.

**Amy**: well stick with us until he gets here. I remember that party when the planets aligned, he left you alone all night. (Isabel tries to smile).

View shifts to Michael and Maria at the party. Michael is dressed all in black. He has black dress pants, scuffed black loafers, and a black turtleneck. His hair is combed back but it is long and extends over his ears and down to his collar. Maria looks beautiful in her short, champagne-colored cocktail dress. Michael is in an intense discussion with a UFO expert and Maria is standing with her arm through his looking across the crowd. She sees Jim, Amy, and Isabel and drags Michael away from his discussion.

**Michael** (looking indignant as he is dragged away): hey, I was talking to him.

**Maria** (smiling as she walks towards Jim and the others): he was a loser. We're here to find success. (They meet Jim, Amy, and Isabel. Jim grabs Michael's hand and shakes it. Amy and Maria share air kisses.)

**Jim**: are Max and Liz coming too?

**Isabel**: no, they are kind of camera shy, and Liz is so big that if she came, she might deliver on the dance floor. (They all laugh.)

Michael gives Isabel a brotherly hug; he can tell something is wrong.

**Michael**: you okay, sis?

She looks at Michael and smiles. The deepening relationship between her and Michael has been one of the best changes in the last year.

**Isabel**: I'm okay, 'bro' (and tries to laugh).

Maria looks around and sees a large painting of Antar with two moons full in the red sky.

**Maria** (excited): Michael! Michael! They've got your painting up! Come on.

Maria grabs his hand and starts to pull Michael away. At the same time Kal comes up and starts talking to Jim and Amy; they wave and walk off with the Ambassador. Isabel is left alone for a second, but Michael sees her lost expression and grabs Isabel's hand. The three walk up to the painting. It is a large 4 by 5-foot oil on canvas. It shows a dark planet with a pale ivory moon and a fiery red moon rising above the surface. Somehow the angles or sizes seem wrong. Two distinguished men are examining the painting. We see the MiEG signature in the corner.

**Man 1 **(holding a program): this appeared in National Geographic last month. The artist is (he checks his program) Mikey G.

**Man 2**: I read about it in USA Today. NASA scientists examined the positioning of the planet and the moons and said it is technically accurate. (Michael beams, as he overhears the discussion. Maria looks proud.)

**Man 1**: still, I just don't like it.

**Man 2**: I know. The colors and technique are… well, primitive. And the alignment… it may be accurate, but it's just not pleasing to the eye. (They shake their heads and they move to the next painting on display. Michael is embarrassed, and crestfallen. Isabel feels his pain and puts a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder.)

**Maria** (angry): I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! They're idiots. (She starts after them but Michael and Isabel hold her back. Maria turns to the painting.) Everyone can see this (she stares at the painting)… it is a great painting. Your work wouldn't be in magazines, and Delores Browning wouldn't want to mount an exhibition if you weren't an excellent artist.

There is an announcement, and everyone moves to the center of the hall. A large 7 by 10 foot flat-screen plasma display is being lowered from the ceiling. Two Japanese technicians are working at the controls, and look up and smile at the Ambassador. Kal walks to a podium and pushes a button. The screen comes alive and the face of King Rath comes on.

**King Rath**: welcome. I am talking to you directly from Antar. Through a joint development of the engineers at Sony and our fine technicians, we have developed a way for you to receive my mental transmission. We are…

View shifts to the audience. In the background we hear Rath, the sound is muffled, but we hear bits and pieces presenting a very positive picture of life on Antar and the Five Planets. The women swoon, overwhelmed at the sight of the handsome King dressed in black leather pants, high black boots, and a sleeveless gray suede shirt. A large leather belt, with a Whirlwind belt buckle and a short dagger adorns his hip.

**Maria**: he is handsome. (She looks around and sees teenagers, young women, and older women swooning like they are at a rock concert.) But, he's not that great. (She loops her hand through Michael's arm.) I personally think my Michael is much more handsome. (She smiles at a still solemn Michael and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

View shifts to a young man, early 30s, dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and blue tie. His balding hair is cut short, and he stands with the erectness of a military officer. He watches the transmission with both awe and fear.

View shifts to Isabel. She has excused herself from Michael and Maria, and has moved to the drink table. She gets a Diet Coke with Lime and turns to look over the crowd watching the transmission. She is standing at the side, 20 feet behind the assembled guests. She looks and notes that they are all staring with rapt attention. She turns back at the screen and sees King Kolin standing behind Rath. She stares at Kolin, and as if he can read her mind, he looks up and to the side and appears to stare directly into her eyes. He says one word; it is not transmitted, but she can read his lips.

**Isabel** (staring at the screen, she repeat's Kolin's words, to herself): Isabel.

The view shifts back to the military man. Major Ollmann has left the Embassy and is standing by his car in the parking lot. He retrieves a special, high security, encrypted cell phone from the car and taps in a memorized number and waits.

View shifts to Col. Collins in his office in Fort Craig. He is pacing back and forth waiting on the call. At the first ring he picks up a red phone.

**Col. Collins**: yes.

**Military Man/Major Ollmann**: is this line secure?

**Col. Collins**: yes Major; report.

**Major Ollmann** (excitedly): it's better and worse than we thought.

**Col Collins**: proceed.

**Major Ollmann** (in control, efficient): they demonstrated a direct mental transmission, nearly instantaneous, from the Antarian King to the Embassy. It was in full color, had magnificent resolution even on a super large display screen, and in full fidelity. Colonel, if we could adapt this technology to the battlefield, to transmit what the grunt on the ground is seeing to the commander… why, we would be invincible. No army, no terrorist, no one could stand against us.

**Col. Collins**: this all sounds positive. What is the downside?

**Major Ollmann**: it was developed by the Embassy with Sony. A foreign government. We were completely bypassed. What if the Japs sell this to the Ruskies? Or the ragheads? We could lose our position of military superiority overnight! What other technology have they shared with the Japs or the Chinks?!

**Col. Collins** (in control, offended by the racial slurs, but still all business): I see your point. Good job Major. Maintain your disguise and quietly disengage. Report back here for a full debriefing. I assume you got a video and an audio record of the transmission; our boys will want to examine that.

**Major Ollmann **(resigned to this failure): no. They had a special security system. Anything metal, or containing any magnetic media was being confiscated. I had to leave everything in the car.

Scene shifts to Antar, immediately after the transmission. Calypso steps out and hugs Rath. She is dressed in dark pants, high polished black boots, and a dark-red, sleeveless top. King Kolin sits patiently in a chair. General Nationales, the short, broad-chested leader of the Army strides in. He is dressed in dark pants, dark green top with three whirlwind emblems at the corner of each shoulder of his uniform. His white ponytail swings with each step.

**Calypso**: I wish things were really as good as you portrayed them to Earth, in your transmission.

**Rath **(looking solemn): yes, there are real problems here and on the other four planets. Neither Kathana nor Sero would attend the transmission.

**General Nationales**: the Queen of Zyst and the King of Onkur don't believe we should have anything to do with Earth. You (he turns to Rath) want to trade with Earth, but they can't see that Earth has anything to offer. Our technology for energy conversion, waste treatment, water purification, medicine, life extension, education… everything… is far more advanced. Even our destructive powers seem far superior.

**Calypso**: they think The Evil is a myth. But, we know he is all too real.

**Rath**: we only have Rathmé's vision, and Amíle's interpretation, to tell us that Earth is important to our survival. (He turns to Calypso and pulls her to him.) Until we develop a better plan, we must continue to cultivate Earth. (He turns to Kolin.) I worry about the opening of the Education Center. We need Earth… are we doing enough? Can Kal handle it?

**Kolin**: maybe you should send someone, a representative from the crown? How about Raesana? Her essence was on earth for Michael and Maria's wedding. She got along well with Jesse (he thinks of Isabel) and…Max, and Kal at the wedding reception.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's new house late that same night. Liz can't sleep; the baby is very active, moving inside her. She awkwardly gets out of bed to go to the bathroom. With her large belly it is difficult to maneuver. She slips on a long, pink robe and into furry pink slippers. She walks down to the bathroom, and then into the dark hallway that leads to the nursery. The light from the full moon filters in through the windows and illuminates the room. The walls are pink and there is a border running around the room, chest high, of unicorns playing in a field of grass. The changing station is stocked and sits next to a new yellow crib. A child monitor sits on the changing station's foam pad. A mobile hangs from the ceiling above the crib. It has little white and pink lambs suspended from a ring that is connected to a music box. She enters the room and reaches over and cranks the key on the mobile; it begins to rotate as 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' is played.

**Liz **(to herself): I think I've planned for everything. Diapers, diaper pail, powders, creams, bottles, breast pump…

Liz sits down in a rocking chair next to a bassinette. She looks into the bassinette and can image a beautiful baby girl. She picks up a small pillow from the bassinette and hugs it to her chest. A big smile comes over her face as she sings softly with the mobile to the pillow/baby as she rubs her hands along her belly. The baby kicks.

**Liz Voice Over**: so much has happened since Max and I were captured. The fear that the child might not be… (She looks over as the mobile stops playing.) But, it became obvious that it was not an alien pregnancy when I didn't immediately start showing. Kal brought in an Antarian physician who has practiced on Earth for years. All the tests… blood tests, sonograms, physicals, everything… were normal. A normal, human baby. (She hugs the pillow.) Kal arranged for a midwife to come; she specializes in human-alien pregnancies and has been staying at the new Roswell Hilton for a week.

She gets up and cranks the mobile again; she sits back down and starts to rock. The sound of the mobile is loud in the otherwise silent house. Max, hearing the sound sits up and sees Liz is gone. He gets out of bed and is wearing only blue boxer shorts. He looks around and immediately identifies the sound. The light filtering in through the window shows his strong arm and stomach muscles. Max pulls on jeans and a dark sweater and follows the sound to the nursery. He walks silently along the hallway and peeks into the room. He sees Liz contentedly rocking, hugging the pillow to her chest.

**Max **(opening the door and smiling): may I join you?

**Liz**: (big smile): of course.

Max walks over, kisses her and sits on the floor next to her. She grabs his hand and puts it on the belly. He gets on his knees and concentrates. He can feel Malarthe moving.

**Liz **(a slight hint of concern in her voice): is she?

**Max** (eyes closed and concentrating): she's perfect. (He turns and smiles up at his beautiful wife.)

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse driving back from the party. They drive in tension-filled silence. Finally Isabel speaks.

**Isabel** (seething with anger): you did it to me again. You left me alone all night at the party. Why did you want me to come if you were going to spend all night playing lawyer?

Jesse turns and tries to place a hand on Isabel's wrist, she jerks it away and folds her arms across her chest, as she stares out the car's window.

**Jesse **(apologetically): Isabel, I'm so sorry. I just lost track of the time. The Pfizer guy was holding out. I told him he owed us $50 million in past royalties, and if he didn't come through immediately we were going to sue. He said go ahead, he could tie us up in court for years. I said we could blast him from the TV; King Rath commands immediate attention. (Jesse laughs.) He caved. He handed me a check for $50 million… Isabel, I collected $50 million… doesn't that buy me anything?

**Isabel** (slightly less put out): congratulations. But, did that take all night?

**Jesse **(now really excited): no, I was in negotiations with the Sony guy about this mental transmission technology. They think it could replace all cell phones. Isabel, we're talking about billions of dollars. He wanted to sign an exclusive agreement right on the spot. He gave me a check… for an option to the technology, and this doesn't even cover royalties, for $50 million.

**Isabel** (now amazed): that's… that's wonderful!

**Jesse** (laughing): Kal was very impressed. He authorized a bonus… (Jesse reaches in his pocket and pulls out a check and hands it to Isabel. It is made out to Jesse for $1 million.)

**Isabel** (laughing, she scoots over and hugs Jesse; the Cadillac swerves slightly): okay. Just this one time. I guess I can forgive you… but never again. Tell them you have a date with your wife, and they have to schedule an appointment.

**Jesse** (smiling and laughing): yes ma'am.

Scene shifts to the following morning. Liz has returned to bed but is still unable to sleep. She is uncomfortable and seems to have to pee every few minutes. She is experiencing mild contractions every 10 or 15 minutes. She looks at the bedside clock and it reads 6:17. As she gets out of bed she looks over to Max who is sleeping soundly and groans. As she starts to walk, she feels wetness wash down her legs. Her nightgown is soaked and the floor and her feet are wet.

**Liz**: Max! Something's wrong!

Max immediately awakes and rushes to her side. He can see her aura is dark blue and pulsating with fear. He hugs her and can feel Liz trembling. He turns on the light, and sees liquid on the floor and fears it is blood. His aura is blue too. But, as he touches the fluid and sees it is clear and nearly colorless, his aura gradually shifts back to pink.

**Max **(relieved): your water… your water broke. It's okay.

**Liz **(still unhappy, her aura has lightened slightly): I'm wet and cold, and soaked … no, it is not all right! (She realizes the harshness of her tone.) I'm sorry (she turns and gives him a small smile). Help me out of these wet clothes; I'm going to take a shower.

**Max **(concerned, as he helps pull up her wet gown showing Liz in a white bra with small pokadots and large pink panties coming up to her large, swollen belly): but, shouldn't we call the midwife?

**Liz **(irritated): you call her; I'm going to take a shower and get into some dry clothes. And call Maria and Serena; tell them I need them! (She turns and walks into the bathroom. Moments later the shower is heard.)

**Max** (on the phone to the midwife): hello, this is Max. Her water broke. I guess you better get over here.

View shifts to the midwife. She is a black woman, about 50, with short gray hair and bifocal glasses. She has on blue pajamas and is sitting on the motel bed.

**Midwife**: have her contractions started?

**Max**: she didn't say anything about contractions.

**Midwife**: well, it'll probably take a while… this is her first baby. I've had cases where it took as little as 2 hours, and once it was over 24. Keep track of the contractions; labor often starts in earnest once the water breaks. If nothing starts in 12 hours, we may need to give her something to get her going. (The midwife stands up ready to go.) I'll come over in a few minutes. You better call the others. From your description of Maria's birthing process, anything can happen.

**Max**: but Malarthe's 100 human.

**Midwife**: yes, it appears so, but we don't want to take any chances. (They hang up.)

Max redials and calls Maria.

**Max**: Maria, this is Max. Liz is asking for you.

**Maria** (excited): is little Mally coming?

**Max**: Liz's water broke and she's not in a very good mood. Can you come over?

**Maria** (giggling): you couldn't keep me away. (She hangs up.)

**Max** (calling Serena): hello, this is Max, Liz…

**Serena** (interrupting): is the baby coming?

**Max**: yes her water…

**Serena **(interrupting): have her contractions started? How far apart? How intense?

**Max**: well…

**Serena**: how far dilated is she?

**Max**: well… actually… I don't…

**Serena**: men. (Laughs.) Okay. Stay calm; help is on the way. You did call the midwife didn't you… yes, of course you did. Look, Kyle has to go to work, but I'll blow off classes and be over shortly. Tell my sister I'm on my way. (She hangs up.)

Max returns to the bedroom. Liz is back in bed with a new yellow nightgown, her dark shoulder-length hair is wet from the shower. Zeke is kneeling on the floor beside her, rubbing his hand across Liz's belly. Zeke's eyes are closed and he is concentrating. He opens his eyes and smiles.

**Zeke**: Malarthe was afraid. I told her everything was okay.

**Liz**: Malarthe can talk?! (Her fears of an alien child are immediately aroused, she cries out.)

View shifts to Isabel. She is sitting at the breakfast table at her house drinking a cup of coffee. She is still irritated with Jesse who has just left. We see Jesse, smiling as he peels out the driveway in the large black Cadillac. Isabel senses Liz cry out in fear. She immediately tunes in.

View shifts back to Liz in the bedroom.

**Zeke** (seeing the panic in Liz's eyes, and recognizing her concern): no. Not like the twins before they were born. Malarthe's just an infant. Human. But, she can experience pain and fear. She knew something was happening. Something was wrong, she can… she can sense your fear. I just tried… to… you know… to sooth her.

Liz exhales; she didn't realize she was holding her breath.

**Liz** (smiling): okay.

**Max** (moves to the bed and sits down, Liz's aura has returned to a light pink): can I get you anything? I called everybody and they are on their way.

**Liz**: no, I'm fine for… (She stops talking, and her face scrunches up. She closes her eyes and her aura turns bright red. After several seconds she opens her eyes again.) Wow, that one was much stronger.

**Max**: contractions? (Liz nods, her aura fades to a light pink.)

**Isabel** (telepathically, fear in the transmission): Max?! Liz?!

Max looks at the phone, but is has not rung. He realizes Isabel is communicating telepathically.

**Isabel** (telepathically, fearful): Mally?!

**Max** (telepathically, happy tone): it's okay. Mally's coming.

**Isabel** (telepathically, her fear level dropping): Liz?

**Liz** (connecting too, telepathically): I'm fine.

**Max**: I called Maria and Serena.

**Isabel**: but you didn't call Nancy or mom, or me. Look, I'll take care of it. Don't start without me (she laughs).

There is a knock on the door. Max and Zeke turn; Zeke indicates he will get it and leaves. Liz closes her eyes and grabs at the bedding in her hand, squeezing it tightly.

**Max** (getting a stopwatch from the 'hospital bag' and pushing the button to measure the time between the contractions): another contraction? (She relaxes, and exhales loudly. She nods. Max moves close and puts his ear to Liz's belly, listening to the baby's heartbeat. He looks up and smiles.) How long have you been having them?

**Liz**: a few hours. (Max starts to complain about not telling him. She grabs his hand and looks at him, comforting him.) They were very mild. I've been having them on and off for the last few days. They come for an hour and then go away. (Max smiles at her. Liz has started to sweat with the exertion. He moves a damp strand of her hair that had fallen across her eyes, up across her forehead.) But, since the water broke they are coming faster and are harder. (She grabs his hand and squeezes.) Another one is coming.

Maria runs into the bedroom and sits on the bed next to Liz. Liz has her eyes closed and is starting a breathing exercise to control the pain. Maria looks at Max with concern. He holds up a finger indicating she should wait a second. Liz stops, opens her eyes and looks over to Maria. She lifts her arms and Maria hugs her. At this time Serena rushes in. She hugs Liz. Michael and the twins peek in.

**Alan** (walks to the bedside and touches Liz's belly): Princess Malarthe is doing fine.

**Alan **(also touching Liz's belly): Alan and I studied the birthing process. Everything seems to be progressing normally. But… (he looks at Zeke.)

Zeke walks back to Liz and kneels down. He puts both hands around her belly. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He looks at Alan.

**Zeke**: yes, I see. (He turns to Max and Liz.) Malarthe is fine, but she is turned around wrong. Rather than head down, she is breech – you know, feet first.

**Max** (immediately concerned): is that a problem?

**Serena**: the feet don't provide an effective wedge to open the cervix. The umbilical cord can become compressed or the head can be trapped during delivery.

**Liz **(panicking): the baby is going to die?! (She turns to Max; her aura is black and pulsating.)

**Serena**: no, when the midwife gets here, she may be able to turn the baby so it comes down head first.

**Max**: and if she can't turn Malarthe?

**Serena**: let the midwife take a look before we panic. (She looks at Max who is obviously not convinced.) Worst comes to worst, we can take her to Roswell General and they can perform a C-section. She'll be fine.

At this time Nancy and Diane arrive, they come in and can see the concern on everyone's faces. Nancy runs to Liz, and they hug. Diane hugs an obviously concerned Max.

**Serena** (turning to everyone): let's give them a moment. (She grabs Max's hand and pulls him out, ushering everyone but Nancy from the room.)

Everyone moves out to the living room. The mood is somber.

**Serena** (to Max): you did call the midwife, right?

**Max** (looking like he is going to panic soon): yes, I called. She said she'd be right over.

Scene shifts to Main Street. A traffic accident is seen. A black Toyota Camry with the midwife has been rammed by a big red Ford pickup. Sheriff Hanson is standing next to his 4 x 4 SUV talking to Kyle on the CB about towing the car. Deputy Blackwood is directing traffic. Paramedics are transferring the unconscious midwife to a stretcher.

Scene shifts to Nancy with Liz. She smiles up at her mom and Nancy beams. Nancy gets up and walks to the attached master bathroom and gets a hand towel and soaks it in cold water. She returns and wipes Liz's forehead. Liz has another contraction. It passes and she turns to her mom.

**Liz**: what do you remember… about when I was born?

**Nancy**: I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the single greatest day of my life. My water broke, too, in the morning. Your dad took me to the hospital and we called Dr. Sanchez. You know, my mom died in childbirth, and I was a nervous wreck. Your grandma Claudia was there, hovering around me like a mother hen. I had never seen her so nervous, or out of control, but something about your birth had her out of sorts. She wanted to call in all these experts, but Dr. Sanchez said it should be a normal birth, and it was. You were born at 11:28.

**Liz**: but, my birth certificate reads 11:30 AM. (Liz puts her hand up, closes her eyes, and grabs the sheets as she has another contraction. After 30 seconds, she opens her eyes and exhales.)

**Nancy** (looking concerned, wipes Liz's forehead): your father looked up at the clock and he swears it was 11:28.

At this time, Jeff Parker knocks and comes in. He gives Liz a hug, and squeezes Nancy's hand.

**Jeff**: the Crashdown was crazy. But, I came as soon as I heard. (He sits on the bed near Nancy.)

**Nancy**: I was just telling Liz about the time they said she was born at.

**Jeff**: yeah, they got it wrong. When you were born, it was like the Earth stopped. I looked up at the clock and it said 11:28. Then they said push, your mom pushed, and she had more contractions, and then your tiny little head crowned, and then she pushed some more. Finally, you were born, and Dr. Sanchez held you up, and a nurse came over and wiped away the… you know… that cottage cheese looking stuff on your head. It took about an hour, but… when I looked up at the clock… it read only 11:29. Like I said, it was like time, or the Earth, stopped.

Liz stares transfixed. She had never heard any of this. She starts to speak but another contraction starts. Nancy looks at her wristwatch.

**Nancy** (to Liz and Jeff): About 5 minutes. (She turns to Jeff.) And Claudia. She…

**Jeff **(interrupting): she was like a crazy person. She kept insisting they run all these additional tests. She wanted your heart and your lungs tested, and… I don't remember all the things she wanted. Just all kinds of unusual stuff. The insurance wouldn't cover them, and the doctor said it wasn't necessary.

**Nancy**: and he was right. You were perfect.

**Liz** (subdued): I guess Grandma… she knew more than she let on. You know, about my… origins.

Jeff and Nancy consider this.

**Nancy **(now subdued too): I guess… knowing what we know today… it all makes more sense. She knew about… or at least suspected… your alien origins, and she hovered around you. For the first few years of your life she practically lived at the Crashdown.

**Jeff**: I guess, she finally thought you would be okay because she returned to her anthropology work when you were around six.

There is a knock at the door, and Max sticks his head in.

**Max** (looking concerned, he walks up to Liz and takes her hand): you doing okay?

**Liz** (being brave): the contractions… they're still coming and getting stronger. Where is the midwife?

**Max**: we don't know. I called, no answer. Michael went over to check the hotel, he called but said there was no one in her room, and her car was gone.

There is a knock at the door. Roja and Blanca come in; Diane, Maria, Serena, Zeke, and the twins follow them in.

**Roja**: we just got a call. Vega… the midwife… she was in an automobile accident. Both her legs were broken. She's in a lot of pain, but otherwise she is okay. We contacted Uncle Kal, and he's going to send someone in to explain the… physiological differences.

**Blanca **(turning to everyone in the room): if you can give us a minute, we'd like to examine Liz.

She starts to shoo everyone out. Everyone files out and Max starts to go too, but Roja grabs him and Isabel and pulls them back in the room. Blanca pulls on latex gloves, and spreads Liz's leg. She performs a vaginal examination.

**Blanca**: okay. This is a little out of our field. On Antar, the babies are not born this way. They disapperate at the time of delivery, but we were studying this in residency when we were in med school out at Fresno. The baby is breech. That's bad. I tried to turn Mally, but it's not working. There is too much danger, to Liz and to Mally, to let her proceed with a normal vaginal delivery.

**Roja**: we have only two options. Take Liz to the hospital and let them perform a caesarian delivery… a C-section.

**Liz**: but, the hospital…

**Isabel**: if we go to the hospital, and there's anything… unusual… like a silver glow… like Alex and Alan, or just glowing eyes… then the secret's out. They're going to want to take blood samples and who knows what they would find. I'm all for protecting the baby… and if it's necessary, then we go, but… what was the second option?

**Roja **(looking first at Blanca and then Liz, Max, and Isabel): the father can talk the baby into turning.

**Max**: what? Talk to her… Malarthe's a baby, an infant… you can't talk to someone that young into doing something like that. Wait, are you saying… Malarthe is… (he looks at Isabel, and then to Liz who looks frightened).

**Blanca**: no, this works with normal human babies too. We assume that because they are infants they cannot understand us, or be directed by us, but… there is much earthling medicine doesn't know. (She turns to Max.) Are you willing to give it a try?

**Max** (uncertain, he looks to Liz): I'll try anything to help Liz and the baby.

**Blanca** (smiling): all right!

Blanca and Roja position Liz so she is laying on her back and using pillows they prop her up so her head is about 40 degrees lower than her feet. They position Max so he is at the base of the uterus. Isabel stands beside her brother, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

**Roja**: we need a strong light. (Max raises his hand and light shines out.) Now shine it low down on her uterus, between her legs.

**Blanca**: now Max, we need you to talk loudly but soothingly to the baby, low on the belly, close to the skin. Tell the baby to turn around, to come towards your voice.

**Max** (looking dubious, he moves close to Liz's belly, and in a whisper): Mally, come to daddy.

**Roja**: no louder… but soothingly.

**Max** (shouting): Malarthe, come to daddy. Come to the light.

Blanca gently pushes Max aside and checks Liz. She shakes her heard no, it didn't work.

View shifts to the other side of the door. Everyone has heard the shouting and is trying to eavesdrop at the closed door.

View returns to the bedroom.

**Isabel**: you have to command her, tell her you are the King and she is the Princess, and she must come to you now. Shine your light. Make your voice loud and commanding. If this doesn't work, we're… we're taking Liz to the hospital.

**Max** (in a loud commanding voice): Princess Claudia Diane de Malarthe D'tharthé. I am your father, King Maximillian de Ce'nre D'tharthé. I command you to turn, to follow my voice and my light. Turn now.

He looks up and sees a strange expression on Liz's face. She is staring at her belly and you can see slight contortions as the baby moves. In a few seconds, it stops. Blanca pushes Max and Isabel aside and checks Liz, and then stands up and smiles.

**Blanca**: it worked! Mally's head is down and positioned for a normal delivery!

Max tries to rush to Liz to giver her a hug, but due to her legs-up, head-down position in the bed this is difficult. He gives Isabel a hug as Blanca and Roja move the pillows to return Liz to a normal position. They prop pillows behind her back, so she is now sitting up, as Max moves to her. Isabel moves to the door and opens it, and everyone who was hovering next to it, nearly tumbles into the room. They all rush in and surround Liz and Max. Michael comes running in. He stops and walks to the bed and Isabel hugs him as everyone starts talking at the same time trying to figure out what was going on. Isabel starts to explain what Max did.

View shifts to Blanca and Roja who have left the bedroom, and are getting Diet Cokes out of the refrigerator in the kitchen. They return to the deserted living room and sit down on the couch.

**Blanca** (still amazed): do you believe that?

**Roja **(stunned): it's what is said on the Internet… that you could talk a breech, near-term baby into turning. But, no… I never thought it would work. (They both start to laugh.)

**Blanca** (still laughing, she takes a long swallow of Coke): we better get back in there. We don't want her to deliver while we're out here laughing! Her contractions are getting closer and harder. She's about 7 cm dilated. It might not be much longer.

Scene shifts to the front door. Jim and Brody knock and Michael lets them in. They enter and Jim goes to Amy and Brody to Nancy. Everyone is talking.

**Amy **(to Jim): is Kal coming?

**Jim**: after you called, I went over to the Embassy; he wasn't in. I left a message with Zedag. I'm sure he will be here soon.

Scene shifts to the large, expensively decorated Ambassador's office at the Antarian Embassy. The four Oscars sit on Kal's desk. He is sitting in a large leather chair staring out of the window. He looks across the desert to the Education Center and the saucer. The ship has been excavated and now sits on a pedestal; it is slowly rotating. He stands and walks to the window and stares up into the sky. The cloud pattern shifts slightly and the sun shines brightly on the countryside and the ship. He looks down at the craft, and for a second the glint of the sun can be seen reflecting off the protective, transparent shield covering the ship. Zedag comes in to Kal's office.

**Zedag**: the baby! Princess Malarthe is coming!

**Kal **(turns to Zedag looking somber, he turns back and looks out at the ship): yes… I know.

**Zedag** (surprised): you do not seem pleased.

**Kal** (turning back to his friend): no, I think it is great that his Highness is having his baby.

**Zedag**: but… is it because Malarthe is human?

**Kal** (laughing but without mirth): what makes you think she is human?

**Zedag** (surprised): but… you told them… that all the tests showed she was…

**Kal** (returning to his chair): I did not lie; all the tests show she is human. But, do you believe the child of a Healer… the most powerful man on Five Planets and a high priestess, a seer with precognitive powers will be… human? (He stares at Zedag with fear.)

**Zedag**: Liz… a high priestess?

**Kal**: not Liz, Amíle. Her position in the Temple of Adonai D'Yah was concealed. Even Yamine did not know. Yamine thought she had died at Nicholas's hand, but she was just wounded. The young Prince, Kolin, saved her and moved her to safety in the mountains after Zan's murder.

**Zedag** (amazed): Amíle... saved by Kolin?

**Kal**: they shared a bond of friendship even then. And now the Seer sits in her Temple, and Kolin on his throne... and the baby (Kal looks away, fear in his eyes) Mal…arthe…

**Zedag** (shocked): you're… you're scared of this child aren't you?

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house. Twelve hours have passed and it is starting to get dark outside as Kyle pulls up in his Ford F-150 super duty pickup truck. He gets out of the truck, and we see the 'Valenti's Garage' logo is painted on the side of the door. Still dressed in greasy coveralls, he runs to the door, rings the bell, and is admitted. He spots Serena and they move together and kiss.

View shifts to Liz's bedroom and we see the digital clock now says 6:01 PM. Someone has turned on the radio and music is playing in the background. Liz's legs are propped up and Blanca is between her legs. Roja is on one side, Max on the other. Everyone else is standing or sitting on the furniture in the bedroom, watching intently.

**Blanca **(to Liz): okay, I can see the crown of Mally's head. You're doing great. Hold it, hold it. When the next contraction comes I want you to push. Push like you've never pushed before.

View shifts to Liz's face. She looks exhausted. Her forehead and hair are sweaty. She looks over to Max and tries to give him a brave smile. The contraction starts and she grimaces and pushes. The veins in her neck protrude slightly and then there is a baby cry.

View shifts to Blanca who is holding the newborn Malarthe. The baby is red and wrinkly and has a mane of dark hair. Blanca clips the umbilical cord and cuts it, then hands the baby to Roja who carefully wipes her head and body with a towel. She wraps Malarthe in a pink blanket and gently hands the baby into Max's outstretched arms. Liz is crying. Max is crying. And everyone is laughing and talking. Maria and Serena move up close to Liz and she smiles up into their faces. Nancy and Diane stand expectantly behind Maria and Serena. Max looks closely at baby Malarthe and explores her tiny hand. The perfectly formed fingers wrap themselves around Max's finger and she opens her eyes and seems to stare up at him. Zeke moves close to his baby sister; suddenly he feels the presence of his mother and smiles. Max lowers the baby to Liz. She pulls open the flap on her nursing bra and puts Malarthe to a milk-engorged breast. Malarthe immediately begins to suckle. Everyone applauds. The noise seems to scare the baby, she looks up for a second, and then she begins sucking again.

Max looks down at Liz and Malarthe as if he is in heaven.

Scene shifts to Anaheim. Tess is sitting at a desk at the Psychiatric Hospital office typing a report. She is again in the black top and khaki skirt; her hair is pulled back with barrettes. Suddenly she looks up and has a vision of a newborn baby girl. In her vision, as seen through a distortion lense with only the center in focus, she sees the smiling little baby girl. Adults and children surround her but their images are out of focus. A young boy with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes turns and stares at her. His face fills her focus. He looks very familiar. Suddenly, she recognizes her son and smiles. Then a young adult, who is holding the baby, comes into view. He is handsome with dark hair and soulful dark eyes. The ghostly image of the man fades in an out of focus. She does not get a good look at his face, but seems to recognize him regardless. No mother is seen. Tess looks around confused. She stands up and then sits down. Nurse Leanna who has come into the office sees her former patient, who is now upset and in obvious confusion. She rushes to her side.

**Leanna **(concerned): what's the matter?

**Tess** (upset): I… I have a… (a smile starts to creep across her face) a son.

She hugs Leanna and cries softly with tears of joy. A big smile is now apparent on Tess's face. Leanna smiles wickedly, but because of the hug Tess cannot see. Leanna puts on a sober expression, breaks the embrace and looks at Tess.

**Leanna **(seeing this as an opportunity): and if you have a son, you must have a… husband.

**Tess** (crying): no, she shakes her head sadly (misinterpreting the fuzzy image of the man holding the baby as an indication he was a ghost.) I think he is dead. (Leanna looks shocked.)

Scene shifts to Artur, Ava is at the palace with Xaedon. They are both dressed in dark riding clothes with high black boots. Ava's long blond curls protrude from her jacket. They are in the royal stables getting ready to mount two large, red, horse-like animals. Servants surround them. Ava has a sudden vision. She is initially shocked and confused, and then understands. She smiles at Xaedon.

**Ava**: da Princess, Malarthe is born! (She hugs Xaedon.) It's too bad da old Queen Mother did not live to seea her granddaughter.

Scene shifts to the Temple of Adonai D'Yah, located high on the snow covered Sei Mountains. Priestess Amíle is sitting at her table with a bottle of m'alwe uncorked, the glass filled to the rim. She waits expectantly. At baby Malarthe's 'cry of life' Amíle smiles and sips the sweet Antarian liquor.

**Priestess Amíle** (smiling): it has begun.

Scene shifts to the palace on Antar. Rath and Calypso have visions of the birth too. Rath turns to Calypso who has her eyes closed and is frowning.

**Calypso**: this baby is special.

**Rath**: her powers, when awakened, will be strong. Will she be an ally in the fight, or…

**Calypso**: an enemy?

Scene shifts to Liz's bedroom, soon after the birth.

**Maria** (starting to shoo everyone out): give the new parents a few moments alone with their baby. (Everyone leaves, but you can see that Nancy and Diane are anxious to hold their new granddaughter. Maria closes the door.)

Suddenly Liz has a vision of a tall, strongly built man, dressed in black leggings with an Antarian design, short black boots, a short sleeveless tunic, dark hair and glowing amber eyes. He is holding the hand of a beautiful young woman. Her hair is almost black with a thin gray streak; her blue eyes glow. She wears a gown of violet, nearly transparent cloth. Gold bracelets adorn her arms and a whirlwind necklace hangs delicately around her elegant throat. Liz knows immediately it is an image of a young Zan and Amíle. They smile at her and the baby. Liz looks to Max to see if he also sees them. But Max is looking lovingly at Malarthe and appears unaware of her vision, which quickly fades.

**Liz Voice Over**: should I tell Max? No, what good would it do? I don't want anything to detract from this happy moment.

Max runs a finger across Malarthe's soft pink skin. At this touch, as if receiving an electric shock, he is jolted with the glowing image of a handsome man and a beautiful woman, dressed in Antarian finery. He immediately recognizes them. They smile approvingly and look fondly at the baby – almost as if it is their child too. As rapidly as it came, the vision is gone. He jerks his head up to look at Liz. But she is staring happily down at Malarthe as the baby nurses, apparently unaware of Max's vision.

**Max Voice Over**: should I tell Liz? This might frighten her. I don't want anything to spoil her day… our day.

View shifts to the windows; they show the sky is darkening and it is twilight. View shifts to Liz's glowing face as she looks down on her baby. A thin streak of gray is now seen in her dark brown hair; it extends from her forehead to the end of her dark locks. Liz's body and that of the baby glow reddish pink. Max bends down and kisses the top of Malarthe's head. The room is quiet and a Tim McGraw song on the radio can now be heard.

Hey darkness don't you try  
To steal the moment or close my eyes  
I won't let you in

'Cause this feels too damn good to me  
All I want and all I need  
Is her touch again and again and again. 

Max looks over to Liz and kisses her forehead. He and Liz smile. The view shows the aura around all three is now red, the sign of life and happiness. 

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight  
I don't want anything to change  
I don't wanna wake up and find a different day  
Yeah, she makes me free  
Here between the day and the twilight  
I don't wanna go to sleep tonight. 

Liz turns to Max.

**Liz **(smiling as she hugs Malarthe and then moves her to the other breast): she's perfect. (Max glows with pride and happiness.)

Time stop dead in your tracks  
Turn around and don't look back  
And just let us be 

I'm gonna take this time and soak it up  
Forever wouldn't be long enough  
If you knew her you'd agree, agree with me. 

Malarthe stops sucking and looks up, seeming to stare into Max and Liz's eyes. Then she smiles. The camera moves in for a close up of the beautiful Princess Malarthe. 

I wish the sun would just forget to come up  
And just leave us wrapped up in this love

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight  
I don't want anything to change  
I don't wanna wake up and find a different day  
Yeah, she makes me free  
Here between the day and the twilight. 

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 603: Openings **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: it was October 2004, nine months since the kids defeated Khivar. Liz was very pregnant and near delivery. She was large, uncomfortable and concerned about the baby. Max re-assured her the baby was fine. Liz noted that the gestation time, sonograms, and blood tests -- everything indicated the baby was human. Zeke concluded that this was a reasonable outcome from the mating of half alien/half human hybrids.

Isabel and Jesse, living in a large, expensive house across the street in an exclusive, upscale neighborhood came over and visited Max and Liz before going to a party at the new Antarian Embassy. Jesse proudly explained details of his management of the accounts, and the positive cash flow achieved.

Michael and Maria lived in a series of geodesic domes on the outside of town. Michael had turned to art and was actively painting landscape scenes of Antar and the Five Planets. Maria, dressed up for the Embassy party, was excited with the prospect of Michael becoming famous. But Michael was uneasy after living his entire life trying to be invisible. Roja and Blanca came and babysat the twins while Michael and Maria attended the party.

Kyle had established himself in the car repair business. He found the work long and tiring. Serena came in from a hard day at college, and cheered him up.

Tess was at a psychiatric hospital in Anaheim. She had amnesia and did not recall her name, her background, or how she got to the hospital. Leanna, her assistant from Las Cruces, was stationed at the hospital maintaining a watch. Leanna was concerned with the slow progress of Tess's memory recall and was considering the need for intervention.

At the Embassy party, Jesse and Isabel passed through the extensive security systems and went to his elaborate corner office. But, soon Jesse's new paralegal, a knockout blonde, brought in the attorney from Pfizer. Jesse told Isabel he needed to attend to some boring legal stuff and suggested she go down to the party. She left, but felt dismissed. Her growing resentment with the time he spent at the office was evident. At the party she met the newly married Jim and Amy Valenti and Michael and Maria. Isabel's new stronger bond to Michael was evident as she inspected Michael's painting. The three learned that the painting, while technically correct, was not pleasing to everyone's eye.

During the party, Rath transmitted a message directly from Antar. He painted a positive picture. The women swooned at the sight of the virile and handsome King Rath. King Kolin, there to give Rath support, appeared to notice Isabel and communicated directly with her. Major Ollmann, a military spy, reported to Col. Collins about the transmission technology. The Major feared that the technology could fall into the wrong hands, and weaken the US's military superiority.

Isabel was very upset with Jesse for abandoning her at the party. But Jesse explained he was negotiating and scored over a hundred million dollars in one night. He received a $1 million bonus. Isabel was partially mollified, but still irritated.

Liz was approaching her delivery. She visited the nursery and was assured by Max that the baby was fine. The following morning, Liz's water broke and she went into labor. Max called the midwife, Maria, and Serena. Isabel sensed Liz's condition and confirmed telepathically that labor had started; Isabel alerted her mom and Nancy. Jeff and Nancy came, and shared with Liz their memories of Liz's birth and Claudia's concern for baby Liz.

Zeke comforted baby Mally and the twins told Zeke there was a problem. The baby was in the wrong position, and a C-section might be necessary. The midwife was in a serious automobile accident and could not come. Fortunately Roja and Blanca were former med students; they came and helped. Roja suggested that Max command the baby to turn. While dubious, Max tried, and was eventually successful. Kal, unlike all the others, did not come to the house to witness the delivery. He feared the child, and regardless of all the tests indicating the child was human, refused to believe it was not a powerful new force in their world. He believed that the union between a great healer and a high priestess could not deliver a 100 human child.

After many hours of hard delivery and pushing, the baby was born. All were overjoyed with the birth of the perfect little girl. She seemed a normal human in all measures. At her birth, Tess received a psychic signal of the birth of the new child. She saw Zeke, and he saw her, and recognized she had a son. Tess also saw Max, but misinterpreted the ghostly image of the man as an indication he was dead. Ava on Artur, and Rath and Calypso on Antar, also noted the birth. Rath recognizes the child will be special; he did not know if she would be his ally or his enemy.

Episode concluded with Max and Liz alone with the baby. They both had separate visions of a young Zan and Amíle smiling at them and their newborn baby. Neither told the other, trying to shield each other from any unhappiness on this special day, one of the happiest moments of their lives. They wished the feelings of contentment and the sensations of joy could continue forever.

Episode begins on Antar. View is from high above the planet. The view moves from the floating city of Atlata down to the desert below. In a series of caves, Antarvéian refugees, returnees from Earth are camped out. The view moves inside the cave to a makeshift hospital ward. Many of the returnees are sick. A large burly man, dressed in jeans and a bulky sleeveless jacket, stands and looks at the sick. He opens a small plastic container and tosses the last of his Tic Tac's into his mouth.

**Tic Tac** (to Antarvéian healer, dressed in a long shabby robe): what's wrong with them?

**Healer**: I don't know. I've tried everything in my power, but to no avail. This is not natural… it is… (he shakes his head).

**Tic Tac**: it's what?

**Healer**: this is a disease of Earth. Until recently, only returnees had the illness. But this child (he stands over a small girl, looking pale with red pocks on her face and hands) was infected by her father.

**Tic Tac**: it's spreading?! What can we do?

**Healer** (just shakes his head): the cure lies not in this world, or even… in this galaxy.

Scene shifts to Earth, December 25th. An aerial view from outer space focuses in on North America, then the southwest, and on to Roswell, New Mexico. View continues to zoom in and goes to Max and Isabel's exclusive, up-scale neighborhood and then to Max and Liz's house. It is early evening and all the Christmas lights are on. The hybrids and friends have come over to Max and Liz's for Christmas dinner, and are now leaving. We see Jim dressed in dark pants, tan jacket and cowboy hat and Amy, in black slacks and a short cream-color jacket with a cranberry red beret, walking hand in hand to a new, dark blue Ford Explorer 4 x 4. Michael and Maria and the twins are at the door. Michael is in jeans, and a brown suede jacket, Maria is in high cowboy boots, dark hose, short skirt, and dark-red jacket; she has on a similar red beret. The twins are dressed identically in jeans with scarlet and gray OSU sweatshirts. As they walk to their red, Volvo station wagon, Maria and the twins start singing 'The 12 Days of Christmas.'

A loud engine is heard starting and the view shifts to Kyle and Serena pulling away in their black, diesel F-150 wide-baby pickup truck.

View shifts back to the door, with Max and Liz standing, an arm around each other's waist, as they wave goodbye.

The door is closed and the view shifts to the interior. The scene is of a large, evergreen decorated with colored lights, bulbs, and tinsel. A star is shinning from the top of the tree. The camera slowly zooms in on a shiny bulb that says 'Malarthe's First Christmas.' The view of Isabel rocking Malarthe in a chair by the couch is seen in the bulb's reflection.

View shifts to Malarthe and Isabel. The baby is in a red and green Santa's elf sleeper. Isabel has on a red Christmas sweater with a white skirt. The candy cane design on the bottom right side of her skirt matches the candy cane on her sweater.

**Isabel** (looking content as she rocks, she speaks to the baby in baby talk): baby Mally is the most 'bootiful' girl in the world. Yes she is (she plays with baby).

**Nancy** (coming over smiling): let me hold her. (Nancy is dressed in a cream-colored skirt and pale pink blouse.) You've been rocking her all night.

Isabel turns, and with a sad smile hands the baby up to her mother. Diane walks to the tree and shows Malarthe the lights. Brody, dressed in tan pants and a brown pullover sweater, comes up with two glasses of eggnog and hands one to Diane. He rubs his finger along the baby's chin and smiles. The baby turns and tries to pull her head up, she smiles. Isabel walks to the window and looks out, across the street to her house. Thousands of lights adorn the edges of the roof, three small evergreens, and bushes that border the porch. Four red floodlights light an inflated Santa Claus in his sleigh. But, the house is dark.

**Max** (comes over to Isabel and offers her eggnog): Jesse will be home soon. (Max is dressed in jeans and a black sweater.) It's a long drive from Santa Fe.

**Isabel** (irritated): why did he schedule a trip to Japan over the holidays? He knows this is the most important time of the year for me!

**Max** (trying to be comforting): he would have been here yesterday if his flight wasn't turned back because of mechanical problems. The trip to Japan... it's all related to the negotiations and the opening of the Education Center. Sony is proposing another big payout, and, I guess, they feel they deserve his undivided attention.

View shifts to Liz. She is dressed in an elf outfit similar to Malarthe 's. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she looks tired. Liz is talking to Diane and is trying to get Diane to give her the baby. Diane is resisting, wanting to hold the baby a little longer.

**Liz**: Diane… mom… Mally is on a schedule. If I get her down by 8:30, she sleeps through to her next feeding. It she stays up later, she gets a second wind and then doesn't want to go to sleep. Then she wakes up cranky, so… I really need to put her down.

Diane gives her the baby and Liz takes Malarthe in her arms, turns, and begins to baby talk to her daughter as she walks to the nursery. Zeke joins her. (He is dressed in black sweat pants, and a green and silver UNMU t-shirt.)

**Diane** (turning to Brody): I love my little girl. (She sighs with contentment.)

**Brody**: and Mally loves her grandma. (He walks to Max.) Well, maybe we should be going.

Diane looks with longing at Liz's retreating figure and her granddaughter and sighs. She walks to the closet and pulls out her long, tan, suede coat and puts it on. She walks to Max and Isabel and gives them a hug.

**Diane**: Brody and I are leaving. We're going to catch a late movie at the Cineplex. Isabel, do want to join us?

**Isabel**: no. I'm going to wait here. Jesse's plane was supposed to arrive at 7, and he should be home by 9 or 10. Max, Liz, Zeke, and I are going to play Monopoly until he gets here. (She tries to put on a happy smile, but her loneliness, and irritation with Jesse for leaving her alone again makes it difficult).

Diane and Brody leave. Almost immediately, Liz returns to the living room. She starts picking up glasses and plates. Max joins her carrying in a handful of cups.

View shifts to the nursery. Zeke is standing over the crib looking down on Malarthe. She is on her back and is covered with a small blanket with the symbol of a Jewish menorah. He cranks the mobile and it begins to turn. The baby seems soothed by the sound and begins to fall asleep.

**Zeke Voice Over** (appearing sad as he looks down and talks to the baby): I wish things were that simple for me. They're making me go to the Ridgeview Middle School. That's for 6th, 7th, and 8th graders. They're all going to be bigger than me. Then I have to try to explain about mom and dad. How do I explain that they're like 21 and I look like I'm 12? But, Mountain Elementary just wasn't working. The kids… they were… so immature. I hope Alex and Alan get a better teacher. Mrs. Smith, she treated us like… like babies.

View shifts to the living room. Liz is putting dishes in the dishwasher. Max comes in with the last of the glasses. He moves in and gives her a kiss on the check. Liz turns, smiles, and puts down the dishes. She leans in tight and gives him a brief kiss. She pushes Max playfully away and finishes filling the dishwasher. She efficiently adds liquid dishwasher detergent, closes the door and pushes run. Max is starting to leave the kitchen, but she runs up and grabs his hand, turns him around and kisses him.

**Liz **(looking over at Isabel, who has all the Monopoly pieces set up, and is again looking out the window): I feel kind of guilty. (Isabel, fidgets opening and closing her cell phone.)

**Max** (looking surprised): why?

**Liz** (smiling up into his face and giving him a brief kiss as she runs her arm around his waist): well… we're so happy. Great baby, great son, studying microbiology in college like I always dreamed of, you there beside me studying diplomacy… and no money problems… no aliens trying to kill us. (She laughs.) But, Isabel, she's miserable.

**Max **(turning and looking at Isabel): she's just anxious about Jesse. Two weeks is a long time to be away from the one you love. I remember when you were away at the Winnaman Academy. Even after only one day, I missed you so much. We've never been apart that long since. I can't imagine being away from you… and now Zeke and Mally… for that long. It's natural that Isabel is a little down. Jesse will be home shortly and everything will be ok.

Zeke returns from the nursery and sits down at the card table covered with the Monopoly board and game pieces, opposite from Isabel.

**Zeke** (taking Isabel's hand and staring into her eyes): it's ok. He's fine. The plane just landed.

Before Isabel can respond, her cell phone rings. She snaps it up and looks at her wristwatch; it reads 9:25.

**Isabel** (holding the cell phone to her ear, excitement in her voice): hello.

Scene shifts to Jesse in the airplane. He is sitting in the first class section of the Boeing 767 wide body jet as it taxies to the gate.

**Jesse**: Isabel, it's me! We just landed!

Jesse is in a dark blue, pinstripe suit with a starched, white shirt and a red tie covered in Whirlwind symbols. The knot is pulled loose. Madison is sitting in the next seat. She is dressed in a conservative business suit with a white blouse. Her blonde hair is coiled up on her head, and her light blue eyes look tired. Silver 'V' earrings dangle from her ears. The first-class stewardess hands her Jesse's and her suit coats.

**Jesse**: we had bad weather over San Francisco and the pilot had to divert up over Seattle. As soon as I get my bags I'll be on my way home. (He turns away from Madison.) Isabel, I missed you so much. It'll be half an hour to get the bags and car, plus another 2 hours to drive from the airport. That's getting pretty late… after midnight.

**Isabel** (excited): oh, Jesse. I missed you, too! I'll wait up. Drive careful!

View shifts to Jesse in the airplane as it docks to the gate. Everyone is standing up.

**Jesse**: okay, their letting us off the plane, I'll see you soon. Love you! (He closes his cell phone. He grabs Madison's bag from the overhead compartment and hands it to her. Jesse grabs his own computer bag, puts on his jacket, and walks down the aisle and then up the ramp into the terminal.)

**Madison** (smiling up at Jesse as she puts her arm through his, as they walk through the airport to baggage claim): that was a great trip. Not only did you do a great job negotiating that Sony deal, but we got to see the Emperor's palace, and the temples in Kyoto. I loved (she snuggles up to Jesse, who is looking uncomfortable with this show of affection) the bullet train… long, hard… thrusting forward with great power... (Madison looks up into Jesse's eyes to see if he got her reference, but sensing his reservation, she removes her arm.) Great trip, I loved it. (She smiles as she walks to the baggage carousel and starts looking for her three Gucci bags.)

Madison looks over to Jesse who has moved to the other side of the carousel and is pulling out a black leather suitcase from the other bags. She pulls out her cell phone and makes a quick call to the parking center.

**Madison **(to an attendant): that's right (she listens)… so it won't start. Right (she hangs up).

Scene shifts to Maria at her home that same evening. She is tucking the boys into bed. They are dressed in pajamas. Alan has on Spiderman and Alex, Wolverine. A little Christmas tree sits on the dresser. The boy's clothes are thrown on the floor and the open closet is crammed with toys, boxes, clean clothes on hangers, and hockey sticks.

**Alan**: I want a book.

**Alex**: no, I want a story. (Alan quickly reconsiders and nods enthusiastically. He looks up and sees Michael at the door looking in, smiling.)

**Michael** (coming in and sitting down): a story? I think (smiling) it's Mommy's turn (he turns to Maria who is shaking her head no).

**Maria** (smiling): no, I've read them stories the last two nights while you were painting. Tonight, pal-ly (she smiles), it's your turn.

**Michael** (laughing): ok. Ok, let's see, a story. Have I told you about Briar Rabbit? (The boys nod yes.) How about Red Riding Hood (they nod yes). Hansel and Grettel?

**Alex**: make up something.

**Alan**: yeah, you're an artist, be creative -- make up something.

**Michael** (looking stumped, he turns to Maria): well… there were… two boys and a girl, who woke up one night on a strange alien planet. But they were not normal children. No. One boy was their leader, a King; the second boy was his brother, trusted companion, and General of his Armies, and the girl, a fair Princess. They had been brought to this world many years before to fight a mighty evil. They hatched from protective pods and struck out to find the Evil one and destroy her. But, they were not alone. A Priestess was sent to guide their leader, a Prince to love and protect the Princess, and a mighty warrior to love and support the General.

**Maria**: a Priestess? Liz?

**Michael** (looking confused): I don't know where that came from.

**Maria**: I guess it was hidden in your mind.

**Michael**: did I say a Prince was sent to protect the Princess… to protect Iz? Who…

**Maria**: Alex… he must have carried the essence of Prince Kolin!

**Michael**: don't tell Iz, but I always knew Jesse was not the one.

Michael hugs each boy and gets them settled in. He starts to turn out the lights but notices Maria is still sitting in her chair deep in thought.

**Maria Voice Over**: Calypso is gone. Michael does not have a warrior… only me to protect him. I know Calypso and I merged, and we lived as one for months. Then she left me to protect, and be with, Rath. At times it seems as if part of me is missing. Her memories of our life on Antar come and then go. After she de-merged, her essence lingered… I was able to transport to Michael in the saucer in Salina when he needed me. But, do I still have her powers? Do I still need them? The Evil, we have not heard from Dimitri for so long… maybe the threat is over.

**Michael** (to Maria, becoming concerned): Maria, are you okay?

**Maria** (awoken from her thoughts she sees Michael by the door with his hand on the light switch): yes… just thinking… about your bedtime story.

Maria stands, gives each boy a kiss, and walks to the door and hugs Michael, clinging to him for an extra second before smiling at the twins and turning off the light.

Scene shifts to the palace on Antar. Rath is talking to Raesana, former rebel leader and now a close confident to the King. Calypso stands behind Rath listening. Rath is dressed in dark leather pants and a sleeveless tunic. It is evening, and they are in the gardens alone. Raesana is dressed in rough leather leggings and a sleek, low-cut vest; her dark hair catches the light from the moon now seen high in the sky.

**Rath **(to Raesana): you don't have to go… to Earth.

**Raesana**: you need a representative… a face to make Antar seem real. (She turns and looks out over the gardens. Hades, the second moon is just rising in the east, its red glow brings a smile to her face.) I can image what they are thinking… saying. Already their news is filled with wild tales of Antar… this exotic planet thousands of light years away in another galaxy.

**Rath**: Earth is not like Antar. I lived there all my life. It can be cold, cruel… the people… they only think of themselves. The planet is smaller than Antar, but has so many more people. Billions! And, the planet is covered with water… separating the people. Different cultures, different languages… Everyone wanting something. (He looks depressed.) I don't know how Max is going to convince them to help.

**Raesana**: but, I will not be going alone. I have the scientists, the doctors and technicians, the administrators… and of course, Ultra.

**Calypso**: yes, Princess Ultra. (She looks pensive.) I was surprised King Larek agreed to your plan. I know she will only stay for a few months, but still… Earth is a long way away and she is still very young.

**Raesana**: Princess Ultra is a headstrong young woman. Beautiful… aggressive...

**Rath**: she is going for a reason; I just don't know what it is yet.

**Raesana**: I believe she has Larek wrapped around her little finger. If she didn't want to come, she would not be on the ship when we pass through the wormhole next week.

King Kolin enters the garden and approaches. He is dressed in black boots and tight black pants with a dagger on his belt. He throws off his cape as he sees them, exposing a leather tunic embroidered with the Artur snake coiled ready to attack. He bows and takes the hand of Calypso in his, and kisses it. He turns to Raesana and smiles.

**Kolin**: Rath (he nods to the king and turns his attention to Raesana; he raises her hand and kisses it; he looks her in the eye), you are looking beautiful, as usual… Sankuska.

**Raesana** (blushing as she stares back into the eyes of the handsome King of Artur, she averts her eyes): you are looking well… too.

**Rath**: and, to what do we owe this privilege? I didn't know you were coming.

**Kolin**: I try to keep my travel plans secret. You know we have enemies. Lord Ares has agents throughout the planets. But, he is not the only threat… Khivar's loyalists are still out there, looking for any opportunity to bring us down.

**Calypso**: and The Evil.

**Kolin**: yes, and the mysterious Menace to our survival. (He turns to Calypso and then to Rath.) To be honest, it is difficult to… to take the threat of an unseen, unknown… monster too seriously. Of course, I don't want him to attack, but without some evidence of his existence, it is difficult to marshal our forces. Already Onkur and Zyst oppose any further contact with Earth; they do not believe the Menace is real.

**Rath**: you only have my word that he exists.

**Calypso**: no, it is more than that. The old King D'tharthé, he knew of the threat. He tried to warn us. And as much as I hate to admit it so did Amíle. She tried to warn us too, with the vision.

**Raesana**: agents of the old King, in the outer galaxies, still report strange occurrences. Only last month, we learned of the collapse of Sagan.

**Rath** (looking vindicated): the entire population of a well established planetary system suddenly disappeared.

**Kolin**: but why? Planets, stars… they come, they go. This could be the work of The Evil, or totally unrelated.

**Calypso** (moving to stand behind Rath): I believe him. (She puts her hands on his shoulders.) I can… I can feel it. The Evil is real. Raesana must go to Earth to help Max convince the earthlings.

**Kolin** (he turns and looks at Hades, now casting a red glow over the countryside): yes, Earth. I was there, or more precisely my mind possessed an earthling letting me experience the planet… its sights, sounds… sensations. There are many interesting people on Earth. (His thoughts turn to Isabel; he sees her dressed in a golden bridesmaid gown at Michael and Maria's wedding.) The planet has many peoples, many languages. (In his mind, he sees Isabel smiling at him.) It will be important to be able to communicate. You will need to know more than just the language of Max… English. You must go to the Temple before you leave. Study Earth, learn her customs… her languages.

**Raesana** (looking puzzled): yes. I have been studying Earth. Her…

**Kolin** (cutting her off): have you learned Spanish?

**Raesana**: well… a little. I was focusing on English, French, the Slavic languages, Japanese, and Chinese.

**Kolin **(turning to go): learn Spanish… too. It will… serve you well. (He bows, and starts to leave, but then turns back.) Have you prepared anything… a presentation for when you arrive?

**Raesana**: no, I guess I should.

**Kolin**: I can help. Call me before you go. (He turns, and departs as mysteriously as he appeared.)

Scene shifts several days forward. The view is the outside of Jim and Amy's new house, a cozy 2-story stucco with red tile roof. Jim's Ford Explorer 4 x 4 is parked under the carport next to Amy's black VW Beetle. Kyle and Serena pull up to the house in their F-150. They exit the truck and walk hand in hand to the door. Kyle looks uncomfortable in his dark suit with white shirt. Serena looks beautiful in a light gray, silk pantsuit and short heels, her long red hair is curled and falls to her shoulders. They walk to the door, and Kyle picks up the newspaper on the porch. The headline of the Roswell Gazette reads, 'Antar Education Center to Open Tonight.' The date below the headline reads January 2, 2005. The article includes a large color photo of the aerial battle over Roswell. A recent photo of the crashed saucer on its new pedestal located by the Education Center is displayed further down the page.

**Kyle Voice Over** (as he reads the article): One year ago today, the evil forces of King Khivar attacked the valiant forces of King Rath over our fair city. The attack and extended battle… (Kyle folds the paper, holds the door for Serena, and they enter the house.)

View shifts to the interior. Jim is sitting on a new brown leather couch. He has on dark pants, cowboy boots, tan western shirt with silver snaps, and a turquoise bolo tie. He is watching Auburn battle Virginia Tech in the Sugar Bowl. Kyle plops down beside him and Serena goes into the kitchen to help Amy. Kyle and Jim are getting into the game, as a running back weaves between the defenders and scores a touchdown.

**Jim** (smiling and laughing): all right! That's the way to move! (He stands and hugs Kyle; they seem happy. Kyle 'high fives' his dad.)

**Kyle** (smiling as he turns back to the TV): I'd much rather stay here and watch the game than go to this party.

Amy and Serena join them. Amy is dressed in a long, dark blue evening gown; as she turns the image of the Artur snake can momentarily be seen woven in the fabric. She is carrying a tray with pâté, chips, and lobster dip. Serena has a tray with chilled cans of Diet Coke and Miller Lite.

**Amy**: this is not going to be just any party. The wormhole is going to open at 9 and our guests, the new Emissary from Antar and her entourage will join us. (Jim and Kyle grab beers and take long swallows.) If that is not spectacular enough, we got all kinds of surprises inside. The Center's been closed for 2 weeks in preparation. (She lowers her voice, conspiratorially.) I went through the new Mind Theater yesterday, and I can tell you it's 'out of this world.' (They all laugh.)

**Jim** (excited): she's not kidding. I got a demo 'ride' too. It's like you feel you are there… on Antar. It starts out and you're… like on a ship… and you swoop…

**Amy **(smiling, excited): Jim! Don't spoil the surprise. Let them experience it themselves.

**Serena**: we'd better get going. I'm sure they'll want you there early. Maybe Kyle and I can visit the Theater before you open the doors. I'm sure the place will be packed.

**Jim**: well, it's invitation only. And because of the security, we limited the number of guests.

**Amy**: and the military is all bent out of shape. They'll have troops with rocket launchers surrounding the Center so… in case Rath decides to invade… the Army can try to shoot them down.

**Kyle** (to himself): don't they learn? If Rath attacked, the Army wouldn't have a chance.

Scene shifts to a hidden cavern outside of town. Topolsky stands next to Dimitri and Carlos who are strapped into a small, 2-passenger spacecraft. She runs her hand along the smooth black surface and then turns to Dimitri.

**Topolsky**: you understand the plan?

**Dimitri**: yes Master. We time our ascent to correspond to the 9 PM wormhole opening. When the Antarian ship breaks through the portal, we enter.

**Topolsky**: this captured Arturian craft is equipped with a cloaking device to avoid detection.

**Dimitri**: but at the interface of the Earth and the black hole, our disguise may break down.

**Topolsky**: exactly. Contact me once you return to their solar system.

Scene shifts to the Education Center. It's early evening and dark out. Four searchlights crisscross the sky in anticipation of the wormhole opening and the emissary arrival. TV uplink trucks line the side of the road. Crowds of tourists line the streets and the parking lots; all the access roads are jammed. RVs and campers have pulled up off the road onto the sand and a big party is going on. Sheriff Hanson and Mayor Blackwell sit in his cruiser and watch the crowd grow. Deputies monitor the incoming cars and those with invitations are directed to the Education Center. Max pulls up, and Deputy Blackwood checks his papers before waving him forward. At the Center, a long red carpet extends from the entrance circle to the walkway. Max, Liz, and Zeke get out of their tan, Jeep Cherokee 4 x 4 and hand their invitation to the guard and their keys to the valet. Max is in a dark suit, light blue shirt, and dark tie. Liz is looking beautiful in a dark green, strapless cocktail dress with matching high heels. A white shawl is pulled over her shoulders. Her figure is nearly back to normal, three months after delivering Malarthe. Zeke is in black jeans, cowboy boots, white shirt with the Five Planets' 'V' stitched above the pocket, and a bolo tie.

**Guard**: right this way. (He points to a series of security stations set up in front of the doors. As Liz passes, he dons his hat, struck by her beauty.)

Before they can move, Cruck Crash of TV4 out of Santa Fe, runs to them with the cameraman following close behind. Chuck turns, nods to the cameraman, who turns on his camera light and starts to broadcast.

**Chuck Crash** (turning to the camera as he stands beside Max and Liz; Zeke stays out of sight by standing behind his father): good evening. This is Chuck Crash reporting live from the Antar Education Center in Roswell. I stopped a couple of the early arrivals to get an impression about tonight's festivities. (As he turns to Max and then to Liz, he suddenly recognizes them from the Blind Date contest he broadcasted several years before.) Liz… Liz Parker (laughs)… well nice to see you again. It's been a few years since that blind date of yours back in high school. And you (he turns to Max) you… (he lowers his voice) you were the stalker.

**Liz**: well, he's my husband now.

**Zeke** (smiling): blind date? Stalker? Do I really want to know? (Liz and Max both shake their head no, and laugh.)

**Chuck **(smiling): what do you think about the opening?

**Max**: I understand it will be great.

**Chuck**: how did you… young people, get an invitation? (He looks suspicious.) This is invitation only, and tickets… they're pretty scarce.

**Liz** (thinking quickly): well, we've lived here all our lives; I'm a 4th generation Roswellian. I guess they wanted to include some of the locals as well as all the TV stars and politicians. (Before he can ask more questions, she grabs Zeke and Max's hands and walks to the security section. More cars pull up, and Chuck moves to interview the next couple.)

View shifts inside the Education Center. It's only 7:00, and the party is not scheduled to begin till 8:30. Therefore, the Center is still relatively deserted. The center of the room is dominated by the large display of Dimaras Rock. The rock juts out over the pool of dark red water. A large red globe, simulating the second moon, Hades, radiates out red light. Max sees Isabel and Jesse standing hand in hand. Jesse is dressed in a black tuxedo with white shirt and black bow tie. Isabel is dressed in a long red formal dress and a sapphire and diamond necklace with matching earrings. Jesse is instructing a waiter on some detail. Jesse sees Max, and waves. Max, Liz, and Zeke walk up to them.

**Jesse** (to Isabel): would you mind if I checked with the Ambassador? I promise I'll only be gone for 5 minutes.

**Isabel** (laughing): you don't need to ask my permission. Just take care of whatever it is. (She kisses him, and Jesse turns and runs off. He looks back, smiles, and waves.)

Isabel hugs Max and gives Liz an air kiss.

**Isabel** (following Jesse with her eyes): he's been so sweet since that whole airport mess up.

**Max**: you said he didn't get home until 2 AM.

**Isabel**: yes, Madison's car broke down and he had to give her a ride home from Santa Fe. She lives out in Portales, so it took longer to get home.

The guests start to arrive in greater numbers. Bono and his band enter and immediately attract a lot of attention. Chuck Crash comes in and starts interviewing them.

The view shifts back to Isabel who catches sight of Jesse walking around the Dimaras Rock exhibit towards her and begins to smile. Then she sees Madison is on Jesse's arm, laughing and snuggling up tight to him.

**Liz** (seeing Jesse and the petite, beautiful blonde in a short, silky black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, and 4-in. stilettos heels, hanging on Jesse's arm): who's the blonde?

**Isabel** (irritated): that's… that's Madison… his paralegal.

**Liz **(surprised, she communicates telepathically to Max): that's the woman he went to Japan with for two weeks, and whose car conveniently broke down! She reminds me of another blonde tramp whose car conveniently broke down to ensnare a 'helpless' male.

**Isabel** (picking up on Liz's attempted private message, looks unsettled): I'll just see… (she puts on a false smile) if Jesse needs… any help (she takes a deep breath, stands straight, and walks purposely to her husband.)

**Max** (to Liz): do you think there's a problem… with Isabel and Jesse?

**Liz** (an unhappy look on her face as she watches Isabel disengage Madison's arm from Jesse and lead him away): he does spend a lot of time at the office.

**Max** (looking at Madison, who is standing alone, looking longingly at Jesse): and you think that knockout little blonde might be part of the reason?

**Liz **(now becoming irritated): you think she's a knockout?! You've always had a thing for cheap blondes haven't you? (She looks over to the red water and the Rock and points.) Is this reminding you of the first time you met your little sl…? (She starts to stomp away.)

**Max** (grabbing her hand and pulling Liz to him, he kisses her): Liz, there was never anyone (but, Max has a flash of him kissing Avan'ya by the Rock… remembering Avan'ya for the first time)… will never be anyone… other than you. I was mind warped by a single-minded alien who had been brainwashed her entire life into thinking that her destiny was to bear my child.

**Liz** (first placated, and then as she catching a glimpse of Max's flash she becomes angry): you're defending Tess!

**Max** (seeing things are going from bad to worse): I…

**Liz** (suddenly feeling insecure, she cuts him off): you think I'm fat don't you? Well listen, its not easy getting all the weight off after having a baby. I've been going to the gym and…

Max is initially thrown by this seemingly out-of-nowhere question. However, he immediately recognizes this is a tricky question demanding a well thought out reply. But, he also recognizes he only has a fraction of a second to consider his response.

**Max**: I think you look wonderful. You are not fat… you are perfect.

He takes her hand in his and gives her a long kiss. The connection is formed and images of their past, standing on the cliff at the Crash Festival, their first kiss, Max painting a heart during Liz's blind date, jumping off the bridge together, their night in the cabin at Yosemite, sitting on the couch making out in Boston, and the birth of Malarthe flash across their minds. They disengage and he looks down on Liz and smiles.

**Max**: let's check out this Mind Theater. It's supposed to be something special.

**Liz**: good recovery… (She smiles up into his eyes.) And a nice attempt to change the subject. (She laughs, her mood, like her hormone levels, shifts again and they walk to the new exhibit hand in hand laughing.)

As they approach the Theater located below an imposing pyramid, they see Kyle and Serena exiting the Theater. Both have big smiles and are talking a mile a minute. They start to giggle and Kyle kisses Serena. They turn and we see Kyle's fingers tapping on Serena's shoulder. As they break the kiss, Kyle and Serena turn and see Max, Liz, and Zeke. Kyle and Serena turn and run to their friends and start enthusiastically describing the exhibit. Serena's hand is by her side as she talks; the fingers are tapping rapidly. She raises that hand, grabs Liz's hand, and begins to drag her sister to the exhibit.

**Serena** (to Liz): sis, you've got to try this. It's like being on Antar!

**Liz** (excited): great. She squeezes Serena's hand, and starts to walk to the Theater entrance with Serena.

**Serena **(pulls back): no, you can only go once per day. Some people have a bad reaction if you go too often. Kyle and I will wait for you at the exit.

**Max** (looking excited about entering the exhibit too): but, we'll probably be in there a while. We don't want you to have to stand around and wait for us.

**Kyle** (laughs): no, that's not a problem. It only takes a couple seconds once they close the doors! But… (he laughs and shakes his head), it'll seem like an hour!

Max, Liz, and Zeke approach the door. An attendant checks the display console, turns, and smiles as the door rotates open.

**Attendant**: okay, you walk through this revolving door. You go down the corridor and enter another revolving door. The exhibit appears black, but there are small green lights embedded in the floor… just follow the lights. The 'experience' will seem like you are in there for a long time, but actually it's only a few seconds. In the training class, I ran two a minute. When the 'show' is over, lights on the floor will direct you to the exit. Again, you'll go through a series of revolving doors. (He sees the questioning look in their eyes.) The revolving doors (he laughs), they're there just to keep the light out and… the sound of the giggling.

Max takes Liz's hand and they walk through the door. Zeke is close behind. They pass through the doors and enter a small black room. Zeke and Max immediately begin to talk, they laugh, and then start giggling. Max's hand squeezes Liz's with excitement. Suddenly, Max starts walking and the trio exit out the two series of door. Liz closes her eyes to adjust to the sudden brilliance of the Education Center's lights. Neither Max nor Zeke notices the bright lights. Max grabs Liz up in his arms, twirls her around and kisses her. Zeke gives Liz a big hug.

**Zeke**: that was spectacular! The Tantalusian volcano on Hades.

Kyle and Serena join in excitedly describing the sensations of the 'show.'

**Max**: the Talus Vortex.

**Kyle** (laughing): I could smell the sage from the desert flowers!

**Zeke**: the floating city of Atlata.

**Serena**: I though I was going to get airsick when we zoomed over the edge!

**Max**: the wormhole…

**Zeke **(cutting in): my whole body vibrated when the ship exited the wormhole and we entered the Antarian atmosphere. The three moons… Hades glowing red… wow!

Suddenly they notice Liz is not talking, smiling, or giggling with the experience. Max looks concerned. He puts a hand on each shoulder and looks closely at Liz. The fingers of his right hand are tapping rapidly. Zeke looks concerned too. He takes Liz's hand. His other hand, at his side, is showing the tell-tale signs of a mind warp.

**Max** (concerned): what's wrong? Didn't you like it?

**Liz** (looking confused): like what? We entered a dark room, stood there for 5 seconds… you and Zeke started laughing like hyenas, and then we exited.

An Antarian technician is standing by the exit to the Theater. He is observing this closely.

**Antarian Technician**: excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm stationed here to monitor the Theater and… observe visitor's responses. We've tested the unit on earthling volunteers for the last two weeks. We found that it is possible… especially if you go multiple times in a day… for the experience to make some people queasy… upset their equilibrium or make then nauseous. But… (he looks curiously at Liz) we didn't anticipate anyone not receiving the signal… Very few on our planet… and no one on Earth, as far as we know, can resist the mindw… (he suddenly changes the word) the… mind theater.

**Liz** (now angry): you tried to mind warp us!

**Max** (now upset too): mind warp!

**Technician **(surprised): how do you know it is called mind warping. How do… (he suddenly stops, stares first at Max and then to Liz). You are… (he drops to his knees, bows his head)… King Zan and… Queen Avan'ya. Your majesties... (He looks up with a mixture or delight, fear, and awe on his face.) You must be… but they said… you are… just a myth…

People are starting to stare at this strange exchange. They notice the man at Max and Liz's feet in supplication. Guests start to walk towards them.

**Max **(responding first, he grabs the Technician's hand and pulls him up): you must be mistaken. My name is Max and this is my wife Liz and our son Zeke. We're not royalty, just townsfolk here to see the wormhole.

**Technician** (not convinced): but… your wife… she did not receive the transmission. She…

**Max** (cutting in): look, she just gave birth to our daughter… maybe this mind thing… maybe it doesn't work on new mothers. You know… raging hormones…

As the Technician looks on, confused, Max pulls Liz and the others away. They head for the food and drink section and try to get lost in the crowd of guests. They look back and the line of people queuing up to enter the Theater is growing. They see Prince Charles and Prince William in line. A reporter is interviewing them. As Max and the others pass around the Dimaras Rock pool, they see Jim and Amy talking to Ambassador Martinez, a film star, and General Franks, former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and now an advisor to Kal. Ambassador Martinez, like Jesse, is dressed in a black tuxedo with a red vest. Whirlwind symbols are subtlety stitched into the velvet stripe running up each pant leg and across the lapels. Kal, dressed in a white tuxedo joins them. The actress, Sarah Michelle Gellar from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _The Grudge_, is stunning; her blonde hair is curled and flowing down over her shoulders. She is dressed in a red, clinging, spaghetti strap gown that comes just below her knees with matching open toe high heels. The retired General is in full dress 'blues,' his chest is emblazoned with small colored ribbons. He looks at Max and nods. Gellar immediately notices Max, and gives him a big smile.

**Kal** (big smile on his face): Max (he shakes his hand), Liz (he gives her a fatherly hug), you're just in time. I'm going to make the announcement, and then we are going to go out to the lawn for the 'opening.'

**Ambassador Martinez**: I've seen the wormhole closing, on TV, but never an opening… and not live. This is going to be pretty exciting.

**Gellar** (turning to Max): hello. I'm Sarah (she offers her hand). You look so familiar (she gives him a dazzling smile).

**Liz** (looking determined as she turns to Gellar): sorry (she smiles but without warmth), he's taken. (She pulls Max towards the doors being opened that lead to the viewing gardens. Zeke, Kyle, Serena, Jim and Amy follow. Zeke turns to Gellar and gives her a dirty look.)

**Kal **(walking to a microphone): ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests. It is my privilege to invite you to join me, and the Center staff in welcoming Raesana, the first Emissary from Antar. She is scheduled to arrive in… in what will be one of the most spectacular entrances in Earth history. Please, assemble in the courtyard. Her ship is scheduled to enter Earth's atmosphere at precisely 9 PM.

View shifts to the Embassy entrance. Maria driving fast slams on the brakes and slides sideways to stop in front of Deputy Blackwood. Maria, her long red hair curled to fall to her shoulders is dressed in long suede boots, short, tasseled leather shirt, dark red blouse and matching leather top; she hops out and flips the Deputy her keys. He eyes her, and then Michael getting out of the passenger side. Michael is again dressed all in black. Blackwood puts up his hand and Michael pulls out the invitation. The Deputy takes a quick look and waves them on. Maria looks at her watch and then grabs Michael's hand as they run into the Center.

There is a general movement of the guests out the two open doors to the courtyard. The 150-by-200 foot grassed area is lit with only Tiki torches and the glow of infrared heaters. A center section, 20 by 20-ft is cordoned off with red rope. The courtyard surrounding the roped area is set up with little waist-high tables. Waiters and waitresses carrying trays of hors d'oeuvre and drinks appear and start walking between the guests. Isabel comes out with Jesse and starts searching; she sees Max and the others and walks over. Maria and Michael push their way through the crowd and start to say hello. Suddenly there is a pinpoint of light seen high in the sky. Everyone starts pointing. As they watch, it gets larger and larger before it stops and stabilizes at 1,000 feet. Helicopters circle around the sky broadcasting the image to the world. The edge glows yellow and red. Air, water vapor and dust are being sucked in and small explosions outline the edge of the hole as the crushing gravitational forces destroy all matter. The area directly behind the opening is much darker. As the wormhole grows closer, they notice a sound like a gigantic vacuum cleaner sucking up the sky. General Franks steps up to Max.

**General Franks** (speaking loud to be overhead above the roar of the wormhole): Max, I hope this is a peaceful visit. I don't have to tell you how many trigger-happy servicemen there are outside this Center just waiting for an excuse. Col. Collins is manning two squadrons of Pantsyr S1 surface-to-air missiles.

**Max** (to the General and the others): I'm sure this will go smoothly. We've relayed your concerns. A single craft…

At this time a sleek, silver spacecraft zooms out of the wormhole. As it passes through, there is a bright flash and everyone oohs and aahs.

View shifts to the crowd of tourists surrounding the Center and around the Embassy. They are yelling and screaming with excitement. Sheriff Hanson stands just outside his cruiser watching. He has a smile on his face.

View shifts to the TV reporters describing the decent. Helicopters are broadcasting live pictures to the nation and the world. The ship seems to hover high in the sky for several minutes before dropping towards the Center. The craft moves rapidly down and then the decent slows dramatically, and it begins to drift down to the area directly above the courtyard. Everyone is overwhelmed with the sight and sound of the visit. As the ship draws closer the smiles on the guests' faces begins to fade being replaced by concern. A close up of Mayor Blackwell shows fear in his eyes.

**Chuck Crash**: the ship has closed to within feet of the Embassy. Tensions are running high.

View shifts to Washington DC. The SecDef is in the War Room in the Pentagon. The room is filled with Colonels and Generals. Everyone is staring at the 5 x 8-foot liquid crystal, high definition displays suspended on the walls. Text is running along the bottom of the screen showing the ship's elevation, rate of decent, and threat level.

**SecDef**: they're getting too close. (He looks grim.) They're going to kill all those innocent civilians. Maybe next time, they'll listen to us.

View shifts to the White House. The President and his wife are sitting in the living room. The TV is on to CBS and Chuck Crash is reporting from the scene.

**President**: come on Max, easy, you got to pull this off, or I'm in big trouble. I've staked my whole presidency on believing in you and Antar.

View shifts to a live view from outside the Center. The four searchlights set up by the networks are now all focused on the ship. The silver saucer stops its dissent and hovers a mere 50 feet above the surface, nearly touching the top of the Education Center roof. A bright yellow light is projected from the side of the ship down to the courtyard. Some are panicked and begin to run. Others seem drawn to the light. Ushers in the courtyard come forward and gently push everyone back from the roped area. There is a burst of light, and then we see the roped area is filled with the 'visitors.' The yellow light fades and goes out. A beautiful, dark-skinned petite woman steps forward. She is dressed in high, dark leather-like boots, dark pants, and dark leather top over a golden tunic. Her dark hair is held under Calypso's 'Visit Roswell' baseball hat. She turns and raises her hat to the craft, seeming to signal to it. The action of removing the hat let her long, glistening black hair stream down to her shoulders. The ship slowly begins to rise up, until it reaches the level of the wormhole. As it enters the twisted space-time conduit to Antar, there is another brilliant white flash, and seconds later the edges of the hole begin to waiver and with a final series of red and yellow flashes the wormhole closes and disappears. The sudden silence is 'loud' after the vacuum-like noise from the wormhole.

**Liz** (smiling as she is looking up): well… that was spectacular! (She hugs Max.)

**Max** (smiling as he wraps an arm around Liz and the other around Zeke): out of this world!

The crowd tentatively moves forward towards the roped area. Kal starts to push his way through the guests. The ushers clear an aisle and he steps through it and into the roped-off area. Raesana extends a hand, and he shakes it. The guests all applaud. The ushers collect the ropes and depart. Raesana and her entourage begin to walk back into the Embassy. She looks over and immediately spots Jesse. It is impossible to contact him, as the excited guests rush forward to greet the new visitors. But she turns to him.

**Raesana** (staring into Jesse's eyes, she mouths his name): Jesse.

An exotic teenage beauty stands directly behind Raesana. The way she holds herself, tall and erect indicates she is someone important. A small silver crown shines out from her short dark hair. Her amber eyes glow from behind vibrant purple eye shadow with intensity. She is dressed in a ceremonial costume from Artur. A thin gauze of purple fabric extends from her shoulder to a dark purple bra barely containing her bosom. A necklace of black stone is placed around her long delicate neck. The nearly invisible fabric extends down over her bared stomach. Her exposed arms are adorned with gold bracelets on each hand, and a gold ring is on her right, first finger. A thin chain of gold extends down from the center of her bra, to a small disc with the image of a large bird with outstretched claws placed above her belly button. Three chains extend out from the disk and attach to a short purple bikini brief that extends down between her legs. A long, 6-in wide sash of dark purple, embroidered with Canoian symbols, starts at the top of the brief and extends down between her legs to near her feet. A diaphanous cape of purple silk flows from her shoulders to near her ankles as she walks. Open toe, high heel golden sandals adorn her feet; thin gold straps extend from the sandals and crisscross each leg high up onto her thighs. Her eyes search the crowd as if looking for someone. Her gaze stops as she spots Zeke. When she sees him, the amber glow in her eyes fade and they turn to a light brown.

**Princess Ultra** (turning to speak wordlessly to Zeke, she mouths): Prince Zeke. (The noise level is too high to be heard but he can read her lips. She gives him the slightest of bows, smiles and nods, then turns forward and walks regally into the Center. The glint of light from the searchlights now bathing the Embassy reflects off her crown.)

**Zeke** (turning to his father): was… was that… was that Princess Ultra?!

**Max** (smiling): your mom and I thought it might make a good surprise.

**Zeke** (now upset): you… you knew she was coming and you didn't tell me?! (He looks embarrassed.) Do you see what I'm wearing? I'm here to meet the Princess… I look like a dork! I can't believe you did this to me. (He looks excited, and then upset. Next his expression is happy, and then uncertain as he runs off.)

Scene shifts to the Army command center, a tent is set up in the desert just west of the Embassy. The center is busy with sergeants and lieutenants seated behind tables staring into display monitors. Col. Collins is looking over the back of a young black female sergeant. They both stare onto the screen.

**Col. Collins**: Sergeant Millison, play it again. (The sergeant types commands into her console and the wormhole comes up.) This time, in infrared.

More commands are typed, and the display is now dark gray except for the edge of the hole where the color oscillates from white-hot to blue. The center of the hole is black. The ship appears inside the opening to the wormhole; it is black too except for its outline. As it breaks through the opening the outline of the ship gradually becomes more prominent indicating it is warming up. A second and a third image can be seen just behind the ship.

**Col. Collins **(point to the other images): zoom in! (The sergeant types in commands and the footage returns to normal mode and the frame freezes. She uses her cursor to outline the ship, makes more clicks and she pulls down selection boxes from the computer software. The scene begins again as the ship exits the wormhole. It now fills the entire screen.

**Sergeant Millison**: I don't see any evidence of weapons.

**Col. Collins**: what's that? It looks like one… no two small ships, just behind the larger ship.

They study the replay in slow motion on the screen, but the second and third images disappear.

**Sergeant Millison**: I don't think it is anything. It's just interference from the gravitational field surrounding the black hole. (The sergeant types in new commands and the monitor shows the current scene at the Center.)

Col. Collins doesn't look convinced. He picks up the red secure phone and calls Washington. He stares at the screen, as we see on the monitor the ship beginning to descend to the Embassy.

Scene shifts to minutes before and an odd-shaped, silver, remotely controlled hospital ship that was cloaked to prevent detection.

View shifts to the pilot standing beside Raesana. The pilot directs the cloaked ship out of the mother ship's hold, and turns it north towards Portales.

View shifts to the ENMU campus and a strange new building. The ten-story structure towers over all the other buildings. Suddenly the odd-shaped hospital ship materializes and hovers above the building. A red light on the belly of the ship comes on and a large access hatch on the roof opens exposing a pre-prepared docking station. The ship settles to the bottom of the opening and then the hatch silently closes. The roof now looks undisturbed.

View moves to the mother ship. Raesana nods and the pilot begins to lower her ship to the Embassy.

View moves to the interior of the silver ship now hidden at ENMU. Three unconscious bodies, a man, a woman, and a child are seen standing inside clear glass chambers under a crystal pyramid. Each shows evidence of damage due to a terrible disease. Their skin is white except where red pock marks are seen. The beam from an anti-gravity generator located at the apex of the pyramid sweeps an arc around the three. This beam has effectively stopped all cellular activity. The action, a form of suspended animation, has been applied to prevent further damage, and save their lives until a cure from the 'Earth Disease' can be developed.

Scene shifts back to the current time, inside the Education Center. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel and Jesse stand back to the right. Kal and Ambassador Martinez step forward; Kal moves to the center and takes Raesana's hand.

**Kal **(speaking into a microphone): I'd like to introduce Raesana, the first Antarian Emissary under the rule of King… under… under Rath and Calypso. (The guests applaud. TV cameras focus in on the attractive emissary.)

**Raesana**: thank you Ambassador Langley and Ambassador Martinez. I bring a message of hope, of peace, and cooperation from my King, King Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé.

The lights dim and the image of Hades fades, Dimaras Rock disappears, and the pool of red water dissolves. In its place, a holographic image of Antar is projected as if floating from the ceiling. The guests murmur and start talking excitedly. Liz staggers as she receives a premonition as the Rock disappears.

**Max**: I didn't realize that Dimaras Rock was (he stops, thinking of Liz's comments earlier about him and Avan'ya at the rock)… the pool and the moon were holograms.

Liz turns to Max. She looks serious and attempts a private telepathic message.

**Liz**: like much of our knowledge of that planet, it is ephemeral… and illusionary. (She grabs his hand and stares into he eyes.) Believe… trust only what you can see… only the ones who have loved you all your life… only those who will always love you.

Max is shocked by the intensity of her words. Michael standing next to Max looks at Liz. He picked up her message too. He puts his arm around Maria and hugs her. Maria looks up, having not picked up Liz's message, and smiles, and then turns back to Raesana who continues to talk.

Isabel, standing next to Jesse looks at her husband as she 'hears' Liz's words. She ponders the meaning of Liz's message. She looks up at Jesse… he wasn't someone who had loved her 'all her life'. But, Jesse is so enthralled with the new emissary that he did not pick up on Isabel's concern. Suddenly the holographic image changes to a still picture of Rath, Larek, and Kolin. She stares at King Kolin and all sound seems to stop. His image turns and looks directly at Isabel. He mouths the words, _'M'les, _'_Les m'leat -- _I have missed you, Isabel.' Isabel turns and looks frantically at Max and Michael. They don't show any reaction as they continue to listen to Raesana. She looks back and the picture of the three Kings staring forward is still projected. She turns and she looks for someone else who has seen Kolin. But, no one noticed the exchange. The sound returns as Raesana concludes her remarks and everyone starts to applaud.

**Ambassador Martinez** (Kal hands him the microphone): let me introduce Lord Isaac N'Tone. He will lead a scientific team sent by King Rath to man the Education Center. His team will stay for the next 6 months. (The guests politely applaud.)

A tall, very thin, but distinguished gentlemen dressed in a dark gray cloak with gray hair and a neatly trimmed goatee steps forward. He raises his long, thin, bony hand and waves to acknowledge the applause.

**Lord N'Tone**: it will be our pleasure to work with the citizens of Earth to help you learn more about us as we learn more about your capabilities. (More polite applause.)

**Kal** (taking the microphone and smiling): and last, but very much not the least, let me introduce Princess D'Brana Ultrasin'ya Larek, the daughter of King Larek and Queen Mariela of the planet Cano.

The ravishing teenager is stunning. She turns and smiles. She waves to the guests and twirls in a circle. As she spins her diaphanous gown flows out revealing she is naked under the nearly transparent fabric. The men in the audience, young and old are captivated.

Zeke is staring completely mesmerized. He is concentrating so hard he has stopped breathing.

**Max** (bending down to whispering in Zeke's ear): breath… she is just a girl. (Zeke realizes he was holding his breathe and exhales loudly and breathes in deeply. Similar sounds from other men are heard too.) A Princess, true, but you are a Prince. You cannot let her know you are so interested. You have to play hard to get.

Zeke looks up at his father desperate for advice. He turns and stares at Raesana.

**Maria **(hearing the exchange, bends over and whispers into Max's ear): just like you played hard to get with Liz? (She giggles.)

**Max** (whispering to Maria): that was different. (Maria looks incredulous.) Well… it was. She was my soul mate. We had lived and loved an entire life before… we were meant to be together. I had to have her in my life.

Liz, pretending to be listening to Princess Ultra, hears Max's words and smiles.

**Ultra**: please call me Princess Ultra, or simply Ultra. (Every man in the audience is hanging on her words. The women are not captivated and look a little irritated at the attention this mere teenager is attracting.) I am honored to represent my planet and my father's kingdom. I too will return home in a few months time. During my stay, I hope to get to know all of you… and re-establish links (she turns and stares at Zeke) with my… friends (Zeke's face turns bright red), for I am not the only royalty at this gathering. She turns to Zeke and holds out her hand.)

Prince William, tall, blonde, and handsome is also mesmerized by the young Princess.

**Prince Charles** (misinterpreting the reference to royalty, he speaks up proudly): thank you Princess Ultra.

The Princess looks sideways at the Prince's voice, momentarily confused, but her grace, and her training take over and she turns and smiles as Prince Charles and Prince William walk forward.

**Prince Charles**: my son, William, and I want to welcome you to Earth. (Charles gently pushes William forward.)

Prince William smiles and takes Ultra's hand; Ultra looks up into the handsome face of the Prince and smiles. Now she is the one mesmerized.

**Prince William**: I want to say, speaking for every man here, and (he turns and smiles, and looks at the TV cameras) across the planet, you look ravishing! (Everyone laughs.)

The TV reporters and cameramen focus in on the exchange.

**BBC Reporter** (to cameraman): you're getting this aren't you? This is our lead-in for the broadcast tonight. Intergalactic love! That body… that outfit… that eye makeup… she could have come straight from a sheik's harem. Beautiful, exotic, witty… she's perfect.

**Prince William**: I know you don't have a long time to visit our tiny blue planet. But, I would love to show you Great Britain. Our country is vastly different from the desert splendor of southwestern America and Roswell. Our land is bathed in green and blue from the luscious glens of Scotland and the highland of Kent, to the towering surf at Dover and the raging waves of the North Sea. Ultra… Princess Ultra… you must come with me and let me show you my world.

**Ultra** (smiling widely, looking up into the big blue eyes of the future King of Great Britain): yes… (He puts her arm around his), I'd love to see you… I mean England.

She turns, and is immediately surrounded by Kal, Raesana, Prince Charles and all the reporters. William leads her to the refreshment table. She doesn't look back or acknowledge Zeke.

**Zeke** (looking devastated, he whispers to himself): I've lost her.

Scene shifts to later that evening. They have returned home after the party. Max and Liz have changed into causal clothes. Max is in black sweat pants and a red t-shirt. Liz is in long pants and a tank top. They are sitting on the couch watching the fire flicker in the fireplace. Liz has snuggled in close and rests her head contentedly against Max's shoulder. He has his arm around her and they look happy. Music is playing softly in the background.

View shifts to Zeke. He opens the door to the nursery and slips in as he turns on the light. He looks down at Malarthe in the crib; she was sleeping but the sound and the light have disturbed her. She begins to fuss and he picks her up. He knows he is not supposed to disturb Malarthe when she is sleeping, so he flicks off the baby monitor resting on the dressing table next to the crib. Zeke walks to the rocking chair; he sits down and begins to rock. Malarthe soon quiets.

**Zeke**: can you believe it Mally? Ultra gives me the big smile… leads me on… and then another guy talks to her and she completely forgets me.

Malarthe raises her head from his shoulder, and appears to look at him. Her motions are awkward, and jerky, typical for a three-month old.

**Zeke** (recognizing that look): you want the mobile don't you?

He gets up and walks to the mobile and cranks the key. The mobile starts to turn and "Mary had a Little Lamb" starts to play. Malarthe snuggles into his shoulder, and he hugs her. He rubs her back as a loving big brother and he sits back down in the rocker. For the first time in hours he smiles.

**Zeke** (smiling as he rocks): what do I care? (He places both hands along the side of Malarthe's head and concentrates hoping for an alien connection. He sees nothing, just the mind of an infant. But, he has a thought.) She's just a girl. And she's going back in a few months. It would be better if I didn't get involved. I'm too young to get my heart broken.

The mobile stops and he smiles, rises, and puts baby Mally back in her crib. He lays Malarthe on her back, covers her with the blanket, and she seems to smile up at him. He switches off the light. As he quietly closes the door, the camera focuses in on the baby monitor that he forgot to turn back on. View shifts to the baby. Malarthe raises her hand and stares at the mobile. The crank turns by itself and the mobile begins to play and turn. Malarthe smiles, and then closes her eyes and begins to suck her thumb, soon falling asleep. The picture fades to black leaving only the sound of the mobile playing.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 604: New Schools **

**Story by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The authors wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode; additional words came from (adjusted)**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the episode began on Antar. Some of the returnees who escaped from Earth when Khivar was killed had developed a terrible disease. The Antarvéian healer could not help them and concluded that the cure lied not on Antar but on Earth.

In Roswell, on Christmas day, the extended family gathered at Max and Liz's. When the party was over, most headed back to their own homes as Max and Liz waved goodbye. Inside the house, Isabel sat contentedly holding baby Malarthe. Jesse had been called away and was expected back that night. Isabel was restless and Max tried to soothe her. But Isabel was resentful of Jesse and his job, because he was away from her at the most important time of the year.

Liz put the baby to bed and she and Max began to clean up from the party. Zeke entered the nursery and marveled at Malarthe and wished his life were as simple. He was scheduled to skip 4th and 5th grade and start middle school. He was anxious about his acceptance by the older and bigger kids.

Liz felt guilty having so much: a great baby, a great son, going to college, no money problems, and no aliens trying to kill them. She felt sorry for Isabel, who looked so miserable. Max tried to comfort her explaining that he would feel lost too, if he was separated from Liz, Zeke, or Malarthe.

Isabel's spirits were raised when Jesse called from the airport. He told her how much he missed her. At the airport, we learned that Jesse had an attractive young assistant who accompanied him to Japan. She was attracted to Jesse and connived to keep him to herself as long as possible.

At Michael and Maria's house, the boys were getting ready for bed. They wanted a story, and Michael told them of his, Max, and Isabel's arrival on Earth to fight and destroy a mighty Evil. Michael told the boys that the Royals were not alone, but that a Priestess was sent to guide their leader, a Prince to love and protect the Princess, and a mighty warrior to love and support the General. Both Michael and Maria were surprised at these revelations. Liz, a Priestess? A Prince to protect Isabel? Maria worried that she was not Calypso, not a mighty warrior, and unsure of her ability to support Michael in the fight against the Evil.

On Antar, plans were underway to send an Emissary, a representative of King Rath, to Earth. Raesana, the beautiful, dark complexioned former rebel leader had been selected. Rath explained the difficulties to be found on Earth due to its multiple languages and cultures. Raesana minimized the problems noting that she was not going alone. Scientists, technicians, administrators and Princess Ultra would accompany her. King Kolin entered. He was concerned about their enemies, including Lord Ares and Khivar loyalists. Calypso included The Evil in the list. Kolin noted the difficulty in taking the threat of an unseen, unknown monster too seriously. Rath believed the threat to be real and, due to the prophecy, felt Earth was critical to the planet's survival. However, all did not agree, and the leaders of Onkur and Zyst opposed any further contact with Earth since they did not believe the Menace was real.

Kolin advised Raesana to go to the Temple to learn Earth's languages and customs to better negotiate with the many cultures to be faced. He had visions of Isabel, and suggested Raesana learn Spanish, as it would serve her well. Kolin appeared to have an ulterior motive when he proposed to prepare a greeting for Raesana to use when she arrived on Earth.

A few days passed and the night of the opening of the Antar Education Center arrived. Kyle and Serena stopped at Jim and Amy's new house before attending. Amy gushed about the wormhole opening, and the arrival of the Emissary from Antar and her entourage. The newly married couple, which managed the Center, was excited about recent changes. Both were thrilled with a new attraction called the Mind Theater. It provided the sensations of arriving on Antar and seeing the sights of the distant planet. The four left for the Center.

At the Education Center everyone was excited about the planned 9 PM opening of the wormhole over Roswell. Tourists and guests were gathered to see this unique sight. Isabel and Jesse were inside the Center seeing to last minute details. Max, Liz, and Zeke arrived and joined them. Jesse came back from a meeting with an attractive blonde hanging on his arm. Liz expressed concern that this woman accompanied Jesse to Japan and that her car conveniently broke down. Max asked if the 'knockout' blonde might be a problem. Liz immediately became jealous and complained that Max always had a thing for cheap blondes. Max tried to console her and declared his undying love. But Liz threw him for a loop when she complained that Max thought she was fat. He told her she was perfect, and kissed her. The kiss induced flashes from their happy past, and showed her that she was the only one. Max suggested they check out the Mind Theater.

As they moved to the new exhibit, they saw Kyle and Serena exiting the Theater. Their friends were excited about the experience and encouraged Max, Zeke, and Liz to try it. The three Evans entered the blackened Theater and soon exited. Max and Zeke were ecstatic with the experience. They babbled happily with Kyle and Serena about the sights and sounds from the Theater. But, Liz was not mind warped and did not see anything. An Antarian attendant hearing of her resistance to the image generator concluded that Max and Liz must be the mythical King and Queen who died and were reborn on Earth. Max tried to convince the attendant he was wrong and quickly moved away.

The group met up with Kal, the US Ambassador to Antar, General Franks, and with Sarah Michelle Gellar. The TV and movie star began to come on to Max, but Liz cut in and informed the blonde beauty that Max was taken. As they walked away, Zeke gave the TV star a dirty look.

Kal announced the 9 PM arrival of the wormhole and the ship. Everyone moved outdoors to observe the arrival. Michael and Maria arrived late but made it in time to join their friends for the wormhole opening. While waiting, General Franks warned Max of problems if it was not a peaceful visit. Max assured him that they were aware of the government and military's concern and that all should be fine.

A large silver spacecraft exited from the wormhole. TV reporters broadcast the arrival around the world. The SecDef was suspicious and the President fearful. All were excited, but as the craft moved closer and closer and a bright yellow light was emitted, some panicked and some were drawn to the light. When the beam went out, Raesana, her scientific advisor Lord N'Tone, the beautiful teenage Princess Ultra, and their entourage were revealed. Raesana signaled to the ship and it returned to the wormhole and disappeared. The first person Raesana sought out was not Kal, nor Max, but Jesse.

Princess Ultra dressed provocatively in a nearly transparent and skimpy outfit sought out Zeke. He had not known she was arriving and felt excited and anxious.

The army was monitoring the arrival of the wormhole and the ship closely. Col. Collins used multiple tools to investigate the arrival. He observed the main ship and two possible smaller ships. But their images were visible for only a second, and he concluded they must be interference in the electronics from the strong gravitational field associated with the wormhole. But the ships were real. The first contained Dimitri and Carlos. The Evil, in the form of Kathleen Topolsky began her plan for the conquest of the Five Planets. She sent her agents back to the Five Planets using the wormhole as an easy conduit from Earth. The second ship carried three Antarvéian subjects ravaged with the strange 'Earth Disease' who had been placed in suspended animation. The ship and its cargo were hidden in a docking station atop a new building at ENMU.

At the Education Center Kal introduced the Emissary. Raesana dissolved the holographic image of Dimaras Rock and displayed a message prepared on Antar. When the image of the Rock dissolved, Liz had a premonition. She tried to warn Max, using a intended private telepathic message, that he should only trust what he could see, only the ones who had loved him all his life, and only those would always love him. Michael and Isabel picked up the message. Isabel pondered the meaning and understood that Jesse had not loved her 'all of her life.' To complicate things further, Isabel received a private message from Kolin. He told her, using the language of the Five Planets, that he missed her.

Princess Ultra addressed the assembled guests and the TV audience. She said she was honored to represent Cano and hoped to re-establish links to old friends. She indicated that she was not the only royalty at the party as a means of introducing Zeke, but Prince Charles misinterpreted her words. He pushed Prince William into the spot light and the Prince invited Ultra to come with him to Great Britain. The young beauty was infatuated with the Prince, and quickly forgot about Zeke.

After the party, Max, Liz and Zeke returned home. Zeke snuck into the nursery to tell his troubles to his infant sister. He complained of being led on and then completely abandoned by the fair Princess. The baby fussed and Zeke turned on the mobile suspended over her crib. He tried to see into Malarthe's mind, but concluded she was just a three-month old infant human. Still, he was consoled and concluded that since Ultra would be returning to Antar soon, it would be best to not become involved. He put the baby back in the crib and closed the door. Malarthe raised her hand and used her powers to restart the mobile, in doing so she revealed that she was not 100-percent human nor did she lack special powers.

Episode begins in Isabel and Jesse's kitchen. Isabel is dressed in jeans and a dark purple, long sleeve cashmere sweater, with short brown boots. Her blonde hair is pulled up on her head with barrettes and she doesn't have on any makeup. She has fixed her husband a gourmet breakfast of blueberry pancakes, crisp bacon, and black, fresh-ground coffee with French vanilla creamer. She places a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice next to his plate and sits down. She picks up the Roswell Gazette. The camera view moves to behind her as she reads the headline.

**Narrator**: 'Antar Education Center to Open to the Public.' The date reads Monday, January 10, 2005.

**Isabel Voice Over **(as she reads): 'The Education Center's new exhibit, unveiled to dignitaries last week will open to the public today at 9 AM. Center officials, noting the two thousand visitors who have camped out at the Center doors for the last three days, the filled local hotels, and the many campers and recreational vehicles parked on the Antarian Embassy grounds, expect the lines to be long. But Antarian Scientific Advisor, Lord N'Tone assured the Gazette that the wait will be worth it. He said it was truly an 'Out of This World' experience. The new Antarian Emissary, Raesana, and Princess Ultra will be on hand to welcome visitors. The… (she closes the paper as Jesse walks in.)

Jesse walks in hurriedly. He has on a gray suit, white shirt with a blue Antarian tie. Jesse grabs the orange juice, drains it in one swallow, and picks up his briefcase by the door.

**Jesse**: I'm late; I've got to run.

**Isabel** (disappointed): but I made us a big breakfast. You said your meeting with Kal wasn't scheduled until 9 (she looks at the digital clock above the stove and it reads 7:14).

**Jesse** (realizing the situation, staring at the stacks of steaming food and the aroma of the fresh brewed coffee): that's right. But, I forgot I set up a 7:30 meeting with Madison about the Boeing trip.

**Isabel** (confused, but growing angry): Boeing trip? You said you didn't have any trips until we get back from Cancun. You're not saying we have to cancel our getaway are you?

**Jesse** (smiling, as he takes a bite of pancake and a sip of her excellent coffee): no, we're still on. I just have to run to Seattle to go over some details on the royalty-payout schedule on the new jet design. (He sees her hurt expression, and searches for a solution.) Hey, I've got an idea. Come with us.

**Isabel** (now smiling): what do you mean?

**Jesse**: I've got the corporate jet. We fly out tomorrow at 7 and meet with the Boeing engineers at 10. We'll be back by dinnertime.

**Isabel**: but I've got classes in the afternoon at ENMU.

**Jesse** (smiling): you are in pre-law. Isn't negotiating with a major US airframe manufacturer a good learning experience? I bet you can miss Psychology 103 and English Literature 122 for one day.

**Isabel** (smiling, and pleased that he knew her schedule): wait (she starts to frown), I promised Liz I'd watch Mally tomorrow morning.

**Jesse**: ask your mom. She's always looking for a chance to baby sit. I think Brody can manage the UFO Museum for a day without her.

**Isabel** (hesitating for a second and then breaking out into a big smile): yes. Yes! I'm going! (She looks at the clock.) You better get moving, or you'll be late. I've got to hurry too; I've got Greek Literature 101 and Sociology 103 today. (Jesse gives her a peck on the forehead and heads for the garage. Isabel picks up the phone to call her mom.)

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house. Liz is in the dark living room nursing Malarthe. Max is in the kitchen making breakfast for Zeke. Max is dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with the ENMU logo. Zeke has on jeans and a Five-Planets 'V' sweatshirt. Max pours a bowl of Frosted Flakes into a bowl, and grape juice into a small glass.

**Max** (to Zeke): do you want toast?

Zeke is preoccupied; he stares out the window at the dark morning and doesn't answer.

**Max** (to Zeke, laughing): Earth to Zeke… Earth to Zeke. Hello. (He raps his knuckles playfully against Zeke's forehead.) Anyone at home?

The doorbell rings, and Zeke sprints to the door. It is Roja, here to baby sit Malarthe as the others go to school. The tall, blonde is dressed in a one-piece black jump suit. She gives Max a hug and goes into the living room to see the baby. Liz stands up and hands her Malarthe. Liz is in jeans with a dark red button up-the-front blouse; her dark hair is pulled back and the gray streak is evident. She and Roja enter the kitchen. Liz pours herself and her Antarian friend a cup of coffee. Zeke runs off to his room.

**Max**: what's with Zeke this morning?

**Liz** (incredulous): Max, he's starting a new school. He's nervous.

**Max** (laughing): my son, the unflappable warrior… ready to fight off DEA agents and killer aliens at the drop of a hat… and he's nervous about school?

**Roja**: this is different. Elements are not under his control.

**Max**: but, he didn't like Mountain Elementary, or his teacher, Mrs. Stoltz. He should be happy he's transferring to a new school.

**Liz**: but, this is middle school. Some of the kids… they will be bigger. It's new… will he get along… make friends?

**Roja** (whispering): and he's still upset about the whole Princess Ultra thing.

**Liz**: she seemed so happy to see him, and then Prince William showed up and… it was like Zeke didn't exist.

**Max **(now more sober): yeah, I can see why he's nervous. I'll take him to Ridgeview Middle School and get him settled in. (He looks at Liz and then Roja.) We're sticking with the cover story Liz dreamed up when he entered school last year… that Zeke is my nephew from… from up North (he laughs), who is staying with us.

**Max **(he turns and yells): Zeke, let's go. (He turns to Liz.) My first class on Monday is Western Diplomacy 103; it doesn't start until noon so I should have plenty of time to get him settled in and still make it up to Portales. I've got French and Spanish in the afternoon. You're going to pick him up at 2:30 right? (Liz nods. Max gives her a kiss.)

Zeke returns; he is now dressed in light tan khakis and a dark blue Polo shirt. He pulls on a 'Visit Roswell' windbreaker. Zeke gives Roja and Liz a hug, tries to give them a smile and walks out to the garage. He gets in beside Max, and they pull out in Max's tan Jeep Cherokee, down the drive way, and off to school.

Scene shifts to the desert. The camera follows along the desert floor and then up and over a small ridge to a valley holding four connected geodesic domes. Mountains are seen in the background. It is nearing dawn and the edges of the largest dome stands out silhouetted by the sun. Lights are on in all the domes.

View shifts to the kitchen. Maria is alone. She is dressed in dark boots, dark red hose, short leather mini-shirt, and patterned, long-sleeve brown and red top. She is standing in front of what looks like the oven door. She has a list on a tablet in front of her.

**Maria **(speaking softly to the oven door): waffles, with 2 eggs, over easy… and bacon… crisp, and black coffee. And… the boys special. (There is a tone. She turns to the door and looks irritated.) I don't know why you can remember: Froot Loops with 2 milk, orange juice, and chocolate milk. Let me see… computer, I'll have a strawberry yogurt… and remember low fat, and a Latté… half mocha and half vanilla… remember, use French Vanilla, and… a cinnamon-crunch bagel.

There is a bell, and she opens the oven door. She pulls out four trays and begins to place them on the kitchen table. Before she can yell out that breakfast is ready, she sees that Alan and Alex are seated at the table. The boys start to eat and she smiles and gives each one a kiss on the forehead.

**Alex**: thank you mother, this (he takes a bite) is excellent.

**Alan**: my compliments to the chef (they both look at the food computer sneaked out of the ship several months ago by Kyle). The Froot Loops are just as I like them.

**Alex**: not too toasted, and

**Alan**: not too soft (the both laugh and giggle).

Maria smiles at the good natured teasing. They know she never learned to cook. Michael comes in and gives Maria a kiss. He is dressed in paint-smeared jeans, black work boots, and a flannel shirt. The boys hoot and giggle more when they see them kissing.

**Maria**: you boys better finish up. Today is your first day at Mountain Elementary. I'm going to drive you over and get you started. Your dad and I met with Mrs. Bury and she seems very nice. She agreed that you were advanced far beyond kindergarten. I know you're going to love first grade.

**Alex**: she can't be any worse than Mr. Johnson.

**Alex** (whispering to Alex): he was an idiot.

**Michael **(look gruff): hey, I'll have no talking like that. Teachers are important. They deserve your respect, and I expect you to be perfect gentlemen, do your homework, and study hard. (Maria looks a Michael and tries to not break out laughing. She controls herself.)

**Maria**: your dad's right. No funny business. And no making fun of the kids… or the teacher, if they don't know the answers.

**Michael**: our strategy is to hide in plain sight. You can't know all the answers and constantly correct the teachers. That draws attention. (He looks at each boy, now very serious.) Pretend… for me and your mother… to be normal 6-year-old earthlings attending a normal first-grade class.

**Alex and Alan** (simultaneously): yes, father.

Scene shifts to the Valenti garage. Kyle is speaking to a customer as Serena pulls up in her blue, 2-door Honda Civic. She gets out and walks to Kyle, handing him a large Starbuck's coffee. The customer pays and they are left alone.

**Serena** (sly smile): do you remember what tomorrow is? (Kyle looks confused, unaware of any special event.) It's our 2-1/2 year anniversary… since you knocked me down and threw your body on top of me.

**Kyle** (now smiling): actually, I believe, I was out there risking my own life to save your pretty little butt from being run over by that truck.

**Serena** (coming up and giving him a brief kiss and then moving away): I know the perfect thing to get me.

**Kyle** (immediately subdued): Serena, you know I don't have much money. This place is like a black hole (they both smile and laugh); you know it sucks up every penny I make. If it's not the air compressor, it's the lift, or customers whose checks bounce… If Isabel hadn't fixed the diagnostic unit, I'd have lost money this month too.

**Serena** (coming over and pushing him down into the wooden chair in the customer waiting room, and sliding onto his lap): what I want won't cost you a dime… or take any time.

**Kyle** (immediately understanding, and starting to smile): you want us to apperate?

**Serena**: well, that's a thrill in itself… almost like making love. But, I was thinking…

**Kyle:** I know… you want me to time shift and take us back to the ship.

**Serena** (she gives him a big, long kiss) my Kyle (she gives him another quick kiss) he's not only handsome… but brilliant too! (She gives him a look of mock concern.) You can't read my mind can you?

She opens her backpack and lifts out a black and red Victoria's Secrets bag; she pulls out a tiny black two-piece negligee.

**Kyle** (now with a big smile): now who's reading whose mind?

**Serena**: you can take us now. (She twirls the flimsy little silk bra and panties on one finger and smiles at him).

**Kyle** (kisses her): tomorrow. (She frowns.) Tomorrow is our anniversary. We'll go before work. But, if you want to try that on… you know… just to make sure it fits…

Scene shifts to Ridgeview Middle School, a modern building constructed of white stucco and glass. It sits on a flat patch of desert near the Barrel Highway and a quarter mile from Silver Ridge. Max and Zeke walk up the concrete steps; kids are running around and entering the building. They step into the office and walk to the counter. A woman steps out of her office. The sign above her door reads, Ms. Jane Jones, Guidance Counselor. She is a plain, mid-30's white woman dressed conservatively in dark pants and a white blouse with black flats. She walks up to the counter and her mousy brown hair falls limply over her plain brown eyes to her shoulders. She has on no makeup. As she spots Max, she begins to smile, captivated by his soulful honey-brown eyes. She says hello and invites them back. As she opens the half door next to the counter, Dr. Harris the principal comes in. The tall, thin black man is dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit with razor-sharp creases in the pants, alligator skin, pointy-toed boots, starched blue shirt with white collar, and a red, patterned silk tie. The handsome principal turns and smiles.

**Jane**: Dr. Harris, this is Zeke D'tharthé, and his uncle Max Evans. Zeke is skipping the rest of 4th and 5th grade and transferring to Ridgeview.

**Dr. Harris** (looking unhappy): yes, I read the case file and his transcripts. (He looks at Max and Zeke with concern.) Please come into my office. (They walk over and sit down. Dr. Harris takes his seat behind his desk; he nods to Jane, and she closes the door.) Mr. Evans, you know this is highly unusual. Such a move up in educational standards, personal discipline requirements, adjustment to much older boys and girls… it will be difficult… and I'm not sure… if it is a wise move.

**Jane **(walking up to the principal): we had anther student skip two grades and she is doing very well (she opens a file and pulls out a piece of paper), Zeke scored the highest of any fourth grader in Roswell history. (She pulls another paper out.) This is his aptitude and his IQ scores. (Dr. Harris looks at them and then his eyes shoot up and he stares at Zeke, his mouth slightly agape.) You can see he should do well in high school… even college level courses. But, because of his size and maturity… it didn't seem appropriate to send him straight to West Roswell High.

**Dr. Harris** (studying the papers, turning a page and shaking his head as he laughs): Zeke, we have a Chess Club, a Science Olympiad, and a Math Consortium. Our teams travel to other schools for friendly competitions. I hope (he smiles, with a far away look in his eyes; we see an image of him standing on a stage accepting a gigantic trophy) you would consider joining our squad. I think (he begins to chuckle as he looks at the IQ report)… we could use your talents.

He stands and gives Max and Zeke a big smile. He shakes Max's hand and puts a hand on Zeke's shoulders.

**Dr. Harris** (to Zeke): adjustment to a new school can be difficult; especially for a mid-session transfer. If you need anything (he looks Zeke in the eyes), anything… you just come see me, or Jane… Ms. Jones. (His phone rings and Ms. Jones leads them out of his office. He waves as he begins to talk on the phone.)

**Jane**: I'll take Zeke and personally show him around and get him to his classes. Maybe you could come back tomorrow (she smiles), and we could discuss his progress.

At this time a pretty, olive skinned, early 20s teacher with hazel eyes dressed in a dark skirt and a dark short sleeve sweater and flats comes in.

**Jane** (turning to the new arrival): Loraine… Ms. Goings, this is Zeke D'tharthé and his uncle Max Evans.

Loraine smiles and shakes Zeke's hand. She turns and stares up into Max's handsome face and his mesmerizing amber-brown eyes. She looks weak, confused, flustered at the sight of this handsome man.

**Loraine**: I'm pleased (Max shakes her hand)… to… ah… (she stares transfixed into his eyes, still holding his hand.)

**Jane** (rescuing her colleague, removing her hand from Max's): Zeke is starting today. He will be in your pre-algebra class.

**Loraine**: oh…

**Jane**: I'd like you to examine Zeke and see if he should be moved to geometry or your 8th grade algebra class.

**Loraine**** Voice Over** (never breaking eye contact with Max): I'd love to examine Max.

She looks at Max, and he looks shocked and his face takes on an embarrassed smile -- if he can read her mind. Suddenly her face flushes red.

**Loraine **(flustered): I'm… I'm always anxious to meet new students and their parents or guardians. (She turns, embarrassed, and walks hurriedly away; she stops and takes a quick look back, smiles, and then disappears around a corner.)

Scene shifts to Mountain Elementary. Maria is staring through a window of a classroom door. She sees Mrs. Bury, a mid 50s Asian woman with short cut dark hair and eyes dressed in a patterned gray dress, introducing Alan and Alex to the class. She assigns them seats in the front of the class and they sit down. Mrs. Bury tells the children to take out their reading book. There is noise as the kids begin to talk, lift up the lids on their desktops and pull out the orange-covered first-grade reader.

**Alan** (turns to the door and telepathically speaks to Maria): don't worry; we'll be ok.

**Alex** (listening in, and speaking telepathically to his mom): we remember. Hide in plain sight. Don't laugh at the other kids and don't correct the teacher.

They smile at Maria, and then open their books.

Scene shifts to a beautifully decorated conference room at the Antarian Embassy. A digital clock on the wood-paneled walls shows 10:12. Kal, dressed in tan slacks and a gold silk shirt, no tie, with the cuffs rolled back exposing a gold watch, is sitting at the head of the table. Jesse has removed his suit coat, and he, and two other Embassy lawyers, and Madison, dressed in a dark green skirt and eggshell white blouse, are listening to a caller on the speaker phone.

**Kal**: that sounds great. Jesse and Madison are flying up to Seattle tomorrow. They'll work out all the details.

The meeting breaks up and everyone begins to move back to his or her offices. Kal heads for a large suite. His two secretaries meet him and they begin to discuss some new crisis. Madison wants to talk to Jesse but he has been pulled aside and is speaking to one of the Embassy security officers. Jesse and the guard move into Jesse's corner office and he closes the door.

**Jesse**: okay, go over that again.

**Guard**: we have an intruder alert. The LI system identified an Antarian, an un-registered Antarian, in the basement.

**Jesse**: and he is still there?

**Guard**: she… it's a she. Here (he pulls out a small communication device looking like a BlackBerry personal assistant and punches in a code. A live picture of Raesana sitting on the floor comes up.) I recognized her as the new Emissary, so I didn't alert the police. I guess her signal hasn't been programmed into the computer. Do you want me to talk to her?

**Jesse**: no, you did the right thing coming to me. I'll go down and see if she needs any help. I mean… why is she in the basement? Just sitting there? (They look again at the monitor.) There's nothing down there. (He starts to move to the door.) I'll take her to security to get her LI signature recorded. Thanks. (The guard gets up and shakes Jesse's hand. Jesse walks out and closes his office door.)

**Madison** (who has been hovering outside Jesse's door): everything okay?

**Jesse **(distracted): what? (Seeing her watching the guard walk to the elevator) oh, the guard… no, no problem. I just got to take care of something… no big deal. I'll be back in half an hour and we can go over the Boeing papers.

Jesse takes the elevator to the sub basement. He has been here only once before, and walks slowly through the dimly lit hallways. He turns and sees a slightly open door along the wall.

**Jesse Voice Over**: I didn't know there were any rooms down here. This is supposed to be part of the foundation.

As he approaches, he sees a blue glow around the opening to the door. He quietly walks up and cracks the door a few more inches to look in. Raesana is sitting cross-legged, Indian style on a cushion under a glowing blue diamond located at the apex of a 10-foot high crystal pyramid. Only the edges of the pyramid walls are visible. Raesana's eyes are closed. She has a stack of books and a pile of DVDs next to her. He looks closely and she seems to be in a trance. Then he sees her pickup a book and move it to a pile to her left. Jesse tentatively moves forward, he can hear her talking:

**Raesana**: _¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Raesana._

Jesse moves closer and can see all the books and disks are about learning Spanish. She removes a stack of DVDs out of the case and holds each one to her head. There is a flash as the disk appears to spin for a few seconds. Her eyes remain closed as she repeats the process.

**Raesana** (practicing, her eyes remain closed): _Soy Raesana Invalides, la primer Emisario de Antar en la Tierra. __Como representante de el Rey Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé D'tharthe, deseo darles la bienvenida al Centro Educativo y expresar mi esperanza que a través del Centro, ustedes puedan comenzar a entender nuestro planeta, nuestra gente, razas, costumbres y valores._

Subtitles scroll across the bottom on the TV screen: I am Raesana Invalides, the first Emissary from Antar to Earth. As the representative of my lord, King Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé, I wish to welcome you to the Education Center and express my hope that through the Center, you may begin to understand our planet, our people, races, customs and values.

Raesana opens her eyes and stares at Jesse. Her eyes glow amber.

**Raesana** (neither surprised nor upset): _¿__ cuánto__ tiempo usted me ha estado observando en el Templo?_

Subtitle: how long have you been observing me in the Temple?

**Jesse**: _¿el Templo?_ (He looks around. She beckons him in.) _¿Cuál?_

Jesse moves close to her and breathes in her scent. Her perfume is intoxicating, overpowering his better judgment. He moves closer and smiles.

**Raesana**: this is a learning cell. This technology (she smiles proudly) has allowed life on Antar, and the other planets, to evolve naturally… differently than on Earth. Only the human species takes so long to develop… physically and mentally. Most animals, on Earth and on Antar, are fully developed within the first few years of life.

**Jesse**: it's necessary for humans, because so much has to be learned. Animal actions, procreation, tending their young, hunting, surviving… are driven by instinct. It takes a long time for humans to learn enough to take care of themselves, to learn to live in peace as a civilization, to appreciate art, music, the sciences…

**Raesana**: your primitive methods of learning have limited your evolution (she smiles.) Take Ultra. She, by your chronological standards is barely 3 years old. (Jesse is shocked.) Whereas biologically, physically and mentally, she is 15… give or take a year. She is aging five times faster than she would have, if born on Earth. By this time next year, she will be fully mature and ready to take her place in our society. If Larek or Mariela would die, she would be ready to lead Cano.

**Jesse** (amazed): and it's the same with Zeke and the twins.

**Raesana**: no, their physical development is stunted, having lived all, or nearly all, their lives on Earth. They appear to be progressing at only a three times faster rate.

**Jesse**: so my four-year old nephew is like… 12?

**Raesana**: he appears outwardly to be 12, but mentally he is Ultra's equal. And Michael's two-year-old twins… they are special. While appearing to be around six, they are mentally… much more advanced.

**Jesse** (amazed): but, how is that possible?

**Raesana** (smiling): I can show you, but I must touch you.

Jesse looks uncertain, but the closeness to this beautiful, exotic woman and her overpowering perfume weakens his resolve. Still looking uncertain, he gives her a small smile and nods.

**Raesana Voice Over**: this is my chance to implant a few memories that will be useful in the future.

She moves closer and puts one hand on each side of his face. She closes her eyes and Jesse closes his. Moments later his eyes pop open. He stumbles away, smiling, laughing.

**Jesse** (in Spanish): _¡Eso es increíble!_

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house. Michael stands before an easel. He has on earphones and heavy metal music is blaring. He stands back from the painting and puts the wood handle of a narrow brush covered in rust-red acrylic between his teeth. He looks appraisingly at the new picture.

View shifts to Maria as she pulls up to the house and parks her red Jetta under the carport. She checks the security system and exits the car. She has on a tan suede jacket over her short leather mini-shirt. She walks to the house and punches in the code, and enters. She takes off her jacket and begins to look for Michael when the doorbell rings. Mildly alarmed, she moves to the door and looks at the video surveillance system. She doesn't recognize the tall white man at the door. He looks to be in his early 40s, with close-cropped hair and a five o'clock shadow. He rings the bell again, and Michael comes strolling into the room. He has paint on his brow and it is smeared across his sweatshirt. Michael looks at the video screen and smiles.

**Maria** (still alarmed): who is he?

**Michael** (entering the code to release the door lock): he's Mr. Cowan. (She looks at him with a 'and that would be?' expression.) My art teacher… from West Roswell. (Maria looks at the video monitor again and slowly begins to nod her head.)

**Maria**: okay, yes… now I remember him. (She turns to Michael.) But, why is he here?

**Michael**: I invited him. I got the exhibition next month, and I thought… you know… some expert advice might, well… it might help.

Michael opens the door and lets Mr. Cowan in. He introduces Maria as his wife and invites his old art teacher back to his studio located in the third attached dome. Michael invites Maria to join them, but she declines. As they start to walk to his studio, Mr. Cowan sees the Atherton dome painting above the fireplace. They walk over and he admires the colorful, impressionistic oil on canvas.

**Mr. Cowan**: was this your first work?

**Michael**: yes, I never knew I could draw… or paint.

**Mr. Cowan** (smiling): it really is very good. You are a talented artist Michael, but… I hope you have expanded your choices of subjects. (He laughs.) Please tell me you don't have 100 additional paintings of domes in the desert.

**Michael** (smiling): no, I've branched out. (He laughs.) I guess I've got caught up in the whole Antarian/Five Planets hoopla.

View shifts to Maria. She has walked to the fourth dome. It is a sound studio. She picks up her guitar and sits down on a chair next to a table. She pulls out sheet music and looks at her most recent composition. She turns on the digital recorder and listens to the song. She stops the recorder and crosses out a line on the page and adds a new line. She begins to strum the guitar as she sings the new lyrics into the microphone.

**Maria** (singing):

Careful what you say now  
I just might see  
Even when you're playing  
Your words mean so much to me 

How did we make it so far  
We joked, and laughed, and voiced our cries  
You kidnapped me in my car  
The view was beautiful, brown eyes

Oh oh, what have we done today?  
And will it help in all of the other ways?  
And even though I never asked for something better  
Than you could ever give to me  
Couldn't help but melt when reading your love letters

Oh no, no, You got a way that I could never get from no one else

Your touch and kisses make me sigh  
'Cuz you're someone that gets to me  
And with or without cash you keep me high…

**Maria Voice Over**: that's not too bad. Combine that with Breathing on My Own, Behavior, In the Air Tonight, and Paradise by the Dashboard Light, and I've got the start of a decent album.

She stands up and walks to a side table. She pulls open the drawer and searches through the accumulated papers, junk, and old songbooks, until she finds a card. It reads:

Billy Darden

Phoenix Blues Records

Recording, Remixing, and Editing

Your One Stop Shop for Professional Music Recording and Production

602-555-0305.

She picks up the phone and dials.

View shifts to Michael's studio. He has eight paintings set up on easels surrounding the dome's walls. Two active paintings are in the center on old, paint-smeared easels. A paint palette with four shade of white and gray sits on a short table by the easel along with bottles of mineral spirits, brushes, and paint rags.

**Michael** (walking to the first painting): these, plus a few in the storage shelter are what I have completed… what I think I'm going to present at the exhibition.

**Mr. Cowan** (quickly scanning the paintings): these are… Michael (big smile), these are wonderful. (He walks from painting to painting admiring each. The pictures are interesting, but somehow off. He looks closely at the MiEG signature.) I've seen this one! It was in USA Today… this (he turns amazed), was yours?

**Michael** (looking a little embarrassed): yes. And this one, it was used in a National Geographic show on Antar. You might have missed it; it was on a few weeks ago…

**Mr. Cowan** (smiling and laughing): no, no I saw it. I just never connected…

**Michael**: I've maintained my anonymity. No pictures, no hint of my identity… except that I am from Roswell. And Mr. Cowan, I'd like to keep it that way… until… I'm ready.

**Mr. Cowan**: of course, Michael. Fame, it can be a burden. (He studies a picture.) Your technique… it has advanced so far. Where did you learn… how can you…

**Michael**: I guess I had a good teacher.

**Mr. Cowan** (beaming): I'd love to take credit, but you…

**Michael**: let me show you what I'm working on now. Actually, I'm having some problems and though you might give me some advice.

They walk to the easel and study the painting. A rough pencil sketch outlines the main features of a mountain scene. Red, white, black, and gray paint has been applied along the top half. It shows a crystal pyramid atop of a white stone fortress located near the top of a mountain. Snow is falling heavily. The red moon seen high in the sky casts an eerie, blood red cast to the moon-swept landscape. A small woman, with long black hair and a white streak running along her face and down her back, stands in a dark violet robe by an open window looking out on a jagged mountain peak. Her eyes glow blue. Something in her stance, they way she holds herself, indicates she is important.

**Mr. Cowan** (very serious): this is good. But the tone… (he glances back to the other paintings)… all your other work… they have been uplifting… inspiring. (He turns back to the maintain painting.) This, this is so much more somber. The woman… she looks so sad. Who is she? Where is this? (He moves closer to examine the painting.) From the red moon, I assume this is on Antar. (He stops and looks more closely at the painting.) I've studied all the photos released by the embassy… I've never seen this mountain temple. (Suddenly, the teacher walks back to the other photos and studies them.) I've never seen any of these scenes! Where… (he looks at Michael), where do you get your… (his gaze returns to the mountain painting, the woman seems to stare directly at him)… your inspiration?

Scene shifts to the campus of ENMU. Liz stops her tan, Lexus 4-door sedan, and looks in all directions. She hits a button on the dashboard and the on-board navigation system display fades. It is replaced with the image of her car, adjacent cars and the sidewalk.

**Liz**: status?

White letters scroll across the bottom of the display and a computer voice announces 'Clear.' She pushes a bottom and the range jumps to 100 yards. The display now shows her car, the adjacent buildings and the students walking to class. A white line, centered on her car, sweeps out a clockwise rotating arc like a radar trace. After it completes one rotation, two blue and three green pinpoints are illuminated.

**Liz** (staring closely): who are they?

Letters again scroll across the screen and a computer voice announces: 'Two Royal Protectors, a registered Antarian, and two Arturian students: all on safe list. Area is clear.'

Liz opens the door and grabs a computer bag from the back seat. She walks up the steps to the brand new building. A sign reads: Department of Cellular and Microbiology. A small plaque on the side of the building reads: This building donated by the Friends of Antar Foundation, September 9, 2004.

**Liz Voice Over**: this was still under construction when I started Winter Quarter last year. I visited Fall Quarter for the dedication and I still can't get over it. The building (she leans back to look at the tallest building on campus) is 10 stories tall, has 3 lecture halls, 10 new state-of-the-art laboratories, 50 classrooms, and faculty and staff facilities… all grown by the Arturian engineers in months! They even made it look like granite and glass. What better building to study biology in, than a living, breathing building!

She opens the door and walks to the Room 101 lecture hall. Liz enters the amphitheater-like hall and descends down the steps from the top level down 50 ft to the first row of seats. The hall is crowded with kids talking and laughing as they move to their seats. She pulls her Sony 'Antarian 9000' laptop and slides it into the docking station on the desk. Immediately the screen comes alive and asks for her identification. Liz slides her hand across the screen and it reads her fingerprints. The screen goes black for a second and then splits into two portions separated by a vertical line. The left is a live video feed of the lecture hall, the right is a list of topics for today's lecture.

A short, businesslike woman with short honey-blonde hair and gray dressed in a gray suit, and short gray heels, walks to the front of the class and the closed circuit camera closes in on her. The words 'Dr. Nora Black' scrolls across Liz's laptop screen under her live video image.

**Dr. Black**: good morning students. I want to welcome you to Microbiology 103. Before I start today's lecture, we are in for a special treat. (The door opens and a distinguished looking mid 50s white woman dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue blouse, walks to Dr. Black.) It is my pleasure to introduce you to the new Dean of the Department, Dr. Laura Holt. (There is applause and excitement. Liz is overwhelmed to see her. Laura seems to be searching in the crowd until she spots Liz, stops, and smiles up into Liz's face.)

**Dr. Holt**: students, I was a professor at Harvard for 20 years. I believed that no facility on Earth could offer me more opportunities… facilities, research funds, brilliant associates and students. But, that was before I met the Ambassador from Antar, Kal Langley. (There is laughter from the students.) He asked what I would need to leave Harvard. I said I'd have to have the best of everything plus a research environment impossible to duplicate anywhere in the world. And… he did just that. A living, breathing building; grew to my specifications and then equipped with the best instruments on Earth. Plus… I'm promised… equipment and techniques unlike anything in this galaxy.

Major Ollmann, dressed in civilian clothes, sits in the back of the lecture hall taking copious notes and trying to remain inconspicuous.

**Dr. Holt**: I look forward to meeting each of you individually. ENMU may have been a sleepy little backwater college two years ago, but today with this new facility, new staff, and generous funding… you are at the forefront of cellular biology research. We will lead you to the cutting edge (she laughs), the bleeding edge of research into the mysteries of life.

She smiles and steps back from the podium. She waves as she begins to leave the room. Just before she exits, she turns and picks up her BlackBerry personal assistant and taps in a message and looks up at Liz. On Liz's laptop a pop up message appears: 'meet me in my office in 10-137 after your class. We have a lot to catch up on, Mrs. Max Evans!'

Scene shifts to the following day. It is early in the morning and still dark out. Serena and Kyle are dressed in jeans and dark jackets. They get into his F-150 pickup truck and drive up into the mountains so they can look down onto the Antarian Compound. The Education Center and the Embassy are lit up. A long line has already started to form up at the Education Center door. A dozen searchlights flood down onto the crashed saucer. Even early in the morning, the viewing area surrounding the crashed space ship is packed with tourists.

**Serena**: can we do it from here? With all the people standing around? Before they put up the shield, we always just walked up to the ship and then shifted.

**Kyle**: I can transport us inside the shield dome and then immediately time shift. (He holds out his hand and Serena takes it; she smiles with anticipation.)

There is a flash and Kyle moves them inside the shield covering the ship. For a moment they materialize beside the ship. Two young men spot them and begin to shout and point. Almost immediately Kyle shifts them to another time and they disappear from inside the shield as they enter the control room of the intact saucer. Kyle walks out, down the corridor along the polished steel walls. The ship's interior is warm and he takes off his jacket.

**Kyle**: I assume you want to study the engines again. You said the anti-gravity generators were the most interesting feature of the ship.

**Serena** (slipping out of her jeans and pulling off her sweatshirt to reveal a tiny, black negligee over her exquisite body): I think we have time to explore some other things first, unless, you're in a real hurry.

**Kyle **(turning to see her standing there nearly naked, he smiles): Buddha says…

**Serena** (she interrupts him): let's leave that little fat guy out of our bed this time, okay?

She smiles and puts her hand on the access hatch. A seal in the otherwise smooth wall appears and a door to an inner chamber slides back. She giggles as she hauls Kyle in after her.

Scene shifts to Ridgeview Middle School. Max and Zeke are dressed in jeans. Max has on a black leather jacket and Zeke a red OSU sweatshirt. They walk up the steps, along with many other students, and enter. Ms. Jane Jones, as if waiting for them, opens her office door and greets them. A dramatic transformation has occurred. She is dressed in a sleek, red suede skirt, low-cut dark brown sweater, and 2-inch red heels. Her formerly mousy brown hair has been cut, highlighted, and curled. Her face is subtlety made up with foundation, dark eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. The plain Jane is now a very attractive woman. Ms. Goings also has had a transformation. She comes around the corner in a half run. She is dressed in a sleek black, low-cut dress and heels. Her long black hair is curled and it falls delicately to her shoulders. Her eyebrows have been plucked, and she has added eye shadow and bright red lipstick.

**Jane**: Mr. Evans… Max (big smile), it's good to see you again. Why don't we go to my office? I'd like to tell you how… (she looks confused having momentarily forgotten Zeke's name.)

**Loraine**: Zeke (she gives Jane a nasty look as she slips her arm around Max's) is a math prodigy. I have first period open and if you would like to come to my room and we could discuss his test scores.

**Max** (smiling politely): that sounds great.

The first bell rings and Zeke walks off laughing to go to his locker. Max looks back helpless.

When Max and Loraine get to her room he opens the door for her and waits for her to be seated before taking a seat himself.

**Loraine**: now let me get Zeke's file.

She reaches for a manila folder and accidentally knocks a stack of papers off the corner of her desk. Max quickly gets up and starts to gather the papers for her.

**Max**: I think that's all of them.

**Lorraine**: thank you, Max. (She accepts the papers from Max putting them on a table behind her)

**Max**: don't mention it.

**Lorraine Voice Over**: he's good looking and a gentleman, too. And those eyes… Could this get any better?

View shifts to Zeke as he walks down the 8th grader hall and stops before locker number 317. As he twirls the dial on his lock, a tall, thick 8th grade white boy with greasy black hair and eyes, and his two beefy 6-foot friends come up to Zeke.

**Tall boy/Benny**: so, you're the new kid.

He pokes Zeke with his finger. The two beefy friends poke Zeke pushing him into his locker. They move up close and tower over Zeke.

**Benny**: I just want to get some things straight. (Benny and his friends laugh.) Unless you want to get beaten to a pulp after school today, you're going to hand over your lunch money… (he gives Zeke a wicked smile), now.

Dr. Harris is shepparding kids out of the hallways. He sees Zeke surrounded by the school thugs and walks quickly to them.

**Dr. Harris**: Is there a problem? Benjamin (he turns to the other boys), Crabson, Goylzk. (The other students listen in.)

**Zeke**: no problem, Dr. Harris. These gentlemen… were… just welcoming me to Ridgeview. They said the lunch program is excellent and were recommending the Sloppy Joe. My big friend here, he noted, that the French Fries were excellent too. (All the kids look at Benny and begin to laugh at him.)

Dr. Harris stares at Zeke and admires his pluck. He puts a hand on Benny's shoulder.

**Dr. Harris**: please move along or you will be late for homeroom.

The three boys walk away. Benny looks back and runs his finger under his neck in the classic pirate's throat-cutting gesture. Dr. Harris speaks to two 8th grade girls. One is very pretty. She is dressed in jeans with a Five Planets t-shirt that has ridden up when she put her books in her locker. Her belly and back are exposed and Zeke can see that her waist is narrow and her skin is tanned; an Antarian whirlwind pin protrudes from her pierced belly button. Her short brown hair is curled and highlighted. She turns to Zeke and he looks into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles and he can see her braces. The second girl is more plain, with very pale, almost white skin, nearly colorless ice blue eyes and short, orange-red hair.

**Dr. Harris**: move along… move along. Hera (he addresses the pretty brunette girl), what have I told you about the piercings? Go to the restroom now and remove the pin or find something to cover it. I can't have our star student being suspended. (She smiles, and she and her friend enter the restroom.)

**Hera**: did you see the new boy? I think he's kinda cute.

**Rachael** (her friend): are you kidding? That little pipsqueak? He barely comes up to your nose. And he's dressed like a dork! What guy wears a sweatshirt anymore?

**Hera** (smiling as she applies makeup and pulls her t-shirt down to cover her pierced bellybutton): he's as tall as you, and the last guy you dated (laughs). And besides, I like OSU, my cousin is going there. And, there's something… something special about him. Did you see the way he stood up to Benny? He's brave.

**Rachael**: he's stupid. Enjoy him while you can. He embarrassed Benny and his goons. They are not going to like that. So after school today, they'll take his head off.

The second bell rings and the girls run out of the restroom, down the hall, and scoot into their homeroom.

Scene shifts to the Roswell Municipal Airport later that morning. Jesse and Isabel sit side-by-side in the private-jet waiting area. Behind them Madison sits alone looking a little put out that Jesse has brought his wife. Raesana, a surprise addition to the flight plan walks in.

**Jesse** (seeing the new Emissary): Raesana (he gives her a big smile.)

She walks to Jesse and gives him a big hug. Jesse realizes immediately it is too intimate. Too familiar to be business appropriate.

**Jesse** (recovering): let me introduce you to my wife, Isabel. (They shake hands. Isabel notices the familiarity, and is immediately irritated.) And, of course you know my assistant, Madison.

Raesana's smile lingers on Jesse a second too long. She turns to Isabel.

**Raesana**: _Es un placer conocerlas. __Su marido, su jefe, él ha sido el muy amable al mostrarme alrededor de la Embajada. Cuando él mencionó el viaje a Boeing, salté inmediatamente a la oportunidad de conocer a uno de nuestros colaboradores en la Tierra._

Subtitles in English are displayed on the screen. I am very pleased to meet both of you. Your husband, (she turns to Madison) your boss, he has been most gracious in showing me around the Embassy. When he mentioned the trip to Boeing, I immediately jumped at the opportunity to meet one of our Earth collaborators.

Raesana: _Le pedí__ a N'Tone que nos acompañe ya que está muy interesado en el proyecto de Boeing. __Espero que eso no sea un problema._

Subtitle: I asked N'Tone to join us since he is very interested in the Boeing project. I hope it is not a problem.

**Jesse**: _mientras más seamos mejor. __Estoy seguro que los ingenieros de Boeing estarán encantados en conocer al señor N'Tone. __Ellos están teniendo problemas técnicos._

Subtitle: the more the merrier. I'm sure the Boeing engineers will be pleased to meet Lord N'Tone. They are having technical problems.

**Isabel** (looking irritated): in English please!

**Lord N'Tone** (in perfect English): it will be my pleasure. (He turns to Isabel and kisses her hand.) I do not believe we have been formally introduced, but I believe you are the delightful wife of our chief council. He said (he turns to Jesse and winks) that you were beautiful.

**Lord N'Tone** (he turns to Raesana and whispers): _Creo que ella es aún más hermosa que su esencia... que Vilandra._

Subtitle: I believe she is even more beautiful than her essence... than Vilandra.

Even though Isabel does not know Spanish, she recognizes Vilandra and looks troubled.

**Raesana** (seeing Isabel is upset, in English): I have to apologize. We learned six Earth languages in a short period of time; Spanish in just one morning. We drift from one language to another, sometimes forgetting the language of our host. Please forgive us.

**Isabel** (astounded): you learned Spanish… in just one day?

The steward indicates they can board and the group gets up and starts walking to the Learjet 8-passenger jet.

**Raesana** (talking to Isabel, turning on the charm): may I sit with you? There is much I need to know to do my job effectively. So far, I have not had a chance to really speak with you, Max, or Michael. Let me explain about the Learning Temple.

They move to the rear-most seat in the private jet. Jesse sits in the front row and looks back with concern as Raesana and Isabel begin to talk. Madison, smiles as she sits down next to Jesse.

Scene shifts to later that day. Liz pulls her Lexus up in front of the school at precisely 2:30. Zeke times his exit perfectly and slips out of the principal's office to the front door, down the steps and into the waiting car. Benny and his thug friends run out and down the railing bordering the steps. Benny walks toward the car, but hesitates to get too close; he shouts instead.

**Benny **(to Zeke, the words are mostly unintelligible coming through the Lexus window): you won't always be able to hide or slip away, runt. When I get you, you'll be sorry you were born.

Liz pulls away from the curb, out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

**Liz** (looks concerned): who was that big kid talking to you as we left?

**Zeke** (playing it cool): oh, Benny. He's a new friend I met at school. He was just reminding me that tomorrow is gym day, and I should remember to bring in my gym clothes.

**Liz **(immediately seeing through Zeke's tale decides to not pursue before speaking with Max): hey, you want to stop and get something to drink before we go home?

**Zeke**: yeah. Can we stop at McDonalds?

**Liz**: I was thinking about the Crashdown.

**Zeke**: well, I was hoping to complete my set. I know it's sorta childish, but I've got King Rath, Queen Calypso, and the King Larek characters, but I still need the King Kolin doll.

**Liz** (seeing his excitement): sure. We can go to McDonalds.

They pull into the McDonald's drive through and order. As they pull away, Zeke tears opens the box. The smile on his face suddenly fades and he looks forlornly out the window. Liz looks over and sees a small plastic bag containing a doll, the words 'Princess Ultra' are printed on the front.

Scene shifts to Seattle later that day at the Boeing Aircraft facilities. The meeting ran long and it is becoming dark outside. Two cabs have been ordered. Madison slides into the back seat and Isabel walks around and gets in the opposite side. Lord N'Tone has slid into the second cab. Jesse stands talking to Raesana.

**Raesana**: Jesse that was a great meeting. You handled that very well.

**Jesse**: thank you. Their engineers were fascinated with the insights Isaac provided. He's really a genius isn't he?

**Raesana** (looking at the elderly scientist sitting in the cab): yes, he is special. (She turns back to Jesse.) Look, something has come up. We had a communiqué from Rath, and he asked us to check out something while were on the west coast. Would you be a dear and send the jet back for us?

**Jesse** (surprised): you're staying… in Seattle?

**Raesana**: just for a few hours.

**Jesse**: Isabel and I could join you, and we could all fly back together.

**Raesana** (firmly): no (she changes tact, and smiles), Isaac and I don't want you to have to wait around for us. (She sees Jesse's confusion and reluctance.) It might take longer, a day… two at the most. You go back, we'll be fine.

Jesse clearly reads the dismissal and bows to her command. He walks back to the cab, slides in beside Isabel, and waves to Raesana. He begins to explain the change of plans as his cab pulls off. The Emissary waits until Jesse is out of sight, and then gets in the cab next to Lord N'Tone.

**Lord N'Tone** (to cabby, his tone no longer the helpful grandfather; he is now all business): Seattle Grace Hospital. (He throws a hundred dollar bill over the seat.) We're in a hurry.

There is a flash of lightning and a booming thunder clap. Rain begins to fall… softly at first, and then in a downpour. The cabby pulls off into the wet, rainy night.

**Raesana** (whispering to Isaac): this is getting serious. Rath said more are dying. The disease is spreading. So far only the ground dwellers, those of Khivar's Antarvéian race have been affected. The Antarians, who live mostly in the floating cities, have been spared.

**Lord N'Tone** (looking grave): but there is frequent trade between the two. Since Khivar's death, cultural exchanges and traffic between the sky and terra have increased.

**Raesana** (looking sad and depressed as she stares out onto the cold wet streets): it is only a matter of time. Do you think the researchers at Grace Hospital can help?

**Lord N'Tone** (looking determined): they come highly recommended. Their staff, and diagnostic research laboratories are the best on the west coast.

A few weeks have passed and it is late January. Everyone is beginning to settle into a routine, but now the first series of midterms is approaching. It is late. Liz sits on the couch staring bleary eyed into a microbiology text. Notes, flash cards and a study guide litter the couch, the coffee table, and the floor. A calculus book is lying open on top of a Ancient Greek Literature textbook. Sections are outlined with yellow highlighter. The TV is on CNN, but the sound is down. The time and date scroll across the bottom of the screen along with breaking news. The cable box shows the time is 2:13.

The camera pulls back and you can see a partially completed Lego version of the Antarian Saucer on a side table. Two overflowing dirty-clothes baskets sit next to the running washing machine and dryer.

View shifts to Zeke's bedroom. He tosses in his bed unable to fall asleep. The young prince pulls back the sheets and stands up. He is barefoot and has on only red boxer shorts. His chest, like his father's is flat and strongly muscled. He moves to the door and listens, then creeps out, down the hallway, and into the nursery. The light from the moon pouring in through the window is sufficient to see the baby. Zeke looks down at Malarthe, dressed in a yellow terry-cloth sleeper, who is sleeping soundly in her crib.

**Zeke** (whispering as he looks down fondly on his sister): if only you were older. (He pulls up the blankets around Malarthe's chest.) I could share with you my problems… my secrets… my dreams. Mom and dad, they want to jump in and fix everything. They crave the 'normal' life so much that they fear any conflict… any difficulty.

Malarthe stirs and looks up at Zeke. He puts a finger to his lips and whispers she must be quiet. She smiles up at him.

**Zeke **(speaking to her, as if she were older): so you want to know? (He laughs softly.) There's this bully at school. He's after me. (He looks at Malarthe, and tries to defend himself.) He's big, and he has two giant thugs for friends. (Malarthe looks at him, just like she is listening.) I've managed to avoid them so far, but my luck can't hold out forever. I can't let them get me… I don't think I'm strong enough to let them beat me up. I know I'd react (he looks very serious at Malarthe); I might kill them.

View shift to Liz. She has fallen asleep, but her nap is shattered as baby Malarthe screams. Liz opens her eyes and looks up exhausted.

**Liz Voice Over**: Mally's been sleeping through the night, why (she looks like she might cry) why did she wake up tonight.

**Liz **(calling out): Max. (Calling again, louder.) Max, can you get Mally?

She hears no response and gets up. As she walks by the kitchen, we see the stove is covered with dirty pots and pans. The sink is full of dirty dishes. Food still covers the kitchen table and the counters are cluttered with boxes of cereal and unopened cans of vegetables. Liz walks to the master bedroom. Max is sleeping soundly and Malarthe is beginning to cry harder. She shakes Max and he instantly springs up, ready to go into defender mode.

View shifts to Zeke. He can't get the baby to stop crying. He slips back into his bedroom as Malarthe starts to cry louder.

View shifts back to Liz and Max in their bedroom. She points in the direction of the nursery as she starts to undress.

**Liz**: can you change Mally and bring her in to nurse?

**Max** (seeing how tired Liz looks, he nods and gives her a smile): of course. I should have heard her. I guess I was zonked. I've been studying French and Spanish… two midterms tomorrow.

He gets up. Max has on only blue boxer shorts. The muscles in his broad shoulders, arms, and stomach ripple as he moves. Max walks out of the bedroom to the nursery.

**Liz** (frustrated, speaking louder to be heard): I've got microbiology and genetics midterms in the afternoon! Why can't they spread the exams out!

Max returns with Malarthe who is now dressed in a pink sleeper. He runs his hands through her thick, dark hair and smiles. He hands the baby gently to Liz. She unbuckles her nursing bra and tries to get Malarthe to nurse. Instead the baby just cries.

**Liz** (crossly to Max): did you give her a bottle of formula before I got home tonight?

**Max** (looking sheepish): well… she was crying, and seemed so hungry.

**Liz** (now getting angry): if you give her a bottle she won't want to nurse! I've asked you and Isabel… And your mom, she's the worst! Look Max, I'm trying… trying to take care of you and Zeke… and Mally… and the house… and going to school. I'm exhausted! And now she doesn't want to nurse. (She starts to cry, frustrated.) I don't think I can do it! I'm going to have to quit school.

**Max** (trying to explain, to comfort her): I'm so sorry Liz; I didn't think college would be this hard. I'm supposed to be this great leader, brilliant, clever, resourceful… But, I can't conjugate my verbs in the preterite tense to save my life. I've let it take all my time and energy, and I've not been helping you like I should have. You can't quit school. It was… it is, your dream.

**Liz**: it will take forever! I'm struggling and these are just the intro classes!

**Max** (moving close and stroking her hair): you're just overburdened. Zeke and I will do better.

Malarthe cries harder.

**Max**: Roja has offered to come more often. Maybe she could even stay for a while, we have the guest bedroom.

Suddenly Malarthe quiets and begins to suckle. Liz looks relieved and gives Max a small smile.

**Liz**: maybe… just for a while… until we get on a routine… Roja could help out.

Scene shifts to the following morning. There is a knock and Liz moves to the door. Her hair is pulled back and she looks pale without any makeup. She is dressed in an ENMU nightgown. Liz checks the security system and lets Isabel in. Her sister-in-law looks beautiful. She has on a short brown skirt and a matching cashmere sweater. She pulls off her jacket and a backpack filled with books. Max and Zeke gulp down glasses of milk and head for the garage. Isabel waves as her brother and her nephew leave. Liz still looks exhausted.

**Liz**: I know the house is a mess. We'll clean it up tonight.

Isabel looks around and is surprised at the disaster.

**Liz **(looking at the mess): Max and I both have two midterms today, and Zeke had a poster due. Mally may be getting sick; she woke up crying last night.

**Isabel**: don't worry about it.

The baby starts to cry and they walk to the nursery. Liz picks the baby up and she immediately quiets. Isabel starts talking to the baby as Liz begins to change her diaper.

**Isabel** (to Liz): let me do that. You look like you could use another cup of coffee.

Liz gives Malarthe a small smile, rubs a finger lovingly across the baby's chin and lets Isabel take over. She leaves to return to the kitchen.

**Isabel** (baby talking to Malarthe): you are so beautiful. Yes you are.

She puts on a fresh Pampers, dresses Malarthe in a new light green baby outfit, and smiles. She hugs the baby to her chest, and closes her eyes overwhelmed with the smell and feel of the baby next to her skin. A tear falls slowly down across her cheek.

**Isabel Voice Over**: I should be holding my own baby, or at least be pregnant by now. Liz saw it… she had a vision of me with my baby. If Jesse didn't work 12-hours days, or stayed home more than a day, maybe we'd have a chance. When he does get home, he is too exhausted for sex.

She opens her eyes and hugs Malarthe. She rests her forehead against Malarthe's.

FLASH.

Suddenly Isabel is standing in the desert. She is holding a baby boy with long dark hair and light skin up into the air. She sees the large golden moon high in the sky and smiles. Then she sees a second moon as it begins to rise in the East. She turns, and Alex is standing beside her, he is smiling up at the baby. Isabel pulls the baby to her chest and notices Alex looks different… older, and he is dressed in tight leggings, high leather boots and a sleeveless tunic. His arms are no longer long and thin, but muscular and tan. She turns to take a closer look at Alex, but Malarthe cries out and the dream dissolves.

Isabel's eyes spring open and she looks down at the little baby. Malarthe looks up at her with a smile.

**Isabel Voice Over**: oh my god! What did I just see? Was that (she looks down into the baby's eyes; Malarthe smiles up at her)… was that Kolin? (She looks scared and excited) was that me and Kolin… and our baby? No… no, I love Jesse. Jesse is my husband. I've known… forever… as soon as I met him… that he was the one. I can't be with Kolin… I can't be with anyone but Jesse…(she lowers her head and looks down at the baby), can I?

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 605: Expressions **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, and acknowledge quotes and poems from **** and **** by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow, JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the episode began with Isabel and Jesse at home. She had fixed an elaborate breakfast, but he had to run off to a meeting. He recognized that work was beginning to come between them and invited her to go to Seattle with him to negotiate with Boeing.

Zeke was nervous about moving from elementary to Ridgeview Middle School. He was still upset that Princess Ultra had blown him off, and concerned that the kids at school would be bigger. He also worried about how to explain this age and 21-year old parents.

Maria was fixing breakfast for the twins. She never learned how to cook, and used the food computer removed from the Antarian spaceship. Michael came in and asked the boys to be good in school, respect their teachers, and not to make fun of the other kids. He explained it was necessary to blend in, if they were going to hide in plain sight.

Serena convinced Kyle to apperate and to take her to the ship so she could study the alien design. They slipped away and were seen inside the protective shield around the crashed saucer before Kyle shifted to the time where the intact ship was stored.

At Ridgeview Max and Zeke met the very plain Guidance Councilor, Miss Jane Jones and the Principal, Dr. Harris. The principal worried about Zeke's decision to skip 4th and 5th grades – that the transition to middle school would be too difficult. But, when he saw Zeke's test scores he changed his mind. He even fanaticized about Zeke helping the school in scholastic competitions. He offered his help, and Jane's help in transitioning. Both Jane and Loraine, the math teacher, were captivated by Max.

At the Antarian Embassy, Jesse found Raesana, the new Emissary, in a secret room called the Learning Temple, which was hidden in the basement of the Embassy. She used Earth textbooks and video programs to learn Spanish in minutes. Raesana had a strong effect on Jesse and he was drawn to her. Raesana's height, coloring, and ability to speak his language made her very attractive. He asked about the Temple and she explained it was a mechanism to greatly accelerate learning. It had even altered the path of the Antarian evolution and allowed children to mature in a few years rather than the extended period required by earthlings. We learned that Princess Ultra was only 3, but physically and mentally the equivalent of an Earth 15-year old. Zeke and the twins were maturing slightly less rapidly because they were on Earth. The 4-year old Zeke now appeared to be 12 and the 2-year old twins appeared to be 6. Jesse could not understand how this was possible and Raesana showed him by connecting directly to his mind.

Michael was in his studio when his former art teacher, Mr. Cowan, came at Michael's request to provide advice about his upcoming exhibition. Mr. Cowan was impressed and noted that Michael's style and technique had improved. Michael showed him his completed paintings and the teacher noted they were all of unique Antarian landscapes. He was surprised to learn that Michael was the mysterious, and now famous MiEG. Michael showed him his current work in progress, another Antarian scene, but this one included the portrait of a powerful woman standing at the window of a Temple. While Michael talked to Mr. Cowan, Maria moved to her music studio and worked on her new composition. She was excited about her songs and her hopes to record an album. She pulled out Billy's card and called him.

Liz was at the ENMU and was excited to begin school. She entered the new cellular biology building. The 10-story structure was not only the tallest building on campus but also the only one grown by Arturian engineers -- a living, breathing building. She entered the lecture hall and the class was introduced to the new department chairman, Dr. Laura Holt. The former Harvard scientist, and Liz's mentor, had been induced to come to ENMU to lead a world-class research team in a facility boasting the best of every conceivable instrument, device, or laboratory.

When Max returned to school with Zeke the following day he found that both Jane and Loraine had undergone transformations and were fighting for Max's attention. Zeke drifted off to his locker and was surrounded by the class bullies. Dr. Harris intervened before they could beat Zeke up, but Zeke showed no fear and instead made fun of the older, bigger boys. Hera and her friend noticed Zeke. Hera was interested in the new boy, but Rachael saw only a lowly 6th grader.

At the airport for their trip to Seattle, Isabel and Jesse met Raesana and Lord N'Tone. Raesana, Jesse, and Lord N'Tone spoke in fluent Spanish. Isabel was irritated and demanded that they speak in English. Raesana apologized, and explained that she had learned the language only the previous day. She and N'Tone found that they frequently flipped from one Earth languages to another. Isabel was astounded that Raesana could learn a foreign language so rapidly. The Emissary sat down beside her on the flight to Seattle and explained about the Learning Temple. Later that day, after the meeting with Boeing, Raesana and Lord N'Tone stayed behind to pursue a mysterious errand. We learned that the two were concerned about the spreading disease on Antar. Raesana and Lord N'Tone went to a research lab associated with the famous Seattle hospital to see if researchers and doctors there could help devise a cure.

Liz picked Zeke up after school. He slipped into the car narrowly escaping the clutches of Benny and his thug friends. Liz recognized something was up but did not confront Zeke, wishing to speak with Max first. They stopped at McDonalds to get a King Kolin doll being provided with the Happy Meals. But instead, Zeke was forlorn when he opened the box and found a Princess Ultra doll.

Several weeks passed and life began to take on a normal pattern. The first series of college midterms were approaching and Liz was up late studying. The house was a mess and Liz had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Zeke could not sleep and had slipped into the nursery. He picked up his sister and told her of his problems with Benny. He explained that he had managed to avoid them so far but feared that if cornered, he might not be able to control himself and might kill the thugs. Mally cried out waking Liz. She was exhausted and overwhelmed with the responsibilities of taking care of the baby, Max, Zeke, and the house while going to school full time. She asked Max to get the baby and let out her frustrations about school and her new life. As the baby continued to cry, Max apologized for his lack of help. He admitted that he, too, was exhausted and overwhelmed with school, and their so-called normal life. Baby Mally appeared to manipulate Liz and Max, stopping her crying when Max proposed having Roja join the family.

The next day, Isabel came over to baby sit. Isabel changed the baby's diapers and dreamed of having her own baby. She felt she should have a baby of her own by now, or at least be pregnant. Isabel was upset with Jesse and his devotion to his work, being too exhausted for sex after his 12-hour days at the office. While holding baby Mally in her arms, she suddenly had a flash. She saw herself on Antar holding her and King Kolin's baby boy. The flash left as quickly as it had come leaving Isabel shaken. She exclaimed that she couldn't be with Kolin, she couldn't be with anyone but Jesse – or could she?

Episode begins outside the Crashdown. It is late afternoon and there is a lull between the lunch and dinner crowds.

View moves to the interior of the café. Michael is sitting at a booth. His blue jeans show a smear of titanium-oxide white paint along the knee and his dark short sleeve shirt has a trace of cadmium blue on his collar. His dark suede jacket is thrown over the back of the booth. He lifts his cup up, and Agnes seems to ignore him for a few minutes before she comes over and fills it with coffee and gives him a motherly smile.

**Agnes**: you're becoming a regular.

**Michael**: yeah, I try to stop at two and clean up before Maria and the kids get home. Then I run over here for a cup of coffee… This place… it just feels… I don't know… right.

View shifts to the door and Max enters and walks to Michael's table. He pulls off his brown leather jacket revealing dark pants and a red cotton t-shirt. Agnes smiles and moves away back to the counter and the food order station. A discarded Roswell Gazette in the bussing tray shows the date is Friday, February 11th. José is standing at the order window.

**Agnes** (to José): there's something (she turns and stares at Michael) about Maria's husband. I never thought he was that great to look at back when he worked here, but somehow… now… there's something different.

**José**: it's confidence. (Agnes looks at José confused.) He's an artist. Going to have an exhibition at that swanky new Roswell Hilton next week. Some big wig from Albuquerque's got the entire second floor reserved. Supposed to be drawing hundreds of the rich and the curious. Got to have an invite or you can't even get in.

View shifts back to Max and Michael.

**Max** (smiling): so what's going on that you need to meet so urgently?

**Michael** (trying to look nonchalant): what do you mean? I can't invite my brother over for a cup of coffee? We used to spend a lot of time together.

**Max** (laughing): yes, but most of the time we were at each other's throat.

Max stops as Agnes brings him a cup of black coffee. She waits to pick up on the conversation, but it is clear that they have stopped talking because of her, and she reluctantly walks back to the counter. Two tourists at a corner booth raise their hands and wave to get her attention, but she ignores them.

**Max** (looking more serious): are you getting nervous about the exhibition?

**Michael** (surprised): no, it's Maria. February 14th is Valentine's Day. She said since we have money, and time… and I'm such a creative person these days… she expects something special. Max, I need help. If I don't come up with something amazing, she's… she's going to (gives an involuntary shiver) bust my chops.

**Max**: what can I do?

**Michael**: she deserves something special. And that, dear brother, is where you come in.

**Max** (considering): well, she is a great mother and I've never seen you happier or more fulfilled in your entire life.

**Michael**: so…

**Max** (considering): start with breakfast in bed and flowers (Michael rolls his hand indicating Max should give him more ideas). Ah… paint her portrait in the afternoon, call Verde to baby-sit and take her to a fancy dinner at Chez Pierre. Then top it off with drinks (Michael stares at him)… you can order the non-alcoholic version of m'alwe… and dancing at the lounge on the top of the Hilton.

**Michael** (looking encouraged): hey, that actually sounds pretty good… except for the dancing part. (He suddenly has a thought) no, that won't work! It's only three days away and I don't have reservations.

**Max** (rubbing his chin considering): yeah, you're right. Even the famous, or the soon-to-be famous 'MiEG' (he starts to laugh) might not be able to pull that off with only three days left… that is… without… a little help.

**Michael** (lowering his voice): you mean… use my powers?

**Max**: no! Bribe the maitre d'. I find that a crisp new 1,000-dollar bill does the trick. (Michael at first looks shocked and then begins to smile.)

**Michael**: yeah, I can make those in no time.

**Max**: that could create problems. Just go to the bank, pick up some cash, and make the reservations. You'll need one for the maitre d', the waiter, and the manager at the lounge.

**Michael**: three thousand dollars? That's a lot of bread.

**Max**: you've sold some of your paintings, you've shared in the diamond revenues, and Maria's mom bought you your house… plus pays the upkeep. You should be loaded.

**Michael**: well, actually, I am. But, won't that call a lot of attention to me?

**Max**: a local artist, one putting on an exhibition and auction in a week, is supposed to call attention to himself. Just give them a free ticket to your show and no one will bat an eye.

**Michael** (not sure): well…

Scene shifts to the ENMU. The camera moves across the campus and stops at the tallest building. The view moves up to the top floor, corner office.

The camera moves through the window into the 20 by 30 ft office of Dr. Laura Holt. She walks to her desk and plops her briefcase down and pulls off her gray wool suit jacket, tossing it onto a side chair. She sits down behind her chrome and black-glass desk and flicks on her PC. The monitor is built into the desktop. She slides her hand across the desktop, entering her handprint and unlocking the computer. There is a knock at the door. She clicks on the TV-camera icon and a new window opens showing Liz at the door. Laura presses a button and the door lock releases with a clang.

**Laura** (turning to Liz and smiling): this is an unexpected surprise.

She points to the new leather couch. Laura bends down and opens an apartment-size refrigerator and pulls out two cans of Diet Coke. She hands one to Liz, who is dressed in jeans with a dark green form-fitting sweater. The professor takes a seat next to her on the couch.

**Liz**: I got my micro lab done early and took a chance you'd be in. (She looks around the room in amazement.) Have you redecorated? I mean, I was here just a week ago and… everything is different.

**Laura **(smiling): our minds should not be locked into static concepts. Why must everything always be done the same way? Why should a living, breathing building be the same every day? We've locked in the labs and classroom configurations. But some… some of the more adventurous… have allowed their room to constantly evolve. (She looks around and smiles.) Do you like it?

**Liz**: yes, I think it's great. But… how does it… know what you like?

**Laura** (giggling): it seems to read my mind. When I come in the morning I'm not sure what I'll find. But, I've never been disappointed. Usually the changes are subtle from day to day. But, over a period of time, the entire room is transformed. (She takes a drink of her Diet Coke, while looking over at Liz.) But, I doubt that's why you stopped by.

**Liz**: school… college… I was a little overwhelmed at first. You said I should accept help and well… I wanted to do it all on my own. But, it was just too much. I became exhausted. You asked what is my strength? And I said, planning.

**Laura**: you always said you had to have a plan.

**Liz**: exactly. So, now…

**Laura** (interrupting): things are under control?

**Liz**: yes. I wanted to let you know I was okay. But…

**Laura** (now looking serious): but…

**Liz**: well, this is just my third quarter. I've got so much farther to go… and this is just undergraduate studies. Sometimes… it seems… that it will take forever. I study into the wee hours of the night and still have trouble grasping all the new terminology, concepts, lab procedures…

**Laura**: college isn't supposed to be easy. But, for many people it is the greatest time in their lives. Meeting new people… exploring new ideas… new cultures… learning about things they didn't even know existed. (She smiles at Liz.) In our society you are suspended from responsibilities while in college. I know that your circumstances are a little different because of Max, Zeke, and the baby… and the whole alien thing. But (she takes Liz's hand), enjoy this while you can.

At Laura's touch, Liz suddenly shivers. A chilling premonition of people dying, pain, and suffering crosses her mind. The vision lasts just a second, just a flash of things to come. Still, Liz is shaken.

**Liz** (whispering to herself): soon this idyllic life of peace and learning will be thrust aside and the real world, with its obligations and responsibilities, will come crashing down around me.

Scene shifts back to the Crashdown.

**Max**: what are the starting prices for your paintings?

**Michael** (moving close to whisper): well, Delores said I should get at least $5,000 for the small ones, and $25,000, or more, for the large oils. But, it's an auction, so…

**Max** (whispering): so, you could get a lot more! You're likely to clear a couple hundred grand in one night. I think you can afford to buy a little publicity while showing Maria a good time. (Michael starts to smile.) And Michael, buy a new suit… live a little.

View shifts to the Crashdown door. Isabel comes strolling in looking for Michael to discuss her dream/vision. She has on a short jacket of tan suede over a red blouse and black leather skirt. Isabel walks up smiling as she sees her brothers.

**Isabel**: and what are you two plotting (she laughs as Max and Michael spring back looking slightly guilty)? You look as thick as thieves. (She slides into the booth next to Michael.)

**Michael**: I was just planning my Valentine's Day night… Maria and my… our night.

**Max** (cautious as he speaks to Isabel, aware of the frequently delayed escape to Mexico): are you and Jesse doing anything… special?

**Isabel** (beaming): we're taking the jet to Cancun. Jesse reserved the penthouse at the Sheraton Del Sol. In the morning we're taking a three-mast sailing ship to the Fiesta Islands where we'll snorkel and then feast on lobster and prawns. And that's only warming up! Jesse won't tell me the rest, but he said he's been planning it for weeks. Our trip and making me happy has been his top priority.

**Max** (smiling as he gets up): that sounds exciting. Look, I told Zeke and Liz I'd meet them at Ridgeview for his school's basketball game.

**Isabel** (smiling): is he playing on the team?

**Max**: no, but he mentioned something about meeting a new friend.

Scene shifts to the executive offices of the Psychiatric Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland. Kathleen Topolsky is sitting at her desk dressed in an off-white cashmere sweater. Her silver blond hair is combed smoothly and hangs delicately to her shoulders. She put down the USA Today she was reading as the stone in the ring on her right hand begins to vibrate. Kathleen smiles; she concentrates and extends her hands. As if reaching in through an invisible door in the air she pulls out a black sphere. She runs a finger along the seamless surface and it opens into two halves to reveal a cushioned inner cavity of a communication helmet. Kathleen carefully places it on her head and closes the two haves with a snap.

View shifts to inside the helmet and the view screen. The image of Dimitri, standing in a space suit on the surface of a cold, wind-swept, ice-covered planet bathed in the faint yellow glow of a distant sun, is projected.

**Topolsky**: report.

**Dimitri**: everything is set. We can move the oxygen evacuation ships in at your orders.

**Topolsky**: how long will it take to suck Zyst dry?

**Dimitri**: a month… maybe two… if we have no opposition.

**Topolsky**: The Queen, Kathana, will she fight?

**Dimitri**: her forces are weak and inconsequential. But, she will call King Rath. He has the equipment to slow us down. And Artur has enough firepower to penetrate our shields and damage our ships. We cannot stand against the combined resources of a united Five Planets.

**Topolsky**: and have you set the stage to implement my plan to keep them separate and isolated… until it is too late.

**Dimitri**: yes, Master.

**Topolsky**: good. I don't think we are ready to move yet... but soon. (She breaks the connection and the view screen turns black.

Scene shifts to the gymnasium at Ridgeview Middle School. Five pretty cheerleaders are shouting out cheers as two teams huddle before the tip off. The cheerleaders have brown tops with the word 'Raiders' sewn across their chest, gold long sleeve turtleneck sweaters, and short brown and gold pleated skirt, white socks and white sneakers. Zeke, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, comes running in and quickly climbs the bleachers and sits down next to Ms. Goings. The math teacher has on dark gray slacks and a black, low cut short-sleeve blouse. Her make up and hair are perfect and she looks very pretty.

**Ms. Goings** (smiling): hello Zeke. (Trying to be nonchalant.) You said your uncle might come to the game. I haven't seen him in a few weeks.

**Zeke** (a little out of breath and looking around for trouble): yeah, he said he be here by 4.

Zeke checks again and can see Benny and his thugs searching for him. The thugs finally see Zeke sitting next to his teacher.

**Zeke**: hey, there they are. (He stands up and waves as Max and Liz walk across the gym and climb up the bleachers and sit down next to him.)

**Max**: we made it.

View shifts to Ms. Goings who is looking curiously at the woman with Max.

**Zeke** (catching the look): Ms. Goings, I'd like to introduce my… my Aunt… Liz.

**Ms. Goings** (looking pale and disappointed): Mrs. Evans? (Liz shakes Ms. Going's hand and smiles.)

**Liz**: I've heard so much about you. Zeke raves about your advanced algebra class.

**Ms. Goings** (looking distracted): oh… yes… very nice to meet you. I thought… from the application papers… that Max… Mr. Evans… was single.

**Max** (laughing and draping his arm around Liz's shoulders): no, happily married. Didn't Zeke mention Liz, or our new baby, his new sister… I mean… cousin, Malarthe?

**Ms. Goings** (looking very disappointed): I'm sorry; I just remembered I forgot something back in my room. Please excuse me. (She walks shakily down the stairs and grabs Ms. Jones the Guidance Councilor and pulls her friend out of the gym.)

**Liz** (looking suspicious): what was that all about?

**Max** (looking first at Zeke and then to Liz): I… I don't know. (He turns to Zeke, trying to change the subject) so tell me about this new friend. Which one is she?

**Zeke** (with a look of pride, he points across the court to the cheerleaders): she's the pretty one. Her name is Herietta, but everyone calls her Hera.

**Liz**: they are all pretty.

**Zeke**: she's the one with the long brunette hair and big beautiful brown eyes… cute… dimples, and the… (He suddenly notices both Max and Liz are staring at him with big smiles. His face turns red.)

View shifts to the cheerleaders. They finish a 'Go Raiders' cheer and put down their gold and brown pompoms.

**Rachael** (to Hera): someone is staring at you.

**Hera** (looking around): Johnny?

**Rachael** (laughing): no, the new kid… what's his name, Zeus?

**Hera**: no silly, it's Zeke. (She looks over to the bleachers with a big smile.)

**Rachael** (taking Hera's head between her hands so she can stare directly into her friend's eyes): he's only a 6th grader. No self-respecting 8th grader… no cheerleader… would be caught dead with a child like that.

**Hera **(giggling): I think he's kinda cute… interesting.

**Rachael**: but didn't Johnny ask you to go to the Pizza Pan after school on Friday? (A tall, good-looking basketball player dribbles the ball down the court. Johnny turns and smiles at Hera, as his opponent steals the ball, dribbles down the court and scores. The coach yells at him and kids in the stands hoot and laugh. Johnny looks embarrassed, turns, and runs to the sidelines. Rachael sighs.) Now _he_ is a hottie.

Hera looks over and sees Zeke and two young adults; Ms. Goings is now gone. Zeke is pointing her out and waving. She is uncertain what to do; she turns back to the other cheerleaders for another cheer. Before Zeke can become disappointed with this apparent brush off, he spots Benny. The tall, greasy-haired bully points to Zeke. With a nasty look on his face he pantomimes taking Zeke in his hands and breaking him in two. Liz frowns at the gesture wondering if it had anything to do with the first day of school.

Scene shifts to the Roswell Hilton. Michael has walked from the Crashdown and is waiting for Maria in the lobby. She strides across the parking lot wearing black jeans, orange Uggs, and a matching dark orange jacket. The wind blows her curled strawberry-blond hair into her eyes and she pulls it back as she enters. The new hotel has an open atrium that extends up 10 stories. Registration and a restaurant dominate the ground floor. Michael holds out his hand and Maria takes it as they step onto the escalator and ride it to the second floor lounge. The beautiful, mid 30s exhibition coordinator, Ms. Bethel, dressed in a sleek dark blue, mid calf-length dress with matching heels, is waiting for them.

**Ms. Bethel** (smiling as she holds out her hand): Mikey, it is so good to meet you in person. I've spoken…

**Maria** (breaking in): Michael. It's Michael not Mikey. (Ms. Bethel looks confused.) The 'Mi' it stands for Michael. I'm his wife… his happily married wife, Maria (she extends a hand but without warmth).

**Ms. Bethel**: oh, I see (she shakes Maria's hand). Okay (she turns to Michael), Michael… I understand you have only 15 works to display. That is really a rather small number. (Maria gives her a nasty sneer and is about to say something.) But (she opens the exhibit pamphlet and studies it for a second), I understand from Ms. Browning that they are exceptional. Actually a small number of paintings will allow us to provide a more intimate show. Have you changed your mind about publicity photos? No one knows who you are or what you look like. Actually, I think it's a great marketing ploy.

**Michael**: well... I guess I'm just camera shy. We'll see on the night of the exhibit. For now, just play it close to the vest.

**Ms. Bethel**: Valentine's Day, the 14th comes on a Monday this year. The hotel is having a big party. We'll set up on Thursday the 17th, with the Exhibit and Auction on the 18th.

**Maria** (turning to Michael, looking excited): Valentine's Day. You said you had something special planned.

**Michael** (smiling): I've got it covered.

**Ms. Bethel** (starting to walk to the display area): we'll have flat screen monitors mounted up here (she points) so everyone can get a good look at the paintings and the celebrities attending the party. The exhibition and auction will be broadcast by a live feed to all the hotel rooms. We've also arranged for eBay to host an Internet web cast. Attendants will monitor the phones and allow people from around the world to participate in the auction.

Scene shifts to Zeke's bedroom later that evening. It is late at night and Zeke is restless. He hears the baby starting to fuss. Knowing how tired Liz and his dad are, he quietly moves to the nursery, enters and picks up his baby sister. Zeke lays her head on his chest and tries to comfort her; he softly pats her on the back. Zeke sits down in the rocker and begins to rock, but she still fusses.

**Zeke**: please don't cry. That will bring mom or dad and they're both exhausted.

He stands and walks to the window, and he turns her so she can look out up into the sky with him. Malarthe quiets… almost like that is what she wanted.

**Zeke**: what I need is a solution… a non-violent solution before this whole Benny thing spirals out of control.

A shooting star crosses the sky, and Zeke watches with a smile. Malarthe appears to watch it too.

**Zeke** (surprised when a new idea pops into his head): hey! That's an idea. (He turns Malarthe and hugs her to him as he whispers.) Do you think it would work?

He laughs quietly as he walks back to the crib and gently puts Malarthe down. She smiles up at him as he pulls the blanket over her. Malarthe closers her eyes and starts to suck her thumb before falling asleep.

**Zeke** (to himself as he softly closes the door): I've got to plan this just right.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's home the next morning. Maria is sitting on her bed, with her back propped up. She has no makeup on, and is dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt. A breakfast-in-bed tray is positioned over her lap holding a plate of eggs, bacon, an English muffin and a large glass of orange juice. A single red rose sits in a crystal vase on the tray. Michael is laying across the foot of her bed watching her take a bite of the omelet he prepared. The Roswell Gazette has fallen off the tray and it lays open. The date reads February 14, 2005. The headline details problems in Iraq. A side article details the Valentine's Day party at the Hilton.

**Michael**: are they okay? The eggs?

**Maria** (smiles): they're fine. (She takes a bite of muffin and then leans over and gives him a brief kiss.)

**Michael**: you stay in bed and relax. I've got the boys covered. I'll run them over to school. When I get back, we'll move to the next surprise. (He gives her a kiss, turns and quietly closes the door.)

Maria moves the tray aside and pops out of bed. She moves to the closet and pulls down a bag. She opens it and pulls out a Victoria's Secret box.

**Maria**: I've got a few surprises planned too (she giggles).

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house, early that same day. View starts in the living room and closes in on the kitchen. The house is now immaculate, everything in its place. Roja is in a robe, her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail; she is at the stove flipping pancakes. Max and Zeke, in jeans and dark shirts, are sitting on tall stools at the breakfast bar eating pancakes, bacon, and fried eggs. Liz, still dressed in a nightgown is at the kitchen table. Malarthe is in a high chair; Liz is trying to feed her smashed pumpkin and cereal, but the baby is not interested.

**Max** (to Roja): we're all set for tonight? Liz and I are going out, and its okay for you to watch Zeke and Mally? We'll be late.

**Roja** (laughing): I live here now; I help Liz take care of the house… I… (she smiles) it's fine. Zeke and I are going to raid Blockbuster's and pick up some videos. Blanca is going to come over; we'll have a party. You two have a great time. You deserve it.

Max starts to walk to the door. Liz stands up and hands the baby's spoon to Roja, who sits down and tries to get Malarthe to eat the baby food. Liz moves over to Max and gives him a brief kiss.

**Liz** (smiling): you still haven't told me what we're doing tonight.

**Max**: it's a surprise.

**Liz** (looking happy): but, how should I dress? Jeans? Formal?

**Max** (considering): jeans, boots, long sleeve shirt, warm jacket and a hat… and gloves.

**Liz**: but where are we going? Why do I need to dress so warmly? Roswell never gets really cold, and in mid February you rarely need more than a jacket.

**Max** (smiling): tonight, at six… you'll find out.

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse's house. View is of their bedroom. Isabel is in bed dressed in red silk pajamas. Jesse comes in carrying two cups of tea. He gives her one and pulls a card from the pocket of this white terry-cloth robe.

View shifts to Jesse's point of view and the front of the card. 'To my Isabel, Love Jesse,' is written in fancy script. He hands it to Isabel. She smiles, sits the cup on the night table and opens the card.

View shifts to the interior of the cards as Isabel reads.

**Isabel** (reading out loud):

Marriage is not a ritual or an end.  
It is a long, intricate,  
intimate dance together  
and nothing matters more  
than your own sense of balance  
and your choice of partner.

**Isabel** (crying softly): oh, Jesse. I love you (in spite of herself, her mind wanders to Artur and Kolin; she quickly adds)… only you.

**Jesse**: you're sure you can blow off classes? We could postpone…

**Isabel**: no! Our getaway has already been postponed twice because of Embassy business. (She tries to keep the bitterness out of her tone.) I don't have any tests, and all the class notes are on the ENMU website. I'll be fine. And we're only going for a few days; we have to get back for Michael's exhibit.

**Jesse **(smiling): okay. We better get ready, the jet leaves at 10. Cancun… here we come.

Scene shifts to the Embassy late that afternoon. Raesana is sitting at her desk, her eyes closed, meditating. There is a knock at the door and Lord N'Tone comes in. He is carrying two cups of a hot, thick black liquid. Steam rises from the cups.

**Lord N'Tone**: here, try a cup of eiffel. I think I got it this time.

**Raesana** (sipping the strong drink): yes (smiling), this is close. You know one of the strangest parts of this adventure is the food. Everything is good… I enjoy Earth food, but I still miss the flavors and smells of Antar. Our cooks have tried hard to make the dishes appetizing, and they're close…

**Lord N'Tone**: but, everything is still a little off. (He sips his eiffel and smiles.)

**Raesana**: anything from Seattle?

**Lord N'Tone** (his look becoming serious): no, they have made no progress.

**Raesana**: we must find a solution to this problem. Rath said an Antarian trader who visits the surface frequently, was stricken.

**Lord N'Tone**: yes, I have been monitoring that closely. The trader was put into isolation. But, since we don't know how the disease is transmitted we can only guess at appropriate procedures to protect our people.

**Raesana**: maybe it's time we go to our fall back plan. We've struck out with the medical experts. It's time we turn to the researchers.

**Lord N'Tone**: Kolin never thought the medical-experts approach would work. That's why he insisted that his engineers grow the cellular biology research facility. ENMU was perfect. Close to the Embassy but far enough away to not have a Roswell connection. Let's talk to Jesse; we'll need his help in handling this.

Raesana and N'Tone get up and walk across the floor to Jesse's office. As they approach they see that his office is dark. A hand written note on the message board next to his door reads 'On Vacation, back Friday.'

**Raesana**: damn! I forgot; he's off with Isabel.

**Lord N'Tone**: call him back. This is too important to lose four days.

**Raesana**: no, she'd be incensed if I spoiled this getaway again.

**Lord N'Tone**: this is too important to worry about some silly woman's feelings.

**Raesana **(shocked at his characterization): silly woman? She is the essence of Princess Vilandra.

**Lord N'Tone** (changing tack): yes… I mean, the Princess, she loved her people. Vilandra, I mean Isabel… she would understand.

**Raesana** (a smile slowing covering her face): yes, I guess you're right.

Madison is typing a new licensing contract. She looks up and sees the Emissary standing by Jesse's office. She pulls off her earphones and walks to the door.

**Madison** (smiling): Raesana, can I help you?

**Raesana**: we've had some bad news. Several of the returnees, their wives and children… Antarians who fled Earth after Khivar's fall… have become ill. Some are dying. Our healers cannot cure the disease and we need help. I wanted to talk to Jesse… ask for his guidance.

**Madison**: I can call him.

**Raesana**: no, he's on vacation. But… it's just so important.

**Lord N'Tone**: the lives of hundreds maybe thousands…

**Raesana**: no, Jesse needs his break…

Raesana and Lord N'Tone turn and walk back to her office.

Madison picks up her phone and calls Jesse on his cell phone. There is no answer, and it quickly goes to voice mail.

**Madison** (speaking into the receiver): Jesse, this is Madison at the Embassy. Call as soon as you get this message.

She hangs up and thinks what else can she do.

**Madison Voice Over**: I'll send him an email. I can always reach him through his BlackBerry personal assistant.

Scene shifts to Cancun. A tall, three-masted schooner sails silently through the crystal clear water of the Gulf of Mexico headed for the Fiesta Islands. Jesse, dressed in shorts, a white Polo shirt and sandals, gives Isabel a kiss. He excuses himself and walks to the cabin and descends into the lower decks. Isabel is in a red one-piece bathing suit and dark sunglasses; she leans back on the boat deck and soaks up the sun's rays. She hears a beep and looks around.

**Isabel Voice Over** (looking irritated): if that's the Embassy…

She rifles through Jesse's backpack until she finds his small electronic personal assistant. She reads the email message in the display window: 'Call Madison: important Embassy business.'

Isabel looks back and sees no one is watching. She turns the device off and slides it deep in Jesse's pack. She turns and looks out at the peaceful sea. At this time Jesse returns carrying two fruit drinks. He smiles as he hands one to Isabel.

**Isabel**: thank you, kind Sir. (She leans in and kisses him.) I'm so glad we have this time alone. No interruptions… just you and me, and this beautiful day.

Scene shifts to later in the day. Max is driving with Liz at his side. It is early evening, but the full moon is coming up and its light is sufficient to illuminate the desert. The Jeep pulls off the main road and down a dusty one-lane trail. The road rises and then descends into a valley. Sitting at the bottom of the sandy expanse is a large hot-air balloon. The flame of the propane tanks lights the bottom of the balloon opening. As they approach, they can see a tall man with a ten-gallon hat, jeans, and cowboy boots standing next to the balloon. Max pulls up, hurries around and opens the door for Liz. Both are dressed in warm clothing. They walk hand-in-hand to the cowboy who has opened the door to a large wicker gondola suspended below the balloon. They step in and the cowboy latches the door. He hands Max a picnic basket and waves. Max adjusts the controls and the flame shoots out. The sound, like a large blower, fills the silence and in a few seconds the balloon begins to rise into the night.

**Liz** (excited as she stands at the side of the gondola and stares out): Max, this is like the night at the dam, when we flew away on the kite.

Max turns and kisses her.

**Max**: we've been so busy raising the children, pursuing school, worrying about our lives… I thought this would allow us to get away and forget about school, aliens, and kids… at least for one night.

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small box wrapped in red foil paper. He smiles and hands it to Liz. She looks excited and rips off the paper. She gently lifts off the lid and she sees a pink, 5-karat heart-shaped diamond on a gold chain. Max pulls out the necklace and fastens it around Liz's neck. She pulls up the diamond and stares at it. The propane burner comes on and the diamond seems to shimmer in the reflected light from the flame.

**Liz**: Max, it's beautiful. (She kisses him.)

**Max** (adjusting the flame to raise the balloon higher): here, let me try something. (He rotates the diamond and the image of a red, hand-drawn heart surrounding the letters 'M + L' is reflected from the diamond onto the nearby hills.)

**Liz** (laughing): that's so sweet. Just like during my Blind Date! But, isn't that kind of… public.

**Max** (smiling): just like only you and I can see the aura around the other, only we can see the reflected message in this diamond. (They hug and Max gives her a long passionate kiss; they turn and smile and then look up at the stars and the moon now high above them.)

He opens the basket and pulls out a champagne bottle; the label reads 'Alcohol-Free M'alwe.' He pops the cork and the bubbly liquid foams up and over the lip. He pours the golden-yellow liquid into two long, thin crystal glasses. He turns on the CD player and a song by Graeme King comes on.

I think that I might fly away, in my hot air balloon,  
And hide from worldly worries on the dark side of the moon;  
There's but one thing I need before I float into the blue:  
I need a sky companion and I want it to be you.

Max stands beside Liz his arm around her as they look out over the countryside. The balloon continues to rise and then Max lets off the fuel handle and there is comparative silence.

We'll fly beyond the storm clouds and we'll watch from up above,  
I'll cover you in rainbows as we feel each others' love;  
You'll shower in the stars at midnight in our special place,  
I'll dry you with a comet's tail and kiss your beaming face.

Liz puts down her glass and kisses Max. It's warm in the gondola from the propane flame. She takes off her hat, gloves, and jacket and then looks at Max. He pulls our a blanket from the basket and lays it carefully on the bottom of the gondola and Liz starts to giggle as Max begins to undress her.

Dreamy drifting panorama, changing every day,  
Every night your loving smile will be my milky way,  
The moon will wane before us, sailing there in heaven's height,  
For nothing else can challenge our love's everlasting light.

Venus shining on us, glowing soft at our devotion,  
Our daily drifting dalliance in love's celestial ocean,  
I'll write you lovers' poetry, and you will be my muse,  
Orion and Andromeda will oversee our cruise.

Scene shifts to the Fiesta islands. Jesse and Isabel are sitting under a thatched roof of an elegant village restaurant. A colorful Mariachi band stands in the background playing a song. The waiter, dressed in black pants, white shirt and a white jacket clears the dinner dishes and sets an ice cream dessert in front of them. Jesse takes her hand and they listen to the band. He smiles and opens his backpack. He pulls out a small wrapped package and a card laying on top of his BlackBerry. As he pulls them out he notices it is turned off. Setting the gift and card on the table, he switches it on. Scrolling down he sees message after message from Madison. He looks up and sees the guilty expression on Isabel's face.

**Isabel**: I know I shouldn't have, but I turned it off. That damned Embassy can live without you for a few days.

**Jesse** (looking displeased; he takes her hand): I'm sorry my job seems to keep coming between us. This is our time together. But, Iz… you have to trust me. It could have been important. (He moves close and whispers.) What if the aliens attacked? What if someone was hurt or Max needed you? (He raises his voice to a normal level.) I want this time alone with you as much as you do, but I am an officer… I'm responsible for what is the equivalent of a multimillion-dollar corporation.

**Isabel**: I'm sorry, it's just…

**Jesse **(cutting her off): I understand. (He tries to lighten the mood.) Here, open this. It's your Valentine's Day gift. (He smiles as he hands her the package and the card.)

Isabel opens the card and reads it and then the package. It contains a ruby necklace, and matching pierced earrings and bracelet.

**Isabel**: oh, Jesse. They're beautiful. She leans across the small table to kiss him as the cell phone in the BlackBerry rings.

**Jesse** (looks irritated at the phone, but answers): hello, this is Jesse Ramirez. (He turns away from Isabel and speaks into the phone.)

The happy mood shattered, Isabel pulls her chair back becoming angry. Jesse is so attuned to the phone he doesn't hear. Isabel looks hurt as the tears start to flow. She storms out of the restaurant and begins to walk back to their bungalow alone.

**Madison** (on the phone): Jesse, we've been trying to reach you all day. I was becoming worried. Are you okay?

**Jesse**: I'm fine; Isabel and I are fine. What's the emergency?

View splits with Madison in her office at the Embassy on the left and Jesse on the right.

**Madison**: we have a problem. People on Antar are getting sick. It is an Earth disease transferred to Antar with the Skins when they fled Earth after Khivar's death. The disease is spreading and Raesana needs Earth's help in finding a cure. I'd speak to Kal, but you know how useless he is about these types of things.

**Jesse**: what can I do?

**Madison**: she wants you to arrange things with the ENMU administration.

**Jesse**: this just happened? You just learned of the epidemic?

**Madison**: well… no. She's known for months and…

**Jesse** (becoming angry): months! (His tone becomes harsh.) And it has to be done immediately! You can't spare me a few days of peace!

**Madison** (starting to cry): I am only trying to help. She has grown to trust you and look to you for your guidance and your understanding.

**Jesse** (he can hear her crying and realizes the harshness of his tone): I'm sorry, it's just…

**Madison** (angry and hurt): I'm sorry I bothered you. (She hangs up.)

Jesse looks at the phone stunned. He turns and sees Isabel has left. He stands and looks out but cannot see her. He knows she must have left minutes ago. The card and the box with the jewels still sit on the table.

**Jesse** (speaking to himself): I can't win. Now all the women in my life are pissed at me. Well, not all… there's still Raesana.

View shifts back to Madison.

**Madison **(to herself): I hope (a small smile crossing her face) this won't interfere with your get away with Isabel.

Scene shifts to Roswell, the 'Crash Lounge' atop the Roswell Hilton. View shifts to a long line of couples waiting to enter. The lounge is full but Michael and Maria are sitting in a prime table listening to the band. Michael is wearing a new dark gray double-breasted suit with white shirt, red tie, and shiny new shoes. His hair, while still long has been trimmed and he looks very handsome. Maria is dressed a red, clingy, spaghetti strapped dress of diaphanous fabric that comes several inches above her knees with matching red high heels. Her hair and makeup are perfect and she looks dazzling. Maria looks out with a fixed smile on her face amazed at the day and evening Michael has delivered. The manager comes up to make sure everything is to Michaels's liking. As the manager walks away he pulls out the new thousand-dollar bill still unable to believe anyone in Roswell can tip like that. The band starts a slow instrumental song and couples start filing out to the dance floor.

**Michael** (still not sure he can do this, he turns): Maria, would you like to dance?

**Maria** (stunned at yet another wonder, she smiles): I'd love to. But, Michael, you've done so much. I know you don't like to dance. (She looks at the other couples and looks longingly at there closeness.) You don't have to do this.

**Michael **(stands and holds out his hand): Verde and Blanca have been giving me lessons. They say I've improved from terrible to just bad.

Michael takes her hand and they walk to the crowded dance floor. He leads her to the center and pulls her to him as they begin to dance. Initially it is awkward, but soon the new lessons are evident and they begin to move to the music. Maria is in heaven and she rests her head on his shoulders and smiles. The song ends, and the band begins a more up-tempo number. The floor is packed and it will not be easy to move off the floor. Everyone starts to dance and Maria starts to gyrate to the new sounds. Michael looks unsure, but allows Maria to take his hand and he starts to dance too.

Scene shift to late that night at the Fiesta Village bungalow. Jesse and Isabel are in bed. It is hot and they both lay on the top of the sheets. Jesse dressed only in gray, boxer shorts is turned to his side, away from Isabel. Isabel is in a short red gown.

View shifts to a view of Jesse. He is smiling as he dreams.

Isabel is still upset from the evening. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She gets a cup and pours in m'alwe, and then swallows.

**Isabel Voice Over**: I shouldn't have yelled at him when he got back. I know it's just his job… and he wanted the get away as much as I did. I tried to talk to him, but I only got angrier. Maybe I can talk to him in his dreams.

She has a flash of Max warning her not to Dreamwalk, that it affects some people badly.

**Max**: remember when you Dreamwalked mom, she wouldn't go to sleep for a week.

**Isabel Voice Over**: I know what I'm doing now. I Dreamwalked Jesse before we were married, and when we were separated… there's no danger.

She gets in bed and snuggles up to Jesse. She puts a hand on his shoulder and the Dreamwalk begins. She is standing at the bow of the sailing ship that they came to the islands in. It is night and the stars and moon are out. The ship sails smoothly over the calm water and the sounds of the wind bellowing out the sails and the waves lapping against the hull are soothing. Isabel walks around the front of the deserted ship and past the cabin. She sees Jesse. He is naked, and laying on a mattress. His image is indistinct being partially obscured by the shadows from the sails. She moves closer and can see he is making love to her. She moves closer with a big smile on her face and then stops suddenly. A woman rolls on top of Jesse. This woman, who is kissing him passionately as they make love, has an olive complexion and long brown hair. She arches her back in pleasure and Isabel can see the woman's eyes glow amber. Jesse smiles as he looks up lovingly into Raesana's face. Isabel screams and the Dreamwalk dissolves.

Scene shifts to Ridgeview on Thursday morning, the day before Michael's exhibition. Zeke, dressed in jeans and a U2 t-shirt, is walking down the 8th-grade hallway. He seems to be searching for someone. Hera and Rachael notice, and Hera drags her friend along as they begin to follow. Hera is dressed in a brown, pleated mini-skirt, running shoes, and a short dark-green peasant top. Rachael is in jeans with a silver and green UNMU sweatshirt. Zeke rounds a corner and sees Benny, Crabson, and Goylzk. Instead of running, he walks up confidently to the thugs.

**Benny** (giving Zeke a wicked smile): so you got my money?

Crabson and Goylzk move in close, surrounding Zeke, working for maximum intimidation. Hera, Rachael, and other students, knowing that Benny has been after Zeke crowd in expecting a fight.

**Zeke** (not intimidated): no, no money today. I packed. But (he holds up a hand before they explode), I got tickets to the Antar Education Center.

**Crabson**: the Education Center is bull. That alien crap is a waste.

**Goylzk**: no… actually, it's pretty cool. (Benny and Crabson stare at their normally taciturn friend.)

**Zeke**: it's all I got. (He holds them out, and Benny grabs them away and stares at the black and silver tickets.)

**Benny** (looking suspicious at the tickets): hey, they're only good for today!

**Zeke** (looking insincere): sorry. Look, my mom's picking me up after school. You want a ride?

Hera is listening and watching closely. She is amazed at how cool Zeke is. Her eyes perk up with the reference to Zeke's mom.

**Hera** (whispering to Rachael): but, Ms. Goings… she said the woman with Zeke the other night at the game… she was his aunt. (She smiles.) My little Zeke has secrets. This is getting better and better by the minute.

She pulls out her cell phone and places a call. Rachael, knowing that cells aren't allowed in school, pulls her into the girl's restroom.

**Hera** (on cell phone): mom, it's me. You know we've been talking about going to the Antar exhibit? Well, some of the kids are going after school. (She listens.) Yeah, right after school. (Smiling as she listens.) You're the best mom; see you at 3:30, out front.

Scene shifts to the Roswell Municipal Airport. A small corporate jet lands and pulls into a private hangar. The door opens and Isabel strides down the stairs. Her eyes are red and she has no makeup on. She pulls her jacket around her as if the mild Roswell morning was freezing. Jesse follows her down the steps and stops as a young airport worker opens the luggage bay to get their bags. Jesse looks up and sees Isabel hop in a cab.

View shifts to Isabel. She sits crying in the back of the cab.

**Cabby**: where to miss?

**Isabel**: the Hilton. (She stares out the window looking at the mountains and the dry desert landscape.) No, go to Crash County first. 3793 Mercury Way. I've got to pack some things.

The cabby pulls away.

**Airport Worker**: did you have a good trip, sir?

**Jesse**: it was a disaster!

**Airport Worker**: oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Bad weather?

**Jesse**: it started well, but an ill wind blew in and things went from bad to worse.

**Attendant**: I'll put your bags in the limo, Mr. Ramirez. (Jesse slips him a $20 bill and the young man walks away.)

**Jesse Voice Over** (as he watches the worker put the bags in the back of he limousine): I can understand her being angry that I took Madison's call. But, her mood in the morning… I've never felt a colder stare. She barely said a word the rest of the trip. I could handle the anger… we could work that out. But the look she's giving me… disillusion, sadness, despair… I think this is serious.

Scene shifts to later that day. Liz pulls up to the Education Center. Two Royal Protectors step forward and nod to indicate it's okay. She lets Zeke, Benny, Crabson, and Goylzk out at the front entrance. Liz knows something is up, and Benny isn't really Zeke's friend. But Zeke winks to her as he gets out of the Lexus, smiling. Liz pulls off to park.

**Benny** (trying to act tough, but getting excited): this better be good, runt, or I'll knock your block off.

They approach the entrance gate and the boys hand the Antarian attendant their tickets; her nametag reads Bsiea. Hera and Rachael are standing close behind in line. The attendant doesn't ask Zeke for a ticket. She bows slightly and allows him to enter. Hera and Rachael both pick up on this preferential treatment as they hand their tickets to the attendant.

**Rachael **(to attendant): hey! Why does the little guy get special attention?

The attendant looks trapped, not knowing what to say.

**Attendant/Bsiea** (improvising): his father works here, he…

**Hera** (to herself): his father, but…

Zeke hears part of the exchange, turns, and runs back.

**Zeke** (looking for a convincing story): I… I got a season pass. (The attendant looks relieved and nods.)

**Rachael**: I never heard about any season passes.

**Zeke** (trying to change the subject): do you want to join us? (To Hera, giving her a big smile) we're going to go to the Theater.

**Hera** (suddenly captivated by Zeke's confidence and winning smile): yes. (Hera nods, but Rachael shakes her head in disgust.)

**Zeke **(turning on the charm, he takes Rachael's hand): and I want you (giving her the 1000-watt smile) to come too.

**Rachael** (suddenly flustered, seeing Zeke in an entirely new light) ah… sure… I'd love to come.

Liz enters the Center and sees Max who is working at a booth. She waves him over and whispers about Zeke's mysterious visit and friends. They look over and see Zeke with the big bully and the other kids. Liz reaches out telepathically to Zeke.

**Liz**: Zeke, what are you up to?

**Zeke** (he turns to his parents and responds telepathically): attempting to save my neck, with out hurting anyone. (He smiles broadly and turns back to the kids.)

Scene shifts to Princess Ultra. She is sitting in her suite at the Embassy. The elaborately decorated 20 x 40 ft room has video screens on all the walls showing various scenes from Antar. She is dressed in black slacks, gold open-toed sandals, and a white long-sleeve silk blouse. Ultra is flipping channels on the 4 x 5 ft flat panel TV and is obviously bored.

**Ultra Voice Over**: I left all my friends and traveled across the galaxy for this? (She punches the remote and it moves to the next channel.) Raesana said I was too young to go to England by myself... that they couldn't assure my safety. Prince William (looking dreamy for a second, and then irritated) didn't call last night. Something about a stupid ball…

The phone rings.

View shifts to the attendant at the Education Center.

**Attendant/Bsiea**: (on her cell phone): Princess Ultra? You asked the staff to notify you if Prince… I mean, if Zeke came in. Well, he's here now.

View shifts back to the Princess.

**Princess Ultra** (on phone, immediately excited, but trying to sound bored): oh, I suppose (she jumps up and runs to her closet pulling two of the dozens of ceremonial costumes), I guess it would only polite to… to go over and say hello. I'm at the Embassy. I'll see if I can find time to drop by.

Scene shifts back to Zeke and the kids as they walk to the Theater. Zeke looks over and concentrates causing a momentary lull in the line and they walk straight up. The six of them move to the entrance, and the Theater attendant explains the procedures. They walk forward, pass through the two revolving doors, and go into the darkened Mind Theater. Hera keeps close to Zeke and puts a hand on his shoulder. Zeke closes his eyes and concentrates on Rachael, Crabson and Goylzk, and then he gives Benny his full attention.

**Zeke** (to himself): well here goes nothing.

While the other experience the sights, sounds, and smells of the Antarian journey, Benny sees a completely different scene. Benny is alone walking down the hallway at Ridgeview. The colors are muted and fuzzy around the edges like in a dream. The corridors are full of kids. He turns the corner and sees a large boy, and two other 6-ft thugs surrounding a tiny 6th grade girl. The girl cries and Benny grabs her around the throat. She reluctantly gives Benny her dollar. He releases the grip and she runs off down the hall coughing and crying. Benny looks around, expecting to see fear or admiration in the other kid's faces. Instead they are all looking at him like he is scum.

Everyone has backed away from him including Crabson and Goylzk. They all look disgusted and point their fingers at him accusingly. A chorus of 'loser, loser, loser,' rings in his ears.

**Principal/Dr. Harris**: he's a loser.

**Jane/Guidance Councilor**: white trash. He'll be in prison… or dead, before he's 18.

A tall, painfully thin girl, dressed all in black with a studded dog-collar wristband, heavy black eye shadow making her light brown eyes seem darker, and black painted nails looks at Benny with disgust.

**Chevette/Goth girl**: he's pathetic!

**Benny** (to the girl): Chevy… I was just…

**Chevette **(turning her back on him and beginning to walk away, she turns): what was I thinking! I thought you were cute. But, if you'd do that to a helpless little girl…

View shifts back to the kids exiting the Mind Theater. They are all excited and talking at the same time.

**Goylzk**: told you it was cool!

**Crabson**: I can't believe it. That's like nothing I've ever felt! I always thought that science bull was for nerds, but… I saw myself, there on that ship… piloting the saucer out of the wormhole…

**Rachael**: were you really at the controls?

**Crabson** (to Rachael): yeah I had on this cool outfit, with a white jacket and a black pilot's hat. (She moves up close and her hand brushes Goylzk's.)

**Rachael** (closing her eyes): now I remember and…

**Crabson** (starting to laugh): you were there too.

**Rachael** (smiling): I was like a navigator. And Goylzk… he was like…

**Goylzk** (big smile): Mr. Spock! You know… the science officer.

They all start to laugh and begin, again to talk at once. All except Hera. She too saw Antar; all the sights and sounds that to her are so familiar, all except for a split second, where she saw the scene at Ridgeview. She was there, pointing an accusing finger at Benny. Her attention is now on Zeke and Benny. The strongly attractive boy is looking up at Benny. The big bully, who towers over Zeke, and outweighs him by a hundred pounds, looks shell-shocked.

**Benny** (to Zeke, whispering in a hoarse tone): did you see Antar?

**Zeke**: no. I saw you, and that little girl, and Chevette.

**Benny**: I'm not like that! (He turns away, suddenly alarmed.) Did everyone see me! (He turns and looks at the line winding away from the Theater. Many of the kids from Ridgeview are in the entrance line.) Are they going to see me… grabbing that little girl?

View shifts to Liz and Max. They have tuned in telepathically. They stare at the boys and listen to the exchange between Zeke and Benny.

**Zeke**: Benny, you're not all that bad. You can change. It's just not cool to be a bully.

**Benny**: Chevette… I never even spoke to her. But, she said she liked me… liked, like in past tense.

**Zeke**: well, I just happened to have invited her here. She's over there. (Zeke points and the Goth girl is seen looking around confused, wondering how she got there.) Why don't you invite her to go through the Mind Theater? This time, I think you'll see a different picture.

Benny is smiling as he playfully hits Zeke on the shoulder expecting the blow to knock Zeke off his feet. Instead, Zeke's arm seems surprisingly solid, and it's his hand that hurts. He looks at Zeke with new appreciation.

**Benny**: D'tharthé, you're okay. (He starts walking over to Chevette.)

Liz and Max look over at their son and smile approvingly.

**Liz**: (smiling, she communicates telepathically with Zeke): my, what a little artist.

**Max **(also connected, he looks pleased with his son): you paint a very convincing picture.

As Zeke starts to walk to Liz and Max, Hera grabs his hand and they walk over together smiling.

**Zeke** (smiling and talking telepathically): some create beautiful diamonds, some use paint, and some sing (he turns and looks over to Benny who is laughing and talking excitedly to an equally enthused Chevette), I use the gifts I was given.

There is a commotion as a long black stretch limousine pulls up to the Education Center entrance. A tall, beautiful girl dressed in an exotic white-beaded outfit exits the limo. Princess Ultra struts in and sees Zeke. In spite of herself, her face breaks out into a big smile. She starts to walk, and then begins to half run over to Zeke. Suddenly she stops. The Princess sees Zeke and he is laughing, smiling, and holding the hand of a very pretty brunette about Zeke's age. Ultra is shocked, instantly jealous, and then overwhelmed by her feelings of isolation and loneliness. Before she can decide what to do, Ultra is surrounded by a hoard of tourists. They want to shake her hand, giver her a kiss, or request an autograph. Zeke, Hera, and Rachael hear the commotion and turn. Zeke sees the overwhelmed Princess.

**Zeke** (speaks to himself as her looks at her with a smile): my Princess. (He smiles, and bows slightly.)

Ultra looks straight at Zeke and gives him a big smile. The Princess is then swept away by the crowd of admirers. She looks back at Zeke, helpless. Hera and Rachael immediately pick up the connection between the Princess and Zeke.

**Hera** (whispering to Rachael as she looks at the lingering eye contact between Zeke and Ultra): he gets better (Hera squeezed Zeke's hand) and better by the second. (Rachael smiles and nods.)

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 606: Intrigue**

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode as well as by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the episode began in the Crashdown. Michael invited Max over for coffee and sought his help in designing a special Valentine's Day surprise for Maria. Max suggested a program of breakfast in bed, fancy dinner at Chez Pierre, and then drinks and dancing at the lounge on the top of the new Roswell Hilton. Michael was initially excited, but feared he was too late as Valentine's Day was only a few days away. Max suggested that all Michael needed was the proper tip, and that thousand dollar bills would open doors for the budding new artist. Isabel joined them and explained about her and Jesse's plan to fly to Cancun for the big day.

At the university, Liz met with her mentor and friend Dr. Laura Holt in the doctor's fancy corner office. Liz commented on the changes and Laura explained that the room constantly evolved. The living, breathing building changed in a manner that was always pleasing – as if the building could read her mind. Liz thanked her for the advice about accepting help; she had found college to be overwhelming, but she was doing better. Laura explained that college was supposed to be challenging and not all fun and games. It was a time to explore and learn new things. As she took her student's hand, Liz had a chilling premonition of people dying, pain, and suffering. The vision lasted just a second, but Liz was shaken. She realized that her idyllic life of peace and learning would soon be thrust aside. And the real world, with its obligations and responsibilities, would come crashing down around her.

Topolsky plotted with Dimitri via a communication helmet. Dimitri was on the cold, wind-swept, ice-covered planet of Zyst. He said he was ready to commence the attack. She asked about expected resistance from the planet. Dimitri said Kathana and her forces were not an issue, but if Rath and Kolin came to Zyst's rescue then they could suffer serious damage. Topolsky said she was not ready to begin her operation until the planets had been separated and Zyst isolated.

At the Hilton, Michael and Maria met the exhibition coordinator, Ms. Bethel. She asked if she could introduce him. He said no, not for now. Ms. Bethel noted that maintaining his anonymity could hurt sales, but on the other hand it might be a smart marketing ploy. She outlined the setup for the exhibition and auction and mentioned that the show would be broadcast to the hotel rooms as well as across the Internet.

On Valentine's Day Michael treated Maria to a long list of special treats starting with breakfast in bed. After an interesting afternoon, they went to dinner and ended at the Crash Lounge at the Hilton. An elaborate tip had secured them excellent seats. Michael even went so far as to suggest they dance. Maria accepted and was extremely happy.

At the Evan's household, the introduction of Roja had resulted in a return to order. Roja served Max and Zeke breakfast while Liz took care of the baby. As Max and Zeke prepared to leave for school, Liz inquired about their Valentine's Day plans. Max was mysterious and told her only to dress warmly. When he met her later that day, they drove out into the desert and went on a romantic balloon ride. Max gave her a heart shaped diamond with a special inscription. They enjoyed the night alone and a chance to take a break from their worries, aliens, and children.

At the Embassy, Raesana and Lord N'Tone worried about home and the spreading disease. Their efforts with the Seattle Grace Hospital had not been successful. They knew they had to go to their fall back plan, to use the resources at ENMU's cellular biology facility. They sought out Jesse to help approach ENMU, but recalled he was on vacation. Raesana felt they should give him time, but Lord N'Tone insisted they call.

At Isabel and Jesse's house they prepared to escape to Cancun. Things started well as Jesse gave her a thoughtful card. They flew to the Mexican seaside town and took a sailing ship to a remote island resort. While Jesse was away getting them a drink, his cell phone rang. Isabel was tired of the interruptions and turned it off. Later that evening, at a romantic dinner, Jesse gave her a ruby necklace, matching pierced earrings and bracelet. She was happy, but when Jesse found that she had turned off his phone he was displeased. He acknowledged her desire to be alone, but cautioned her that he had responsibilities. The phone rang, and Jesse took a call from Madison. The happy mood broken, Isabel stormed off. Later that evening, she tried to make up, and Dreamwalked Jesse. But, she found him fanaticizing about making love to Raesana. Isabel was devastated and disillusioned. When they retuned to Roswell she left Jesse and returned to her house to pack. Jesse, unaware of the Dreamwalk, was confused and concerned.

Zeke was troubled about school and how to handle Benny. He snuck into the nursery late at night and held baby Mally. He confided in her and soon he had an idea. He went to school the following day and invited Benny and his thug friends to join him at the Education Center. Hera heard of his plans, and arranged for her and Rachael to go too. Zeke saw them at the Center and invited the girls to join him; Hera was interested but Rachael was reluctant. Zeke turned on the charm and Rachael saw Zeke in a new light. She gladly joined Zeke, Hera, and the thugs. They entered the Mind Theater and Zeke played with his friends' and the thug's minds. Benny, for the first time, saw himself as others saw him. Zeke convinced him that being a thug and bully wasn't cool. Hera caught a glimpse of what Zeke had done and was intrigued. Princess Ultra showed up at the Center, and Hera became even more enamored with Zeke when she observed the obvious connection between Zeke and the Princess.

_**Episode begins late at night**_. A large black limousine pulls up to a deserted entrance to Fort Craig. An MP dressed in army fatigues waits at the guard post and then the MP walks to the car. The chauffeur's window lowers and the MP looks in and sees the SecDef in a dark gray business suit, white shirt and tie alone in the rear seat.

**MP**: we have been expecting you, Sir.

He salutes. A civilian walks out from the shadow. The face of the mid 40s white man has a long thin scar running down his right jaw. The sallow face is scarred and pock marketed. His slicked-back thinning hair, black pants and turtleneck gives him a weasel look. He walks to the rear seat of the limousine and enters.

**SecDef **(turning with a neutral expression): Dale.

**Dale Bartolli** (nods to the SecDef): Sir.

**MP** (to the SecDef): this man will show you to Col. Collins.

**SecDef**: I've not worked with you before, but I made some inquiries in the FBI special unit and found your name. I understand you almost had those kids at graduation. (Bartolli smiles with an evil grin.) Don't get any ideas. I'll tell you what I want done with them… and when. (The SecDef gives him his own evil glance.) You got any problems with that? If you do, I can let you out right now. (Bartolli gives no ground, but still he nods his head that he understands.)

The gate opens and the limousine drives off along a lonely isolated paved road. Bartolli leans forward and points the chauffer to a side road and the limousine begins a long climb to a secluded concrete-block building high in a forested mountain pass. The driver pulls into a small parking lot and the SecDef and Bartolli move silently to a door. The weasel-like man pulls out a small metal box and taps in a secret code alerting the Colonel of their arrival and unlatching the door.

View shifts to Col. Collins. The tall, sandy haired officer is dressed in camouflage fatigues and high-top boots and a black gun belt and pistol. He stands near a prison cell looking in at two Japanese men sitting on hard wooden benches. The two short men with straight black hair and glasses sit silently looking at their captor. One has a swollen lip and a black eye. The other has the side of his head in bandages, stitches run along the side of his chin. The Sony logos on their dark blue jackets are splattered with blood. The SecDef and Bartolli join him.

**Col. Collins** (turns and greets his boss, he looks at Bartolli with barely concealed disgust): Sir (he salutes).

**SecDef**: at ease, Colonel. (He turns and looks at the two Japanese men.) Are these the Sony technicians – the ones that installed the Earth-to-Antar communication set up at the Embassy?

**Col. Collins**: yes, Sir.

**Bartolli**: my team has been monitoring their movement for the last several weeks. Suzuki and Tsarina were scheduled for a two-week vacation before returning to Tokyo… they won't be missed for days.

**SecDef** (to the Colonel): what have they told you? Did you get the transmitter and receiver designs?

**Bartolli**: a complete set of wiring schematics and maintenance manuals were recovered… after a little (he smiles wickedly)… persuasion. Engineers from Wright Patterson Air Force Base are working on them.

**SecDef** (smiling and he rubs his hands): those Wright Pat boys are good, but slow. When can I see a working model?

**Col. Collins**: well, it's been difficult going so far. Everything is in Japanese. But, we called in some help from NSA and we expect something by tomorrow… Sunday at the latest.

**SecDef**: excellent. (He takes one last look at the technicians and turns to the Colonel), show me to my quarters. I want to get an early start tomorrow.

**Col. Collins**: General Wallace is flying in at 0700 to brief you on our plans to secure the Roswell saucer. Our scientists have secretly been performing tests since it crashed over a year ago. Every square inch has been photographed using operatives on the ground, helicopter and reconnaissance plane flyovers, and the A-1 satellite. We've studied the shield technology and… (he stops, looks unsure how to proceed).

**SecDef**: and…

**Col. Collins**: nothing definitive, Sir. But we know it extends a fixed distance away from the craft. A hard dome of transparent, seemingly impenetrable material is projected 15 feet beyond the ship. The Corp of Engineers believes they can excavate the earth surrounding the saucer's base and load the ship, shield and all, onto a transport dolly. A Chinook twin prop helicopter will move it to the Roswell rail yard for transport to Area 51. General Wallace assured me they could defeat the shield once it is in the lab.

**SecDef** (smiling evilly): with the communication technology, and the secrets from the ship, we will make this god-fearing nation invincible. (He turns to the Colonel.) I don't have to tell you the problems the President is facing on Capitol Hill and in Iraq. We need this technology… and we need it now.

**Bartolli**: the President asked for options.

**SecDef** (cutting in, giving the former FBI operative a 'shut up' look): and that's what we're providing, intel to determine the feasibility of pursuing different options.

**Col Collins** (suspicious): I'm still surprised the President changed his mind about the ship and the whole... you know… Earth-Antar relationship. This blatant attack will not go unnoticed. The Embassy and Center are filled with Antarians. They will not sit idly by and let you steal their ship.

**SecDef**: when the time comes, we will devise a plan to neutralize the aliens. No direct action has been authorized. The Sony operation is being staged for the technology and to judge Max's… I mean the aliens', reaction.

**Col. Collins** (surprised): but, the Sony operation… how will we explain capturing foreign nationals… if it was not under the direct order of the President? When we release them, they'll scream to their consulate and the press!

**SecDef **(looking stern, as if forced to do something unpleasant, but necessary, he turns to Bartolli): Dale…

**Bartolli**: whoever said anything about releasing them? Our friends (he turns to the technicians), once they have served their purpose will have an unfortunate accident while skiing up in the mountains. (The SecDef and Bartolli smile, but Col. Collins looks sick.)

Scene shifts to Roswell, Friday morning. A Yellow Cab pulls up in front of Isabel's house. She exits the cab in dark pants, boots, and a red ribbed shirt. Her hair is pulled back and she looks pale with no makeup. Her eyes are red from crying. She pays the cabby and walks up the drive. She enters a code on the keypad by the door and a security panel by the three-car garage slides down. Isabel places her hand on the fingerprint-recognition panel and there is a click followed by the garage door opening. Inside, her red Cadillac SUV sites alone.

View shifts to the interior of her house as Isabel walks in through the large, spotless, well-appointed kitchen, down a hallway, past the large expensively decorated living room into the master bedroom. She starts to cry as she pulls out a suitcase and starts throwing pants, blouses, shoes and underwear into it. She searches through a drawer and throws her jewelry case on top of the pile. Isabel touches the suitcase and all the clothes rise and swirl around in a circle above the suitcase until they become folded and position themselves neatly into the suitcase, and then the top closes. The suitcase, as if on its own, floats out of the room to the garage. Isabel sits on the bed and puts her hands over her face crying.

**Isabel **(speaking softly to herself): I don't know what to do. I saw Jesse cheating on me with… with that woman. I can't stay here!

She senses movement to her left and spins around in a panic. Her right hand flies up in a protective position ready to blast the intruder.

**Alex**: alien blast rays (he laughs) don't affect the dead.

**Isabel**: oh, Alex. Jesse (she throws herself into his arms, crying)… he was cheating on me. I saw him… (She stops and runs her hands along his black t-shirt and down his long, lean arms, assuring herself that this is really Alex and not Kolin, and then hugs him tighter.)

**Alex**: no. You saw a dream. A fantasy. A man, after having an argument with his wife… fantasizing about another woman. Isabel (he pushes her back gently to look into her eyes.) It was a dream. Do you have any real evidence of infidelity? Ever see them holding hands… kissing… anything?

**Isabel** (sniffling as her crying stops): no… but he spends all his time with her.

**Alex** (interrupting): her… or the office?

**Isabel**: it's the same thing.

**Alex** (pulling her into a hug): you have to talk to him. Tell what you suspect… what you fear. He'll understand. Jesse will know you would only be this upset if you really loved him. (He looks at her closely.) You do love him… still love him… don't you? I mean… you haven't found someone else have you?

**Isabel** (uncertain, she runs her hands down his long, lean arms): well… of course I love Jesse (small smile).

**Alex**: talk to Michael. You two have become really close. Get his advice.

**Isabel**: but, today is his exhibition. I don't want to spoil it… burdening him with my troubles.

**Alex**: Michael loves you. He won't think it's a burden. He might even welcome some diversion before the big event. He has to be getting nervous… just waiting.

Alex starts to fade away.

**Isabel**: stop! Wait… you can't be here! You said the spirits only allowed you to come back because the world was in danger. But, The Evil… Dimitri… he's gone, so how…

**Alex** (looking very serious): the Evil never left. She has just been hiding and plotting. Now she is ready to strike. (She starts to ask what he means as Alex fades away.)

Scene shift to the exterior of the Roswell Hilton.

View shifts inside. Two large posters of Michael's paintings announcing the art exhibition and auction sit on easels in the lobby. No picture of the artist, just the enigmatic 'MiEG' is displayed in large letters. A young man in his early 20s with dark hair and a close-cropped beard of curly hair strides to the registration desk. A bellhop carrying a large leather suitcase and a guitar case stands behind him.

View shifts to the hotel clerk. The attractive brunette, in a black and gold uniform with a white blouse smiles at the man. Her nametag reads 'Vivian.'

**Clerk/Vivian**: how may I assist you?

**Young Man**: well darling (he smiles), I'd like to check in to your fine establishment. (He pulls his wallet from his jeans pocket, removes an American Express credit card and hands it to her.) Billy Darden, Phoenix Blues Records. I believe you have a suite reserved for me.

**Vivian** (sensing a high roller, she types commands into the computer): yes, here we are. The Arturian Suite, that's right next to Mrs. Browning (she laughs). She's in the Antar Suite… you know… the King's Suite.

View shifts to Billy.

**Billy**: listen, baby. I ordered it stocked with liquor, and for sandwiches and such to be brought up around 9. That in your computer?

**Vivian**: yes, Mr. Darden. It's all arranged.

**Billy**: call me Billy (big smile). What time do you get off, honey? I'm having a little party after the art shindig (he points towards the posters). You like to join me?

Scene shifts to the exterior of Michael and Maria's house. It is early afternoon.

View shifts to Michaels's art studio. The easels are stacked in the corner and the room is empty. All the paintings have been moved to the Hilton. Michael in dark gray pants and a black, paint-smeared shirt nervously paces back and forth, clinches and unclenches his hand. His long unruly hair tumbled down over his anxious face. Verde, who has come by to look after the twins once they get home from school, looks on concerned.

Maria dressed in a long brown skirt, pale pink sleeveless shirt and brown knee-high boots walks up and takes his hand.

**Maria**: I think you need therapy.

**Michael** (surprised): therapy? I'm not going to any shrink!

**Mari**a (smiling): Dr. Maria has the cure you need.

She grabs his hand and pulls him to the door. She stops and throws him his black leather jacket and grabs hers. Maria waves to Verde as they leave and walk to her Jetta and get in. She drives up into the mountains surrounding their house and is soon on a deserted highway. She pulls off, drives down a dirt road and then around a curve to an isolated site. Maria steps out and Michael follows, still looking confused. Maria walks to the edge of a small ravine. The early spring rains and snowmelt from the New Mexico mountains have turned the hillside green.

**Maria** (turning to him and smiling): break something.

**Michael** (still looking confused): what?

Maria picks up his right hand, points to a boulder 50 feet away, and concentrates. The rock explodes with a loud crack like a gunshot. She looks at Michael in amazement, as she had never been able to harness destructive powers before.

**Michael** (laughing): you mean (he turns, raises his hand, and causes several small rocks to disintegrate), bust something! This is great! I haven't done this in ages.

He looks at her and smiles.

**Michael**: your turn.

**Maria**: I can't do it on my own. I was just holding your hand and… and you… you must have known what I intended.

**Michael** (pointing to a nearly 1-foot square stone): try. Focus on the rock. Imagine it blowing apart… disintegrating.

**Maria **(laughing as she raises her hand): really, I can't (suddenly the rock, and the one beside it and the one behind it explodes with deafening cracks, boom, boom, boom!)

**Michael**: warn me not to get you mad, DeLuca! (He laughs and hugs her to him.) You need to work on your control, but you show definite promise. (He laughs.)

**Maria** (looking at her outstretched hand, still amazed): it's … it's so… relaxing! Exciting… exhilarating… this is better than sex (she turns and see the stunned look in Michael's eyes), just kidding. But, this is pretty neat.

**Michael**: what else can you do?

**Maria **(confused): what else?

**Michael** (smiling): here, try this. Don't blow it up… just lift the rock… mentally.

He focuses on a large boulder and slowly raises it three feet; he moves it to the left a few feet, and then releases it. The rock settles back to the ground with a thump. He turns to Maria.

**Michael**: now, your turn.

Maria raises her hand and concentrates and the rock rises a foot, then wobbles and falls. They both laugh.

Michael looks out over the ravine and the tall pine trees. He stares up into the clear blue sky and his look becomes pensive.

**Maria**: Michael, what's wrong?

**Michael** (looking serious, he pulls her to him): I wanted to talk to you… about being famous. I don't think… I… I can't do it. I don't want my face in books or in magazines. I love painting… and hope people want to buy my works… but, I've been invisible… anonymous my entire life. (He hugs her.) I know you want the limelight… to be on stage… the center of attention. But, I don't… and I don't think I ever will. It may mean that no one will buy a MiEG… we may be poor.

**Maria** (beginning to sing): your touch and kisses make me sigh…  
and with or without cash you keep me high… 

**Maria**: I understand (they kiss), my Mikey G. It's okay. Now (she gives him a quick kiss and turns) show me how you do the levitating trick.

Scene shifts to the geodesic domes. Isabel comes roaring up in her Cadillac SUV. She slams on the brakes and slides to a stop. Isabel hops out of the vehicle and nearly runs to the door, pounding on the door and ringing the bell. Soon Verde opens the door.

**Isabel **(breathless): where's Michael? I need to talk to him.

**Verde**: I don't know… exactly. He and Maria left 20 or 30 minutes ago.

**Isabel**: where did they go?

**Verde**: I'm not sure… up into the mountains. They didn't say when they'd be back. But, they can't be away too long… they've got to get ready for the exhibition.

Isabel turns and looks up in the mountains.

**Isabel**: I'll find them. (She gets in her car and drives up into the mountains, guided by the special connection between her and Michael.)

Scene shifts to Antar and the floating city of Atlata. The camera moves towards the tallest building. Clouds obscure all but one of its upper towers.

The view narrows on the un-obscured tower and passes through the crystalline transparent walls to a bar. Men and women dressed in elaborate gowns and formal robes are seated around short tables in the dimly lit establishment. A trio of musicians plays unusual sounding music. The camera moves to a far corner where Balavan, Lord Ares's short, beady-eyed assistant dressed in dark green robes sits talking. His black hair is pulled back in a ponytail. He whispers to Chancellor Oston, the Senate representative from Zyst. The chancellor is a large burly man going bald with a large nose and receding chin; he is wearing a black tunic the size of a small tent.

**Balavan** (pouring the chancellor another large tumbler of m'alwe): I agree completely. Rath's taxes on the outer planets are intolerable.

**Chancellor Oston** (taking a long sip of the intoxicating liquid): Queen Kathana is very displeased. I've told Rath, that slimy half-breed. (The Chancellor is getting more upset.) He's not even a real Antarian… and he has the gall to make me wait an hour for an audience with 'The King.'

**Balavan** (speaking softly in a soothing voice): outrageous, totally disrespectful of the crown of Zyst.

**Chancellor Oston**: she's told him, our Kathana, that he's obsessed. The Evil… the Menace. I'll tell you who's a menace; it's Earth. (He moves closer and whispers.) I've heard rumors (he looks both ways to make sure no one can overhear) that the earthlings sent containers of disease. When our ships escaped after their unprovoked attack, and they returned to Antar, the earthlings dispersed a deadly plague. They intend to weaken our people before they invade.

**Balavan** (unaware of any disease, and assuming this is just the ramblings of a drunk): terrible! Lord Ares is embarrassed by your treatment at the hands of that… hybrid (making it sound disgusting) and his low-life whore he calls his queen. But… his hands are tied. What are you going to do? You… your planet… cannot sit idly by and accept such abuse.

**Chancellor Oston** (complaining): what can I do?

**Balavan**: you can secede from the League of Planets.

**Chancellor Oston**: impossible! We're dependent on trade with Antar and Artur. Our planet has fewer resources. We could never survive without…

**Balavan**: no, that's not true. We are dependent on your Turkonium ore. And, I'm not suggesting your really secede. But, a threat to take your support and your ore and leave… would send a symbolic message to his majesty.

**Chancellor Oston**: a bluff?

**Balavan**: it would be even more effective if you could join forces with Onkur. If Zyst and Onkur would both threaten to leave the League… Rath would have no choice but to roll back his onerous taxes. (He moves closer and whispers.) I can promise you the support of Lord Ares. It's no secret that he has predicted the slow steady decline of our planetary system as long as Rath rules. The sooner we get Rath off the throne, the sooner we can reap the rewards you… all of us deserve. You have the opportunity to save your planet… save all the planets from the King's tyrannical rule!

**Chancellor Oston** (getting caught up in Balavan's rhetoric): Zyst… Queen Kathana… could save the Five Planet? (He smiles, imagining himself a hero.)

**Balavan**: can I count on you Chancellor?

Chancellor Oston considers for a second, woozy from the many tumblers of m'alwe he has consumed, and nods.

Scene shifts to the mountains above Michael's house. Isabel, drawn to her brother, pulls her SUV around the bend and spots them. As she opens the door her mouth drops in amazement. Michael is standing in the clearing concentrating. Maria, sitting on a boulder, and the Jetta, are both suspended five feet off the ground. At the sound of Isabel's car, he gently lowers both to the ground.

**Isabel** (laughing as she walks to Michael and hugs him): what are you doing?

**Maria** (running over): he's relaxing.

**Isabel**: I thought he broke rocks when he was stressed. (As she speaks she turns and notices pile upon pile of crushed rock and boulders.)

**Michael** (laughing): yeah, that works wonders.

**Maria**: you should try it (she turns and extends both hands using her right and left in succession to blow up a rock and a small pine tree).

**Isabel** (amazed, stares at Maria): since when did you join the rock-breaking club?

**Maria** (laughing): since this morning.

Maria takes Isabel's hand and directs it to the last remaining boulder.

**Maria**: concentrate. Imagine your worst enemy. See her disintegrate.

Isabel subconsciously thinks of Raesana. Her anger, her fear of losing Jesse, her frustrations with her new 'normal' life culminates in a look of hatred directed at the boulder. It disintegrates into a thousand pieces with a deafening explosion.

**Michael **(amazed): somebody has some pent up anger. Something (he turns Isabel so he can look at her closely)… something is wrong. (He notices her red eyes and the tear stains across her cheeks.) Tell me… (he turns to Maria and grabs her hand), tell us what's wrong.

**Isabel** (beginning to cry): it's Jesse…

Scene shifts to Roswell. Jesse is sitting at his desk at the Embassy. He loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button on his white dress shirt as he puts down the phone dejectedly.

**Jesse Voice Over**: this is crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the call from Madison when we were down in Cancun, but Isabel is acting irrationally. I stopped at the house to change. Her car was gone and she packed the big suitcase with her clothes. She won't pick up her cell phone…

Raesana, dressed in a short, dark gold skirt and a dark brown blouse embroidered with Antarian symbols down the sleeves, walks to Jesse's door and knocks softly.

**Raesana**: I hope I'm not disturbing you…

**Jesse**: (looks distracted): what? No… what can I do for you, Emissary?

**Raesana**: I want to apologize for Madison calling you on your vacation. You work so long, and so hard for us… She just picked up on my concern and called… but she should have waited.

Raesana moves into the room and walks around Jesse's desk. She stops, slides her shapely butt up on the corner of his desk and looks down with concern in her eyes. Her long brown, curled hair slides down her face and her dress rides up. Her long beautify legs are only inches away. Her closeness and her perfume are overwhelming. He looks up into her glowing amber eyes, and his mind swims back to the image of him making love to her. The sounds of the waves, the smell of the salt air, and her intoxicating scent nearly overpower him.

**Jesse**: no… ah (he is having trouble concentrating, she is so near) I… I completely understand. You were concerned about our people…

**Raesana** (moving even closer, her lips only inches from his, she whispers): and my need (she runs a hand along his face, her touch sending electric shocks coursing through his brain) is still strong.

Jesse blinks his eyes. He looks up and Raesana is not standing beside him, not about to kiss him, but standing 15 feet away at his door.

**Raesana** (trying to suppress a smile): I hope I'm not disturbing you…

**Jesse **(looks around, unclear what just happened): no, what can I…

**Raesana**: our people are dying. We need Earth's help. On your planet, Dr. Laura Holt directs the most advanced research program in cellular biology. Her facilities, the brightest minds… are at Eastern New Mexico University. We need you… to help us… to convince her to help.

**Jesse** (still disoriented): of course. I'm sure she would help.

**Raesana**: can we go now? Talk to her?

**Jesse** (looks at his wristwatch): no.

Raesana looks shocked at his refusal.

**Jesse**: I have an engagement tonight… Michael's exhibition at the Hilton. If I miss that…

**Raesana**: of course. I forgot. I completely understand.

**Jesse**: are you going? Lord N'Tone? Princess Ultra?

**Raesana**: no, I have instructed them to decline. Our presence… it often overshadows everything else. This is Michael's night. He should enjoy it without the unwanted presence of… outsiders.

Jesse nods, understanding.

**Raesana**: but, our need is real. Could I impose on you… could we go tomorrow? Say 9 AM. Lord N'Tone and I could pick you up.

**Jesse**: no… I mean tomorrow is fine. But, I'll meet you at the Embassy.

Scene shifts to Ultra's suite in the Embassy. The Princess is dressed in blue jeans and a pale yellow baby t-shirt. She picks up the phone and calls the Education Center and asks for Bsiea, the Antarian Attendant who contacted her about Zeke.

**Ultra**: Bsiea, I need your help.

**Bsiea **(excited speaking to the Princess again): anything.

**Ultra**: the girl… the girl with Zeke… do you know her name?

View shifts to Bsiea. She is dressed in a dark tan skirt, white blouse and matching suit jacket.

**Bsiea**: no… but, I think I can find out. Security tries to monitor anyone who comes in contact with a Royal. Let me check (she picks up a small headband and places it over her forehead). Yes (the image comes to her)… she is listed. Her name is Hera Montanan… she lives in Roswell.

**Ultra**: do you have a phone number?

**Bsiea**: yes, it's 555-5454.

Scene shifts to the Hilton second floor atrium. Liz is wearing a light blue skirt crisscrossed with Antarian symbols and a cream colored silk blouse. She looks beautiful with her dark brown hair pulled up on her head. The gray streak is barely visible. With her dark foundation, eyeliner and shadow, she has a slightly Latino look. She stands admiring the paintings in the nearly deserted gallery. Waiters in black pants and white shirts stand around with trays of food, but with few patrons to serve. The two bartenders look bored. Delores Browning, dressed in a shimmering gold dress, blonde highlighted hair and diamond earrings walks up to Liz.

**Liz **(smiling): good evening Mrs. Browning. You look great.

**Delores **(smiling back): call me Delores. (She looks around.) Where is everyone? I thought the place would be packed.

Max, dressed in dark pants and a dark blue, button-up long-sleeve shirt, walks up looking concerned.

**Max**: there must have been some type of screw up. I called half a dozen people I know. Jim and Amy, my mom, Brody, Kyle and Serena, head of the Royal Protectors… I even called Chuck Crash at TV4… nobody, not a single one, got an invitation. And I can tell you they were a little ticked off.

**Delores**: even Michael is not here.

Isabel comes walking up to them. She is dressed in dark pants and a red low-cut sweater. Her hair is styled and hangs to her shoulders looking lovely. Her eyes still contain a hint of red; she is trying to stay in control.

**Max **(to Isabel): have you seen Michael and Maria?

**Isabel**: yes, I spent the afternoon with them. They should be up soon; he's parking the car.

Isabel looks around, searching.

**Isabel** (anxious): have you seen Jesse?

**Liz** (picking up on Isabel's red eyes and her look of unease): Iz… is everything okay?

**Isabel** (trying to control her emotions): yes… yes everything is fine… or will be fine… when I find my husband.

**Max** (turning to Liz and Isabel): we need to call everyone we can think of. I'm going to call the student bars up at ENMU. Liz, call all your mom and dad; tell anybody at the Crashdown they're welcome to come. Iz, call Jesse and get people from the Embassy and the Education Center over here.

Max looks up and sees Jesse walking towards them. Jesse is wearing suit pants and a white starched shirt without a tie.

**Max**: no need to call Jesse, he's here. Iz, get him to make some calls.

Max grabs Liz's hand and they walk off to make their calls. Mrs. Browning strides off to check on the invitation problem. Liz looks back as Jesse approaches Isabel. He looks tentative, not sure what to expect from Isabel. Isabel waits a second, unsure, and then runs to him crying. She throws herself into his arms and kisses him, desperate for the reassurance of his love.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. A dark green Honda Accord pulls up and parks by the door.

**Mrs. Montanan **(to Hera): this is a mistake. We shouldn't be here.

**Hera**: she called… it would draw more attention if I refused to come.

**Mrs. Montanan**: you must be careful. Avoid their detectors. Our safety depends on our anonymity.

Hera nods as they exit the car. She is dressed in high black boots, gray corduroy pants, and a black long-sleeve knit sweater, and is carrying a large bag. She and her mother approach the entrance doors at the front of the Embassy. A Royal Protector approaches.

**Royal Protector**: may I help you?

**Hera**: the Princess… Princess Ultra… she called…

Princess Ultra dressed in a long, green ceremonial gown of a nearly see through diaphanous material, her hair up in a fancy arrangement, and her face painted with fluorescent green eye shadow, bursts through the door.

**Ultra**: Hera?

**Hera** (smiling): Princess… (she turns), this is my mom. (They shake hands and step inside.)

**Ultra** (turning on the charm): Mrs. Montanan. It is a pleasure to meet you. I met your daughter yesterday at the Education Center. I was hoping she could help me with some Earth customs… you know this whole planet… everything is very foreign to me.

**Mrs. Montanan** (smiling, seeing the familiar face of the Canoian Princess): it is very nice to meet you, your Highness.

**Ultra** (smiling): call me Ultra. I was hoping Hera and I could hang out. Maybe watch a movie. I can have one of the Protectors bring her home. (Mrs. Montanan looks unsure.) I can guarantee you she will be very safe… here.

**Mrs. Montanan** (unsure if it is safe to leave her daughter with a Canoian): ah… okay. But, don't be too late.

Hera hugs her mom, nods to indicate she remembers her warning, and then Mrs. Montanan walks back to her car. She looks concerned as she drives away. Ultra waits until she is gone and then turns to Hera.

**Ultra**: we have to get ready.

**Hera**: ready?

**Ultra**: for the party… the art exhibition at the Hilton.

**Hera**: but… that's by invitation only… and only for people over 21.

**Ultra** (holding up two tickets): I need your help. (She lowers her voice.) Raesana said I couldn't go… that I'd upstage Michael at his exhibition. I had to come down here dressed like this or she'd know something was up. So, I'll have to go in disguise… you know… look like an earthling. That's why (she points to the bag) I need your help.

**Hera**: well… it's more than just the clothes. The hair… the makeup… it's all gotta go if you're going to fool anyone. (She hands her the bag, knowing she can't enter the Embassy.) Go… go to your room and change.

**Ultra**: no, we don't have time. (She grabs Hera's hand) I've got a limo picking us up to go to the party… the exhibition has already started.

**Hera**: a limo? (Smiles, seeing this as a way out, and then looks serious as she pulls Ultra to a stop.) You really can't go like that if you don't want to steal the show. Everyone will know who you are. I mean, your clothes, the hair, the makeup… you're really quite distinctive.

**Ultra **(smiling): you think so? (She laughs.)

A limousine pulls up followed by two carloads of Royal Protectors. Ultra tugs Hera's hand and they walk to the limousine. Before they enter, Ultra looks closely at Hera's outfit. She runs her hand along Hera's boots, pants, and sweater. Ultra nods to herself, as if she has memorized something, and hops into the back seat of the limousine. Hera follows and as soon as the car pulls off, she pulls out a pair of dark brown leather pants, boots, and a long-sleeve brown and gold striped blouse. Then she pulls out a black, padded push-up bra and a pair of purple bikini brief underwear.

**Hera**: I don't know what we can do about your hair, but try these on. I think we're about the same size. And (she looks at Ultra holding up the bra and briefs), these are underwear. I notice… you don't seem to wear any.

**Ultra** (smiling, she turns in her seat and looks at Hera): I like what you are wearing. (She looks closely at the bra and panties). But, I can't see any reason to wear those (she giggles).

Ultra puts her hand down by her sandals and raises it slowly. Her ceremonial costume is transformed into dark knee-high boots, gray corduroy pants, and black knit sweater. Hera stares open mouthed in amazement.

**Hera**: how… (still amazed whenever she sees it done) how did you do that?

**Ultra**: I can change the molecular structure of matter using only my mind.

**Hera**: I guess the change of clothes is for me then.

Hera turns away from Ultra and starts to take off her shirt. Before she can get it over her head Ultra stops her.

**Ultra**: we're almost there. This will be faster.

Ultra runs her hand over Hera starting at her shoes and ending at her neck. When she is done Hera looks down at herself and sees that she is wearing the pair of dark brown leather pants, boots, and the long-sleeve brown and gold striped blouse she brought. She looks down inside the blouse and giggles seeing Ultra even changed her bra into the padded push-up.

**Hera**: thanks! That was faster. Too bad you can't 'de-Ultra' the hair and the makeup (she giggles).

**Ultra**: no problem. (She looks intensely at Hera. The young woman squirms uncomfortable under the glare.)

Ultra raises her hand and in one motion alters her makeup and hairstyle. She now looks like a typical understated teenager with light eyeliner and shadow, curled eyelashes, and pale lipstick. Her hair falls in soft curls to her shoulders.

**Hera** (giggling): no wonder you always look so perfect on TV.

**Ultra** (pulling out a mirror from a storage compartment in the limousine): too young… too innocent… we'll never convince anyone that we are 21. (She waves her hand again and the makeup is darker and the lipstick more red; she looks at her reflection and nods smiling.)

**Hera** (giggling): ah, now we don't look like twins.

Ultra waves her hand and Hera's makeup is altered too. Hera grabs the mirror and stares in disbelief.

**Ultra**: okay, 'sis,' are you ready to party?

The limousine pulls up to the Hilton and the two 'twin' girls hop out. The cars carrying the Royal Protectors stop and the protectors get out. They all stare at Hera. Then half walk quickly to the limousine and the other half move up the stairs to the hotel. The Protectors look from side to side checking for danger. A Protector by the hotel signals the others it is clear, and a Protector by the limousine opens Ultra's door.

Ultra 'talks' to the driver telepathically for several seconds and the driver nods and pulls away.

**Hera **(watching the silent exchange between Ultra and the driver): what was that about?

**Ultra**: I told James to wait.

**Hera**: but, you didn't say anything… I was listening.

**Ultra**: I said it in my mind… that we'd be back about 9 and that I'll call him when we need to be picked up.

**Hera** (pretending to be surprised): you can read minds… communicate… what's the word… telepathically?

**Ultra**: we have our tricks. But (she looks at Hera seriously), you must not speak of it. What I… what we can do. (She looks at Hera with her unblinking, intense stare.) I believe I can trust you… (She looks stern, her glare intimidating and her voice lower, in command.) Don't disappoint me.

**Hera** (slightly afraid, fearing suddenly who she is dealing with): no… I mean yes… I mean… I won't say a word.

**Ultra **(smiling): good (her mood becoming friendly again). I need a friend my own age… someone to talk to, hang out with, and talk about boys.

They start to walk up the steps to the hotel. Two Royal Protectors precede them and four follow. One holds a LI detector up so the others can see, and then they move up close to the Princess.

**Hera** (watching the Protectors as they stare at her, but trying to ignore them): speaking of boys… what's your connection to Zeke? I saw the way you… the way you look at each other.

**Ultra**: Zeke (she smiles at her new friend as they enter the hotel lobby): he is my…

**Hera**: he is your?

**Ultra Voice Over**: what is he? My fiancée? If it's an arranged marriage is he still called a fiancée? Grandfather Oric D'Brano set it up with Bor'n D'tharthé, Zeke's grandfather long before we were born. Father told me just before I left for Earth. I know it would bind our two planets, and be the perfect political union… but what about love? On Earth they don't do it that way… don't get married by arrangement. In America, at least in Roswell, it's about love. Of course Zeke and the once and future king, Maximillian don't know. Should I tell them?

**Ultra** (to Hera in a mysterious, unreadable expression): let's see how well you can keep what you saw tonight quiet before I share my other secrets.

As the two girls approach the security section, several carloads of kids arrive. Young college students, many half drunk, townspeople, and tourists begin to stream in the doors. The Protectors see the crowd beginning to back up, and divert them around the security checks. Ultra and Hera are passed through the lobby and take the escalator up to the second floor gallery. As they ride up they see more people coming in talking and laughing. Chuck Crash of TV4 and a cameraman arrive and start broadcasting.

Scene shifts to Michael, Maria, and Mrs. Bethel, the exhibition and auction coordinator. Maria is drinking a Diet Coke and Michael is sipping on a Snapple. Maria points to the growing crowd queuing up at security.

**Maria**: I knew they'd come. They're going to love your paintings.

**Michael **(smiling as he watches the number of people in the gallery growing): I paint for myself, for my enjoyment. If they like them, that's great.

**Mrs. Bethel**: and may I introduce you (she smiles) as the mysterious 'MiEG'?

**Michael**: no. I'm just a spectator tonight.

**Mrs. Bethel**: that could hurt sales. The public wants to know everything about an artist before shelling out their hard, cold cash.

**Michael**: that's what I'm afraid of (he and Maria laugh).

**Mrs. Bethel**: well, it's about eight; time for the auction. (She turns to Michael and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder) I think it's going to go okay.

Scene shifts to the front of the exhibition floor. Workers are moving the paintings from their displays to near the auctioneer. The first painting, a 2 by 3 foot oil, shows Antar and the floating city of Atlata. The image of the painting is projected on a 6 by 10 foot screen directly above the auctioneer. Images of the audience are displayed on two 3 by 6 foot flat-panel displays hung below, and to the right and left of the larger screen. The crowd looks happy, their faces animated and all are having a good time. The image of Major Ollmann, dressed in a conservative gray suit is flashed momentarily across the screen and then replaced by the images of other guests.

View shifts to Max, Liz, and Zeke.

**Zeke**: I've never seen a live auction. I studied the process at the Embassy library and it looks quite interesting.

**Liz**: what's all in this library?

**Zeke**: everything we have accumulated about Earth.

**Max**: we…

**Zeke** (laughing): you know… the Antarian visitors… what they accumulated about Earth.

**Liz**: I'd like to check it out.

Before Zeke can respond, he sees the image of Hera on the display screen. Standing beside her is another beautiful teenager. They look so similar he assumes they are sisters. The angle of the camera moves and a full frontal image of the 'sister' is displayed. Zeke immediately recognizes Ultra.

**Zeke**: ah… sure. Come anytime. I think I saw someone in the crowd. I'd better say hello. Don't want to be rude.

Before Max or Liz can respond, Zeke bounds away. They look in the direction he is heading and can see Ultra, dressed conservatively in Earth clothing.

**Liz**: like a moth drawn to a flame.

**Max** (smiling): he can't keep away.

Max sees Michael and Maria and he and Liz walk to them.

**Max**: getting nervous?

**Michael**: nervous? Never. My wife gave me therapy this afternoon. I'm totally relaxed.

**Liz**: too much information (she smiles at Maria and laughs as Maria's face starts to turn red.)

**Maria**: no… nothing like that.

Isabel and Jesse come walking over hand in hand.

**Michael** (smiling at Isabel): I see you took my advice.

**Jesse**: advice? What advice?

**Isabel**: I'll tell you later.

Liz and Maria are talking. Michael is listening in and the three all start to laugh.

**Jesse** (trying to make small talk): so, Max… how's school?

**Max **(some of the happiness fades from his eyes): okay.

**Jesse** (laughing): just okay. I loved undergrad.

**Max**: I'm taking Spanish 103 and French 102. I'm far enough along I can't fake it. The teachers know I suck. There's so much to memorize and taking two languages at the same time… bad idea.

**Isabel**: you should talk to Raesana.

**Max** (looking questioningly): why?

**Isabel**: she learned Spanish in like… what did you say Jesse, one morning.

**Max**: you mean she got an introduction.

**Jesse**: no she is quite fluent. Her accent is nearly perfect. I'm amazed. In addition, she is now fluent in French, German, Russian, Japanese and Chinese.

**Max** (starting to look interested): no one learns a foreign language in a few hours. It takes years.

**Jesse**: not if you have a Learning Temple.

Liz has picked up on the conversation about rapid learning.

**Liz**: what's that about a Learning Temple?

**Jesse**: there is a room… a special area located in the basement of the Embassy. We didn't even know it was there until Raesana came. I got a notice there was an intruder in the basement… well not really an intruder, Security recognized her as the new Emissary. But, I went down to check it out and there she was sitting on a cushion below a glowing blue diamond surrounded by a crystal pyramid. I saw her digest whole books and CDs in seconds. She claims the Temple allows accelerated learning, and is commonplace on Antar and the Five Planets. She even says it has allowed their entire race to evolve differently, more rapidly.

**Max**: sounds like it would be worth checking out. If I could learn those foreign languages…

**Liz**: it will allow you to negotiate with foreign powers.

**Max**: to get their assistance… fighting The Evil.

View shifts to the auctioneer. He is speaking and everyone turns.

**Auctioneer**: good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is William Samuels, and I work for Christies the international art auctioning organization. Tonight, I am very pleased to introduce the works of an amazing new talent. He could not join us here tonight, I understand he guards his anonymity jealously; but Mikey G is here in spirit. Let's get underway. First if you wish to bid, please get a numbered placard from Mrs. Bethel our event coordinator. (Mrs. Bethel, at the back of the room surrounded by guests, looks ups and waves.) Bidding will also be allowed by phone, from guests at the hotel… the auction is being broadcast in high definition by closed circuit to all the guest rooms, as well as by the Internet. Jack Wagner from eBay is here coordinating those bids (a short wiry man with a scraggly beard stands and waves). All the paintings (he holds up a slick color magazine) are covered in the brochure.

View shifts to Michael and Maria. Michael looks like he wants to run and Maria looks so proud she might burst.

**William**: our first offering tonight is called 'Atlata,' and is of course a view of the famous floating city on Antar. Each painting has a minimum, and we have been accepting bids for the last 30 minutes. I'd like to open the bidding for 'Atlata' at $5,000.

He looks around but there is no one holding up a placard.

**William**: the painting, in oil on canvas, depicts Atlata at sunrise. You can see the flags surrounding the League of Planets building. The two moons are setting and the third moon is high is the golden sky…

He looks around, and still no bids.

**William**: Mrs. Bethel, a bid by phone? (She looks at him and shakes her head). Mr. Wagner? (The eBay rep shakes his head no.)

Michael looks crestfallen. Maria snuggles up close trying to give comfort. Max excuses himself and walks to Delores Browning; they whisper for a few seconds.

**William**: okay, we're still getting warmed up. I'm going to set 'Atlata' aside and we'll come back to it later. (A pretty, young woman, dressed in black pants and a white long-sleeve blouse comes and takes it off the easel and a second young woman, in similar attire, puts a large 4 by 5 foot painting on the easel.) This is a fabulous painting… a famous painting.

Max is seen walking to the back of the room and getting a placard.

**William**: it is called 'Hades Rising,' and depicts the Second Antarian moon, Hades, rising over the surface of Antar. It has been showcased on several magazines as well as USA Today. I'd like to open bidding at $25,000.

There is silence. No one is bidding. The auctioneer looks to Mrs. Bethel and Mr. Wagner who both shake their heads.

**Max**: twenty five thousand (he holds up Placard No. 37).

Michael looks angry, thinking Max is bidding out of pity. But, before he can speak.

**Delores**: $30,000 (she holds up Placard No. 1).

**William**: excellent. I have a bid for $30,000. Can I hear $35,000?

Michael is getting angrier knowing his friends and his mentor are just bidding to save him embarrassment.

**Mrs. Bethel**: I have a bid for $35,000 (she holds up Placard 101.)

**Mr. Wagner**: $40,000 (he holds up Placard 150).

**Mrs. Browning**: $50,000.

**William**: I have a bid for $50,000 from Mrs. Delores Browning; do I hear $55,000? Going once, going…

**Mr. Wagner**: $60,000 (the crowd buzzes at the new bid).

**Mrs. Browning**: $75,000.

There is a pause and near pandemonium at this new bid. Michael looks like he can breathe again and is smiling ear to ear.

**Mrs. Bethel**: I have a bid for $100,000 (she holds up number 102).

**William **(smiling broadly): $100,000. Going once (he looks at Delores who shakes her head no), going twice (he pauses and takes one last look), sold to a hotel guest, number 102, for $100,000.

The young women repeat the process and the next painting is put on display. The auction restarts and now the bidding is fast and furious. $5,000, $20,000, $35,000…

Scene shifts to Billy in the Artur suite. He is in bed with his arm around Vivian, the attractive brunette hotel clerk. They are naked but covered by the sheets. They have the TV on and are watching the auction.

**Billy**: well darling, I hate to break up this happy moment, but I got to mosey on down to that auction. I got a client I need to speak to about a recording contract, and if I can find a painting at the right price, I just might just snag me one.

**Vivian**: and the party?

**Billy**: I'll be back in no time. If you want, you can come on down with me.

**Vivian**: hotel staff aren't allowed to mix with the guests. I'll just run back to my place and change.

**Billy** (leaning in and kissing her): be back by nine, darling.

Scene shifts to the SecDef in a secluded location at Fort Craig. He is dressed in gray slacks, white shirt and a gray sweater. He is sitting on a couch next to Col Collins, who is still in camouflage fatigues. They are watching a pirated transmission of the art auction in progress. Bartolli stands by the bar pouring himself a glass of Jack Daniels. He again is dressed all in black.

**Col. Collins**: why are you so interested in this? We've scanned a million pictures of Antar since the Embassy opened. The kid's good, but it's nothing new.

**SecDef**: no. There's something special about this artist. Trust me, after all these years… you develop an instinct.

**Col. Collins**: I understand, your orders were clear. We are analyzing all the paintings, looking for any military significance.

Phone rings and the Colonel answers.

**Col. Collins**: that was Sergeant Millison; she has picked up something on the second offering, 'Hades Rising.'

View shifts to a monitoring room in a separate building. Military technicians sit in front of display monitors. The young black sergeant types commands and the painting of Hades rising above Antar is displayed. Next the cursor is used to highlight a section of the moon's surface and that part is enlarged. It shows a military outpost with numerous rocket and gun emplacements.

View shifts to the SecDef. He stands and walks close to the flat screen high-definition monitor displaying the image of the moon outpost.

**SecDef**: this could be their primary defensive outpost. It would be critical to knock this out first when we attack.

**Col. Collins**: when we attack!

**SecDef** (laughing, trying to cover his blunder): I mean, from a strategic standpoint… We're not really planning on attacking anyone. (The SecDef's eyes dart to Bartolli, and the Col. Collins with a 'we may have a problem' frown. Bartolli understands and nods slowly.)

Scene shifts back to the auction. Zeke is talking to Hera and Ultra.

**Zeke**: Ultra (he has trouble pulling his eyes away, but he manages to look over to Hera)… Hera. I'm surprised… I'm happy you could come. Do you want something to drink… to eat? (He does a double take and looks more closely at Hera.) Hera… you look different… older… your makeup…

**Hera** (smiling as she moves closer to Zeke): more sexy? (She turns and looks at one of the paintings.) Tell me about this MiEG character. Do you know him? Is he an Antarvéian living on Earth? Is he…

Something about her questions, although innocent, sets off warning bells. His senses alerted, he regains control of his emotions.

**Zeke**: no… no one… no one I have ever spoken to… at the Embassy has ever met her. They think she is just a great artist with a vivid imagination.

**Hera**: she?

**Zeke **(trying to throw Hera off): well, that's the speculation at the Education Center. (A new painting is put up and bidding begins.)

**Ultra** (moves in close, nudges Hera away and runs a finger along his cheek, teasing, and then steps back): I love the paintings…

Zeke's senses explode with her touch, and he gets a flash of the Antarian compound. It is dark and the wind blows softly. Alan and Alex stand before him and the faint outline of the crashed saucers can be seen silhouetted by the distant Education Center floodlights. They point silently to his right and Zeke can see Ultra getting ready to enter a limousine. A dark shadowy man stands beside her. Before she enters, Ultra turns to look at Zeke. Suddenly there is a green flash milliseconds before a tremendous explosion erupts. The explosion lights up the night sky and he can see Ultra being thrown back. More explosions detonate and the concussions contort her young body, and she appears hurt… maybe dead. Forgetting it's just a flash he tries to run to her, but in an instant the flash is over.

**Zeke Voice Over **(staggering with the sense of dread): what was that? Was that real? Was that a premonition? (He looks at Ultra who looks so sweet and innocent). I know her life is in danger.

**Zeke **(trying to regain control after seeing what may have been Ultra's death): Hera, would you excuse Ultra and me for a minute.

Hera sees Zeke is shaken and moves off to the refreshment stand. She looks back with concern, and now is more interested in Zeke than ever. As she turns to the bar, a handsome young man with dark hair and a close-cropped beard of curly hair offers her a glass of champagne and a big smile. She declines and asks Billy for something non-alcoholic. He grabs a Diet Coke with Lime from a passing waiter.

View returns to Zeke and Ultra, who have moved away from the crowd and are standing in front of a painting of the Talus Vortex in the Ning Desert.

**Ultra**: do you like the paintings, I…

**Zeke** (cutting her off, trying to maintain): I sense a problem. (He takes her hand.) We must be careful. (She looks him in the eyes and he seems taller, older, more the leader she knows he will become.) Something… something bad is coming, and coming soon. You are in danger. You shouldn't be out of the Embassy… it's not safe here. (He grabs her hand.) We're going back, now. And I'm going with you… to make sure you're safe.

**Ultra **(flattered about his concern, but still excited about her escape from Raesana and the Embassy): but what about the party, what about Hera?

**Zeke**: that's not important, she's not important… (he looks at Hera, uncertain if that is really true, then refocuses at the danger at hand) . You and your safety are the only thing that I care about. (He considers.) Look, we'll tell my dad. He'll make sure Hera gets home safely. (He takes her hand and leads her off to find Max.)

Major Ollmann, dressed in civilian clothes watches the pair closely. His military training has allowed him to survey the room and identify the major threats quickly. He was surprised when his senses identified the boy, but looking at him now he is sure the short blonde-haired boy with the piercing blue eyes is important. He watches the pair and their intense discussion. His eyes follow theirs to the young woman at the refreshment table and he makes a mental note.

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse at the auction.

**Isabel**: Jesse (trying to summoning her courage), I have to ask you something.

**Jesse** (sensing trouble, he steadies himself and takes her hand): yes.

**Isabel**: do you love me? (Before she can change her mind, she continues, blurting out her next question.) Are you having an affair with Raesana?

**Jesse** (his face immediately turns red, both with anger and with fear of what he has been experiencing): no! (He hugs her to him and holds her tight.) Is this what all this has been about? I've never so much as…

**Isabel **(whispering): I saw you… in your dreams… kissing her, holding her… making love to her.

**Jesse**: you what?! You Dreamwalked me! I told you never to…

**Isabel** (interrupting, looking angry): tell me you weren't making love to her… in your mind… on our getaway, on our escape from the Embassy and all this alien madness… on our Valentine's Day.

**Jesse** (his anger is replaced by fear, fear of losing Isabel, fear of losing his mind): I didn't, I… it wasn't me… it…

**Isabel** (hurt at his lies): I saw you, staring up into her glowing amber eyes… your look of passion… of desire…

**Jesse** (now desperate that she understand): I'm telling you… it was as if someone else was controlling me. It happened again today. I'm sitting at my desk calling you and then she's about to kiss me and then I'm alone. Isabel (he holds her hand and stares intensely into her eyes), I think I'm losing my mind. It's as if someone… as if Raesana can control my mind and my thoughts.

**Isabel** (suddenly realizing what is going on): mind warp. She was mind warping you… controlling you.

**Jesse**: like Tess… and the way she controlled Max?

**Isabel**: you would have no control… she can make you see things, feel things. Jesse, we've got to get you out of there. You've got to quit the Embassy!

**Jesse**: I can't. They need me.

**Isabel** (irritated at his reluctance): there are other lawyers in the office, let them negotiate the Sony deal.

**Jesse**: it's more serious. (He pulls her away from the guests and whispers.) There is a disease. It was brought back from Earth with the Skins when they escaped after Khivar's defeat. They need me to go with them to ENMU, tomorrow, to convince some professor to help.

**Isabel**: you're not going anywhere alone with her… I'm going too.

Scene shifts back to the auction. Billy walks confidently through the crowd looking. He sees Maria and Michael and walks over.

**Billy** (to Maria): darling, you look fabulous.

He gives her a friendly hug. Billy turns to Michael.

**Billy**: Michael (he extends his hand to shake), good to see you man.

**Michael** (annoyed that Billy is there, at the auction, he does not shake his hand): what are you doing here?

**Maria** (irritated at Michael's rudeness): I invited him.

**Michael** (surprised): you what!?

**Maria**: I wanted Billy to hear my new songs. I told you I was trying to put together enough material for an album. Billy is a record producer now. He wrote two songs that went gold and he started his own studio with the royalties. He's offered to record my songs.

**Billy**: she sent me an audio track over the web; it blew me away.

Maria's cell phone rings interrupting Michael before he can respond. Maria checks it. The camera moves to the cell phone and 'Home' is highlighted.

**Maria**: hello.

**Alan **(anxious): hi mom, can I speak to dad… it's important.

**Maria**: is everything okay? Is there a problem? (She whispers to Michael that it's Alan.)

**Alan **(maintaining control): no problem, I just need to speak to dad.

Maria hands the cell phone to a concerned Michael.

**Michael**: what's the problem, son?

**Alan**: it's just… there's a…

Alex takes the phone from his brother.

**Alex**: we sense a problem. A danger. You are not safe. Uncle Max, Aunt Iz… you are all in danger. Come home…

**Alan** (mentally signals to Alex): you need something to get them home safety, make up something!

**Alex**: we're scared! Can you come home now?

**Michael**: we're on our way (and hangs up).

He takes Maria's hand and looks at her; the intensity of his expression tells her something serious is up. He turns to Billy.

**Michael**: sorry, got a little problem at home. (He turns, and holding Maria's hand, walks away looking for Max and Isabel.)

Billy looks questioningly at first to Michael, and then Maria.

**Maria** (looking back as she walks away): I'll contact you tomorrow. We've got to go.

View shifts to Max and Liz at the auction. The final painting is being put on the easel. The image of a Temple atop a snow-covered mountain with a woman staring out is projected on the display screen.

**Liz** (to Max): oh Max… that's… that's Amíle.

**Max** (looking at the monitor): let's take a closer look.

They walk to the front of the gallery to study the painting. Michael and Maria search for Max but can't find him. They see Isabel and Jesse and walk to them.

**Michael**: we got a call from Alan and Alex. They sense something. Some danger. They are scared… and they're never scared. Alex said it wasn't safe. We're leaving. Warn Max. (They start to leave.)

**Isabel**: danger? (Michael and Maria turn back.) That's all? There's a danger? What are we supposed to do?

**Michael**: be careful. Call in more Royal Protectors and don't go out alone. I'll call you when I know more. We've got to go. (Michael and Maria hurry off leaving a scared and upset Isabel and a confused and concerned Jesse.)

**Jesse**: we've got to find Max… warn him.

View shifts to Liz and Max inspecting the painting. She nervously runs her hand through her hair, the gray streak extending from her forehead to the end of her dark brown locks looks identical to the one displayed in the picture.

**Liz**: Max, I want this picture.

**Max** (smiling): then you shall have it.

The bidding starts and the opening bid is for $25,000. Max raises his hand and shows his placard as he raises the amount to $30,000.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house, hours later. They have returned from the auction and are sitting on the couch. The painting with Amíle on the Sei Mountain sits atop the mantel above the fireplace. Music is playing on the radio and the fire radiates out a warm glow. Liz snuggles in close and rests her head on Max's shoulder. They both stare up at the paining. A Mark Wills song, 'That's A Woman,' comes on.

_Chestnut hair with just a touch of gray  
Shadows of a few more years on her face  
That ain't the girl that I knew yesterday  
Oh no, now, that's a woman.  
_

With his gentle touch, Max turns her head and kisses her softly.

_Up and running at the crack of dawn  
There ain't always time to get her make up on  
But she's more beautiful without it on  
Oh yeah, that's a woman._

**Liz**: it's started hasn't it?

**Max**: the look in Zeke's eyes when he told me he was taking Ultra back to the Embassy… and that I had to promise to make sure Hera got home safely… My brave little warrior, undeterred by assassins and evil government agents… in those eyes I saw fear. He can sense something… and it's not good. (He looks at Liz sadly, apologetically.) Then Isabel telling us about Alex and Alan… their fear… their sense of this new danger.

_She's got a grace that I don't understand  
She can move mountains with those tender hands  
She makes a king out of a common man  
Yeah, that's me, lucky me.  
_

**Liz** (looking brave, ready to face the fight): our idyllic life…it's about to end. (She grabs his hand and stares resolutely into his eyes.) We knew it would come… we knew our life would never be easy. But, bigger things… bigger needs… control our destiny.

_Ohh, ohh, oh, oh, yeah._

She makes a king out of a common man  
Yeah, that's me.  
Yeah, that's me.  
Oh, now, that's my woman...

**Liz**: I love you, Max.

Max pulls her closer and strokes her hair. His face carries a somber expression and he looks down at Liz.

**Max **(whispering): I love you too, Liz.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 607: Trouble in Paradise **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the SecDef recruited old nemeses of the pod squad, Dale Bartolli and General Wallace. Dale captured and tortured two Sony technicians into revealing the Antar-to-Earth communication technology. The Army Corp of Engineers was brought in to plan how to extract the crashed saucer, and General Wallace devised a plan to defeat the shield and extract the Antarian technology. Col. Collins was suspicious of the plan, surprised that the President would destroy the Earth-Antar relationship. The SecDef said he was only gathering information, planning, preparing options and the President had not authorized the attack… yet.

In Roswell, Isabel returned from Cancun upset and disillusioned with Jesse. When she dreamwalked Jesse, Isabel caught him making love to Raesana. Isabel took a cab from the Roswell airport to her house, packed her clothes, and prepared to move out. But Alex returned from the dead to comfort and advise her. He cautioned her to not confuse reality with dreams. Isabel admitted she had no evidence that Jesse had been unfaithful, just the dream. Alex told her to talk to Jesse, tell him of her fears… if she still loved him and hadn't found anyone else. Isabel thought of Kolin when she said she still loved Jesse. Alex advised her to go to Michael for guidance. Isabel found Michael and Maria in the mountains relieving stress by breaking rocks. Maria told Isabel to try it, to imagine her worst enemy and see her disintegrate. When Isabel's face took on such a look of hatred before the disintegration of a large boulder, Michael knew there was something wrong. She explained about Jesse and Raesana and he counseled her to talk to Jesse and tell him what was she was feeling.

On Antar, Lord Ares's assistant Balavan met with Chancellor Oston in an effort to get Rath off the throne. He convinced Oston that seceding from the League of Planets was the only way to save Zyst and all the planets from the King's tyrannical rule. The gullible old fool was convinced.

Back on Earth preparations were underway for Michael's art auction. Jesse was in his office worrying about Isabel when Raesana came to him. Jesse was drawn to her and disorientated under the power of her mindwarp. He learned that a terrible disease was spreading across Antar and that she needed his help. He said he couldn't go immediately because he had to attend the auction, but would go the following day.

Ultra decided to sneak out and go to the party. She found Hera's phone number and invited her to the Embassy. Hera reluctantly came with a change of clothing for the Princess. But, Ultra liked Hera's outfit and switched her ceremonial costume into Hera's clothing. She then switched Hera's outfit and modified their makeup to look like other earthlings. We learned that Ultra and Zeke were part of an arranged marriage set up by the old kings of Cano and Antar. Ultra was uncertain of her feelings about the arrangement and longed for the chance to marry the person she loved. Hera recognized Ultra's alien powers, and became apprehensive of the powerful and unpredictable Canoian.

At the auction, Max learned that many of the people invited had never received their invitations. He, Liz, and Mrs. Browning called everyone they knew to fill the nearly empty exhibition hall. Jesse arrived and Isabel confronted him about his affair with Raesana that she had observed in her dreamwalk. He denied having an affair and told Isabel of the Emissary's strange control over his mind. They recognized the power as a mindwarp. Isabel told him he must quit the Embassy job, but Jesse resisted saying they needed him and explained about the disease and the need to go to ENMU. Isabel said she would not leave him alone with that woman again.

At the exhibition, people began to arrive and the tension level dropped. In small talk before the auction Max and Liz learned about the Learning Temple at the Embassy, and the ability to learn vast amounts of information, such as a foreign language, in a short period. Max planned to check it out to learn Spanish and French.

The auction began and bidding was slow. It appeared no one wanted any of the MiEG paintings. But, Max and Mrs. Browning intervened and the bidding picked up. Eventually the bidding became fast and furious and the auction was a success.

The SecDef and his henchmen were also watching the auction. They were very interested in the paintings. Upon closer examination, they discovered details of Antar's military and their defensive outposts. The SecDef let slip that such installations would be vital to knock out first when they attacked. Col. Collins was shocked and for the first time understood the terrible mistake he had made in supporting the SecDef's plans.

Billy attended the auction too. Maria was happy to see him but Michael was not. He was surprised to learn that Maria had invited Billy and that she planned to work with him to record her songs. Maria's cell phone rang and the twins told them that they perceived a new danger. Michael took this opportunity to exit and take Maria home. Maria told Billy she would contact him later. As they left they warned Isabel and Jesse and told them to inform Max and Liz of the twin's premonition of danger.

Zeke saw Ultra and Hera and moved to them. He was attracted to both girls, but when Ultra touched his cheek he had a vision of her in danger. Zeke expressed his concern and demanded that he take her to safety back at the Embassy.

Max and Liz examined the final painting in the exhibition. It was of Amíle on the mountain in her temple. Liz was drawn to the painting and said she must have it. Max successfully bid on the painting and the episode ended at the Evans's house. Max and Liz were sitting before the fire inspecting the painting. The mood was somber as they discussed Zeke's fear for Ultra and the twin's sense of impending danger. They realized their idyllic life was about to end. But, Liz told Max that they knew it would come, that their life would never be easy because bigger things and bigger needs controlled their destiny.

_**Episode begins on Antar**_. The sun is rising and the land seems to shimmer in the golden glow of the Taur, the sun at the center of the Taurian star system. Hades is just setting giving the morning a final reddish tint. The towers of Atlata glow.

The camera moves to a large circular structure near the center of the floating island city. Five large flags surround the League of Planets building, each representing one of the five planets. As the sun rises the wind picks up, and the flags unfurl. The royal green flag of Antar, with the prominent whirlwind system is to the North. The Artur flag, blue with the coiled snake, to the right, and the Canoian flag, purple with the Eagle-like bird in flight with its outstretched talons is to Antar's left. The pale yellow Zyst flag, with the mammoth Delpac standing ready to strike, and the black flag of Onkur with the large golden bear flap in the breeze.

The camera moves to the edge of the building and through the stained-glass walls depicting famous battle scenes, Maa defeating the Jaconde Delpac, the development of the Learning Temple, and the defeat of aging and disease. It continues into a packed assembly. Hundreds of Senators and their aides sit in compartments surrounding a central stage. Lord Ares, President of the Senate, the Executive arm of the League, sits in a high backed chair directly behind the stage. General Nationales, chief of the Antarian Army sits to his left and General T'Laté, chief of the Zyst Army to his right. Directly behind them is a tall golden wall with a sculpture incorporating the symbols of all the planets. It slowly rotates so no one planet is always on top.

Chancellor Oston, the balding, overweight representative from Zyst is dressed in a black robe over a yellow tunic. Images of the Delpac, the slimy beast with an elongated head, scaly tail, huge teeth, and mammoth hands equipped with six-inch long talons, are woven into the seams of Oston's and General T'Laté's robes. Oston strides confidently to the dais.

**Chancellor Oston** (he turns and bows to Lord Ares, General Nationales, and General T'Laté): I come today with a heavy heart. My Queen, Kathana, has withstood the injustices meted out by this organization for years. We have accepted the rationing of the Arturian nobelium crystals, accommodated Cano's Nisibis demands, and learned to accept Antar's distribution of the Connaissances Ore needed to drive our leaning temples. But the unfair and unjust War-Act taxes, Rath has dictated… it attacks our sovereignty, our livelihood, and our future. We have been unable to convince the new King, and feel we have no option… but to withdraw from the League. (The Senators all gasp, and start talking excitedly, many are standing demanding to be recognized by the chair.) Today, the seventh day of the 1906, Alklian Age, I announce on behalf of the 5 million Zystians, and my Queen Kathana, that Zyst is seceding from the League of Planets. (The Senate is in a state of pandemonium. Chancellor Oston tries to look pained at being forced to this action, but is really very excited about the reaction.)

**Lord Ares** (standing and asking for quiet): Chancellor Oston, I know such a dramatic move must not have been reached without careful thought. The actions of King Rath have been unconscionable. His tariff of the War-Act taxes on Connaissances Ore, levied over the objections of the Senate, has been a continuing source of contention and derision among all the planets. King Rath must take full blame for Zyst's secession. We demand an account by the King. Can Rath really be the son of Antar's great sovereign, King D'tharthé? His real son would never sit by and allow this great organization, created with such difficulty by the leaders of the Five Planets, and led by King D'tharthé, to disintegrate.

Scene shifts to the gardens of the Antarian palace on Atlata later that day. Rath comes in looking uncertain, faced with his first real crisis; he tosses off his cloak and we see he is dressed in dark leggings and a tan, sleeveless tunic. Calypso wearing a diaphanous gown of royal green, her black hair pulled back with gold barrettes comes to him and they embrace. Rath looks with sadness to Kings Kolin and Larek who he has summoned for consultation. The two kings walk to Rath and they embrace briefly and shake hands. The mood is somber.

**Rath**: how should I respond to Kathana and her threat to secede?

**Larek**: it is just a bluff.

**Kolin**: if you are serious about The Evil, and the need for the extra taxes to enlarge our fleet and improve our defensive capabilities, then you must not back down. This is a test. My spies have found out that Lord Ares has instigated this crisis. His agents convinced that fool Oston that you would capitulate under the slightest pressure. They are sure you will revote the tax, allowing Lord Ares to paint you as weak and ineffectual.

**Calypso**: then Rath must not back down.

**Rath**: I must explain why… convince them of The Evil. I must go to the Senate and reason with them.

**Larek**: no, the Senate is Ares's home ground. You must address the planets from here, from your throne.

**Kolin**: it has never been done before, but you could use the Connection. Broadcast your decision directly to all the people.

**Larek**: great idea. It would bypass Ares and his whole political organization.

**Kolin**: do not concede anything. Do not apologize for the taxes or show weakness. You are the King. The ruler of Antar has always been the de facto ruler… leader of the Five Planets. Maintain your composure. Stay with your strength, your honesty and your convictions.

Scene shifts to Balavan, as he walks into Lord Ares office. The Senate president has removed his green striped robe, and is relaxing in his undershirt. The thin cloth is barely able to constrain his large gut. He sits back, smoking a cigarro.

**Lord Ares**: Balavan, sit down. (He offers him a cigarro, and the two light up.) Can you believe Oston?

**Balavan**: he fell for it houk, leinez, and synkor.

**Lord Ares**: the fool. How did you do it? (Balavan starts to explain but Ares, waves him off. If it doesn't have to do with Ares it is not of interest.) What will Rath do? How will he respond?

**Balavan**: does it matter?

**Lord Ares** (laughs, he takes a big draw on the cigarro): no, not really. No matter what he says, I can criticize him. If he accepts the secession, he is weak. If he wants to forcibly keep them in the union, he is a warmonger.

Scene shift to Max and Liz's house. It is early morning. Liz is in jeans and a dark sweater sitting at the kitchen table feeding Malarthe. Her hair is pulled back and the gray streak seems to highlight her face. Max comes in and goes to the refrigerator; he pours a glass of grape juice and sits down next to her and the baby.

**Max**: the two women in my life are looking beautiful this morning. (He leans in and gives Liz a brief kiss; he kisses the top of Malarthe's head and the baby 'goo goos' and smiles up at her father.) I'm going to run over to the Embassy. Zeke sensed danger last night, but nothing seems to be wrong. I'm going to check it out… it's probably nothing, but still…

**Liz**: Mally and I are going to spend the entire day together. I can study while she naps. Roja's been great. But, she's been cooped up here for weeks and I thought she might like to get out of the house and go see her sisters.

Zeke comes in. He has on jeans and a black VANS sweatshirt. He goes to the refrigerator and gets a glass of orange juice and a donut.

**Zeke**: I need to go to the Embassy. I have to check on Ultra.

**Max** (immediately concerned): is the danger you sensed, have you… felt something more?

**Liz** (trying to lighten the mood): or, do you just want to see the Princess?

**Zeke** (his face turning slightly pink): no… I mean yes…I just thought… Well, I sensed something last night and I thought since it's the weekend… she might be lonely…

**Liz** (smiling at her son): I think that is a very good idea. Your dad wants to go over to check it out; you should go too.

View shifts to the living room. We see through the window, Max and Zeke pulling away from the garage in the Jeep. Liz has picked Malarthe up and carried the baby to the living room. She stares at the new painting above the mantel. Malarthe turns and looks too; both seem mesmerized with the image of the woman staring back at them from the canvas. Suddenly Liz feels Amíle's presence, she is standing before them in her long soft brown robe. Amíle's long dark hair is pulled back in a style similar to Liz's. The Priestess shrugs and snow falls from her shoulders. Amíle runs a hand over Malarthe's head and down her jaw. The baby goos and smiles.

**Amíle**: the time has come. Your true destiny… your reason for being sent to Earth is about to be revealed. Yamine knew I was an outstanding scientist and that I was blessed with 'The Sight.' When she harvested my essence to prepare the seed that was implanted in your mother's womb, she did so knowing this time would come. (She takes Liz's hand and stares into Liz's eyes with unblinking intensity.) I will help, as much as I can. Work with the humans, they can teach you much. But no earthling could possess the skills or the special insight needed to defeat the Earth Disease. Ultimately, the discovery… the development of a cure … rests on your shoulders.

As quickly as Amíle came, she is gone. Liz is overwhelmed with the experience. She sways slightly and moves to a chair and sits down.

**Liz Voice Over**: was that real… or a premonition? (She hugs Malarthe to her chest and rocks the baby back and forth.) My true destiny… ultimate discovery… the solution to defeat a disease… will come from me?

She hears Roja coming down to the kitchen and stands. As she looks back to the painting, for second it seems that there is a man at Amíle's side. Liz looks again and Amíle is alone. As her eyes drop from the painting she notices the carpet is wet and small particles of ice and snow are still resting on top of it.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house. Michael and the boys, dressed in jeans and dark plaid shirts, are sitting at the breakfast table eating waffles. Maria, still in her 'Hot Stuff' nightgown adorned with the images of red-hot peppers, opens the door to the food computer and withdraws a cup of green tea. Michael pushes away his plate and turns first to Alan and then to Alex.

**Michael**: you contacted us at the party.

**Maria**: I know you wouldn't have called unless you… unless you knew there was…

**Michael**: you said we were in danger… all of us, your Uncle Max, Aunt Iz… Have you received anything new this morning?

**Alan** (trying to explain): we sense things. We don't know how, or why.

**Alex**: last night, we… sensed danger. A shift in the balance of power in the galaxy.

**Michael**: our galaxy?

**Alan**: we thought so… last night, but not…

**Alex**: we think the trouble is on Antar. Uncle Rath is in trouble.

**Maria** (now even more concerned): what type of trouble? Is Calypso in danger too?

**Alex**: we can't tell.

**Alan**: we didn't know what the danger was last night

**Alex**: Uncle Rath was unaware of the danger.

**Michael**: then we should inform him.

**Alex** (looks to his brother and nods): that won't be necessary. He will find out… today. Kings Kolin and Larek are meeting with him as we speak. They will counsel him on how to face this crisis.

Michael looks uncertain, before he can ask another question Alan interjects.

**Alan**: who's Billy?

**Alex**: why is he at the door?

**Michael**: what? Billy is…

The doorbell rings. Michael and the boys run to the door and stare at the video screen on the surveillance system. Billy is standing on the porch wearing a jeans jacket and carrying a guitar case.

Scene shift to Isabel and Jesse's bedroom. Jesse is still in his blue-stripped white pajamas watching the morning news. Isabel returns to the bedroom in a blue nightgown carrying two cups of coffee. She sets one cup on the table by Jesse and stands watching the TV as she sips her coffee.

**Jesse**: don't get mad, but I have to meet Raesana and Lord N'Tone and go to ENMU.

**Isabel** (pissed): why! It's Saturday; why do you have to work on the weekend?

**Jesse**: there is a problem…

**Isabel **(interrupting, getting more angry): there is always a problem…

**Jesse**: no, this is different… really.

He holds out his hand to Isabel and she reluctantly walks to him. He pulls Isabel onto his lap. He looks serious.

**Jesse**: I told you about the disease… People are dying. Lord N'Tone fears it is only a matter of time before it spreads to the Antarians. I have to go.

**Isabel**: but why ENMU?

**Jesse**: you know the Arturian engineers built that research center up on the ENMU campus at Portales. We thought it was just a show of friendship between the peoples of Artur and Earth. But it turns out it was more. They anticipated this problem and built the facility to study the disease and develop a cure. That's why they were willing to spend any amount of money to outfit the facility and recruit the top scientists.

**Isabel**: can you trust Raesana? She can control you.

**Jesse**: that was different… maybe she was just lonely. (Isabel looks angry, but before she can speak he continues.) But, this is different… people are drying.

**Isabel**: I don't care. I'm not leaving you alone with her.

**Jesse**: what makes you think she wouldn't just mindwarp you too? You're not immune.

**Isabel**: but I know someone who is, Liz. We're taking her with us. She can't be mindwarped and she can keep an eye on the Emissary and her mysterious scientific advisor.

Jesse starts to object.

**Isabel**: Liz was Queen of the Science Fair… a scientific wiz. She inherited it from Amíle. Maybe she can even help find the solution.

View shifts to a half hour later. Jesse and Isabel are walking across the street up to Liz's house. They knock on the door and soon Roja answers. The young Antarian med student is in dark green nylon running pants and matching windbreaker; she looks ready to go for a jog.

**Isabel** (to Roja): hi. Are you going out?

**Roja**: I was just going for a run.

**Isabel**: can you hang around for a minute? We need to tell you and Liz something, and I need a favor.

**Roja** (sensing a problem closes the door, she looks concerned): sure, anything.

Liz comes out of the nursery. She looks surprised and pleased to see Isabel. However, she quickly recognizes the tension in her sister-in-law's face and knows something is wrong.

**Liz Voice Over**: why are they here? Why does Iz look so concerned? Can this be connected to Amíle… the disease… my destiny?

**Liz** (looking concerned, but trying to maintain control): come in; sit down. I know something is wrong. It's not Max or Zeke, I'd know… what is it?

**Isabel**: you're right, there is a problem, but it doesn't involve any of us. There is a disease… a…

**Jesse**: a disease from Earth was brought back to Antar. We need to find a cure before it spreads and wipes out everyone on the planet. We're going to ENMU to talk to a… (he pulls out his wallet and checks the name), a Dr. Laura Holt. She runs some research lab on campus and Raesana… I told Raesana and Lord N'Tone we'd meet them at the university this morning at nine.

**Liz** (interrupting): Laura? She's my professor. She helped me before… we set up a lab in the converted garage at Max's house two years ago… and she helped us to develop the LI detector.

**Jesse** (looks surprised): of course, I knew I had heard that name before.

**Liz** (smiling): she's wonderful… one of the best minds on our planet. Let's go. Oh, but Roja was going to go for a run. Max and Zeke left for the Embassy a few minutes ago, and I don't have anyone to watch Mally.

**Roja**: finding a solution to a deadly disease is more important than my run. I'll watch her.

**Liz**: are you sure? (Roja nods.) Okay, I'll get my coat. (Liz gets up and starts to walk back to her room. Isabel gets up and joins her.)

**Isabel**: there's something else. (As they turn the corner and walk down the hallway to the closet, you can hear only part of their muffled conversation. But, the words 'mindwarp,' and 'Raesana,' and 'Jesse' can be made out.)

Scene shifts to Max and Zeke in the Jeep Cherokee as they travel to the Embassy. Max passes by Ridgeview Middle School and onto the Barrel Highway heading out of town. Max tries to start some small talk.

**Max**: so, how is school going?

**Zeke**: it's fine. (Max looks at him with that 'tell the truth look.') Okay, it's boring. Except for Miss Goings, the algebra teacher, they just seem to be going through the motions. They use the same material and teach the same thing year after year. And Mrs. Plait, the history teacher (he shakes his head), she tells only the sugarcoated 'Americans are infallible, never did anything wrong' version. I've read about America and world history at the Embassy library; it's not that black and white.

**Max**: and how about on a personal level, you still interested in that cute 8th grader… the cheerleader?

**Zeke**: you mean Hera? I was… I guess I still am, but Ultra… (Zeke looks uncomfortable and stares out the window at the desert now warming up in the early morning sun.)

**Max**: I can see why Ultra holds special attraction. Not only is she beautiful and exotic, but she also has alien genes similar to your own. So what's the problem?

**Zeke **(turns back to his father, looking frustrated): I can't tell if she's playing hard to get or just not interested.

**Max**: do you want her to be interested? She's going back to Cano soon.

**Zeke**: when you first met Mother Liz, if you had learned she was moving to a different state, away from your life, would you have walked away… or tried to enjoy every moment together you could?

**Max**: I see your point. No, I would not have given up on Liz… no matter what the obstacles.

**Max Voice Over**: would I… have let her go? I tried to keep Liz away… I thought that was the only way to protect her. But, she was the one that would not give up on us.

**Zeke**: even though you knew that the pain of separation and loneliness was coming?

**Max**: no, I would not have sacrificed one moment together…

Max drives in silence for a few seconds, thinking.

**Max Voice Over**: Liz would have… almost did… sacrifice everything… for us to be together. I will protector her. But not by pushing her away. Together… with our powers… and our love… we will protect each other and can control our destiny.

He turns the corner into the Embassy grounds and passes by the Education Center and the saucer. Crowds are queuing up to enter the Center. Hundreds mill around, looking at the saucer slowly rotating within its protective shield.

**Zeke** (breaking the silence and turning to his dad): what do I do? About Ultra? How do I make her notice me? How do I capture her heart? What do I do when we're alone together?

Max pulls into the Embassy lot and talks to the guard who directs him to a rear lot. He pulls in and parks. Zeke looks at his father expectantly, waiting for some great words of wisdom.

**Max** (considers, remembering his talk with Michael all those years ago): I don't know about Canoian girls, but on Earth, girls… women, they want to be respected. Listen to her dreams and try to really understand her. When you're alone with her, act like she's the only person in the room. Flowers are nice. (Max picks up an empty McDonalds soda cup from the cup holder and transforms it into a bunch of flowers and hands them to Zeke.) They want to laugh and to trust you. Tell her how you feel… don't make her read your mind. And finally, Ultra is a celebrity, she is adored because she is this exotic princess from a far away land… but that's not really Ultra. Value her for who she really is.

**Zeke** (smiling at his dad): how do you know so much about women… what they want?

**Max** (laughing as he gets out of the Jeep Cherokee): I don't know, it must have been programmed in to me.

Scene shifts to the palace on Antar. King Rath is in his royal green robe sitting on the throne. Queen Calypso is seated next to him. She has on a long green robe with a gold belt; her dark hair is up and she looks both beautiful and somber. The palace staff has come out to hear the King's pronouncement. Kings Kolin and Larek are standing in the back trying to appear inconspicuous.

**Rath**: people of Antar, this morning Zyst announced that it is seceding from the League of Planets. I felt a prompt response was necessary. I have arranged that my words be broadcast directly to all our citizens via the Connection.

Scene shifts to shops and stores on Atlata, caves on the surface, and in ships at the spaceport. Everyone stops to listen to Rath's words.

View shifts to the palace on Zyst. Kathana is in her private chamber, ready to gloat after successfully backing Rath down.

View shifts to the Senate and Ares's private chambers. Lord Ares sits at his desk. Balavan paces back and forth looking nervous.

View shifts back to Rath.

**Rath**: first, I am saddened by this dire announcement. But, as free citizens of the League, Zyst naturally has the right to secede. So, I want to wish Queen Kathana and all the citizens of Zyst the best. But, as a non-League member, foreign aid will have to stop immediately. And, unfortunately, without the substantial subsidies Antar has provided throughout the years, trade will invariably fall off. I hope the poor citizens of Zyst, forced to live under the rule of Queen Kathana, and guidance… might I say, misguidance of Chancellor Oston, can survive the coming winter without the support of the other worlds.

He looks out over the crowd and catches the eye of Kolin who nods.

**Rath**: citizens of Antar, Artur, Cano, and Onkur, I have great news. Our scientists have developed a method to synthesize Turkonite, the wormhole fuel derived from Zystian Turkonium ore. This development cuts our last reliance on Zyst.

View shifts to Kathana. She plops down on her chair, devastated by the news.

**Kathana**: without their reliance on our ore… we are doomed.

Scene shifts back to Max and Zeke as they enter the Embassy and pass through security. They are issued Visitor passes, but the head of the Royal Protectors recognizes them and he bows slightly as he hands each a pass. The Protector starts to say something, but Max stops him with a look from his eyes. They take the elevator to the top floor and soon see that Kal's office, and the suite assigned to Raesana and Lord N'Tone are dark. Only Madison is working. She sits in her cubicle typing up a new licensing agreement. Because this is a Saturday, she's dressed less formally, wearing jeans and a pink-colored, long sleeve blouse. Max pops his head into her cubicle to inquire about Kal.

**Max**: is Kal in?

**Madison** (smiles at this handsome young man she has seen around, she quickly places him as Jesse's brother-in-law): no, Kal's in LA setting up some deal.

**Max**: and Raesana?

**Madison**: no, she and Lord N'Tone took off this morning for some secret meeting. I think they are going to pick Jesse up, or meet him somewhere. Must be about Pfizer, they missed their royalty payment again.

**Zeke**: how about Ultra?

**Madison** (looking stern): we have strict rules; no one is allowed to disturb the Princess. If you want to make an appointment…

**Max** (turning on the charm): well, Zeke… my son, he is… like her cousin, I'm sure she would want to know we're here. (He gives her a big smile.) I know you're busy, but if you could give her a call, I'd really appreciate it.

**Madison** (uncertain): well, I can call… since you are already here.

Madison picks up the phone and hits a speed dial number. The phone rings and Ultra answers.

View shifts to Ultra. She is sitting crossed legged on a cushion under a 6-foot high crystal life-extension/rejuvenation pyramid. The phone rings and she looks up, her concentration broken. She stands up and you can see she is still dressed in short white pajamas, her make-up free complexion is flawless and she look particularity healthy. She walks to the ringing phone, annoyed that her session was interrupted.

View shifts back to Madison.

**Madison**: I'm sorry to disturb you, your Highness, but you have two visitors here in the Embassy who would like to see you.

View shits back to Ultra.

**Ultra** (irritated): I've told you I don't see anyone without an appointment. Tell them to come back when they've gone through proper channels.

View stays with Ultra. We hear Madison's words from Ultra's phone.

**Madison**: I understand, but it is a man named Max and his son, Zeke. And they said…

Ultra's face breaks out into a big smile.

**Ultra** (interrupting, excited): Zeke is here! And King… I mean… and Max. I'll be right down. (She slams down the phone.) What am I going to wear? (She runs to the closet and starts pulling out clothes trying to decide. Her outfit from the previous night is rolled up and tossed into the bottom of the closet.)

Scene shifts to ENMU and the large corner suite at the top of the ten-story cellular biology building. The camera view moves through the office windows to see Dr. Laura Holt. The professor is typing in research notes at her computer desk. She is wearing jeans and a dark purple Harvard sweatshirt. Her plain face shows the stress of managing a major research institute, her short dark hair is pulled back and she doesn't have on any makeup. There is a buzz and she looks up wondering who could be at her door this time of the morning. She clicks an icon and a second window opens on her desktop showing the view from the surveillance camera. Liz and four other people she does not immediately recognize are standing there. As she looks closer she sees it is Emissary Raesana and her scientific advisor Lord N'Tone. Professor Holt smiles and walks to the door. Laura pushes the door release button, there is a loud clang as the steel pins retract, and she opens the door.

**Laura**: Liz, what a welcome surprise (they hug). And these two I recognize from TV. Emissary Raesana and Lord N'Tone. (She shakes hands and invites them in.)

**Liz**: and this is my sister-in-law, Isabel, and her husband, Jesse Ramirez. Jesse is the chief Embassy attorney. You may remember them from Max's house in Roswell.

Laura smiles, recalling Isabel and Jesse; she indicates they should sit down. She takes a chair and Jesse, Isabel, Raesana, and Lord N'Tone sit on the oversized dark-red leather sofa. Liz sits down in the other chair.

**Laura**: something tells me this is not a social visit.

**Raesana**: we apologize for bothering you so early in the morning, but we have a great problem and we hope you can help.

**Laura**: a great problem?

**Raesana**: when Rath defeated Khivar, many of his loyalists fled Earth. We have had reports that they apparently brought a disease back to Antar. It was initially isolated to the returnees, but it has begun to spread to non-returnees. Their fear is that it will be transferred to the rest of Antar or citizens of the other planets.

**Laura**: it is a classic problem of the explorer. Columbus, when he made contact with the natives in the American territories, inadvertently brought infectious diseases such as measles, influenza, smallpox, and malaria from Europe. The sailors had been exposed to these germs and parasites their entire lives and had built up immunity. But, the poor natives were unprotected. These diseases ravaged their population and led to thousands of deaths. (She looks at Raesana and frowns.) But this seems to be a medical problem, why come to me?

**Lord N'Tone**: you are quite correct. Our scientists have complete files on Earth physiology and knowledge of Earth diseases. We were not able to identify the cause or a cure, but our healers did develop a list of symptoms and documented how the disease progresses. With this knowledge, we approached experts in the Earth medical community about possibly developing a vaccine. But, they were not able to identify the disease from our descriptions, and we were naturally reluctant to provide tissue samples. It is possible that travel through the wormhole has modified the Earth Disease… the virus, or the bacteria… it might be deadly to both Antarians and earthlings.

**Laura**: if it is an infectious disease, we must proceed with utmost care. We don't have the facilities to investigate the problem here. You must go to Centers for Disease Control (CDC) or the military.

**Lord N'Tone**: we anticipated this problem when we built this building. All the specialized facilities you need are on the 11th through 15th floors.

**Laura**: what are you talking about; this building only has 10 floors.

**Lord N'Tone** (smiles to himself): no, there are 15 floors… only floors 11 through 15 are cloaked. They contain the necessary equipment and Antarvéian subjects.

**Laura** (looking upset): diseased subjects are here, in my building?

**Raesana** (nodding): yes, but they are in a state of suspended animation. All cellular activity has been arrested, to prevent further damage.

**Lord N'Tone**: I can show you. Tissue, blood and other samples were extracted from an infected father, mother, and daughter before being flown here. The samples are stored in a separate containment unit.

Laura looks confused, temporarily overwhelmed by this flood of seemingly impossible information.

**Laura Voice Over**: this is ridiculous. I know there are no additional floors. I've seen pictures of the roof. And there can't be patients, subjects infected by a mutated Earth virus suspended up there. There's not even a way to get there to these supposed cloaked floors. I know every square inch of this facility. There are no elevators, no…

Lord N'Tone walks to a tall, floor-to-ceiling bookcase built into the rear wall of Laura's office. He removes several books and places his hand against the wall. The recessed lighting above the bookcase emits a strange yellow light. He takes Laura and Raesana's hand and walks into the light. Jesse, Isabel, and Liz follow, seconds later the six of them are standing in an observation deck looking down on three subjects draped in short hospital-like gowns. Each subject is standing, each in his or her own tall, clear glass isolation tube. The subjects look dead. There is no movement, not even their chests are moving. The man looks the worst, his face is pale and it is covered with large red pockmarks. The faces of the woman and the young girl are less ravaged, but their arms and legs show evidence of the disease.

**Liz**: what do we do first?

**Laura**: Liz, honey, this is a job for experts. You're just a freshman. You're not equipped with the knowledge, or the skills needed. I'm not sure if anyone can help these poor unfortunate individuals.

**Liz**: Laura, you know I have… unique talents, but you may not know that I have access to special capabilities… I know I can and will solve the mysteries of this disease (she looks at Raesana and at Isabel who stare back in surprise) so a cure can be developed. It is my destiny.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Ultra exits from the elevator and walks to Max and Zeke. Her face is not covered in her normal elaborate face paint. She is wearing the same dark boots, gray corduroy pants and black knit top that she wore to the art exhibition.

**Zeke** (smiling): Ultra, you look… like an earthling again. A beautiful earthling. (He hands her the flowers.)

**Ultra **(smiles and smells the flowers, she gives Zeke a polite kiss on the cheek): I kind of like these clothes. The ceremonial get ups I wear, you know I never dress like that back home, well, you know, except for special occasions. These pants and top seems so… so much more comfortable.

**Max**: Ultra, Zeke sensed a problem last night. Did anyone else at the Embassy… Raesana… the Royal Protectors… did they sense this new danger?

**Ultra**: I didn't really speak to anyone last night, but I'm sure if we were under attack someone would have mentioned it. Maybe, Zeke got it wrong. I don't believe there's anything to worry about.

**Zeke**: all I care about is your safety. Maybe I overreacted.

**Max**: well, we thought we should check it out.

**Zeke** (not wanting to leave, he searches for a reason to stay, he turns to Ultra): I've studied at the Embassy library, but last night Jesse told my dad about something called a Learning Temple. Do you know anything about it?

**Ultra**: of course. I spend an hour every day in the Temple, learning about Earth and about Cano and Antar. I still have my normal curriculum, except now I have so much more to learn.

**Max**: can you really learn a foreign language in a day?

**Ultra**: in minutes, what do you want to learn?

**Max**: well, I'd really love to learn Spanish and French.

**Ultra** (smiling): let's go, it's in the basement.

They walk to the elevator and Ultra pushes down. Madison has been lurking nearby trying to listen in. As she watches them enter the elevator, she keeps going over what Max and Ultra said. She watches as the indictor arrow above the elevator rotates to the left and stops at 'BB,' indicating they took the elevator to the subbasement. The same place Jesse disappeared to the day Raesana arrived.

**Madison Voice Over**: Max said Zeke was Ultra's cousin, making him… what… a Prince? How is that possible? The Princess is from another planet, and Zeke is from Earth. And Ultra, I'd swear she started to refer to Jesse's brother-in-law as King Max. What's going on around here?

View changes to the Learning Temple. Ultra opens the door with a touch of her hand and the large crystal pyramid is seen. She leads Max to a cushion and indicates he should sit down.

**Ultra**: Raesana indicated all the staff should become proficient with Earth languages. She developed a whole program covering the major languages. Max, why don't you take the full program? It may serve you well if the time comes for you to convince Earth of dangers and threat of The Evil.

**Max**: what do I need to do?

**Ultra**: just sit here. (She extracts two small, red orbs, and activates them with her hand.) Hold them to your head; I'll close the chamber.

**Zeke**: how long will it take?

**Ultra**: for us, from the Five Planets… it only takes minutes. (She turns to Max) since you are only part Antarian, it may take longer. But, still I can't imagine it taking longer that an hour.

Ultra closes the chamber and the edges of the crystalline pyramid begins to emit an eerie purple glow. The two red hand-held orbs begin to pulsate. Max closes his eyes and tiny electrical sparks can be seen extending from the orbs to his head.

**Zeke** (taking Ultra's hand): this will give us some time alone. (Ultra giggles.) We never talk. I like you… you know that. We have a special bond… we have since the moment we met. But I don't know you. What you like… what you want… what I can do… to make you smile.

Ultra leans forward and gives him a quick kiss. She feels a warm buzz as their lips touch. She pulls back, both excited and afraid. Zeke eagerly moves forward to kiss her again, but she puts up her hand to hold him back.

**Ultra** (still shocked with the sensation of the kiss): whoa, let's take it slow. (She leans forward and they begin a soft, gentle kiss.)

FLASH

They are standing hand-in-hand on Antar walking along the Talus Vortex in the Ning Desert. Ultra is in her purple diaphanous harem-girl outfit and Zeke is in short black boots, black leggings with Antarian design and a sleeveless black tunic. Both appear several years older. They look up and see the brilliant tableau of copper, pink and gold rocks and giant boulders. Zeke and Ultra stand among the looming mesas and the remains of spent volcanoes. Zeke gives her a long passionate kiss and Ultra looks at him with a smile. In the distance they see a woman walking towards them; she is tall and muscular with a commanding presence. Her red hair is held high on her head and she is clothed in a chiffon robe of gold. As she moves closer they can see that her face and body emanate a faint golden glow.

**Woman**: Princess D'Brana Ultrasin'ya Larek and Prince Ezekiel Bor'n D'tharthé, I am the spirit of Yamine.

She walks to them and grasps their hands. She turns and looks at the huge boulders that poke up from the tundra. She points up. Zeke looks across at the boulder while Ultra follows Yamine's hand and looks up to the ancient stone spires that point to the heavens like beacons. Sitting on the boulder, Hera dressed in her brown and gold cheerleading outfit smiles down on Zeke.

**Yamine**: your grandfathers foresaw the union…

Suddenly the vision ends as Madison comes running in screaming Ultra's name. Zeke and Ultra are still holding hands; they look at each other, not believing that their beautiful, sensuous vision was disrupted. Zeke is shocked with the experience and the presence of Hera. Begrudgingly he turns to Madison.

**Madison** (in a panic, shouting, waving a FAX): Princess! (She turns and sees Max sitting on a pillow below the pyramid holding the red orbs. The bright glow from a blue diamond suddenly goes out.) Princess Ultra! I didn't know whom to tell. Kal, Raesana and Lord N'Tone are gone, and Jesse's out too…

**Ultra** (finally breaking her contact with Zeke): Madison, calm down. What's the problem?

**Madison**: this… this is the problem (she waves around a piece of paper).

**Zeke**: what is it?

**Madison** (speaking to Ultra): Kal received this FAX a few minutes ago. Since he wasn't in Taura, Kal's secretary, brought it to Jesse's office; Jesse normally reviews everything before Kal sees it. But, Jesse doesn't really review all the correspondence, fan mail… hate letters… I do. So Taura brought it to me.

**Max **(looking slightly drowsy, walks forward): _¿de qué se trata este griterio? __¿Cuál es el problema? Aquí, déjeme ver eso._

Subtitle: what is all the yelling about? What is the problem? Here, let me see that.

Max takes the FAX from Madison. She tries to resist, but he overpowers her and takes the paper. She wants to scream, but something is his eyes, the way he stands with such authority, makes her back down. She sees strength and decisiveness in his 'take charge' action. Zeke and Ultra come around behind him so they can read too. They scan the document.

**Ultra** (looking concerned and frightened): _¿__ que es_

Subtitle: what is it?

**Zeke**: it is a plan created by the Corp of Engineers to steal the crashed saucer. They want to move it to Area 51 for disassembly and study. They want to steal our secrets.

**Max **(turning to Ultra): _qué medidas de protec__ción_ (he shakes his head and returns to English), what protective measures have been taken to protect the saucer?

Ultra looks helpless, unaware of any defensive plans.

**Zeke**: we must consult the Royal Protectors.

**Max**: we must see if the force field… if the shield can be extended to cover the compound. The entire Antarian complex may be vulnerable…

**Zeke**: they would have to know we wouldn't just let them waltz in and steal our ship.

**Max**: they would only make such a move after they have secured the entire complex.

**Zeke**: I sensed danger last night (he tries not to think of Ultra thrown to the ground, tossed around like a leaf in a hurricane)… this must have been it. We are about to be attacked by the United States government.

**Madison Voice Over**: who are Max and Zeke? They are so forceful, so decisive. Max is not what he appears; he's not just another kid from this dinky little hick town… he is a leader. Ultra slipped up and referred to him as the King, didn't she? I've got to ask Jesse… he's always been so mysterious about his whole family situation. And Zeke… Prince Zeke? He referred to the saucer as 'our ship,' not the Antarian ship. Maybe nobody is who they appear to be.

**Max**: no, not the government… some deranged segment of the military. (He turns to Ultra and Madison and takes their hands in his; he looks them in the eyes.) Create a cover story… tell the reporters we've learned of a planned terrorist attack and we are evacuating the complex. Call Chuck Crash at TV 4. Call CNN… tell them about the planned attack and get it on TV.

**Madison** (panicking): they'll never believe us; that the Army is about to attack the Embassy.

**Ultra** (back under control): we'll use the terrorist angle. Everyone is ready to accept it… believe it… that terrorists are planning an attack. I can always get airtime.

**Max**: hold out on releasing the Army attack plan for as long as you can. If they're not buying it, or if we're not getting the type of news coverage needed, show Chuck the FAX. I don't think the Army will attack with millions of people watching.

The two women stand there not moving. He gently pushes them towards the elevator and they run off.

**Max**: Zeke, call your mom and Isabel. Tell them to activate the security systems. Then call Michael; explain what we've learned and that you need him here fast. You have to get the Royal Protectors out in force. Get everyone out, and then see what we can do about extending the shield. I don't think they'll attack in broad daylight, but as soon as night falls we're vulnerable.

**Zeke**: what are you going to do?

**Max**: I'm going to talk to the President. I can't believe he authorized this attack. Only he can stop it without bloodshed.

Max and Zeke run to the elevator. It opens immediately and Zeke punches one. The door opens and Zeke runs to the office of the Royal Protectors. Max runs out of the building and gets in his car. He pulls out, laying rubber as he swings the car out of the complex.

**Max Voice Over**: come on Kyle. Let's hope you still know how to apperate. I need to see the President, and I need to see him now.

Scene shifts to an outer space view of Zyst. The northern and southernmost sections of the planet are covered with ice. The wind howls across the barren surface. The bright yellow Taurian sun that so warms Antar is a distant, pale yellow object in this bleak afternoon sky. The camera moves to near the equator, and then focuses in on a small city. A cliff runs along an ice-swollen river. General T'Laté's sleek silver craft approaches the cliff and hovers over a large, nearly circular crater. A tractor beam reaches out and pulls the craft in and moves it to a docking bay. The Queen, a tall, golden-haired woman surrounded by her official entourage waits impatiently as the craft lands. The inside of the crater shows a hanger equipped for a hundred spacecraft. About half the spaces are filled with crafts undergoing maintenance and repairs. Kathana strides in the direction of the General's craft and is waiting at the base of the ship when he is transported to the hangar floor.

**Kathana** (to General T'Laté): what has Oston done!?

**General T'Laté **(looking surprised): your majesty, he followed your plan. He informed the Senate that you… Zyst, had seceded from the League.

**Kathana**: my plan! It was Oston's plan. I was a fool to go along with him.

**General T'Laté **(suddenly realizing what has happened): you mean Rath…

**Kathana**: that's right… he didn't fall for our bluff.

Scene shifts to Topolsky in her offices in Bethesda Maryland. She takes the communication globe off her desk, sits down and slips it on.

View shifts to Dimitri sitting at the communication station of a large intergalactic space vehicle. Crewmen work at different workstations to the right and left of a control center. The captain, navigator, and pilot sit on a raised platform. They stare out the view screen at Zyst and several other large ships in orbit around the small, ice-covered planet.

**Dimitri**: commence the extraction?

**Topolsky**: yes.

**Dimitri**: we'll cloak the extraction ships. Kathana won't know what's happened for weeks.

**Topolsky**: no, make the attack and the extraction process obvious.

**Dimitri**: but, why?

**Topolsky**: the object is not just to steal Zyst's oxygen, but also to draw out Rath. We must know if he has the Shaft of Orion. If he does, we must sucker him into using it now, rather that later.

**Dimitri**: but he could destroy our ships.

**Topolsky**: we can replace the ships and their crews. Once the shaft has been used, it is worthless. Then we can safely attack the remaining planets.

Scene shifts to Max arriving at the nearly deserted Valenti Garage. Both Jim and Kyle are at the station. Kyle is rebuilding an engine and Jim is checking out customers. Max walks in and waves to Jim, then proceeds on into the garage and up to Kyle.

**Max** (determined, trying hard to control his anger): Kyle… I need you.

**Kyle **(laughing): I need you too.

Jim checks out the last customer and comes into the garage.

**Jim**: what's up Max. You look upset.

Max looks around and sees that they are alone.

**Max**: the Embassy, the ship… we think the Army is going to attack.

**Kyle** (surprised and concerned): what?!

**Jim** (cool, under control): when?

**Max**: we're not sure, maybe as early as this evening. We got an anonymous FAX this morning.

**Jim**: maybe it was a hoax.

**Max**: maybe, but the FAX described a detailed, complicated plan to extract the ship, transport it by helicopter to the rail yard, and then move it under military guard to Area 51.

**Jim**: what's your plan?

**Max**: we're mobilizing the Royal Protectors and calling in the TV reporters.

**Jim**: will that be enough?

**Max**: no, I don't think so. But, it might delay the attack long enough for me to talk to the President.

**Kyle** (catching on): and you 'need me' to take you… to apperate… into the President's office.

**Max**: exactly.

**Kyle**: okay, let me change.

**Max**: we don't have time.

Max runs his hand down Kyle's greasy coveralls and they are transformed into a dark FBI-like suit. Max does the same to his jeans and sweater and the two 'agents' stand looking at each other. Kyle hugs his dad and then turns to Max.

**Kyle**: let's do it.

Scene shifts to the hangar at the Zystian palace. Kathana has on headphones and is talking to Chancellor Oston who is in his office on Atlata; she is panicking.

**Kathana**: we have to un-secede! We'll freeze without fuel from Onkur, food from Antar, and supplies from Artur.

**Chancellor Oston**: I don't think…

The Queen and the Chancellor are interrupted as a new ship rushes into the hangar. Lt. Gust, a tall, dark haired pilot jumps from his ship and runs to the Queen.

**Lt. Gust**: we're under attack!

**Kathana**: Rath? He is attacking?!

**Lt. Gust**: no. Ten massive ships have materialized in the South. I came to get more ships to mount a counterattack.

Scene moves to the South on planet Zyst above the Turkonium mine. Miners emerging from the deep shafts look up and see the ships hovering in the sky. They point with wonder until the first rocket is launched and the surface erupts. The miners scramble, attempting to find cover, but the attack is relentless and hundreds are soon killed. The extraction ships move lower down in the atmosphere and long black suction tubes extend from the mammoth ships and begin to draw in the atmosphere.

View shifts to the sky as 10 small attack fighters zoom out of the clouds. They unleash a salvo of cannon and rocket fire directed at the invading ships. The missiles impact the larger ships leaving black scars, but imparting no damage. Gun turrets on the extraction ships swing in the direction of the fighters and a steady stream of projectiles are directed at them. Soon fighter after fighter is hit. They tumble to the ground and their crashes leave towering balls of fire.

**Lt. Gust** (squadron leader directing his team): fall back! Fall back.

The fighters turn to retreat and two more are shot down leaving just three escaping craft.

**Lt. Gust**: headquarters; this is Alpha Squadron. Initial attack scored numerous direct hits. Damage to enemy crafts was minimal. They are destroying all our ships. (He dodges a series of projectiles and dives.) Seven fighters shot down, three returning to base.

View shifts to the hangar. The General is talking to the Lieutenant on the radio.

**General T'Laté**: what are they doing?

**Lt. Gust **(heard from the speaker by the General's headphone): they have extended long tubes down into our atmosphere. It appears they are trying to suck up our oxygen (sounds of a loud explosion, then only silence).

**General T'Laté**: this is a disaster.

**Queen Kathana** (who has been listening to the exchange between Lt. Gust and the General): we must contact Rath. Beg for help!

Scene shifts to Antar, office of Lord Ares in the League of Planets. Lord Ares is sitting at his desk looking out over the floating city of Atlata.

**Lord Ares Voice Over**: it worked. The Chancellor convinced Queen Kathana to secede. But Rath (begrudgingly), he performed pretty well to his first intergalactic crisis!

Balavan comes rushing in.

**Balavan**: Zyst, it's under attack!

**Lord Ares **(shocked): Rath attacked?

**Balavan**: no, someone else. Their atmosphere is being drained. Rath must mount a counter attack and save Zyst!

**Lord Ares**: no.

**Balavan**: (confused): what do you mean, no! Rath must save our sister planet!

**Lord Ares**: no, if Rath acts now and saves Zyst, he will be a hero. It would bolster his power and prestige. We'll never get him off the throne. No, we must prevent this.

**Balavan**: but, Zyst… it will be destroyed.

**Lord Ares**: no force is powerful enough to defeat an entire planet. We'll just stall our response for a few days to make Rath look ineffectual. The League is under no obligation to save them… after all, Zyst seceded. The Senate will have to approve an act of war, and without that, Rath has no authority to intervene.

**Balavan**: but Sir, he could go into conflict with them without Senate approval as long as he only uses Antarian ships.

**Lord Ares**: yes, but only the combined forces of the League could possibly prevail. Rath is reckless but even he wouldn't be dumb enough to try and go against the Senate and the invaders, while I'm in power.

Lord Ares starts to laugh while Balavan looks sick. We see Balavan backing quickly out of the room. The scene closes with a close up of Lord Ares laughing.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 608: Pressure **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Zyst seceded from the League of Planets in a move to stop the collection of the onerous War-Act taxes and to force Rath off the throne. Rath and Calypso consulted with Kings Larek and Kolin as to how to respond. The Kings advised him to not back down. That Rath, as de facto ruler of the Five Planets, must prepare the star system for The Evil. Rath proposed to appeal to the Senate, but Kolin suggested he address the people of Antar directly using the Connection.

Lord Ares and Balavan congratulated themselves for creating the crisis and looked forward to attacking Rath. But Rath surprised them, and Queen Kathana and Chancellor Oston when he accepted Zyst's secession. He announced a new route to synthesize Turkonite thereby eliminating their dependence on Zyst.

On Zyst, Kathana was devastated that Rath had called her bluff. She worried how they would survive the winter without trade with the other planets. But, soon she learned of a greater problem. The Empress had authorized Dimitri to begin the attack. She wanted the attack to be obvious in order to provoke a retaliatory attack, thereby finding out if Rath had the Shaft of Orion. Ten massive ships materialized and began extracting Zyst's oxygen. Small fighters tried to deter the operation but were soon destroyed by Topolian ships' greater firepower.

On Antar, Lord Ares learned of the attack. He refused to let Rath send ships to Zyst's defense, fearing it would bolster the power and prestige of the King, thwarting Lord Ares's plans to remove Rath from the throne.

On Earth, Jesse told Isabel about the illness and that he had to meet Raesana and Lord N'Tone at ENMU. Isabel feared Raesana's control over Jesse and insisted that they take Liz, who could not be mindwarped, with them.

Amíle visited Liz. The high Priestess told Liz that she was blessed with special skills, and that it was Liz's destiny to create a cure for the Earth Disease. When Isabel and Jesse arrived to tell Liz of the disease, she understood immediately. When Jesse mentioned ENMU and Dr. Laura Holt, Liz was quick to join them to pursue her destiny.

At the University, Laura was stunned to learn of the disease, that her building had an additional five hidden floors, and that diseased Antarians were being held in suspended animation. Liz wanted to start immediately to develop a cure, but Laura told her this was a job for experts and Liz was not qualified. But, Liz noted that she had unique talents and access to special capabilities, and that it was her destiny to find a cure.

Max was concerned for the Embassy and Zeke for Ultra. Zeke's premonition and the twins' vision were unsettling. Max and Zeke left for the Embassy to make sure everything was okay. On the trip to the Antarian grounds, Zeke asked his father how he could capture Ultra's heart. Max suggested Zeke respect her, listen to her dreams, and tell Ultra how he felt.

At the Embassy they found Ultra. But, neither she nor the Royal Protectors were aware of any danger. Zeke did not want to leave, and searched for a reason to stay. He inquired about the Learning Temple. Ultra said she used it every day and offered to show it to Max. As Max sat below the glowing blue diamond in the Temple learning Spanish, Zeke sought some alone time with the Princess. As they kissed both experienced a warm buzz of excitement. With a flash they found themselves in the future, walking hand-in-hand along the Talus Vortex. They met the spirit of Yamine who began to tell them of a union. As Zeke looked up, he unexpectedly saw Hera standing on a boulder staring down at him. Before he could respond, or make sense of her appearance, the vision was shattered as Madison came running in shouting about a FAX. Max exited from the Temple and they examined the FAX that detailed a plan to attack the Embassy and steal the saucer. Max instructed Ultra and Madison to alert the press, to make up a story about terrorists. He told Zeke to call Liz and Isabel and have them activate the home security systems and then to call Michael and get him to come to defend the Embassy. Zeke was instructed to marshal the Embassy's forces while Max went to DC to see the President.

_**Episode begins in Anaheim**_. Tess enters her apartment at the Psychiatric Hospital. She is dressed in light blue pants and a ribbed knit top. She takes off her sweater with the 'Suzanne' nametag, and tosses it to the edge of the small couch as she sits down. Tess picks up the remote and turns on the TV and starts flipping channels. Her curly blonde hair looks a little flat from a long day at work and she looks bored and weary. The camera moves to the TV. A scene of a sandy beach with a broad blue ocean is shown. Claire from LOST is holding her baby looking out to sea. Jack comes up to her and Claire smiles… Tess stares at the blonde holding her boy and feels the pain of longing… of missing her own son. Her eyes fill with tears and she picks up the remote to change the channel. Suddenly the screen goes black and then the words 'Special Announcement' and the ABC logo are displayed.

The picture of Peter Jennings in the New York headquarters at ABC News fills the screen. The camera moves in for a tight shot of Peter.

**Peter Jennings**: there has been startling news on the terrorist front, this time within America. We're going live with Chuck Crash, from our Albuquerque affiliate, at the Antarian Embassy in Roswell.

View shifts to outside the Embassy grounds. It is early evening. A long line of cars is seen heading out of the facility. Floodlights illuminate the Education Center, the Embassy, and several hundred small, ground-level lights surrounding the grounds. But, the saucer area is dark. Roswell sheriff cars are out with their lights flashing. Sheriff Hanson can be seen talking to a Royal Protector dressed in black camouflage gear.

The view on the TV screen splits with Chuck Crash on the left and Embassy grounds on the right where we see receding red taillights. The cars stretch off into the distance down the road, and around a bend.

**Chuck Crash**: terrorists have attempted to infiltrate the Antarian Embassy grounds this evening. Authorities have closed the facility and asked all visitors to exit in order to conduct a more thorough search for explosives. Let me read you the announcement that was just issued: 'The Embassy has uncovered credible evidence that the Antarian Compound has been targeted for attack. As a precautionary measure all earthlings have been requested to vacate the grounds. Royal Protectors have instituted defensive measures and feel confident they can repel any attack.'

View shifts back to Peter Jennings in New York. He is looking at a projection screen behind the anchor desk and is speaking to Chuck.

**Peter**: Chuck do we know anything about the nature of the threat?

**Chuck**: officials here would not say. But when we were called in for the briefing, we learned that they were preparing for an attack. They launched drones into the sky and have re-asserted their claim to sovereignty of the airspace above the Antarian Compound. I had the distinct impression that an airplane, helicopter… anything entering their airspace would be shot down.

**Peter**: even military jets?

**Chuck**: that was not specifically discussed. But, I believe the answer is yes… especially a jet. Any fast moving object that might be capable of launching an air-to-surface missile would be disabled or destroyed.

View on the TV shifts to Layton, Utah as a squadron of F-16- Fighting Falcons launch into the night sky. The glow from the afterburners of each craft's massive single engine is seen as the fighters bank hard to turn to the southeast.

**Chuck**: F-16's launched from Hill Air Force Base have been sent airborne to enforce a 10 mile no-fly zone above the Antarian Compound.

Scene shifts to Washington DC. The President is standing in the Oval Office watching the scene. The TV shows Fort Craig as troop carriers roar out of the gate. A dozen twin-prop Chinook helicopters lift off and follow.

Silently, Max and Kyle re-apperate into the rear of the Oval Office. They see the President talking on the phone as he stares at the TV.

**President**: what do you mean you don't know?! As head of Homeland Security terrorists' attacks are your department. I want you and the SecDef in my office in 15 minutes for a detailed briefing. (He slams down the phone.)

**Max**: it's not a foreign terrorist. (The President jumps at the sound of Max's voice, startled.) That was just a cover story. (The President regains control and walks over to Max and Kyle, smiling and extending his hand.)

**President**: what do you mean, cover story?

**Max**: it's a well-planned military exercise (he holds out the FAX)… your military, Mr. President.

The President grabs the FAX and begins to read. His startled expression changes to disbelief and then to anger.

Scene shifts to Antar and the interior of the League of Planets. Chancellors are standing, clamoring to be recognized by Lord Ares. The president of the Senate is enjoying the pandemonium but trying to appear concerned. He formally recognizes Chancellor Oston. The balding, rotund politician stands at his seat at the center table, reserved for the head representatives of each planet, on the main floor of the chamber. His Zystian colleagues and staff yell and cry out Rath's name, some in anger others begging for help.

**Chancellor Oston**: Lord Ares, members of the League… (He bows.) My planet is under attack! I demand an immediate retaliatory response! Our citizens are dying. You have an obligation, a sworn oath to come to the aid of a sister planet.

Chancellor Byroness, the Onkurian representative stands at the center table and Lord Ares recognizes her. The short woman with light green hair and violet eyes is wearing a gown of black with gold stripes. She stands and strides to the top of the table, just below Lord Area's raised dais so she can look into the eyes of all the assembled representatives.

**Chancellor Byroness**: Lord Ares (she bows), Zyst is no longer a member of this council. Oston has no standing in this body. His Queen chose to secede. What the League must do (she looks at the representatives of Artur and Cano), what your oath of friendship demands you do… is protect Onkur. Ours is the next smallest planet… the most vulnerable for attack.

There is an outbreak of loud talking, arguing, and yelling.

Chancellor Iphicrates, the elderly representative from Artur stands at the center table. The tall former general dressed in a royal blue robe commands respect and is recognized by Ares.

**Chancellor ****Iphicrates**: we must go to Zyst's aid! We have an obligation…

**Chancellor Byroness** (still standing, interrupting): Zyst is gone. Her people defeated. I say cut our losses. Rath must deploy the League's forces to prevent further aggression.

**Chancellor ****Iphicrates**: no, Zyst is not dead and we cannot give up, or abandon our brothers. We must retaliate.

**Lord Ares**: we have not battled an adversary in centuries. Our success as a people, as as a united League of Planets has been achieved by negotiations.

**Chancellor ****Iphicrates**: no, we must fight.

**Chancellor Byroness**: you must defend us!

**Lord Ares**: we cannot negotiate and attack at the same time. Let the representatives vote. (He looks over to Balavan who nods that they have the votes.) All for negotiation to find a just peace, and prevent the future loss of life indicate so. All for unnecessary bloodshed, pain, and death… vote as your conscience dictates.

A series of lights illuminate a circle around the rotating sculpture of the Five Planets. 53 are green and 47 are red.

**Lord Ares**: the tally favors common sense. I thank you my brothers. A delegation from the League will immediately travel to Zyst to engage this malevolent force. We will ascertain their intent and attempt to resolve this conflict peaceably and restore Zyst's freedom. But, as the representatives of the League, we naturally reserve the right to use force if required to restore order.

Scene shifts to Rath in the gardens of his palace. He was monitoring the League via the Connection and is angry and ready to explode.

**Rath** (to himself): I'm going to kill that traitor. I told Ares to convince the assembly to authorize an immediate retaliatory attack!

Calypso comes in followed by Ava, Xaedon, and Avere.

**Calypso**: Rath… Ava is here. You must hear her.

**Ava**: Rath… da's a dying in da caves. Today new reports of da disease… it has spread to Artur. Hanley and Raeve, Xae's siblins are be'n held captive. We've searched without success. You gotta find him!

**Rath** (dismissively): I'm sorry Ava, but my attention is on more important things. Maybe you haven't noticed, but Zyst is under attack.

**Xaedon** (angry): and your representative convinced the assembly to do nothing… to talk instead of act. Your Lord Ares…

**Rath** (cutting him off shouting): he is not my Lord Ares. He is a traitor to the cause of freedom! He disobeyed my direct orders.

**Ava**: then intervene directly. Order dah attack; shoot down da ships surround'n Zyst.

**Rath** (plopping down in his chair frustrated): my forces alone are not sufficient. Only the combined armada of the Five Planets could persevere.

**Avere**: find Hanley, free him and…

**Ava**: and we willa get you da votes to alter da council's decision. Find Hanley and you can hava your war.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house. Billy is at the door and Michael, Maria, and the twins are staring at him on the security view screen. The phone rings and Verde answers.

**Verde**: Michael, it's Jim… Jim Valenti. (She listens and then becomes frightened.) He says the Embassy is about to come under attack!

Michael runs to Verde and snatches away the phone as Maria opens the door and lets Billy in.

**Michael** (punches on the speaker phone): what's this crazy talk about being attacked?

View shifts to Jim.

**Jim **(on phone): Max received an anonymous tip. The Army is about to invade and try to steal the saucer. Zeke is in charge at the moment because Kyle took Max to DC to convince the President to order the Army down. I think the Embassy is safe; Roja brought Mally here. But, we need to locate the others and get them to safety. We need you here to organize the troops. Zeke is a force, but realistically he is still only a kid. The Royal Protectors need direction… they need a General.

**Michael** (looking at Maria who looks scared, Verde who looks terrified, and Billy who looks confused): tell them I'm on my way. (He hangs up.)

**Alan**: you will need us.

**Michael**: I can't endanger you!

**Alex**: we can see things you can not. We saw explosions, Ultra in danger… people being killed...

**Alan**: we can sense… feel… see what cannot be seen. That is why we were sent to Earth.

**Alex**: to protect you and the rest of the Four until you can defeat The Evil.

**Maria**: no! Not my babies!

**Alan**: mother, we were never babies.

**Alex**: only soldiers waiting for our call to duty. The preservation of our planet…

**Alan**: and our species… that is our destiny.

Michael grabs his coat and the boys theirs. Verde grabs her jacket and runs to the door. Michael looks torn, his duty or his family. He stares first at Billy and then Maria.

**Michael Voice Over**: her love for me and our children is strong; I don't trust Billy… but, I know I can trust Maria.

**Michael** (to Maria): I love you. (He turns and stares at Billy, then back to Maria.) I trust you. Stay here. Bolt the doors and turn on the security system.

**Maria **(determined): no, I'm going with you and the boys. My place is at your side.

**Michael**: no, you must stay here and guard the Shaft of Orion. Try to locate Isabel and get her to safety. You'll be safe here… if anyone tries anything… Maria… you can defend yourself. Shoot first and ask questions later.

**Billy** (growing more and more confused and concerned): what are you talking about, man? Who's attacking who? Maria's just a girl, and if you're leaving, we're blowing this joint. We're sitting ducks here.

**Michael **(looking stern, almost scary in his intensity, he commands): no, you're staying! This place has better security than Fort Knox. But, if the Army comes and tries to knock down that door, your're going to die before you let them harm one hair on her head… understood?!

**Billy** (cowered as he looks into Michael's determined glare): yes… Sir.

Scene shifts to the lab at the cellular biology building at ENMU. The group has progressed from the 11th to the 14th floors.

**Jesse Voice Over**: we've been here all day and I'm getting tired. All this talk about disease and impending death is wearing me out. What happened to our normal life?

Jesse moves to the window and stares out at the dark campus. He notices a few students walking across the oval. There is a jarring ring and Jesse answers his BlackBerry.

**Jesse**: hello?

**Jim** (on phone): thank goodness I found you. I've been calling for hours. Do you know where Raesana and Lord N'Tone… and Liz are?

**Jesse**: sure, they're here with me. (He puts the cell phone on speaker-phone mode.)

**Jim**: tell them they must return to the Embassy immediately. We're in for an attack! The military has activated troops, helicopters and jets. The Army says they are here to protect us, but we believe that they are going to try to steal the saucer! Michael, Zeke, and the twins are directing our defences, and Kyle took Max to DC to talk to the President. Tell Liz, Max has been trying to reach her. Her cell phone just rings out of service, and he couldn't contact her telephatically.

Jesse looks at Raesana and Lord N'Tone who look back, tense but under control.

**Raesana** (taking the phone): Jim, we are on our way. (She hands the phone back to Jesse who hangs up.)

Raesana walks to the transport station. Liz and Laura have not moved.

**Raesana**: we must leave. The Embassy is under attack.

**Liz**: we're staying.

**Lord N'Tone**: Max will want you safe until he returns.

**Liz**: I'll reach Max somehow. (She looks around.) But, where is more safe than an invisible floor on top of a building 30 miles from Roswell. We'll do our job… you do yours.

**Raesana**: but, Max…

**Liz**: if an uncontrollable disease destroys Antar, there will be no need to fight The Evil, it will have won. And, if it spreads to Earth, Max will never convince the world's leaders to help us… and The Evil will have won. I don't think I have any choice. Compared to that threat, what's a few helicopters and rockets? (She walks to Isabel and hugs her and then Jesse.) Make sure Max and Mally are okay. Go… save our Embassy. We'll be okay here. I can work the transport system to get us back to Laura's office.

Isabel, Jesse, Raesana, and Lord N'Tone walk to the transport station and quicky fade away before being returned to Laura's office.

**Laura**: we need to perform a systematic study. The first step is to examine the samples under the electron microscope.

**Liz**: no, the first step is to get more help.

She pulls out her cell phone, but the signal is blocked by the cloaked walls. She moves to the window and tries again and the call goes through.

**Liz**: Serena, I need you. I need your scientific mind and your alien intuition. (Now commanding.) Call Verde and Blanca… meet us at the cellular biology building at ENMU.

**Serena**: but, the Embassy… we may be under attack.

**Liz**: your gifts are not fighting. I need you… the Five Planets and Earth need you here… now… (not waiting for a reply) call me when you get here. (She hangs up and immediately redials.)

**Liz **(on cell phone): Max…

Scene shifts to the SecDef. He is watching CNN and is conferring by phone with the Pentagon from Fort Craig.

**SecDef**: status?

**Pentagon Official** (on phone): we are not certain, Sir; the Antarian Embassy made this announcement about terrorists. We have no leads, no threats, and no increased email or radio traffic. I think they're wrong… there is no terrorist threat. Hold on Sir. (There is a pause.) I have the President; I'm patching him in.

**President**: Donald, where are you?

**SecDef**: I'm… I'm at Fort Craig. Sir, about this terrorist attack, we don't…

**President** (cutting him off, getting angry): it's not a terrorist attack. It's an attack by my military. And, since you run my military… I have to assume you are behind this.

**SecDef**: George, I have no idea what you are talking about.

**President**: I have a FAX outlining a sophisticated plan to use the Army and Air Force troops, special services…

**SecDef**: that is preposterous.

**President**: it outlines the use of multiple arms of the various services to attack the Compound, excavate and extract the crashed saucer, move it with military helicopters to the rail yard before being transported to a secure military installation for disassembly and reverse engineering. All coordinated from the southwest… where you just happen to be…

**SecDef**: Mr. President, I can assure you I have no knowledge of any plot like you describe. (He looks nervously over at Bartolli.) The press is full of conspiracy theorists. I'm sure this is some ones over-active imagination and the Embassy people got pulled in. I'll convene an immediate investigation. (He looks at Bartolli with growing anger.) What I am concerned about is a possibly trigger happy Royal Protector… they are threatening to shoot down Air Force jets doing their duty protecting American soil. There is no way we can allow the Embassy to dictate to us what airspace is theirs and what is ours. Sir, this is America and it is all American airspace.

**President**: when we granted them the Embassy land, it became part of Antar… it is no longer part of the United States. Just like the UN, it is sovereign territory and they have every right to a secure airspace over their Embassy. I want our troops pulled back to a safe distance to prevent anything… or anyone from provoking an incident. Do I make myself clear?

**SecDef**: yes Sir. I'll take care of it immediately. (The President hangs up.)

The SecDef motions to Bartolli and the two step into another room.

View shifts to Col. Collins. He watches the SecDef walk out. He takes the opportunity, and also leaves the compound. The colonel walks to his jeep. He pulls out his laptop and taps in his security password.

**Col. Collins Voice Over**: it's only a matter of time before they connect me to that FAX. (He starts to type in an email.) I have to tell someone… warn them about the SecDef's plan to invade Antar. I have to stop this before its too late. There is a cancer on this military. It must be cut out or it could destroy our future.

Scene shifts to the SecDef and Bartolli.

**SecDef**: Dale, we have a leak.

**Bartolli**: someone sent our extraction plan to the Antarians.

**SecDef** (looking out the window, making a decision): I want you to clean up this operation. Shut it down… it never existed.

**Bartolli** (nodding): what about the Sony techs and the transmission technology. Shut that down too?

**SecDef**: yes, the heat is on. That plan will leak to the press and everyone will be crawling around here looking for evidence. The technicians are now expendable. Thanks to you and your 'efforts' (he grimaces thinking of the torture the poor technicians endured) they cracked and we have the final key to the transmission technology. Wallace has been monitoring the transmissions from Antar for a week. (He starts to walk to the door and then stops.) The only other person who knew so many details of my plan was Col. Collins. I think he will have to have an unfortunate accident, too.

Scene shifts to Anaheim. Tess has moved to the staff lounge and it is full of doctors, nurses and orderlies watching the TV. Leanna is sitting in a chair drinking a Diet Peach Snapple. The view is of troops who have set up a barricade blocking the entrance into the Antarian Compound. Helicopters hover in the air, projecting bright lights below as troops search the area surrounding the Compound.

The TV view shifts to Chuck Crash who is inside the Embassy. He turns to the cameraman and starts broadcasting.

**Chuck**: the Antarian Ambassador was out of town and has just returned. He's agreed to talk to us.

Kal dressed in dark Armani suit pants and a white long-sleeve shirt open at the neck comes walking forward. He is talking to Raesana, Lord N'Tone, Michael and Zeke. Kal, Raesana and Lord N'Tone break away and the three walk up to Chuck. They shake hands.

**Chuck**: Ambassador Langley, can you give us an update?

**Kal**: I have conferred with our security forces. We believe we have thwarted this attempt to attack the Antarian Compound.

**Chuck**: some are saying this was just a Hollywood publicity stunt, and there was never any terrorist threat. The FBI, Homeland Security, the military… no one picked up on this threat.

**Kal** (looking serious): in my position as Ambassador, I do not need publicity.

**Raesana**: I can assure you that the threat was real.

**Lord N'Tone**: we have different resources… than the American government to detect threats.

**Chuck**: can you tell our viewers…

View shifts to Tess. She walks slowly to the TV and stares intensely at the screen having caught a glimpse of Zeke. She runs her hand idly across the screen trying to reach out and touch the image of Kal as he is interviewed on TV.

**Tess**: I know him; I've seen him before!

**Leanna** (walking to her former patient): you must have seen him on TV. Before he was Ambassador, he was in Hollywood… a famous producer.

**Tess** (looking disappointed): you think so… you're probably right. (She turns to Leanna looking frustrated.) But, if I could just find someone… someone who knew me before my accident. It could be the key. If only I could remember…

**Leanna** (taking her hand and leading her back to a chair away from the TV): Te… Suzanne, there is a new doctor on staff. Dr. Shaal… he specializes in hypnosis. He could…

**Tess** (frustrated and dismissive): I've tried that before… nothing.

**Leanna**: Dr. Shaal's different. He's had great success. Let me set something up, see if he can uncover any of your hidden memories.

**Tess** (staring back at the TV screen): sure. What have I got to lose?

Scene shifts to Zyst. The three large League of Planets ships materialize and approach the largest oxygen-extraction ship.

View shifts to Lord Ares standing next to the view screen in the first League ship. He turns to the captain.

**Lord Ares**: broadcast a message indicating we want to negotiate.

The captain nods and a crewmember punches instructions into a pad at a communications station. The interior view of the other two League of Planets ships are projected onto the view screen.

**Lord Ares**: Chancellors Oston and Byroness… let me do the negotiating.

View shifts to Dimitri aboard the large extraction ship. He has on the communications globe over his head and is talking to the Empress. He takes it off, having received his instructions and walks to his own communication screen. He activates it and he can see the three League representatives.

**Dimitri**: I am General Dimitri.

View shifts to Lord Ares.

**Lord Ares**: General, I am Lord Ares from the League of Planets. I must insist that your ships stop their extraction of Zyst's atmosphere and pull back. Your actions are against intergalactic law, and I am prepared to force you back if necessary.

**Dimitri**: Lord Ares, we are a peaceful people from the Topolian system. Our planet is dying due to a steady decrease in our oxygen levels. Our people are desperate. If I cannot extract the oxygen from this planet… our people will die.

**Lord Ares**: and if you extract if from Zyst, the people on this planet will die!

**Dimitri**: Zyst is a barren, frozen wasteland. We did not even realize it was inhabited until we began our operations.

**Lord Ares** (angry): you destroyed ten ships from their garrison.

**Dimitri**: we were only defending ourselves. They fired first before letting us explain the dire state of our planet. We are willing to compensate the Zystians for their loss.

**Lord Ares**: compensate?

**Dimitri** (thinking of her plan): our planet is rich in gold, diamonds, all minerals… including Turkonium ore. We will buy Zyst's oxygen.

**Chancellor Oston** (skeptical) you would have to pay dearly, plus pay for the relocation of millions of Zystians to one of the other planets in this system… no one has that much money.

**Chancellor Byroness** (suspicious): Zyst is a small planet. What is to keep you from attacking Onkur or the other planets when you consume all of Zyst's oxygen?

**Dimitri** (trying not to laugh as he attempts to pull off this deception): no, you misunderstand. We need this oxygen to restart our own generators. Once we return with these resources, we need never to come to your system again.

**Lord Ares**: well…

**Dimitri** (moving in for the kill, exploiting Ares's greed): of course we would be happy to pay for your assistance in this manner. For instance, we could offer a hundred tonnes of Turkonium ore.

Lord Ares and the other representatives are overwhelmed. Zyst's mines and refineries never produced more than one tonne in the best of years. This quantity would make them all extraordinarily rich.

**Lord Ares** (trying to suppress a smile): I understand your dilemma General Dimitri. I will present your proposal to the council.

**Chancellor Oston** (angry): no, the plan is not acceptable. No amount of money will allow you to destroy my planet.

**Chancellor Byroness**: I do not trust you, General. I vote no. I will not support this deal.

**Dimitri** (looking sad): it is too bad you feel that way.

He nods to his captain. View shifts to outside Dimitri's ship, and we see it unleash a barrage of laser missiles. They instantly destroy Chancellor Oston and Chancellor Byroness's ships with spectacular explosions.

View shifts back to Dimitri who is looking at Ares on the view screen.

**Dimitri**: I could destroy your ship right now. But, that was never my intention. We are a peaceful race. (He knows he must use just the right amount of finesse to get this right; she does not want all the ships destroyed). My planet is dying and I must have this oxygen. I can make you a rich man, or I can let my captain destroy you and your ship. (Lord Ares looks uncomfortable; he stares out the view screen at the remains of the two League vessels.) So, do we have a deal Ares?

**Lord Ares**: transfer the ore into my ship. I will persuade the council.

**Lord Areas Voice Over**: I really have no choice; I can die a fool's death, or negotiate a peaceful solution to this terrible dilemma… saving the lives of countless Antarians.

**Dimitri** (signals to the captain who issues orders to transfer the ore): excellent.

Scene shifts to Rath and Calypso. The Connection was suspiciously silent and they were out of contact with Lord Ares and the negotiations. Suddenly it returns and Lord Ares described a desperate battle upon which he persevered. Unfortunately both Chancellors Oston and Byroness and their ships were destroyed. He begins to explain how he has forced the invaders to pay for the oxygen and to relocate the citizens of Zyst, making it sound like a great victory.

**Calypso**: it seems more like defeat than victory…

**Rath**: it is defeat! The invaders get what they wanted, and we lose Zyst. And I sense… that Lord Ares is hiding something.

**Calypso**: Amíle.

**Rath** (confused): what?

**Calypso**: Amíle. You must consult the Seer. She will show you the truth; advise you… help you determine the proper course.

**Rath**: the Priestess did not come when I arrived. I have been told she feels I am not the true King.

**Calypso**: no one can satisfy her, no one but her lost Zan.

**Rath**: will she advise me?

**Calypso**: you must ask.

**Rath**: send a message with General Nationales that I need her council. She will have foreseen this attack; she will know its meaning… and what we must do. (He pulls Calypso into an embrace.) And tell the General; we must find Hanley and Raeve. Sweep the camps, offer a reward, threaten death and destruction, anything… I need Ava and Xaedon now, and he needs his brother and sister.

Scene shifts to DC. The President is sitting in a chair and Max and Kyle are sitting on the couch watching the TV. The sound is down, but we can see the flashing lights of the patrol cars, troops blocking the road, helicopters in the sky searching the terrain.

**President**: nothing. There are no terrorists, Max. The SecDef believes this was a false alarm. He thinks the FAX was someone's attempt to trick the Embassy… to force you into over reacting.

**Kyle**: he may have been right. We've not found anything. No evidence of a break in.

**President**: I've called the Secretary of the Army and the Secretary of the Air Force. There is no way they could have hid a massive mobilization as described in the FAX. There was no special train scheduled for transporting the ship, no special high-lift helicopters…

**Max**: you really think someone was playing with us? Sending us a false notification of an attack plan?

**Kyle**: the FAX didn't say when the attack was planned. We just assumed it was tonight… but maybe it wasn't scheduled until a few weeks from now… or months.

**Max**: that would explain why there was no mobilization.

**President**: I'm going to look into this Max. But, I think you are safe tonight. Why don't you return to Roswell? I'm sure Liz and your friends are worried about you.

Max and Kyle shake his hand and then disapperate. The President walks to a side table and removes a bottle of Jack Daniels and pours two fingers into a crystal tumbler.

**President** (to himself as he sips the whiskey): what is going on here? There is a special train scheduled to move from Amarillo, Texas through Roswell in two weeks. The Department of Energy said it is for transport of nuclear wastes from the Amarillo weapons plant to the Nevada waste depository. But, they never take that route. Something is up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Max and Kyle apperate onto the first floor. They look around and see Chuck Crash and his cameraman broadcasting. The broadcast light on the camera goes off and the cameraman removes the camera from his shoulders as commentary is switched back to the anchor desk. Royal Protectors see Max and quickly move in his direction. Chuck turns and recognizes Max.

**Chuck** (to his cameraman, pointing to Max): what's he doing here? The Protectors said no earthlings were allowed in.

**Cameraman**: maybe he broke in.

**Chuck**: no, look at the way they swarm around him. He's not in trouble. They're appealing to him… asking for advise… for instructions.

Scene shifts to Maria and Billy. They are sitting on a couch in the fourth dome, which Maria had outfitted as a music studio. Both have their guitars out and are playing while Maria sings.

**Maria** (singing): oh no, no, you got a way that I could never get from no one else,

your touch and kisses make me sigh,

'cuz you're someone that gets to me,

and with or without cash you keep me high… 

**Billy**: darling, that song's got potential. I think we need to work on the chord transition after the first chorus… but, it's…

**Maria** (interrupting): you think it's good?

**Billy**: I think it can be great. (He strums the guitar then stops, puts it down, and turns to Maria). We've been playing for hours pretending that exchange with Michael didn't happen. Maria, what's going on? Who's attacking… _why_ are they attacking?

**Maria** (turns away): Billy, it's complicated… incredibly complicated…

**Billy**: and what is a Shaft of Orion and why is it so important that you should risk your life to protect it?

**Maria** (picks up her guitar and strums for a few seconds): I can't really talk about it.

**Billy**: what happened to the girl I knew? The girl whose kiss lingered on my mind for four years? The girl who was going to break out of this little hick town and make Hollywood or Nashville her stage?

**Maria** (looking solemn): things change. Life changes.

**Billy**: don't give up on your dreams. Don't let Michael kill your incredible talent; don't let him prevent you from fulfilling your destiny.

**Maria** (looking surprised): my dreams… my destiny? My destiny is Michael… and the twins… and Liz and Max and… I've never been more fulfilled. Music is fun… but it's not my life. I have a greater purpose… a greater destiny that transcends this country… this planet… this galaxy.

Billy stares at Maria, her eyes seem to glow purple as she speaks, Billy shakes his head and looks again; her eyes appear their normal green. He stares at her, seeing other differences in the girl he thought he knew.

Scene shifts to Sei Mountains and the Temple Adonai D'Yah on Mt. Nei. Amíle is standing at the window dressed in a sheer gown of dark violet silk. The ghostly image of a man stands beside her, his arm around her waist. She turns and the ghost disappears, just before General Nationales knocks and enters her room.

**General Nationales** (shaking the snow off his dark green cloak): High Priestess (he bows), I have an urgent request from your King, Rath and his Queen, Calypso.

**Amíle**: Rath is not my King; he is only a puppet… a pretender to the crown. (She turns and stares into Nationales eyes.) The true king and his queen have not returned.

**General Nationales** (trying another tact): Zyst has been invaded. Is this General Dimitri a monster or a reasonable man? He claims that he must steal Zyst's oxygen, and drive the people off her land in order to save his own race.

**Amíle**: I am aware of her invasion.

**General Nationales** (appealing to Amíle): Lord Ares says he has negotiated a peace. That we must accept General Dimitri's offer of compensation and that he will leave after he has taken the oxygen, and never return.

**Amíle**: and you believe that?

**General Nationales** (almost begging, desperate): it is not important what I believe. Rath must decide. He needs your council… will you come?

**Amíle** (considers for a second, and then nods): tell Rath and Calypso, I will come. The Evil, who had been held at bay, is now free to inflict her will. Rath cannot stop her… but I know he must try.

The General looks confused as he leaves, unable to decipher her cryptic words. The Chieftess and the Novice enter Amíle's room.

**Amíle**: I must prepare to journey to Atlata. Summon a transporter.

**Novice**: I have never traveled by apparition. What is it like?

**Amíle**: Zan used to apperate into my room. We would steal away from the palace to the water gardens at Heligan or the Talus Vortex to be alone.

**Chieftess**: there is no real sensation when you apperate. You are at one place one moment, and then there the next.

**Amíle**: unless you are with the one you love. Apparitive travel with Zan was almost orgasmic. (The Novice blushes.) But… (the happy smile on Amíle's face begins to fade), that was long ago… in a different time.

**Chieftess**: you must enter the rejuvenation temple before you go. It would be disrespectful to enter the palace looking so…

**Amíle**: old? Wrinkled? Decrepit? (She smiles and softly chuckles.)

The Chieftess looks embarrassed that the Priestess could read her mind, but Amíle does not seem to notice. She walks out of her chamber, down a long corridor, and into a room with a crystal pyramid. She enters and sits on a soft royal-green pillow. A purple light comes on and the lines on Amíle's face and hands begin to slowly retract and fade. Soon she is revived looking like a young Liz except for the long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Scene shifts to Fort Craig, located about 125 miles north of Las Cruces. Major Ollmann opens the door to the Visiting Officers Quarters. He is dressed in high Army boots, fatigue pants and a sweat-stained short sleeve, olive green t-shirt. He grabs a towel and starts to dry off from his run. He notices a light blinking on a box next to his laptop and walks to his desk. He opens the laptop and enters his username, and a series of passwords.

The view moves to over his right shoulder. We see him move the cursor and click on an icon opening an encrypted email. The camera moves in and we can see the email is from Col. Collins.

**Col. Collins** (voice over as the words on the email are viewed): the SecDef is planning to invade the Antarian Compound in two weeks to steal the crashed saucer. He needs the alien technology in order to invade Antar. He must be stopped. I alerted the Embassy to the attack plan. But, it is only a matter of time before the SecDef connects me to the leak. If I should suddenly drop dead, you must inform the President. You must prevent this tragedy.

Major Ollmann looks up from the screen with disgust, and thinks 'traitor.'

**Major Ollmann** (picking up the phone): sergeant, get me the SecDef. This is an urgent, priority one call, code name 'Wrest for Freedom.'

Scene shifts to a secret building at the Ft. Craig military complex. General Wallace is pacing back and forth obviously upset. Young military men dressed in green camouflage uniforms and two civilian technicians surround him. They are deferential to the General who is obviously upset. All stare at the TV as they watch CNN and the coverage of the Antarian Embassy. Bartolli enters, looking mean and upset.

**Bartolli**: okay, you've all seen what's happening in Roswell. We need to abort this mission. We'll re-start when things have cooled down.

**General Wallace**: I'm afraid that might be a problem. You told me to devise a plan to steal the saucer…

**Bartolli**: we're going to excavate and extract…

**General Wallace**: too crude. My team may have devised a better plan… a means to break through the shield directly.

**Bartolli** (only mildly interested): great. We can try it in a few months when…

**General Wallace** (interrupting): your not listening Bartolli. That was always your problem. My team entered the Compound last night, avoided their security patrol, and placed signal generators in two large American cars and parked them near the saucer. The generators can, we believe, counteract the shield. We had set the stage and were going to give them a try tonight.

**Bartolli**: and what if you were discovered? What was your fallback plan?

**General Wallace**: the vehicles and a third decoy were wired with explosives. If necessary we could create a diversion… or abort the mission and destroy all evidence of our plan.

**Bartolli**: well General (he looks at the TV and sees Royal Protectors spreading out across the grounds), the Embassy is on high alert. I don't think you're sneaking in tonight… it is time you execute your fallback plan.

Scene shifts to Liz, Serena, Verde, Blanca, and Laura. They stand staring at a large color monitor as Laura manipulates the electron microscope on the 12th floor. The camera moves in to see a series of small red blotches on the white background. The magnification is increased and the screen shows one red blotch. Laura focuses again and the single blotch fills the screen.

**Blanca**: we need to see a blood smear.

Laura punches a button and a robotic arm inserts a slide into an optical microscope. She focuses and we see a stream of red blood cells. Laura moves the slide to the right and several small dark ovals on the edge of a cell becomes visible.

**Blanca**: I've seen that before.

**Verde**: in med school… it's a parasite.

**Liz**: it's _P. falciparum… _it causes Malaria.

**Blanca**: then there are treatments (she turns and looks at her friends with a hopeful look), anti-Malarial drugs.

**Laura** (standing and joining her colleagues as they stare at the screen): it could be the _P. falciparum_, _P. vivax_, or the _P. ovale_ parasite. These seem somehow different… mutated somehow. On Earth the parasites express a cytoadherence protein called PfEMP-1. (She moves to the monitor and points.) See these knob-like protrusions on the red blood cells; they are distinctive.

**Blanca**: then our medicines can cure the disease?

**Laura**: yes, I believe with proper treatment the infected Antarians can be saved. And with chloroquine and doxyccline, we can inoculate the others to prevent the spread of the disease.

**Verde** (standing and smiling): wonderful. This is great news!

**Liz**: yes… wonderful…

**Liz Voice Over**: could Amíle have been wrong? I am not the one to cure the Earth Disease? Could this really be a simple Earth parasite infecting unprotected 'natives' on the Five Planets? Or… did Laura miss something. Could this represent an entirely new disease? One that could kill millions of Antarians before a cure is developed? A new strain, one for which we have no defenses… one that could kill millions on Earth if it was ever released.

**Laura**: I'll pull in some experienced staff I know at the CDC. We'll keep this all quiet. Nothing is ever certain, but I just sense we'll have the victims up and walking in no time. (She turns to Liz, noting the puzzled look on her student's face.) That is what you wanted, wasn't it, Liz? A cure?

**Liz**: yes… of course. (She suddenly trembles, and looks around, concern in her eyes): we'd better get back to Roswell.

**Verde** (nodding): everyone must be wondering where we are.

**Laura**: I'll get the CDC started tomorrow.

**Liz** (moving rapidly to the transport station): Max and Zeke… Michael and the twins (she pauses and concentrates) and Ultra… they're… Oh God… no… (her eyes big and her face painted with a fearful expression) we have to get to them now!

Scene shifts to the gardens of Rath's palace on Atlata. Amíle and a Royal Protector apperate together, the Protector bows, kisses her hand, and leaves. Calypso enters and walks to Amíle. She drops to one knee and takes Amíle's hand.

**Calypso**: High Priestess…

**Amíle**: arise Calypso, I'm just Amíle to you. It is good to see you again after all these years. You remind me of our time at the academy, happier times, before…

**Calypso**: that was a simpler… happier time. (She looks at Amíle, and the animosity that began over 50 years before at the Royal Academy begins to fall away.) It's good to see you too. (They both smile.)

Rath enters and sees Calypso talking to the Seer. He is shocked that Amíle looks so much like Liz. He strides forward and approaches the two women.

**Rath**: Seer (he takes her hand), it is an honor to meet you (he stares not breaking eye contact).

**Amíle** (noticing the stare): what is it?

**Rath**: you… you look…

**Calypso**: you look exactly like Liz, Max's wife on Earth.

**Amíle**: yes, my essence… she is married to the essence of my Zan… and delivered _our_ baby… (She turns away and sits down on one of the couches, her eyes glisten with tears.) But, that is not why you have summoned me.

**Rath**: no… as you know Zyst was invaded. A new race of aliens has swooped down in massive ships and has begun to extract her oxygen. They are agents of The Evil. Ares…

**Amíle** (interrupting): Ares is a fool… a greedy, short sighted, sorry excuse for a leader.

**Rath**: my feelings exactly.

**Calypso**: but, what should Rath do? General Dimitri says…

**Amíle**: the General is just a spokesman. She, The Evil, will not stop until all the planets in our system are conquered, all our peoples enslaved and our resources stolen. She must be stopped.

**Rath**: I must appeal to the Senate. We must save Zyst. If we act now, we can prevent the system's collapse. First Zyst…

**Calypso**: then Onkur, and…

**Rath**: a combined force… an armada of our best from all the planets can defeat her.

**Calypso**: we must stop her while we still can. But, support in the League… convincing the Senate… it will be difficult.

**Rath**: I fear already agents of The Evil have infiltrated that corrupt body.

**Amíle**: it makes no difference… without Earth's support she cannot be defeated. You simply do not have the tool, the weapon, to defeat her.

**Calypso**: do you expect us to just give up?! To accept defeat?

**Amíle**: no, you must delay her advance… stall for time. We must alert Max. It is time for him to obtain Earth's help.

**Rath Voice Over**: no… there is another way. There is a weapon… a way to end this once and for all. I have to return to Earth. I must retrieve the Shaft of Orion… and I must defeat The Evil.

Scene shifts to Maria's house. She and Billy are eating leftovers watching on the TV the events unfolding at the Embassy. Everything seems under control and the tension of the day seems to be dissipating.

**Billy**: I guess it was a false alarm… no terrorists after all.

Maria starts to nod, then notices something. She springs up and runs to the TV. She stares at an aerial view of the Compound and notices the lights around the saucer are out.

**Maria**: something's wrong. Alex and Alan…

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Michael and the twins come running in. Zeke comes around a corner with three Royal Protectors following him and they all run up to Max and Kyle.

**Zeke**: there is something wrong. Outside… just outside the saucer.

**Alex**: I saw it before, a large black car.

**Alan**: no, three cars.

**Max**: what's wrong with the cars?

**Zeke**: Ultra, she's…

**Alan**: getting into the car… an Embassy limousine…

**Zeke: **this is what you warned me about at the art auction, a car blowing up… I saw Ultra hurt and lying on the ground…

**Michael**: they've booby-trapped the cars.

**Max**: it was meant to be a diversion. So they could attack while everyone was picking up the pieces.

**Zeke**: I have to stop her… to protect her. (He begins to run off.)

**Max**: no, use you mind… it's faster than your feet.

**Zeke**: I can't communicate with her telepathically … I've tried.

Alan and Alex run to Zeke. Each takes one of his hands and the three blonde-haired boys turn and stare towards the saucer. Their eyes glow a brilliant cobalt blue.

The view shifts to a large black Embassy limousine parked next to the saucer exhibit. Two other large cars are parked nearby. The cars are conspicuous, as the other visitor cars have left. Ultra is walking behind a Royal Protector. He moves to open the door for her.

View shifts back inside the Embassy and to the three boys.

**Zeke** (telepathically to Ultra): move away from the limo. It's packed with explosives.

The scene shifts to the limousine and it is shown in slow motion. As the driver begins to open the door, there is the first glowing tip of the fire red explosion. Ultra turns and looks back at the Embassy seeing Zeke in her mind. Suddenly a green electromagnetic force field opens and provides a protective shield in front of Ultra. The flames spread out from the igniting explosives. There is a mammoth explosion and Ultra is thrown back while the car and the driver are blown apart. Moments later the second car explodes… then the third. The last explosion throws up a glowing piece of fender. It soars hundreds of feet into the night sky. At the first ignition, a series of red, laser like lights erupt from the hundreds of ground-level lights surrounding the Antarian Compound.

View shifts to Lt. Johnson patrolling high above the Compound in his F-16. His electronic warfare system mistakenly categorizes the three rapid explosions as surface-to-air missile launches. The glowing metal thrown up from the explosion is heading straight for him. He is sure he is under attack. Then he sees hundreds of red lights darting up from the Compound. His training takes over and he releases all four Tomahawk air-to-surface missiles. He pulls the nose of the jet hard to starboard and slams in the afterburners.

The other jets patrolling the area immediately notice Johnson's evasive actions. Their nerves on edge from the long day on patrol and the threat of a terrorist attack, they interpret the three nearly simultaneous explosions as missile releases and the indication of an attack. The red lights appear to be rockets and they focus their Tomahawk X-A7 heat seeking rockets at the point of the explosions. Four different jets release their bombs, turn sharply, and begin defensive maneuvers. The explosions ring out almost immediately. The sky is lit up and there is a series of deafening explosions as the concussive blasts echo off the mountains. The last pilot straightens his jet and takes a quick look back. The entire Compound is glowing red.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 609: Opposition **

**Story by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Keila, Candy Cane, faillow and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the episode began with Tess in Anaheim. She had returned to her apartment at the psychiatric facility and saw a special announcement on TV. The Antarian Embassy was being evacuated because they feared a terrorist attack. Military aircraft and troop carriers rushed to the scene. The Royal Protectors claimed sovereignty of the airspace over the Compound, setting up a possible confrontation.

In DC, Max and Kyle apperated into the Oval Office and confronted the President with the FAX showing the attack plan. The President called the SecDef and demanded an explanation. The SecDef deflected the accusations, blaming it on the press as a hoax. The President ordered the troops pulled back to avoid a possible incident and the SecDef promised to implement his orders immediately. As the night progressed, and nothing happened, Max, Kyle and the President began to believe the hoax theory. Max and Kyle returned to the Compound.

On Antar, Chancellor Oston begged for help. Zyst was under attack and he demanded a retaliatory response. The delegates debated, but Lord Ares maneuvered the assembly into supporting his plan to negotiate rather than fight. Rath was incensed because Lord Ares had been directed to convene an immediate attack. Ares used his greater political power to out maneuver the King. Ava and Xaedon arrived and pledged to marshal the political forces to get the vote for war, if Rath could locate Hanley and Raeve.

Lord Ares flew to Zyst and began to negotiate. Dimitri immediately took control and pleaded desperation; the oxygen was needed to save his planet. He offered a bribe for the Senator's help. When Chancellors Oston and Byroness rejected his offer, Dimitri destroyed their ships to enforce his demand for the oxygen. Lord Ares saw no alternative but to accede, and used the opportunity to make himself rich at the expense of Zyst.

At Michael and Maria's, Billy arrived to begin work on Maria's album. Before they could begin, Michael was alerted to the attack. All wanted to go, but Michael convinced Maria to stay and guard the Shaft of Orion. Michael, the twins, and Verde rushed to the Compound leaving Maria with Billy. They worked on her music, and Billy reiterated his belief that Michael was stifling her talent, and limiting her future. Maria stated that Michael, and the twins, and Liz and Max were her future. That she had a greater purpose, a greater destiny than music, and one that transcended this country, this planet, and this galaxy.

At the University, Jesse got a call from Jim searching for Raesana, Lord N'Tone, and Liz. Jim told them of the possible attack, and they rushed back. Liz stayed behind with Dr. Holt to investigate the disease. Liz reasoned that if the Earth Disease could not be cured, it would spread to all the planets, destroying their future. She called in help, ordering Serena, Verde, and Blanca to the cellular biology building. When her friends arrived, they thought they had solved the problem and identified the disease as malaria brought back to Antar with the returnees. Dr. Holt believed she could control the disease with conventional treatments. Liz felt uneasy, sensing danger at the Embassy, and she, Serena, Verde, and Blanca rushed back to the Embassy.

At Fort Craig, the SecDef knew the operation was blown. His plan took a disastrous turn when he ordered Bartolli to shut it down, and destroy anyone and anything that could link them to the plot. General Wallace had placed generators near the saucer to break through its protective shield. He ordered his troops to detonate explosives in a decoy limousine and in cars containing the secret equipment.

On Antar, Rath and Calypso feared that Lord Ares had sold them out. Calypso suggested they contact the Seer, Priestess Amíle. Rath sent General Nationales to the mountain temple and convinced Amíle to come to the palace. She arrived and confirmed Rath's suspicion that Dimitri was an agent of The Evil and must be stopped. The Seer stated that Earth's help was vital, but Rath thought of a different solution -- a way to end The Evil once and for all.

At the Compound, Zeke had a premonition that Ultra was in danger. Working with Alan and Alex, he attempted to warn Ultra. He made contact a fraction of a second before a gigantic explosion destroyed the limousine she was entering. A green electromagnetic shield was mysteriously erected but Ultra was still thrown back with the mammoth explosion. Part of the vehicle was thrown up into the air with the detonation. Nearly simultaneously, thousands of lasers erupted into the sky. Air Force pilots patrolling the area mistook the lasers as air-to-surface missiles and retaliated, launching bombs into the Compound. The area glowed red, which seemed to indicate that the pilots had achieved a direct hit.

_**Episode begins at ENMU an hour earlier**_. It is late Saturday evening and after apparently solving the Earth Disease, Liz senses problems at the Embassy. She left with Serena, Verde, and Blanca and rushed from Portales to Roswell. As she rounds the final bend and begins the descent from the ridge they see the Compound. Roswell sheriff cars and Army vehicles have the road barricaded. The sky is filled with the sound of hovering Chinook and TV4 News helicopters. Liz stops at the barricade and rolls down her window and then looks up as two F-16s roar by overhead. A short Latino MP walks to her car.

**Liz**: my husband and my son are at the Embassy. I have to get in.

**MP**: I'm sorry, ma' ma. The Embassy is closed. They're not letting anyone in.

**Serena** (leaning over near the window and speaking to the MP): you don't understand, our husbands (she point to Liz and herself) are inside. If you just call, they'd authorize entry.

A tall black sergeant in camouflage fatigues hears the exchange and comes over.

**Sergeant**: you must be mistaken ma'am. The Protectors kicked all the Earth folk out. They won't even let us in to protect them.

Suddenly there is a mammoth explosion in the center of the Compound. Moments later a second and a third explosion erupt. The sky is filled with the three towering fireballs. Shrapnel flies up into the sky like a series of Fourth of July rockets. Milliseconds later a thousand red laser beams are projected from the ground-level lights surrounding the entire Compound. The lights interlace and soon a red, glowing, thousand-feet high dome is erected. Liz and Serena jump out of their car as an F-16 banks sharply and releases several air-to-surface missiles directed at the Compound. The missiles strike the dome with a deafening explosion. The web of red-laser beams deforms slightly then reforms into a smooth protective barrier. Liz and Serena cry out.

View shifts to a Native American reporter in the TV4 copter floating high above the dome. He begins to report when more missiles are fired from four other jets; their weapons rocket towards the barrier. A series of concussive blasts rock the valley and rebound off the mountain ridge. The helicopter is buffeted but regains control. Again the dome, as viewed from the helicopter, reforms and appears intact and undamaged.

**Reporter in the Helicopter**: this is Joe Leaphorn reporting live from above the Antarian Embassy grounds. The Air Force has begun a seemingly unprovoked attack against our alien friends. The Antarians erected a spectacular protective shield over the Compound to repulse the attack. The Air Force rockets and missiles exploded harmlessly off the shield. Like the protective barrier over the crashed saucer, this shield appears to be impenetrable and to have held off the attack.

**Liz** (reaching out telepathically): Max! Zeke!

**Serena** (also using her telepathic powers): Kyle!

View shifts to inside the Compound. Kyle is looking up at the glowing red dome and the aftermath of the missile attack. He picks up on Serena's call.

**Kyle** (a big smile of relief spreading across his face): Serena!? Where are you?

**Serena**: I'm outside the Compound with Liz. What's going on?

**Kyle**: I don't know. The twins got a premonition of danger and then all hell broke loose. Bombs were exploding… the sky erupting… then we see this… this glowing red dome spring up...

**Serena** (frantic): are you hurt?

**Kyle**: everyone seems to be okay… everyone except Ultra.

**Serena**: I'm coming in…

**Kyle**: you can't… the dome… it must be a shield. If it can stop rockets I don't think you're getting through… it's impenetrable.

**Serena**: not to a woman who needs her man!

Serena starts to run towards the Compound and the red glowing barrier, but five MPs and several Army troops anticipate her move and begin to block the way. In an instant she accelerates. Her image now just a blur, she flies up to and through the dome wall. She doesn't slow down until she pulls up next to Kyle and jumps into his arms and kisses him.

**Serena** (breathing hard): Kyle… I thought I'd lost you! (She kisses him again.) Don't ever scare me like that again. (Kyle doesn't know how to respond and simply nods, wraps his arms around her, and then gives her a long kiss.)

**Kyle **(holding her tight): I love you.

**Serena** (smiling): I know, I love you too.

**Kyle**: Buddha says 'See what is, see what is not, follow the true way.'

**Serena** (confused): and that means?

**Kyle**: when I heard the explosion and saw the lasers spring up… I didn't think of my life… my thoughts were only of you. Were you safe? (Looking her in the eyes, his hand gently caressing her face.) I've had my emotional bruises, and it has made me hesitant regarding relationships and commitment. But (he smiles), you've always been there for me. Even now, when it was not even humanly possible (in his mind he sees Serena blasting through the impenetrable shield) you…

**Serena** (now serious, a hint of a smile): what… what are you saying?

**Kyle** (taking her hand, looking serious): Serena (he looks her in the eyes), you know I've not had a very positive experience with the marriage thing. My parents being married did not prevent mom from walking out on dad and me. But, dad and Amy… they seem so happy…

**Serena** (her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open in surprise, she gives him her full attention): marriage…

**Kyle** (getting down on one knee): being with you… loving you… it is my 'true way.' I can't live without you. I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you… marry me?

**Serena** (tears beginning to form in her eyes): I will always be there for you. (Smiling.) I've had my own abandonment issues, mom leaving me when I was so young. Forced to live by my wits alone. Your love… your support… with Liz and the rest of the gang… it has been a balm to all those painful emotional scars. (She kisses him.) Asking me to marry you… it's like a dream come true (she begins to cry again). This is where I belong… with you.

**Kyle** (looking at her questioningly): and…

**Serena**: yes… (she kisses him), yes, I'll marry you.

**Kyle** (smiling her hugs her and then gives her a kiss): do you want to get married right away, have a big wedding… have a family?

**Serena** (smiling too): let's worry about those details later. Right now I'm just happy you are alive. And, I don't think there is anything wrong with a long engagement. I think (she gives him a quick kiss) we've got other problems. Let's check on Ultra.

View shifts back and forth from Liz outside the Embassy grounds to Max inside the dome.

**Liz **(telepathically to Max): are your okay!? Is Serena okay?

**Max**: everyone's fine. The shield deflected whatever it was that bombarded the Compound. But…

**Liz **(now scared): but, what… is it Zeke?

**Max**: no, Zeke's okay. But there were a series of explosions before the shield was erected. The twins saw Ultra in danger. Zeke tried to warn her and I projected my own barrier. But… I don't know if it worked… it was so far away. Zeke ran off to find her. Let me check on them and get back to you.

**Liz**: Max…

**Max** (starting to run in the direction of the where the explosions occurred): yes…

**Liz** (tears welling up in her eyes): I love you… take care of yourself… and our son… who knows what other nasty surprises might be waiting for you… and… can you call the Protectors to let us in?

**Max**: I'll take care of it… I love you.

Max turns and talks quietly to Jim. The former sheriff grabs a Royal Protector and the two run off. Max turns and begins to run after Kyle and Serena who left moments before running towards the saucer.

View shifts to the saucer area. Zeke is terrified. He is kneeling over Ultra who is motionless. Her neck seems at an unusual angle and he fears she is dead. The green electromagnetic cloak still surrounds Ultra and he cannot reach through it to her. Kyle and Serena, and then Max, run up. Max raises his hand and with a quick flip of his hand the cloak dissolves. Zeke looks to his father with glistening eyes. He turns back to Ultra fearful that his first love is dead.

**Zeke** (turning to his father, pleading with his eyes): heal her… please.

Max kneels beside her seemingly lifeless body. He inspects her injuries and can tell from the blood and the angle of her head, that it is her neck; it appears broken. He looks quickly back at Zeke and then raises his hand. A soft white glow can be seen coming from under his right hand as he runs it along her bloody neck. He cradles her head in his left hand.

**Max** (to Ultra in whisper): Ultra. You have to look at me. Open your eyes.

She lies motionless. Max tries again, but the feeling of the blood on his hand jolts him back to his memory of Alex. He can see his friend laying in the body bag in the morgue van hours after his death, as he tried to heal him. He looks back at his son, tears glistening his eyes. Kyle holds Serena and she buries her head in his shoulders. Max stands and tries to comfort Zeke, but his son refuses to believe she going to die.

Zeke drops to his knees and cradles Ultra's lifeless body to his chest. He rocks her back and forth.

**Kyle**: maybe we could use the healing stones.

**Max** (sadly, shaking his head): I think it's too late. She's too far gone.

**Zeke** (whipping his head around to stare at his father): Ultra… she can't be gone. I won't allow it. It seems like just yesterday, that we were starting to bond… she was becoming a part of me. (He turns back to Ultra.) I know I can convince her that I am the one.

Max looks helpless, unable to help his son when he needs him the most.

**Zeke** (turning back to Ultra): open your eyes. I can sense you aren't dead yet. Dad can save you, if…

He closes his eyes and a red glow emanates from his hand as he runs it along her jaw. He pushes aside the blood and continues to run his hand down her long delicate neck. The glow begins to flow up his arm, soon engulfing his entire body. But still, Ultra lies motionless. Max runs to him, kneels and places one hand on Zeke's shoulder and takes Ultra's hand in his. Soon both D'tharthé men begin to glow. Slowly, starting at the hand Max holds, Ultra begins to glow too.

**Zeke**: come on _'M'les, _'_Les m'leat_… live. You can't leave me.

The healing power begins to flow and the glow starts to creep up her arm, to her shoulder, neck, and head. Slowly her eyes begin to move. It is just the tiniest of movement, but Zeke and Max see it and they double their efforts. Soon all three bodies are glowing an incandescent white. Suddenly the glow disappears. Zeke looks to Ultra and sees her still form; he turns to his father. Max can see the hope that so filled Zeke only seconds before, begin to fade. Then she opens her eyes and looks up at Zeke and smiles. She slowly, tentatively straightens her neck and starts to sit up but Zeke motions for her to stay down in case she is still hurt.

**Ultra **(terrified): Zeke, what happened?! I was getting into the limousine and I felt you. I looked into your eyes and… (She begins to cry, rises up and wraps her arms around the young Prince. She holds him tight, trembling.) It was terrible. The world exploded.

Zeke pulls her tight. He closes his eyes in relief, soaking up the feel and smell of Ultra. He opens his eyes, turns to his father and smiles.

**Ultra**: and then… I was… in the Ning Desert, it's my favorite place to sit and think. I was sitting alone on the white sand staring up into Taur at midday. The white glow of our sun was so bright it blocked everything and I knew I was supposed to walk towards it … but (she shivers and pulls Zeke tight to her) I was so scared. I knew I was going to die soon. And then (she turn and looks at Zeke with wide eyes) you… you saved me. I followed your voice… your presence… back. (She begins to sob as she wraps both arms around Zeke and hold him tight.)

Scene shifts to the President. He is sitting at his desk dumbstruck on the couch watching the TV. The center 5 by 7 foot screen shows the CBS broadcast of the conflagration. A Secret Service agent listens to his headset and walks to the TV wall and flips on two smaller 2 by 3 foot screens. Peter Jennings on ABC is covering the jets returning to Hill AFB and Wolf Blitzer on CNN is reporting on activities at Fort Craig. The President is pouring himself another drink when the door flies open. Charles McTrebly, the President's new Chief of Staff rushes in. The tall, handsome, redheaded former lawyer from Boston stares at the screen a moment and then turns to the President.

**Charles **(Irish accent): you've got to do something! They're attacking Antar…

**President**: I know they're attacking you idiot.

**Charles**: well… do something!

**President**: I ordered the Air Force down, no planes are allowed in the Embassy corridor. The Army has been ordered back…

**Charles** (interrupting): who cares about the Embassy! You've got to do something to protect your approval ratings. This Iraq thing was a problem, but now you look like an uncontrolled warmonger… attacking our peaceful alien friends… you've got to go on TV.

**President**: what!?

**Charles**: right now! You have to take charge. Tell the American people… tell the world… you didn't authorize this. That you've taken steps to stop the bloodshed... to protect the aliens. Call in Senator Brimstone from California… have her announce an immediate Senate investigation… fire the Secretary of the Air Force. It doesn't matter what you do, as long as you do something… and now!

**President**: but…

**Charles**: you've got 15 minutes to save your butt. Act now… decisively, and you're a leader… a take-charge Commander in Chief. Delay… vacillate... and you will forever be seen as weak and out of control. The Democrats will jump on this. There'll be an Impeachment bill on the table tomorrow… if not tonight. You have no time to waiver… it's act now… or you're going back to Texas.

The President considers, and then takes a long swallow of his whiskey and grimaces. He looks at a portrait of his father on the wall and nods.

**President**: set it up. I'll broadcast from the Oval Office. Notify all the networks that I'll address the nation in one hour. (The Chief of Staff starts to run to the door.) And Charles, get me my speechwriter and General Franks of the Joint Chief of Staff… and the Secretary of the Air Force.

As Charles nods and closes the door, he leaves the room to the President to stare at the TV as a replay of the attack caught by the TV4 copter is shown. He starts to take another swallow and then reconsiders and puts it down. He walks to the phone and picks it up.

**President **(to his secretary): Mrs. Perry, get me the Antarian Ambassador on the phone… if you can't get him, try Max Evans… he has a special phone. The number should be on file. (He turns back to the TV as the replay shows the first F-16's missiles impact on the dome.)

Scene shifts to the Compound. Michael and the twins are standing beside Max. They watch as Zeke and Ultra embrace. Both kids seem so happy they literally glow. Ultra turns to Zeke and notices he has seemingly grown three inches and now stands slightly taller than her. She smiles up into his eyes and kisses him.

**Alan**: that's disgusting… girls…

**Alex**: how can he kiss her?

**Michael** (laughing): there'd going to be a time when you won't find it so unpleasant.

**Alan**: are you sure?

**Alex **(laughing): I seem to recall you didn't object when Nancy Redhorse sat next to you in assembly.

**Alan** (his face burning red): well… I think… (trying to change the subject) we'd better go home and check on mom.

**Alex**: yeah, we left her with Billy.

**Michael**: but... the Compound… we're under attack! What if…

**Alan**: the attack is over.

**Michael**: that smooth talking, guitar toting, record producer.

Michael starts to get angry. Jealousy begins to build up like a volcano ready to erupt. He clinches his fist and then he looks ready to explode.

**Michael** (looking grim): Billy… (He puts his arms around the two boys to hurry them along towards the Education Center.) Maria… your mom (looking angry and concerned)…

**Alan** (turning to his father): she loves you… loves us and…

**Alex** (nodding): no wimpy, guitar-toting earthling could ever interest her…

**Michael** (shocked by the boys faith in their mother and ashamed in his lack of faith): you're (begins to smile, his fists start to unclench), you're right. I know she loves me… loves all of us. But (he still looks determined), we need to check on her.

The scene shifts to Raesana. She has received a summons and is returning to her office. As she enters it, she sees Jesse and Isabel entering his office. She ducks in, not wanting to alert them to her presence. Raesana keeps the lights off, enters her office, and closes the door. Placing her hand on the communication port she activates a small Earth-to-Antar view screen the Sony technicians installed.

**Raesana** (smiling as the image of Rath begins to form on the screen): your Highness, you summoned?

**Rath**: The Evil has attacked. Ships surround Zyst and her oxygen is being sucked dry. I am helpless to stop her. The Senate has been fooled into accepting this disgrace, but I know… this is just the first step to our ultimate destruction.

**Raesana**: that is terrible! Is there anything I can do?

**Rath**: yes, that is why I sent the signal. There is a great weapon… the ultimate weapon, called the Shaft of Orion, it is…

**Raesana** (interrupting): but, that is only a myth, it is not real, it…

**Rath** (interrupting): no, it is real, and Max has it. There are a series of rings; they must be aligned in one, and only one allowable combination for the shaft to work… Liz has the code. Raesana, my friend, my loyal servant… you must find the Shaft and the code, and bring them to me.

**Raesana**: but…

**Rath**: you must get it from Max…

**Raesana**: but why not just ask… he fears The Evil, surely he would do anything to defeat her.

**Rath**: no… I can't say why, but I'm sure this is the only way. (His image begins to fade.) Do not fail me (his image goes out and the screen returns to black.)

View shifts to Isabel. She and Jesse have entered his office on the third floor of the Embassy. They are sitting on the leather couch watching CNN. The News helicopter is hovering high in the air, south of the Compound when the red shield begins to shut down. First the continuous dome of light begins to shimmer and the thousand separate laser lines become evident… next the north and south lasers go out followed moments later by the east and west lines. The Compound is still illuminated by the floodlights but without the glowing red dome it seems strangely dark.

**Isabel**: that was close. Too close.

**Jesse**: who attacked? And why?

Isabel closes her eyes and reaches out telepathically. In a series of flashes she sees the Royal Protectors opening the gate and Liz driving in. News reporters try to follow but are held back. She sees Michael and the twins getting into their red, Volvo station wagon, and Zeke and Ultra holding hands walking along beside Max. Serena and Kyle are talking to Jim and the head of the Royal Protectors. Kal and Lord N'Tone are in Kal's office on a teleconference call with the President.

**Isabel**: everything seems… everyone seem fine. I think it was a mistake. Someone set off an explosion and the Air Force overreacted.

**Jesse**: no one's trying to kill us?

**Isabel** (laughing): no, not at the moment.

**Jesse**: then can we go home? I'm exhausted.

View shifts to Max. He connects telepathically with Isabel.

**Max**: Liz and I are going back home. Ultra's coming too.

**Isabel**: we're gong to head out soon too.

**Max**: okay. Come over for breakfast. We have to decide what to do next. We stopped the Army this time, but we were very lucky.

**Isabel**: yes… breakfast…

Liz, Verde, and Blanca jump out of Liz's tan, Lexus 4-door sedan. Liz runs towards Max, while Verde and Blanca search for Roja. Liz spots Max and soon is in his arms. Max kisses her with relief, but he can sense her lingering concern.

**Liz**: I've got to find Mally… is she okay?

**Max**: she's fine. But, I don't think Isabel is. Here let me show you.

Max grabs Liz's hand and they tune in to Isabel. They can sense her worry. But, it is not about the Army or the invasion. Her worry is much closer to home.

View shits to Isabel and Jesse.

**Jesse**: I've got to get up early. You know the Embassy will be a madhouse tomorrow.

**Isabel** (shocked): you can't be planning on coming back here. Not with what we know about Raesana… what she can do to your mind.

**Jesse**: I think Raesana's going to be a little too preoccupied to try to seduce me again with her mindwarp.

View shifts to Max and Liz.

**Max** (still connected to Isabel, he turns to Liz looking surprised, he whispers to Liz): mindwarp? Raesana?

**Liz** (also confused): seduce… Jesse?

**Max** (an idea striking him): the skullcap.

**Liz** (momentarily confused, and then smiling and nodding): we can fit Jesse with the skullcap… to block her mindwarp…

**Max**: with Tess gone, I guess we don't need it anymore.

View returns to Jesse and Isabel.

**Isabel**: you're not going back there alone. I'm not letting her alone with you again.

**Jesse** (laughing): that's going to be a little hard with your class schedule.

**Isabel**: I'm quitting. We're never going to be normal… have a normal life. I might as well accept it and move on. Liz is fighting the Earth Disease. Max is preparing for The Evil. Michael and the twins are trying to protect all of us. My role… whatever it is… will not be fulfilled in college.

Scene shifts to Amíle in her Temple high atop the Sei Mountains. King Kolin is leaving. He kisses her hand, bows, and exits. The look on his smiling face is one of hope.

Amíle walks to her dressing table and begins to comb her long dark hair. She still looks young and healthy; the effects of the Rejuvenation Temple visit are good for many months. She smiles, the conversation with the King having lifted her spirits.

Suddenly the Priestess is shaken as she sees a flash of red and a glowing protective dome. The Priestess in her brown gown stands and runs to the windows and stares up into the mid-afternoon sky. Taur is high and the land glows a golden yellow. Hades is just beginning to rise in the East bringing with it a hint of red. The Seer closes her eyes and concentrates and she sees Max standing tall and handsome. Next to him is her 'son' holding a shaken Princess Ultra. The Seer senses the danger surrounding the Compound on Earth. Soon another image, of an older, silver haired man surrounded by Generals fills her view. The SecDef looks evil as he directs his military officers. The gruesome death of an Air Force Colonel flashes across her eyes, and then the vision ends.

**Amíle** (speaking to herself): I must warn Max; there is danger here and on Earth. This man is dangerous… and The Evil is near. And, I fear, Rath is too proud to ask for help. (She turns away and returns to the table.) Liz? No, she must maintain focus on the Disease. Max… I could connect with him directly… but (she sits down). I don't think I could survive the agony of separation if I ever touched him. No, he is too much like my Zan.

Her mind focuses on the beautiful Princess. She sees Ultrasin'ya, her face glows as she stares up into the handsome face of the Prince Ezekiel.

**Amíle**: The Princess's mother? Queen Mariela? She could…

Involuntarily, at the mention of the word 'Queen,' her mind jumps to Zan and Queen Avan'ya. She sees them in her mind walking down the steps of the palace following their wedding. King Zan looking more handsome than ever dressed in dark purple leggings and a light purple tunic with the whirlwind symbol embroidered with threads of gold. His face looks Royal, but the expression is not one of joy or happiness. The new Queen dressed in a glowing white gown with a silver crown, looks happy and so satisfied. She turns and waves to her new subjects; they bow and curtsey to the beautiful former Arturian Princess. Suddenly she spots Amíle in the crowd trying to hide from view but still trying to catch a glimpse of her love. Avan'ya puts her arm possessively around Zan's arm and mouths to Amíle: 'he's mine now. Zan loves me, and soon he will forget all about you.' Amíle's face crumbles and the tears begin to fall as she remembers that horrible, but inevitable day.

**Amíle**: Ava! (She recalls that Avan'ya's essence is here on Antar.) Ava and Xaedon… they could warn Max!

She closes her eyes and searches for the essences of her chief rival. She locates Ava dressed in long black boots, white breeches and blouse, with a red jacket, riding a large dark-red horse-like animal across the Ning desert. Xaedon is dressed similarly and is on the back of a black beast riding beside her. The look in Xaedon's eyes is not one of exhilaration, but one of despair and sadness.

Amíle immediately understands. She closes her eyes and reaches out. Soon she locates Hanley and Raeve in a cave on Antar. The two prisoners are barefoot and dressed in drab, stained shirts and trousers. They are being forced to work as slaves ministering to the sick who are dying from the Earth Disease. Hanley is giving water to a large man lying on a stretcher. The man moans softly, near death. In his right hand he repeatedly opens and closes a Tic Tac box. As he dies, the box drops to the floor. Hanley closes Tic Tac's eyes and pulls the sheet over his head. He motions to Raeve, and they begin to move the body out to a burning funeral pyre to make room in the hospital ward for another victim.

**Amíle** (reaching out telepathically to Ava): Ava, come to me. You must rescue Hanley and Raeve. I will tell you of their location… and your mission.

Scene shifts to the three kings. They are sitting at a table in a secluded hut on the plateau below the Tantalusian volcano on Hades. Rath pours a large tumbler of m'alwe and hands it to Larek. Rath pours one for Kolin, but he declines. Rath takes the cup, and after a long swallow speaks.

**Rath**: I have consulted with Priestess Amíle. (Larek and Kolin knew something was up for Rath to ask them to meet him here far from their home planets, but still they are surprised.) She foresaw Dimitri's invasion. He is not just a desperate General, looking to save his planet… he is an agent of The Evil.

**Larek**: Amíle sees every threat as an agent of The Evil, she…

**Kolin** (interrupting): tell us what she said.

**Rath**: that she… The Evil… will not stop until all the planets in our system are conquered, all our people are enslaved and our resources stolen. That she must be stopped.

**Larek** (still not convinced): and does she propose a plan… to stop… The Evil?

**Rath** (reluctantly to deceive his fellow kings): no.

**Rath Voice Over**: Amíle must be wrong... She said that without Earth's support The Evil could not be defeated. That we didn't have the tool… the weapon… to defeat her.

**Rath**: but I believe a combined force… an armada of our best from all the planets could defeat her.

**Kolin**: convincing the League… Lord Ares… it will be difficult.

**Larek**: it will be impossible as long as Dimitri follows his agreement. Already he has begun to relocate the Zystians and the compensation he is offering is extraordinary. They will be rich men when they reach their new homes. Most are happy to escape the cruel conditions and poverty they were subjected to on that sorry excuse for a planet.

**Kolin**: I do not trust Dimitri. What if he doesn't stop at Zyst? Or Onkur… (He turns to Larek) is Cano… or Artur next? I think we have to prepare to defend ourselves.

**Larek**: wasn't Rathmé's vision of The Evil attacking us…

**Kolin**: and Amíle interpreted his vision…

**Larek**: that Earth was critical to our survival. (He turns to Rath.) Have you alerted Max?

**Rath** (becoming angry): Max is not King, I am. I'll tell him when I think the time is right.

**Larek** (quickly to avert an argument): as you wish.

**Kolin**: we will trust your instincts.

Kolin and Larek bow and depart. As they walk to their ships, Kolin stops Larek.

**Kolin**: we must alert Max. I don't care what Rath thinks; it is time for Max to obtain Earth's help. He must know of the attack… and The Evil. This is not just about Antar… it affects all the planets.

**Larek** (nodding): do you want me to possess Brody's body and tell Max?

**Kolin** (slow smile forming on his face): no, I have another method. I'll take care of it.

Scene shifts to the following morning. Leanna and Tess are in Leanna's silver Mercedes convertible driving down the I-5 freeway to Dr. Shaal's office. Traffic is heavy in the early morning rush hour and the wind generated barely moves the girls' hair as they creep along. The news on the radio is all about the attack on the Antarian Embassy and the President's news conference. Leanna turns the radio off as they pass by the exit for Disneyland and they see a new billboard announcing the re-opening of Space Mountain. The Five Planet 'V' is superimposed behind the mountain. The board says 'Antar comes to Disneyland… See the New Tomorrowland, Enhanced with Antarian Mind Theater Effects.'

**Tess** (turning away from the Disneyland billboard and staring at the traffic jamming the freeway): this is going to be a waste of time. I've gone this hypnotism route before. It didn't turn up a thing (she laughs) except an appetite for chocolate brownies with Tabasco sauce.

**Leanna** (smiling): Dr. Shaal combines a series of psychotropic drugs along with hypnotherapy. He's had amazing success and was quite intrigued with your case. He thought it would be better to come to his Anaheim office off Harbor Blvd, rather than the Kirk Hospital. More privacy.

**Tess**: I'm willing to try anything. I know I have a son out there and he is… was… in danger. He needs me.

**Leanna**: maybe this will be the break you've been praying for. Maybe it will all come rushing back.

Leanna exits the freeway and turns onto Harbor Blvd. They round a bend and Disneyland is straight ahead.

**Tess** (looking out the window at the Disneyland fairytale castle): I hope so.

Leanna pulls off Harbor into the parking lot of a three-story glass medical building. The two women brush their hair, check their makeup and exit the Mercedes. They walk across the lot and enter an expensively decorated reception room. Tess gives her name to the receptionist and they sit down. The CNN morning news recap is running a replay of the Air Force attack. The two anchors are discussing the mayhem and the President's news conference.

**Female Anchor/Vana**: I think the President presented his case very well… that it was just a terrible accident. But, the Secretary of the Air Forces really should have trained his staff better.

**Male Anchor/Steve**: you're right, Vana. The Secretary of the Air Force had to go. It's lucky the Antarian Embassy had that defensive shield. Otherwise, those jets would have wiped them out.

**Vana**: aren't you a little worried about them. I mean… the aliens… they have so much power. If they wanted… to harm us… we have nothing to stop them.

**Steve**: I guess we had better be more careful in the future. I agree… you don't want to make them mad.

**Vana**: Ambassador Langley was very understanding… more understanding than most of the leaders in our history have been in similar circumstances.

**Steve: **I guess we just don't present any threat.

**Vana** (listening to her headset): we're going to switch away. Rodger Siemens in DC has a live interview with the Secretary of Defense.

View shifts to a news conference at the Pentagon. The SecDef is at a small podium; General Franks and an Air Force General stand behind him. The SecDef is dressed in a dark gray suit, white shirt and black tie. General Franks, the tall, dark skinned 4-star Army general is dressed in his green 'dress' uniform with his chest bursting with service ribbons and medals. General Harman, the new Secretary of the Air Force, is in his dress blues with a similar patchwork of ribbons and metals. We pickup with the SecDef completing an answer to a reporter's question.

**SecDef** (looking apologetic): it was a terrible accident… and a nearly fatal breakdown in the interpretation on the rules of engagement. I have ordered, today, a complete review, so this type of unfortunate incident can never happen again.

**Reporter**: what is your view of Senator Brimstone's call for a full Senate investigation.

**SecDef** (looking mean): that is pure politics… a witch-hunt by the Democrats.

**Rodger Siemens**: SecDef, we have reports that the attack at the Compound was not an accident, but a planned military operation intended to cripple the Antarian forces on Earth.

**SecDef** (looking angry): Rodger, that's nonsense. That type of spurious, unsupported rumor can do great damage. Our relations with the Antarian Embassy are already shaky and that type of talk can only…

**Rodger Siemens**: Sir, it is not unsupported. I have here a copy of a FAX outlining a detailed military exercise to attack the compound and steal the crashed saucer.

The audience at the news conference is thrown in an uproar. Everyone moves to the CNN reporter and general chaos breaks out. The view switches back to the CNN headquarters and Vana is handed the FAX. She starts to read it as the image of the FAX is displayed on the screen.

At this time an attractive Latino nurse comes up to Tess and Leanna and invites them back to Dr. Shaal's office. The nurse opens the door to a large office and a doctor in a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck is talking to a large, older man sitting in a chair. They both rise as Leanna and Tess enter. Dr. Shaal steps forward, smiles and shakes their hands. He indicates they should sit down. The nurse walks to the side of the office and opens a door to a connected room and enters.

**Dr. Shaal**: good morning. Leanna it's good to see you again. (He turns to Tess.) And you must be… Suzanne? I've just been consulting with… Dr. Nero (he motions to the man who only nods)… about your case. I've got a therapy room (he indicates the adjourning room) all set up. Shall we begin? (Both Leanna and Tess get up and start to walk to the room). Leanna… as you know… all counseling sessions are… must be… private. This first session should not take long. You are welcome to wait.

Dr. Shaal and Tess walk to the door and enter the therapy room. Dr. Shaal looks back at Dr. Nero and Leanna, and nods before closing the door. Dr. Nero pressing a button on a remote, which activates a large flat-panel TV that lowers from the office ceiling. The image on the TV shows the counseling room. Tess is sitting on a leather recliner and the nurse is inserting an IV line and starting a drip of a fluid suspended from a bag. The nurse checks Tess's heart rate and blood pressure and then nods to the doctor. She stands and leaves by a side door.

View shifts to Dr. Shaal's main office.

**Dr. Nero** (in a raspy hoarse whisper): good morning Leanna.

**Leanna** (immediately recognizing the mysterious voice that set up her meeting with Tess at Las Cruces and then sent her to Anaheim to watch over Tess): you… (She starts to ask what this is all about, but Dr. Nero silences her as he points to the TV.)

View shifts to the counseling room.

**Dr. Shaal**: Suzanne, I want you to look at this watch that I am swinging before you. Concentrate… feel your eyes getting heavy. Feel yourself becoming sleepy. (He watches as Tess follows his directions and is soon under.) Good. Now, I want you to open your eyes. You will remember only what I tell you to remember.

View shifts to Leanna and Dr. Nero.

**Leanna**: why did he say that, why shouldn't she remember everything?

**Dr. Nero**: I'm not paying you to think, or to talk. Just shut up and listen. (The evil looks he gives her raises concern, and re-ignites the fears started almost five years before.)

View returns to the therapy room.

**Dr. Shaal**: now, what is your name?

**Tess**: they call me Suzanne at work, but I don't know my real name.

**Dr. Shaal**: no, you remember… your name is Tess… Tess Harding.

**Tess**: my name is Tess Harding?

**Dr. Shaal**: and where do you live?

**Tess**: ah… in Anaheim?

**Dr. Shaal**: no, you remember… you have lived in many places through Southeast Asia, then Alabama, and most recently Roswell, New Mexico.

**Tess**: I live in Roswell, New Mexico?

**Dr. Shaal**: and where are your husband and your son? (He hands her a photo of Max walking to class at ENMU and a photo of Zeke going into Ridgeview Middle School. Their names are written across the photos in large black letters.)

**Tess**: I have a husband? And a son! (She stares at the photo, and slowly she starts to recognize them.)

**Dr. Shaal**: your husband and your son… They live in?

**Tess**: Max… and Zeke… they live in… ah… Roswell?

**Dr. Shaal**: that's correct, you remember they live in Roswell. They must be very worried about you. They both love you very much and, I'm sure, can't wait to see you.

**Tess**: I remember (she stares at the photo) Max and Zeke, and they love me very much.

Dr. Shaal turns off the medicine drip, and removes the IV needle. He holds a gauze pad to the injection point and soon the blood flow stops. He puts a bandage over the gauze and takes Tess's hand.

**Dr. Shaal**: I think that is enough for today. I believe you have made great progress. Please close your eyes. (Tess leans back in the chair and closes her eyes.) Ok, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will wake and feel totally refreshed. You will remember only what you were instructed to recall. 1, 2, 3.

He snaps his fingers loudly and Tess opens her eyes.

**Tess **(blinking her eyes and looking disgusted): I told you it wouldn't work. This hypnotism is hocus-pocus nonsense… wait… (the look on her face begins to change) my name is Tess… (a smile starts to grow) Tess Harding. (She starts to cry.) And I have a husband and a son… living in Roswell. I have to go to them! (She starts to gather her bag and to run to the door.)

**Dr. Shaal**: no, you have just begun your therapy. You need to remember more of your past before you attempt to encounter your present. Trust me… haven't I allowed you to remember more in one session than you have in over a year of conventional therapy?

He opens the door to his office and Tess runs to Leanna. They embrace and Tess begins to laugh and cry.

**Dr. Shaal**: let me introduce you to Tess Harding. Ms. Harding (he laughs), please make an appointment with my nurse for next week and we'll continue your treatment. I'm confident you will make a full recovery. (Tess runs to him and gives him a big hug.)

**Tess**: I'll be back! Oh doctor, I so want to thank you.

Tess and Leanna walk back to Leanna's convertible laughing and talking. Dr. Shaal and Dr. Nero watch them drive off. Dr. Nero nods and the two men begin to confer.

**Tess Voice Over** (as Leanna gets on the I-5): why did he lie to me? That was not hypnotherapy. He knows who I am and fed me that information. And he is hiding more than that, I recall so much now. (She turns away from Leanna.) And Leanna is not a nurse from the Kirk Hospital. And Max is not my husband; he is married to Liz. He never loved me… not really, and… he won't be happy to see me. But, Zeke is my son… and he needs me.

Scene shifts to Isabel. She is sitting in the kitchen waiting for Jesse before going to breakfast at Max and Liz's to discuss their future plans. Isabel looks at the wall clock and sees it is 8:41. She did not sleep well and is dozing in her chair.

She opens her eyes and looks around startled. She is sitting in a small, two-passenger space ship parked in the desert. Ahead there is a massive stone outcrop nearly 400 feet high. The morning sun is breaking over the horizon and the first rays of Taur turn the rock into a glowing monument. Isabel looks down and sees she is dressed in rough leather pants, high polished boots, and a leather sleeveless top. A necklace hangs from her neck. She fingers the cool stone and sees it shows the Arturian snake wrapped around the symbol of Antar, the whirlwind. She looks into the sky and sees a pale blue moon setting while another moon is approaching the western horizon. Suddenly the rays from Taur illuminate a second stone outcrop. The jagged peaks seem to reach up to the heavens and the brightness of their glow seems supernatural.

She turns suddenly and King Kolin is standing beside the ship staring into her eyes. He is dressed in dark pants, short boots, and a gray tunic emblazoned with the Arturian coiled snake. Its mouth is open wide and its fangs exposed, ready to attack. Kolin holds out his hand to help her out.

**Isabel**: where… where am I?

**Kolin**: you are with me… as you were meant to be. On Artur.

**Isabel **(dazzled by the glowing surroundings, Kolin's confident smile, and his strong hands holding her): but… I'm… I love Jesse. I can't be with you.

**Kolin**: Jesse has not a drop of Royal blood in his body, and … an Earthling. You, Vilandra were destined for greater things. Only marriage to a king can fulfill your destiny. Only your union with me, here at the Temple of the Moon and the Sun, can make you complete.

**Isabel** (unsure, unconvincingly in barely a whisper): no, I'm with Jesse.

**Kolin**: do you trust him? Can he ever be satisfied with one not of his kind?

**Isabel**: no… this is wrong… (She starts walking away from him.) I want to go back.

Kolin moves quickly to her, he grabs her hand and swings her around to him. He kisses her. Isabel resists for a second pushing him away, but then loses her fight, as she is swept up in a dazzling, emotional, sexually-charged jolt. Kolin stops and pulls back smiling. Isabel smiles broadly as every nerve cell in her body is activated.

**Kolin**: I love you Vilandra. I have always loved you. When you died with Zan and Rathmé I was heartbroken for decades. But, when the truth… of your rebirth… was revealed… I was reborn with the hope of our reunion.

He kisses her again and Isabel's mind explodes with a rush of overwhelming emotions. This is the single most exciting moment of her life. He breaks the kiss and she literately floats for several seconds, her face beaming with an ear-to-ear grin, before returning softly to the ground.

**Isabel**: but… what of Vilandra… and Khivar?

**Kolin**: a momentary infatuation. All women are drawn to the bad boy… for a while. I knew you would come to your senses and recognize my love.

**Isabel**: but… I'm married. I have a husband… a man I love…

**Kolin**: I will wait for you… until you see it is right. (Kolin, the ship, and the glowing temple start to fade; suddenly he turns.) Tell Max that the Evil Empress has attacked Zyst. She used Dimitri to trick Lord Ares and to conquer the first of the Five Planets. Only with Earth's help can we survive. It is up to you, my love, my Vilandra, to save our people. Max must convince Earth to help, to marshal its resources to stop the Evil Empress. But it is you, Vilandra… and only you… who must fire the fatal shot. It is you who must save Earth, our worlds and… our love.

**Isabel**: you can't tell me that and leave. I need more details. Who…

**Kolin** (putting a finger to her lips to quiet her): I don't have all the answers. I only recently learned (he thinks of his meeting with Amíle) of your path… and our destiny. All will be revealed in due time.

Isabel opens her eyes and looks around. She is sitting at the kitchen table. The cup of coffee in her hand is still steaming hot. She looks at the clock and sees that she can not have been gone more than a few seconds.

**Isabel Voice Over** (still savoring the delicious sexual remnants of the vision): now I'm more confused than ever! Am I destined to be with Jesse… or Kolin? And The Evil… the Evil Empress… Kolin said I was the key. That I, and I alone, must fire the fatal shot… to save Earth… to save the Five Planets… and save… my love…

Jesse enters the kitchen, and they leave to go to Max and Liz's. Isabel is clearly distracted, but Jesse doesn't seem to notice.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house. The kitchen is full of dirty skillets, pots, and dishes from the recently completed breakfast. Raesana is by the window in the living room, dressed in black pants and a silk top. She is watching all the Royals and their mates and children; she looks a little out of place.

**Raesana Voice Over**: I have to handle this just right. I need to build their confidence and somehow find out where they are hiding the Shaft of Orion.

Michael and Maria are on the couch drinking coffee; the twins sit next to them looking totally calm and in control. Michael has on dark pants and a wool patterned sweater with a smear of white paint running around the collar and Maria is dressed in a dark blue miniskirt with a striped, short-sleeve shirt.

**Michael** (trying to break the tension): so, how did the recording session go? Did Billy like your songs?

**Maria** (annoyed and preoccupied): it wasn't a recording session… we just went over my music. He liked a few, but thought they needed adjustments.

**Michael**: you okay with that… someone criticizing your work?

**Maria** (thinking of the explosions and missile attack): what?

**Michael**: you okay… you seem distracted.

**Maria**: of course I'm distracted! My husband… my entire family… everyone I care about in this world, was almost killed last night! I was miles away, helpless to protect the ones I love. (She puts down her cup of coffee.) This talk about music and recording… it all seems so ridiculous. Your safety, and the twins… and the future of the planet… that's the only thing that matters.

She wraps her arms around Michael and hugs him desperately, squeezing so hard Michael gasps; he gently loosens her grip.

**Michael**: I'm not going anywhere… we're not going anywhere.

**Maria**: and next time, I'm going with you. Promise you'll never leave me behind again.

**Michael**: but the Shaft of Orion, the…

At the mention of the Shaft, Raesana's attention is immediately aroused, and she focuses in on the conversation.

**Maria** (staring him in the face, very serious): promise you will never leave me again. You might need me to save your sorry butt, and I can't do it cooped up protecting some stick.

Before Michael can argue further, Maria kisses him. The twins point and giggle at their parents kissing.

**Michael**: I… (she kisses him again), I promise.

View shifts to Serena and Kyle leaving the kitchen. Serena is dressed in black slacks and a light gray knit top. Kyle in his 'Valenti Garage' coveralls pulls her aside and they walk into the dark dining room.

**Kyle**: you never told me where you were. I was in DC with Max and the President.

**Serena**: I… was at the University, in Portales…with Liz.

**Kyle**: you don't have any courses on Saturday, and Liz isn't in any of your classes.

**Serena**: true… this was… special duty.

**Kyle**: Serena, you've never lied to me. I can tell you're hiding something. We're going to be married… come clean.

**Serena **(pulling him farther into the dining room, she whispers): there is a disease… supposedly brought back by the fleeing Skins…

**Kyle**: I know about the disease; Isabel told me.

**Serena**: well, did she tell you they shipped back a family infected with the disease?

**Kyle**: they're here? In Portales? People carrying a deadly plague… and you were up there trying to get yourself killed? (He tried to get himself under control. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her in the eyes.) I thought I'd lost you once before… I don't know how I survived. I just don't think I could go on without you.

**Serena** (touched about his feelings): no (she smiles), it turns out it was a simple parasitic infection. Dr. Holt believes she can treat the family using available anti-Malaria drugs. (She smiles up into his eyes and they embrace.)

As they walk back to the living room, Kyle and Serena see Jim and Amy pull up in their dark blue Ford Explorer 4 x 4. His father and Amy walk up the driveway hand in hand. Amy has on dark jeans and a light jacket. Jim is in blue jeans, a jeans jacket and his old sheriff hat. Before Jim can push the doorbell, Kyle lets them in. Serena comes out of the kitchen and hands a steaming cup of tea to Amy and a cup of black coffee to Jim, before sitting down next to Maria. Jim and Amy move to a dark green love seat by the window and sit down sipping their drinks. Kyle does not sit down, preferring to pace back and forth behind the couch; he looks to his dad nervously wondering when would be the right time to tell him about the marriage proposal.

View shifts to Jesse, in suit pants and a white shirt sitting in a chair in Max's living room. He expects Isabel to be upset that Raesana is here. He turns to Isabel who is sitting on the armrest wearing high boots, a suede skirt and a dark long-sleeve blouse. Isabel's eyes stare out the window preoccupied… as if on another planet; a dreamy look and a small, seemingly out-of-place smile covers her face.

Max carrying Malarthe comes in followed by Liz. Both are dressed in jeans and dark, long-sleeve shirts. Malarthe, in a cute pink dress, looks upon the gathering with keen interest. Roja stands at the rear of the room. The TV is on and the CNN commentators are discussing the attack. The sound is muted and the closed captioning words scroll along the bottom on the screen.

**Max**: we were lucky… very lucky last night. We'd all be dead if the Embassy's protective shield hadn't deflected the Air Force attack.

Zeke and Ultra come in smiling, holding hands.

**Zeke** (looking proudly to Max): father's protective force field saved Ultra's life.

**Michael**: we dodged a bullet all right, but what do we do now? Are we (he wraps a protective arm around Maria) safe returning to our homes?

**Liz** (looking at the TV and seeing the words 'fear the Antarians… too powerful… have no defense…' scroll across the bottom of the screen): we must be very careful now. The country is upset about the attack… but some… no many, are fearful… of us… of the Antarians.

**Michael**: why should they fear us? We didn't start it!

**Maria**: but, we thwarted the most powerful military on Earth. They directed, on purpose or by accident, a full frontal attack. It should have annihilated the Compound and everyone in it.

**Jim**: but it didn't. Kal was gracious. Understanding the mistake… forgiving the government…

**Maria**: but, that may have made it worse… now people watching on the tube are saying, 'the aliens are so powerful… the Earthlings so feeble, that the Antarians could squash us like a bug.'

**Liz**: exactly! They are starting to fear us.

**Max**: we have to do something… immediately… We need Earth. They must be our allies in the coming war. They won't do that if they fear us.

**Jim**: how do you show them you are not a threat, when clearly you can block any attack? Everyone remembers Khivar shooting down those jets and wiping out half of Roswell.

**Raesana**: well… actually…

Everyone turns to look at her.

**Raesana**: Kal was in LA, setting up a deal when the Air Force attacked. He… he was at Disneyland… working with their PR people to finalize the publicity for the Mind Theater addition to their Space Mountain ride. I talked to him last night, and… he wants Ultra to… to attend… cut the ribbon at the grand re-opening.

**Zeke**: it's too dangerous (he squeezes her hand). She was nearly killed last night. Ultra can't leave the Embassy.

**Ultra** (bristling under Zeke's overbearing, if well intentioned, concern): I can take care of myself, thank you. (She removes her hand from Zeke's and stands facing everyone.) An appearance at the opening would allow me to show everyone we are normal… that we were terrified, and feel very lucky to have survived. How can a helpless little girl (the look she gives Zeke lets him know that she is far from helpless) be something to fear?

**Maria**: it would show a gentler side. Aliens at Disneyland… just enjoying some light entertainment.

**Michael**: just some friendly visitors enjoying the rides and sharing their technology.

**Zeke**: but…

**Max**: she would be safe with us. With Michael and the twins… and a few dozen Royal Protectors…

**Zeke**: we're going too? (Ultra looks at him and smiles and Zeke, in spite of himself, and his concern for her safety, smiles back.)

**Alan** (questioningly): Disneyland?

**Alex **(getting excited): all those cool rides, cotton candy… Later, we could go to the beach; I've never been to an ocean. Antar is basically one big desert… it'd be cool to play in so much water…

**Alan**: but what about school?

**Alex**: spring break begins in a week; we can wait until then.

**Max**: ENMU's spring break is at the same time. We could all go. Get away from this doom and gloom.

**Isabel Voice Over** (as she watches the excited faces of her friends and brothers): how can I tell them about the Evil Empress? How can I spoil this moment, to tell them Zyst has been attacked? And how would I explain the method in which Kolin delivered the message? Jesse would take one look at my face and know… know that we kissed… that I had cheated… if only mentally… with another man. No, I must find another way… to tell Max.

**Max**: okay, it's decided. We'll try to paint a more friendly, less threatening picture of the Embassy and the Antarians. I'll talk to Kal and the Protectors. We can devise some news releases to try to lower the tension… the fear level. Personal appearances on the talk shows…

Liz looks at her friends.

**Liz Voice Over**: I want to believe that the danger from the disease is over, that the FAX was a hoax, and the explosions and subsequent attack on the Embassy were just an accident. But, when was the last time such a series of strange occurrences turned out to be just a coincidence?

**Liz **(smiling, trying to be positive): sounds great!

**Maria**: you went to Disneyland when you were a kid. You'll have to tell us all about it! (Everyone smiles and the somber mood begins to lift.)

Everyone stands getting ready to leave. Max hands Malarthe to Liz, and she hugs the baby to her chest.

**Maria** (determined to resolve one final issue): we have to find a different hiding place for the Shaft of Orion. I stayed and guarded it… letting Michael and the twins face the danger alone. (She turns to Michael and takes his hand.) I'm never doing that again.

**Michael**: with Tess dead, and Ava on Artur, we don't have the power of the Royal Four to fall back on. The Shaft is our only way to defeat The Evil.

Liz feels the baby turn in her arms and seemingly to stare at Raesana. Suddenly, Liz has an idea.

**Liz **(turning to Raesana): there must be a place in the Embassy where we can store it… someplace that we can be sure it's safe.

**Raesana** (trying to hide her surprise and pleasure in capturing the Shaft for Rath so easily): of course… I know just the place… where it will be safe until we need it.

View shifts to Isabel's face. Something in Raesana's manner, and her natural dislike for Raesana makes Isabel suspicious.

**Raesana**: we must protect the shaft and the code.

**Liz** (as Malarthe snuggles into her chest): yes, of course… we need to store the code with the Shaft.

**Isabel** (speaking for the first time): how do you know there is a code?

**Raesana** (momentarily caught in her deception, she quickly recovers): but… everyone has heard the tales… the legend… of the Shaft of Orion, the mythical undefeatable weapon… the rotatible rings, and the code necessary to align them, and release the shaft's single volley of unspeakable power…

**Isabel**: we must guard it well. (She turns and looks directly at Raesana.) We must vow to never let it out of our control. No one but Max, Michael, or I… can ever have control of the Shaft.

Everyone looks at Isabel and the menacing look she is directing at Raesana. Max and Liz mistake Isabel's animosity for anger with the Emissary, for Raesana's attempt to seduce Jesse, missing the more important connection with the Shaft and the troubles on Antar. The others nod agreement and begin to gather their things and move to the door.

**Isabel** (to herself): for we will need it… soon… too soon.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 610: Rath's Plan **

**Story by NickMax**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode; as well as ****www.maxart. by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Liz returned to the Compound Saturday evening prior to the attack. She sensed a problem while at ENMU and she, Serena, Verde, and Blanca rushed back. Liz and Serena attempted to get into the Compound, stating that their husbands were inside, but the Army said the grounds were closed. Suddenly Air Force jets attacked, and they watched in horror and then in delight as a spectacular light shield was instantly erected over the Embassy, the Education Center, and the saucer, absorbing the explosions without apparent damage. Still, they feared for Max, Kyle, and the others and reached out telepathically.

Serena reached Kyle first. She felt she had to go to him and used her superhuman speed to outrun the Army and pass through the seemingly impenetrable shield. She didn't stop until she reached him and jumped into Kyle's outstretched arms. Kyle was so overwhelmed, thinking he might have lost her again, that he proposed. She happily accepted.

Liz made mental contact with Max and found out that he and the others were okay, all except Ultra who had been caught in an explosion. Zeke rushed to Ultra and found her near death. Zeke, with the help of his father revived her. The two teenagers embraced.

In DC the President watched the attack with shock. His new Chief of Staff knew the President had to react. He insisted that the President call a news conference to explain that he had not authorized the attack. The President, fearing the nation's reaction to this seemingly unprovoked assault went on TV where he fired the Secretary of the Air Force. The speech seemed to placate the public, until the FAX outlining the military's plan was released to the press.

When Liz was allowed into the Compound, she rushed to Max. He assured her that everyone was okay except Isabel. They spied on her exchange with Jesse and learned of Raesana's attempt to seduce Jesse using a mindwarp and Isabel's plan to quit school in order to protect her husband. Isabel stated that she would never leave him alone with Raesana again.

On Antar, Amíle had a vision of the missiles exploding over the Compound and Max, Liz, and her 'son' holding Princess Ultra. She also saw the SecDef directing the mayhem. She felt she had to alert Max to the danger, but knew she could not connect with him directly. Using her powers she sought out Ava and Xaedon. Seeing Xaedon she knew of his pain and picked up on Hanley and Raeve who were being forced to work in an Earth Disease hospital. She called out to Ava telepathically instructing the essence of her former rival to come to her, in order to save Xaedon's siblings, and to receive her new mission.

Rath met with Kolin and Larek and told them of his meeting with the Seer. He told them that Amíle recognized Dimitri as an agent of The Evil, and that Dimitri would not stop until all the planets were conquered. Rath wanted to mount an attack but the other Kings noted that such a plan did not have the support of the Senate. When asked about help from Earth, and what Max thought, Rath lashed out stating that he was King and would tell Max when it was necessary. But Kolin knew the threat affected all the planets and told Larek he would alert Max of The Evil's attack.

Kolin chose to connect with Isabel to relay the message. Isabel, while waiting to meet the others for breakfast seemed to doze off. She awoke on Artur at the Temple of the Moon and the Sun. Kolin stared into her eyes and told her she was destined to marry him. When she proclaimed her love for Jesse, and their marriage, Kolin pulled her into an embrace where Isabel experienced dazzling, sexually charged sensations. As his image was fading away, he told her of Dimitri's attack directed by the Evil Empress. More importantly, that she, Vilandra, must fire the fatal shot. She must save Earth, Artur and the other planets, as well as their love. Isabel knew she should tell Max, but couldn't.

Leanna and Tess visited Dr. Shaal in his offices in Anaheim near Disneyland. A colleague, Dr. Nero, who was the mysterious man who hired Leanna, joined the doctor. Dr. Nero and Leanna watched the therapy session where Dr. Shall used a combination of hypnotherapy and psychotropic drugs to implant memories into Tess. The doctor told Tess her name, where she had lived, and that she had a son and a husband who loved and missed her. The doctor attempted to control her recollections, but many of her blocked memories were activated. Tess realized that Leanna was not a helpful nurse, and that Max was not her husband. She knew that Max was married to Liz, and that he had never loved her, but that Zeke, her son, needed her.

At the breakfast meeting with the pod squad, their mates, and children, Maria stated that she felt helpless to protect the ones she loved; that the safety of Michael and the twins was all that mattered. She made Michael promise to never leave her again. They discussed the attack and their future safety. Liz recognized that they had a new problem. Earthlings were becoming fearful of aliens. Raesana proposed that they show a kindler, gentler face to the public. She explained that Kal had been arranging for Ultra to cut the re-opening ribbon for Space Mountain at Disneyland. Zeke felt it was too dangerous but the Princess took offense. Max proposed that they all go. It was agreed, but before they left Maria insisted that they find a new hiding place for the Shaft of Orion. Liz suggested the Embassy. Raesana, alerted by Rath of the urgent need to secure the Shaft and the code was overjoyed at her good fortune, and proposed placing it in the Embassy. But, when she mentioned the need to store the code there too, Isabel's distrust was piqued. Isabel insisted that they never relinquish control of the Shaft, and only she, Max, or Michael should be able to open the safe.

_**Episode begins the following morning**_. Everyone has assembled in the basement of the Embassy. Michael in dark pants and a dark short-sleeve shirt holds a small tan satchel holding the two parts of the Shaft of Orion. Maria, in a long blue skirt and patterned sleeveless blouse and the twins in dark pants and t-shirts, stand next to her. Maria looks excited to free herself of the responsibility of guarding the Shaft. The twins look on with smiles. Liz, standing next to Max holds Malarthe in a forward-facing baby pack. She holds Max's hand with her right hand and a small wooden box in her left. Her look is one of determination. Zeke and Ultra also stand hand-in-hand looking solemn. Isabel's long leather pants and upbeat red ribbed top contrast with her distracted expression. Jesse looks anxious, knowing the power of the ultimate weapon that is held so casually by Michael.

The elevator to the basement opens, and Raesana and Lord N'Tone exit. She walks past the group to the area near the Learning Temple. As she starts to put her hand on the wall to activate the opening mechanism, Max stops her.

**Max**: no, the Four… (he looks at each member) and their mates must be able to open the vault.

He looks at the smooth vertical surface. He studies it for a second and then places his hand against the wall. Slowly a silver handprint appears. He beckons to Jesse and indicates he should place his hand on the wall. Jesse moves cautiously forward. Max puts his hand over Jesse's and a red glow radiates out and through Jesse's for a second. A silver handprint suddenly appears under Jesse's hand. Jesse stares at it stunned. Max motions the others over and Michael, Maria, Liz, and Isabel repeat the process. Silver handprints materialize under each hand and a panel to a large hidden room begins to open. All but Jesse lifts their hands and look into the compartment. Jesse continues to maintain hand contact with the wall and to stare at his handprint. His expression changes first from amazement and then to fear.

**Jesse**: does this mean… (he looks with concern from Max to Michael) that I am turning into an… alien?

**Max** (laughing): no, I just transferred some limited power to you.

**Jesse**: but (looking at his hand as if it might catch on fire or fall off), I have powers now. Doesn't that mean…

**Michael**: he can grant you powers without changing your DNA. You're human…

**Isabel**: super… (she begins to smile), actually superhuman.

Everyone laughs, and Jesse looks a little less concerned.

Max steps into the room and walks to a small raised platform. Sitting on it is a red cone measuring 3-feet across the circular base and 3-feet high. Max turns to Raesana and Lord N'Tone.

**Max**: is this it? The safe?

**Raesana** (walking forward and touching the top of the cone, activating it's tip, which begins to glow red): yes. The design is similar in many ways as the Granolith. It is nearly indestructible.

**Michael**: it can survive an attack by the army?

**Lord N'Tone** (to Max): I created it to your specifications. Once the shield is activated, even a direct nuclear attack should not harm its contents.

**Maria**: how do we open it?

**Raesana**: I'll show you.

**Isabel**: no! Like Max specified… only one of the Four… may (she looks at Raesana with suspicion)… may open it.

**Max** (he looks to the others): place one of your hands on the cone.

Isabel and Michael step forward and place their hands on the cone activating red handprints; the cone begins to glow red, and then orange. Maria follows and at her touch her handprint glows too, and the cone's color changes to yellow. Max urges Jesse forward and Jesse follows Max's lead. He touches the wall of the cone and it changes to green, and with Max's touch it turns to a glowing cobalt blue. All look at Liz, who tentatively walks forward still holding Malarthe. At her touch, the cone turns indigo and all believe the sequence is completed, but after a second delay, it turns into a beautiful glowing violet as Malarthe smiles at the glowing safe. Suddenly the walls of the cone disappear leaving only a silver base and the glowing violet tip.

**Michael **(unwrapping the two halves of the Shaft of Orion): the weapon consists of two parts. Rotate the five rings so each symbol in the sequence outlined in the code (he points to the box Liz is holding) aligns with this black arrow, and slide the shaft into the base (he pantomimes the actions, but does not actually move the parts closer than several inches.) Remember, the rings must be set in one (he looks from each person to the next) and only one proper sequence. (He places the hilt of the weapon into the safe; it seems to almost grab the weapon from his hand and position the bottom of the weapon against the cone's base and angle the top section up towards the apex.) Align them wrong and…

**Liz**: and you initiate an anti-matter explosion powerful enough to annihilate everything for… for we don't know how far, but far enough (she looks awed) to kill everyone we know and love.

**Max**: we still don't know how you actually fire it.

**Raesana**: according to the legend, a trigger will extend from the hilt when the two halves are joined.

**Lord N'Tone**: if the legend is true, you simply point the weapon at the enemy and depress the trigger. Anything and anyone in its path will cease to exist. Use the shot wisely, because…

**Raesana**: its power for destruction is infinite. But, release the trigger only when you have defeated The Evil.

Michel puts the second part of the weapon in the safe and Liz places the box inside on the base of the cone. The safe re-aligns them so both sections angle up and the box floats between them.

**Max**: all touch the tip.

They move forward and simultaneously touch the tip; the walls rematerialize and the glow fades.

**Max**: I guess that's it.

**Maria**: shouldn't we test it? Make sure it works?

She walks forward and touches the cone's tip. The walls glow yellow and then disappear exposing the interior. She reaches in and lifts out the box. Maria opens it and looks in seeing the sequence. Ring 1 located next to the hilt: whirlwind, 2: monster with long fangs, 3: coiled snake, 4: bear, and 5: eagle with outstretched claws.

**Maria Voice Over**: I hope whoever uses this remembers that we reversed the correct order. Anyone successful in stealing the shaft will wish he hadn't, if he aligns the rings as written.

She closes the lid and replaces the box and touches the cone's tip, resealing the safe. Isabel steps forward and she opens and reseals the safe. Each of the remaining Royal Four and their mates practice to make sure they can retrieve the weapon.

The group closes the hidden room and walk down the corridor.

View shifts to Michael, Maria and the twins as they walk to the elevator. Alex and Alan begin to talk excitedly about the trip to Disneyland.

View shifts to Isabel and Jesse, as Jesse pulls Raesana and Lord N'Tone aside.

**Jesse**: Raesana, Isabel has decided to quit formal schooling, and study here at the Embassy. I'd like you to prepare an office for her, one near mine.

**Raesana** (surprised, and trying to hide her annoyance): but, Princess Isabel… isn't it important for you to pursue your University education?

**Isabel**: I believe it is important (she laces her arm around Jesse's arm possessively) for me to learn more about the working of the Embassy of my planet… I mean... (She looks momentarily flustered and then closes her eyes and takes a breath; when she opens her eyes she is again focused and determined.) I can study and work closely with my husband.

**Lord N'Tone**: of course, Princess (he bows). Take my office. It's near Jesse and…

**Isabel**: but, I don't want to interrupt your official duties…

**Lord N'Tone**: it is of no consequence. I'll be returning to Antar soon, and I can support you, the Emissary, and the Ambassador from Raesana's office. (They move to the elevators, the doors open, and Raesana, Lord N'Tone, Jesse, and Isabel enter; they travel up to the top floor.)

View shifts to Max, Liz, Malarthe, Zeke and Ultra.

**Liz** (to Max): can you show me the Learning Temple?

**Max **(to Liz): of course. It's just down the hallway. But, I'm not the expert (he looks back to see Zeke and Ultra talking quietly, walking hand-in-hand.)

**Max**: Ultra, can you give Liz a tour of the Temple?

**Ultra** (smiling at Zeke before releasing his hand and then walking to Max and Liz): of course.

She starts to put her hand to the wall, but stops and indicates Liz should do it. Liz touches the wall and a silver handprint appears. Immediately a crack in the formerly smooth seamless wall appears. After a second, the outline of an access panel appears and then retracts into the wall with a whoosh.

They look in at the 10-foot high crystal pyramid. As they approach, the walls of the structure seem to disappear revealing two cushions.

**Ultra** (her face beginning to turn pink): Zeke and I… we were studying… together…

**Liz** (smiling at Zeke who's face is now burning red): I see. Maybe Max and I should study together. What topic were you exploring?

**Max**: maybe… Canoian – human anatomy? (He and Liz start to laugh.)

**Ultra** (smiling as she walks forward and selects an orb): no, I was teaching him Canoian. It is very difficult; let me suggest you try French. It is, they say, the language of love. (Ultra smiles at Zeke and mouths 'язык влюбленности.' Zeke returns the gaze, and smiles enticed by her voice and body language.)

**Zeke**: дайте ему попытку.

Subtitle: give it a try.

**Zeke** (switching back to English): just sit on the pillows. Hold the orb between your bodies. (Max and Liz move forward towards the pillows.) Here (Zeke moves to Liz), let me take Mally.

As Max and Liz sit down, Liz takes the orb and places it between her hands. Max places his hands around hers. He kisses her tenderly as the blue diamond at the apex of the pyramid begins to glow. Max and Liz take one last look at each other, smile, and then close their eyes.

View shifts to Zeke holding Malarthe, and Ultra. They leave the Temple and the door zips closed. They walk down the hallway.

**Ultra** (smiling): what should we do?

**Zeke** (turning to Ultra): I know you have to go back to Antar at the end of April… I don't care what we do, just as long as we do it together.

**Ultra** (smiling): oh, Zeke, that's sweet. I like it here. (She runs her hand though his blonde hair teasing him.) I don't plan to return to Cano anytime soon. I told Raesana that I'm not going back when the ship comes.

**Zeke** (big smile): that's great! Listen, our basketball team, at Ridgeview, made it to the championship game, and… I thought we could go. You could see what an Earth teenager does for fun. If you avoid the eye makeup and wear Earth clothes, maybe no one would recognize… (He leans in and tries to steal a kiss but she deftly moves to the side and looks down at Malarthe, pretending to pay attention to the baby.)

**Ultra** (interrupting): I'd love to go to the game… but Kal signed me up to talk to some people tonight. You know… to try to soothe the people's fear of… (she laughs) aliens.

**Zeke**: oh… that's okay. I'll go with you.

**Ultra **(still avoiding looking at Zeke): Raesana is taking me. I suggested you go too, but she said the press will be there and she doesn't want to risk your exposure. You don't want to be associated with us aliens (she laughs again). They already caught you on the TV4 broadcast from inside the Embassy last night. Kal said he'd smooth it over with the station, but we need to be more careful.

**Zeke** (disappointed): okay. Who are you going to talk to?

**Ultra**: I don't know. A bunch of different TV stations, and she mentioned someone named Jay.

Scene shifts to the third floor of the Embassy. Lord N'Tone is seen moving his things, which fit into a single box, into Raesana's office. Isabel and Jesse look into the large well-appointed office located next to Jesse's corner office. The desk, bookcases, and credenza are empty, evidence of Lord N'Tone's lack of need for such Earth devices.

**Raesana Voice Over**: I know I shouldn't, but (she laughs softly to herself) I can't help myself.

She extends her mindwarp and tries to spark a reaction in Jesse.

View shifts to a memory of Raesana leaning over Jesse's naked body on the deck of the schooner as she kisses his neck.

View shifts back to the Embassy. A small smile creeps over her face as she recalls the moment and the excitement. She waits for Jesse's uncontrolled response. But, nothing happens. She places the fingers of both hands to her temples and closes her eyes in order to send a stronger mind jolt. Again, nothing happens. But, Isabel picks up on the attempted mindwarp.

View shifts to Isabel. The camera moves in close on Isabel's face and we see a big satisfied smile as she stares at Raesana. The camera pulls back to a broader view of her and Jesse. She runs her hand along Jesse's hair, and the skullcap is momentarily visible. Isabel closes her eyes and sends a mind image at Raesana.

View shifts to the palace on Antar. Isabel walks down a long marble hallway with white pillars. Her blonde hair is up and she is dressed in a glowing emerald green robe, gold sandals, and a thin gold belt around her narrow waist. An entourage of young maids, all dressed in white gowns with silver belts and simple brown sandals surrounds the Princess. Their hair is braided with flowers from the razenberry tree. Isabel looks down at a lowly servant who is on her hands and knees scrubbing the marble floor. The young woman with long dark hair and glowing amber eyes looks up. The camera moves in close and we can see that a young Raesana is the charwoman. She looks up at the Princess and drops her head.

**Isabel**: even a mighty Emissary can be reduced to a common servant… forced to toil at the feet of her betters. Don't ever forget who is _royalty_ and who is the commoner. Mess with me, or my husband again, and…

Raesana recalls that memory of her first days at the palace. She stares at Isabel with unbridled hatred. She regains her composure, stands and faces the Princess.

**Raesana** (seething): you can't send me back to Antar… only King Rath (she sputters with anger) can recall me.

Isabel looks Raesana in the eyes. She is determined and ready to do what is necessary to protect what is hers. Isabel raises her hand and extends it in the direction of Raesana. The Emissary suddenly grabs her neck and begins to struggle to breathe, her eyes dart to the Princess in panic.

**Princess**: being sent home should be the least of your worries. (Isabel releases her from the mental stranglehold and walks regally down the palace hallway followed by the maids.)

Scene shifts back to the Embassy. Raesana blinks as if awakening from a dream, her neck and shoulders ache and she rubs them as she looks at Isabel who is staring intently into the Emissary's eyes.

**Raesana Voice Over**: so you want to play rough. Well, my pampered little Princess, when you grow up on the streets of Atlata, you learn to play dirty, and to play for keeps. I was just toying with Jesse… he meant nothing to me. But, now… I'll show you who has the power. As one of the Four, you could snap me like a twig, but I don't think you're ready to get down and dirty… I don't think you can do it.

Raesana looks back, and bows, trying to mislead Isabel into thinking the Princess had won.

**Raesana Voice Over**: I must alert Rath that the Shaft is here. It is protected in the safe, but impossible to remove… unless I can convince someone (she looks at Jesse) into opening it. (She turns away and smiles wickedly.)

Scene shifts to Antar. Rath and Calypso are alone by the lake. It is late at night and Calypso looks up to Hades and the red rays emanating from the moon. She lies back on the cool grass as a warm breeze picks up and ruffles her long black hair. The light from the other moons cast a warm yellow glow that is reflected off the lake's thick black surface. Rath bends over her and gives her a long kiss. His hair is disheveled from their lovemaking. His tunic discarded by the shore exposes his upper body and the new muscles he has developed since arriving on Antar.

**Rath**: I'm glad we escaped… I had to get away.

**Calypso**: we really should be at the palace. (She raises her hand and points towards the dark sky and the faint outlines of the other four planets.) This… the day of the great planetary alignment.

**Rath**: I've read… I know… that our ancestors have been celebrating this day for… for as long as recorded time. But, now… with the troubles on Zyst… (he looks up to the tiny speck in the sky) it doesn't seem… that now should be a time for joy or celebration.

He looks at Calypso and sees a far away look in her eyes as she stares out over the cool dark water. A tear drops from her cheek, and somehow he knows this is not about Zyst, or Dimitri… the look of sadness is much more personal. Rath moves to her and pulls Calypso into his arms.

**Rath** (tender, concerned): what is it?

**Calypso**: the last time… the last time I was here… I was with Rathmé. We spoke of his vision. He… you… told me that I would come back too. That we all had to die… but you would take me with you… that we would live again. (She begins to cry harder.) And then that night, when I found you dying … alone in the courtyard… the blood… (She takes his hand and stares into his eyes.)

FLASH

**Rathmé** (whispering as he gazes up from the courtyard into her eyes, the life ebbing from his crumpled body): I'm dying.

Calypso presses her hand to the bleeding wound and leans close to him, trying to ignore the battle between the remaining Royal Protector's and Khivar's forces that rages around them.

**Calypso** (whispers softly against his lips): we will live again…

Suddenly the brief glimpse of the past is over and she turns to Rath.

**Calypso** (whispering, the tears continuing to fall): you promised… that your vision told you… that we would die together… to be reborn together. You said you'd make certain of it. But… that night, when you… Rathmé… died, you left us, our child and me… alone.

**Rath **(recalling the revelation that Rathmé had a child): your… our… Rathmé's child…

**Calypso**: I know you don't remember any of this but…

She draws in a shuddering breath and she recalls her pain. As Rath moves a strand of hair from her tear stained face, her anguish overcomes him and they are thrown back to that time over 50 Earth years ago.

FLASH

Calypso is sitting by the lake staring with remorse at the still water. She gently runs her fingers along her abdomen, sensing the baby growing inside her… Rathmé's child. She turns and stares up at Hades and begins to cry.

**Calypso** (to herself): how can I tell him? We are going to die… must die… Zan, Vilandra, Avan'ya and Rathmé… all of us. His vision… our deaths… it is upsetting my love… but this (she caresses her still flat stomach)… this will destroy him.

The flash over, she turns to Rath and hugs him tightly. Her breathing coming in short shudders as she remembers that night as if it just happened. Rath looks to her and tries to explain the actions… the motivations… of a man he has never met. As he begins to speak he recalls for the first time, Rathmé's last night on Antar, and they are thrown back.

FLASH

Rathmé is walking under a carved stone archway leading to his apartment in the palace. Massive torches illuminate the way. He looks and touches each item as he walks, absorbing the feel of the paving stones under his boots, the smooth marble along the walls, the smell of the smoke… trying to soak it all in because he know it will be his last.

**Rathmé** (speaking softly to himself): tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow Zan and I… and the others… will die. But (he turns and momentarily closes his eyes and nods his head, sure of his decision), Calypso and our child will live. I wanted to tell her… I should have told her… but I can't. She will stay on Antar… I have arranged for her protection… she… and our child will be safe… and I… I will live again… on that far away planet Amíle sees in her dreams.

He stops before his door.

**Rathmé** (to himself): I will have Calypso with me… a copy… Yamine promised… But, how can I tell Calypso that? How could anyone?

Rathmé opens the massive door to his room and steps in. Before he can turn on the light, he senses someone in his room. He turns suddenly and draws his sword with his right hand and in one quick movement, reaches out with the left and grabs the possible assailant. But, as his fingers wrap around the intruders neck, he feels the velvet skin and smells Calypso's sweet scent.

**Rathmé**: why are you here? You shouldn't…

Before he can continue she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him tight to her in a long, almost desperate kiss. She pulls back and then begins to kiss his neck. She runs her hands up inside his tunic and begins to pull it over his head as she continues to kiss down his chest.

**Calypso**: this is our last night together… on this land. (His amber eyes stare down into her violet eyes.)

In the corner of the room, two ghostly images, of present-day Rath and Calypso watch.

**Present Day Rath** (turning to Calypso, pulling her to him as he stares out at the man whose essence was used to create him): I can feel his pain. He couldn't tell you… couldn't accept the death of his… of your child… couldn't accept that this would be the last time he would be with you. He loved you… as I… love you (he kisses her forehead as they watch the vision from the past unfold before them)… will always love you, no matter what the future holds.

Scene shifts to Raesana's third floor office. She stalks back to her room from her exchange with Isabel, angry and upset. She slams her door and flops down onto her chair in front of her computer. She clicks on a music file and the sounds of Beethoven fill her office. She puts her hand on a port and activates the small Sony Earth-to-Antar view screen.

**Raesana Voice Over**: the established procedure for the weekly reports is for me to send my coded message at 9 AM Earth time each Monday. But, this is different. I must activate the emergency beacon. (She clicks the 'activate' and 'send' buttons and sits back to wait.)

Scene returns to Rath and Calypso on Antar. The vision is suddenly shattered as the sound of a loud clamoring is heard. The sound grows louder with each passing second. Rath pulls his leggings to him and extracts a small pulsating orb. At his touch, the high-pitch whine stops.

**Calypso**: the palace? They are calling you back? (She sits up on her knees and pulls her tunic up with one hand covering her naked body. She takes Rath's face in her free hand.) Throw it in the water. Don't go. Tell me what Rathmé was thinking… feeling… that night so long ago…

**Rath** (pulling the tunic over his head and preparing to go): no, this is from Raesana, not the palace guard. She must have found the Shaft of Orion. This is her signal. I must contact her immediately…

**Calypso** (standing as she pulls on her clothes too): this is the opportunity you have been waiting for, a chance to defeat The Evil and save the planets. Surely when she explained the danger, and the opportunity, Max has given her the weapon.

**Rath** (standing beside Calypso, holding her hand and looking up to the planets and Zyst): I don't care if Max gives me the Shaft… if necessary I will take it. First Zyst… then Onkur… and eventually, all of us. I must act now… or all will be lost.

Scene changes to Max and Liz in the Learning Temple. The glow of the blue diamond fades and the light emanating from the red orb goes out. They open their eyes and kiss.

**Max** (big smile):

_Jusqu'à mon corps est la poussière,_

_jusqu'à ma n'âme plus,_

_je vous aimerai, aimez-vous._

Subtitles scroll across the bottom on the TV screen:

Til my body is dust,

til my soul is no more,

I will love you, love you.

**Liz** (looks up adoringly into his eyes):

_Jusqu'à le soleil commence pleurer,_

_et les tours de lune à se rouiller,_

_je vous aimerai, aimez-vous._

Subtitles scroll across the bottom on the TV screen:

Til the sun starts to cry,

and the moon turns to rust,

I will love you, love you.

They begin to kiss. Max slides his hand up her back, under her blouse, and unclasps her bra. Liz begins to object, pointing to the door of the Temple room concerned that Zeke will return. But, as he kisses her again, her resistance melts and she begins to giggle. As she reclines onto the Temple floor, she playfully pulls Max down on top of her.

Scene shifts back to Raesana. She has not moved from her chair when the small screen comes to life and the image of Rath stares back.

**Rath**: report.

**Raesana**: the Shaft of Orion is here, locked away in a safe in the Embassy basement.

**Rath**: then you can send it back to me with Ultra, when the ship returns.

**Raesana**: no, Max locked the safe in a manner that only one of the Royal Four, or their mates, can break the seal and remove the weapon and the code.

**Rath**: damn, why…

**Raesana**: Isabel… she is suspicious… She may be able to see my true intentions. She declared that they must never let the Shaft leave their control.

**Rath**: can you get to her through Jesse? You have followed my instructions… you can control him, can't you?

**Raesana**: there is a complication. He is now wearing a protective device… a skullcap; it effectively blocks my powers.

**Rath**: your powers… You are a woman aren't you? An Antarian? Try again. Maybe you can't control his mind with a mindwarp, but when I was on Earth, women controlled men using their assets, their… (He smiles at her and pantomimes batting his eyes.) Have you tried everything, are you saying it is impossible?

**Raesana**: no, your Highness. I will try again.

**Raesana Voice Over** (smiling): this will be the perfect way to show missy who is royalty, and… who really is in charge. She'll be devastated when I seduce her husband and use him to steal the Shaft.

**Rath**: excellent, so returning it with Ultra is still viable?

**Raesana**: Ultra… I don't think she is returning. She is very headstrong and listens to no one.

**Rath**: she will listen to me. If I order her to return… she will return.

**Raesana**: no, you are not her King. She listens to no one… except… of course… Mariela… her mother.

**Rath**: you cannot be sure you can manipulate Jesse and defeat the seal. This is too important; I… or one of The Four, must come. (He begins to think of Ava.) One of us will return on the ship, and if you are unsuccessful open the safe.

**Raesana**: Max and the others will be suspicious if you return. Can you come earlier… next week… or the week after? Then the arrival will be a surprise. If I am unsuccessful, you could stay back and not return to the surface with the official party. You could slip out in a small, cloaked ship and I could meet you and then sneak you into the Embassy. Then you could open the safe, steal the Shaft, and return before anyone knew.

**Rath**: you expect me to re-arrange the schedule for the wormhole opening?! That would draw attention and it's impossible. I can't…

**Raesana** (interrupting): impossible… for the King? You can not wait. Delay and Dimitri may…

**Rath**: Dimitri may have conquered all the planets. Yes, I see your point. Okay, I will… somehow… accelerate the date of wormhole departure. Work on your plan, and I will (he smiles as he thinks of Mariela) make arrangements on my end.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz at home the following morning. Liz, wearing a dark red tank top and jeans is sitting at the breakfast table feeding Malarthe who is in her high chair. Max and Zeke come in and go to the refrigerator. Max pulls out a glass jug of grape juice but it is nearly empty. Zeke pours himself a glass of orange juice, and seeing his dad's nearly empty container pours him a glass too. Max looks at the orange juice strangely. Ever since his final encounter with Tess, he cannot stand the drink. He takes a sip as if it might be poison; he looks surprised at the pleasant taste and takes a long swallow. He smiles and ruffles Zeke's hair. Roja comes in and offers to fix breakfast, but both decline. She walks to the table with a cup of coffee for her and one for Liz and opens the Roswell Gazette and begins to read. The headlines continue to focus on the Air Force attack. A large picture of the SecDef is included under the word 'Conspiracy.'

**Max** (to Zeke): so anything big planned this week?

**Zeke**: no, it's the last week before Spring Break. The teachers pretty much give up on teaching this week. No one's paying attention. They'll have an assembly for perfect grades, the choir and band are going to give a show and the drama club's going to put on a play… The teachers will pursue any means to keep the kids quiet. And how about you? This is finals week, right?

**Max**: yes, I've got Spanish and French today, and Western Diplomacy tomorrow, and then I'm free. Liz's schedule is even worse.

**Liz**: yeah, I've got Microbiology today, Calculus tomorrow, and Ancient Greek Literature and Genetics on Thursday.

**Zeke**: that sounds like a killer, but (he smiles at Liz), I know you'll do great.

**Liz**: actually, with all the attention on the Embassy attack and the Earth Disease, I don't feel prepared. My thoughts (she kisses Malarthe's forehead and gives her a spoonful of strained carrots) have been on my loved ones. (Max comes over and squeezes her hand and gives her a kiss.) Maybe (she laughs to herself) I should try to get into the Learning Temple before Calculus and Greek Lit.

**Max**: you're sure Dr. Holt has the disease thing under control?

**Liz**: I don't know, but I'm going to stop in after my final to get an update.

**Max**: well, don't take any chances (he bends and kisses the top of her head). It could be contagious. (He looks at the clock over the stove.) We're running late, Zeke and I better go.

Max and Zeke grab their coats and leave for school. Roja freshens Liz's coffee.

**Roja**: I spoke to Blanca. She didn't seem convinced it was malaria. Something about the looks of the infection sites… she said it didn't exactly match the expected pattern.

**Liz** (remembering Amíle standing in the living room telling her that it was her destiny to cure the disease): I know (wanting to believe but looking doubtful). Let's just hope it's something straightforward… a curable disease, with available treatments.

Scene shifts to Ridgeview Middle School. Max drops Zeke off and then pulls away in his Jeep Cherokee. Zeke in khakis, black t-shirt and sneakers walks up the steps and enters. Hera is in a lilac purple fuzzy skirt that goes just past mid-thigh, a darker lavender and lighter lilac cropped sweater with a white tank top underneath and black Converse All Stars sneakers. She is watching for Zeke, and pretends to be just coming around the corner as Zeke enters. Kids and teachers are scurrying around, entering the auditorium, and walking down the steps to the sunken stage. The voice of Principal Harris can be heard echoing up over the PA system welcoming the kids to the spring band concert. The music of 30 brass instruments and drums floats up. The hallways are nearly deserted as the last kids rush in. A boy looks over at Zeke and Hera, smiles, and starts to close the auditorium door.

**Hera** (big smile): oh, Zeke, hi.

**Zeke** (big smile too): hi Hera.

He sees her sidekick coming up to them and turns to Rachel and smiles. Rachel takes one look at Hera and can tell she wants him alone. Rachel turns, waves, and heads for the auditorium for the first period assembly. She opens the door and slips in.

**Hera** (pulling Zeke into a hallway and whispering): I saw you… on TV… at the Embassy.

**Zeke** (confused and then concerned): do you think anyone else noticed?

**Hera** (taking his hand, she looks at him seriously, her eyes glistening): I thought… I thought you were dead. My mom and I were watching the TV… and when we saw the jets shooting those missiles…

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her, starting to cry. He feels the curves of her warm body, her sweet scent, and the velvet touch of her hair against his face. She pulls back and impulsively kisses him.

FLASH

Zeke is in the desert. It is late at night and the stars provide the only illumination. He walks up a ridge and looks down and sees the outline of a silver space ship. He moves silently forward and spots a sentry guarding the ship. In the distance he sees three men, two older men and a teenager, who are also trying to sneak up on the ship. The taller boy turns, and Zeke is surprised when he recognizes the teenager as his father. As Zeke's eyes become more adjusted to the darkness, he can pick out Kal and Hanley too.

Suddenly there is a great commotion and everyone comes rushing up to the men. A yellow light at the side of the ship comes on and streams of people are transported to the surface. Everyone is excited as they run to them. A party breaks out and people begin to arrive with flasks of m'alwe. Then, everyone stops and there is silence. The visitors kneel in front of his father. The shouts of 'King Max' can be heard ringing out from the excited followers.

Scene shifts to Los Angeles. Ultra is in her flowing, nearly see through harem-girl outfit and violet eye makeup. Raesana is dressed in a conservative dark blue business suit. They are sitting in a restaurant with producers of the 'Tonight Show with Jay Leno.' The men are talking to Raesana about the show later in the week. Suddenly, Ultra senses a disturbance… a danger. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

View returns to the desert. Zeke notices a pretty, short brown hair girl materialize from the transport light emanating from the ship. Somehow she seems familiar. Zeke moves forward, his movements partially hidden by the commotion of the party. He sees an older woman holding the girl's hand as they walk forward to get a better look at the King. Zeke tries to get closer, to get a better look at the girl and moves around the side of a tall boulder. Sitting on top of the boulder, out of Zeke's view, Ultra spots Zeke.

**Ultra** (calling out): Zeke. (But he does not hear her and continues to search for the girl.)

**Ultra Voice Over**: where am I? (She looks around.) And why is my little Zeke in an Antarvéian camp? (She smiles, trying to figure out the puzzle.) And… (the smile begins to fade as she follows Zeke's path and watches as he walks towards a pretty girl)… who is she?

Zeke rounds the boulder and sees Hera. Her eyes are no longer the beautiful brown he loves, but now glow violet. She turns to him and looks up with a big smile. Ultra sees the exchange between Zeke and the girl and recognizes Hera; she steams with jealousy. Her eyes turn amber and her makeup begins to pulsate a dark glowing blue.

**Ultra Voice Over** (angry): that little sneak! Cheating on me with that Antarvéian tramp! I thought I could trust him… but I see (her eyes begin to glisten with anger and hurt)… I was wrong.

Scene shifts back to Ridgeview.

**Hera **(breaking the embrace and the memory of the night of her arrival on Earth): I knew it. (Big smile.) I knew you were one of us. (She hugs Zeke tightly to her.) And your father… he is the King. The true King… the one sent to save us. And that makes you… the Prince. (The smile on her excited face suddenly crumples.) A Prince… is destined for a Princess… meaning you can have… must have… no interest… in a common girl from the caves.

Tears drop from her face and she runs to the girl's room crying. Rachael, who has lingered near the auditorium door, sees the exchange. She starts to follow Hera into the rest room. Just before she enters to comfort her best friend, she stops and gives Zeke a nasty look.

**Zeke Voice Over** (overwhelmed by the image, still fresh in his mind of the sight of Hera and the ship): Hera… she is not a simple Earth girl. (He also is keenly aware of the kiss, the feel of her in his arms.) I've kissed Ultra… this was not my first kiss, but somehow… it was different… The tingling in my toes, the sense of electricity coursing through me… and the feeling of floating… this is… (he smiles) good!

We see Zeke literally floating a foot off the ground, but he clearly doesn't notice. Zeke suddenly registers what Hera said and that she ran away crying. He falls from his levitated state and lands hard on the ground. Realizing he was floating Zeke looks around quickly to see if anyone has noticed, he sweeps the area with his eyes and is comforted that he is alone. Then he notices Benny standing just outside the open entrance door to the school; a smoking cigarette drops from his hand as he stares open mouthed at Zeke.

Scene shifts to Michael, Maria, and the twins. They are sitting at the breakfast table. The boys and Michael are eating Froot Loops while Maria sips her tea.

**Alex**: I think we should skip school today.

**Alan**: excellent idea. Father and mother must begin our training.

**Michael**: training?

**Alex**: if we are to protect you, we must learn to control our powers.

**Maria** (smiling): back to the mountains, to break some rocks?

**Alex**: we are beyond that. We can move small objects and break rocks…

**Alan**: teach us to use our minds… to control our environment.

**Michael**: yes… control…

**Alex**: take us to the mall.

**Michael, Maria, and Alan** (simultaneously): the mall?

**Alex**: the mall offers an opportunity to control the actions of hundreds of civilians…

**Alan **(warming to the idea): and cars and buses…

**Alex**: and traffic lights… all at the same time.

**Michael** (smiling): we need to start small, 'grasshoppers.'

**Alan and Alex**: grasshoppers?

**Maria** (laughing): we'll start in the mountains and then we can go to the mall…

**Michael**: after school. I want you to have everything… everything I didn't have growing up. Parents… that love you, and a good education.

**Maria** (nodding): we'll go the mountains after school. And then… to the mall, to get some new clothes for Spring Break (everyone laughs).

Scene shifts to the Roswell Mall later that afternoon. Alan and Alex were unable to affect any destructive or telekinetic powers in the mountains. Alan recalls his frustration watching Michael and Maria levitate large rocks and crush large boulders. Alex picks up on his thoughts, and he too sees their futile attempts. As they tried harder their frustrations only mounted. As they walk to the mall both boys look unhappy. In a moment of desperation, Alan grabs his twin's hand, points, and together they project their combined mental command to levitate a car in the parking lot. Suddenly a thousand cars spring two feet up in the air and simultaneously come crashing down. Hundreds of alarm systems come on with a cacophonous combination of horns and sirens. Lights flash as people run to the lot. Seconds later polices sirens are heard rushing to the scene.

**Alan** (now smiling): I guess…

**Alex** (giggling): two heads…

**Alan and Alex** (simultaneously): are better than one.

They look to their parents who are at first concerned, but are soon unable to stop laughing as they watch everyone rush to the parking lot and try to figure out what happened.

Scene shifts to Liz at the University. She has completed her final and turned in her blue book to Dr. Black. She returns and packs up her backpack. She begins to walk up the stairs of the lecture hall. Other kids in her microbiology class are standing and moving to the door. Liz exits and walks to the elevator and punches 10. The doors open and she enters. Almost instantly the car moves up and the lights highlighting the floors zoom from 1 to 10. With a soft bell, the door opens and Liz walks to Dr. Holt's office. A sign on the door says 'Dr. Holt called away. She will return next Monday. Direct questions and administrative issues to Dr. Black.'

**Liz **(to herself): she hasn't responded to my emails and now it says she is gone.

The elevator opens and Dr. Black emerges and starts to walk to her office located adjacent to Dr. Holt's office.

**Dr. Black** (noticing her student reading the message on the Department Chairman's door): Liz? Were you looking for Dr. Holt? (Liz nods.) Come on in, she left a letter for you.

They walk into Dr. Black's large office and the microbiology professor searches through her drawers until she finds a white, legal size envelope addressed to 'Mrs. Evans.' She hands it to Liz. Before she can open it, the phone rings. Liz gets up, smiles, and leaves the professor's office. Stepping outside her door, she rips open the envelope.

**Letter, in Dr. Holt's Voice**: Dear Elizabeth. I didn't want to leave anything permanent so I didn't respond to your email message. I knew your curiosity would bring you to my office. Work is progressing well. Another experienced researcher and three technicians from the Center for Disease Prevention have joined me. The 15th floor is fitted out like an apartment with sleeping quarters, food generators, and a study center. We plan to stay in the cloaked floors until we can develop a cure. The Arturian's have provided an amazing computer facility. By placing these electronic bands around our heads we can communicate with each other regardless of what floor we are on. It allows us to review all the laboratory findings, cross-reference medical data banks, and assess automatic diagnostic centers… everything we need. The first patient, the man, has been revived and is receiving treatment. So far he seems to be responding well and we are encouraged. We have the situation under control.

Love, Dr. Laura Holt

P.S. I understand you have the opportunity to go to Disneyland for Spring Break. Have a good time.

As Liz stares at the letter, it begins to disintegrate. The powdery dust falls to the ground.

**Liz** (to herself as she stares at the dust): Elizabeth? That's strange; she's never called me anything other that Liz. And… she referred to the CDC as the Center for Disease Prevention. Laura must not be getting enough sleep. And how did she know about Disneyland? It's great she is making such good progress, but… (looking uneasy, a concerned expression coming over her face), I fear something is not right.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Raesana has left with Ultra to go to LA. After lunch, Jesse and Madison move to the conference room and start pulling out files to update the accounts paid by the different licensees. Isabel has no legal training and can't really contribute. She soon recognizes this is beyond her and becomes bored. Feeling that Jesse is safe she decides to explore the Learning Temple.

On the way to the subbasement, she elects to stop on the first floor. It is empty and she wanders to the center hall and notices a remote control sitting on a podium. Isabel studies the Sony remote and pushes 'Power.' At her touch a 7 by 10 foot plasma display lowers from the ceiling, but the screen remains blank. Isabel recalls the night of the Education Center opening party and that this is the same device Rath used for direct transmission from Antar. She turns to the screen.

**Isabel**: I wish to speak with King Kolin (she smiles at her foolishness, talking to a turned off TV).

Suddenly the screen comes to life and Kolin is seen. He is stripped to the waist, dressed in only dark leggings and black boots. He is climbing the rock face of a sheer granite wall. He moves confidently from crevice to crevice. He places his foot in a crack and reaching up his hand, pulls his long lean, muscular body up to the edge of a small ledge. With one final motion, he lifts his leg up and over the edge and pulls himself onto the ledge. He turns and stares into Isabel's eyes.

**Kolin**: my love. Have you decided? Certainly by now you have told Max. When the ship arrives, will you, Max, and Michael come and fight The Evil. Will you fulfill your destiny? Please… save our planet and… our love. (He looks at her with confidence and with love.) Come to Artur and be my Queen…

The view on the screen changes. The image is now of Isabel and Kolin standing in the desert. But it is not a simple TV image; she is there and can feel, hear, and smell everything around her. She is holding their baby. She playfully lifts the baby up to the sky and then pulls him to her breast smiling. Kolin wraps an arm around her and the baby and smiles into her face.

The view shifts back to Kolin on the ledge.

**Kolin** (looking hopeful): come to Artur and be my wife… the mother of our children…

**Isabel** (unsure, the appearance of Kolin so unexpected, his touch so strong, the pull of the baby so intoxicating): I don't… I don't know. But, it's a month and a half away… the end of April… I'll decide by…

**Kolin** (hopeful): I will count the days. (He smiles.) You must prepare to save us… come to me… and to save our love.

He bows and looks at her with hope. The picture on the screen fades as quickly as it came. Isabel stares at the screen unsure if the transmission was real or just a fantasy.

**Isabel Voice Over**: I can't go to Artur. I'm married. I don't want to leave Earth… it's my home. (She thinks of her last meeting with Kolin at the Temple of the Moon and the Sun.) I'm not a warrior… a killer… Can it really be my destiny to fire the fatal shot? My destiny (the image of her holding the baby, the feel, the smell of her baby so real)… is to be a mother. That seems impossible with Jesse… does that mean… (she recalls the big smile on her face as she hugs the baby to her chest, Kolin's arm around her shoulders seeming so natural… so right)… that Kolin… is my true destiny?

Scene shifts to Saturday morning, the kids are walking down the stairs of a small, chartered jet. Zeke stops at the top of the stairs and looks out over the tarmac of Ronald Reagan International Airport in Orange County California. Max and Michael dressed in jeans and t-shirts are at the bottom of the steps picking up their luggage. Maria, in a dark brown suede miniskirt and a sleeveless gold top, is holding Malarthe and is standing next to Alex, who is in jeans and a Green Day t-shirt; he looks very excited. Alan in khakis and a dark polo shirt is trying to act bored, but he can't keep the smile off his face. Liz in jeans and a dark red spaghetti-strap top is the last off the jet and comes up to Zeke who is dressed all in black.

**Liz** (talking to Zeke at the top of the steps, he is now slightly taller than Liz): what's wrong. You've seemed distracted the last few days.

**Zeke**: it's…

**Liz**: girl problems?

**Zeke **(closing his eyes and smiling): is it that obvious? (He laughs.) You saw Ultra on the Tonight show last night, she's gone Hollywood.

Zeke recalls the show. We see the image of Ultra in a white, tight fitting one-piece dress that comes 8 inches above her knees, white cowboy hat, and 4-inch white-heeled boots prancing across the stage to Jay Leno. She turns and smiles to the camera and the audience. She is completely at ease in front of millions. The TV audience stands, applauds, and men hoot and whistle. Jay who has met and interviewed countless stars is unexpectedly speechless after he hugs the ravishing beauty.

**Zeke**: she's been gone all week… and too busy to return any of my calls. It's like she's mad at me or something.

**Liz**: maybe it's for the best, she's going back soon.

**Zeke**: that's the only good news. She told Raesana she's staying… (he smiles), she said she liked it here.

**Liz**: maybe some food will help. We're stopping at this cool restaurant called the Rainforest Café before going to the park. (Zeke looks anxious.) Don't worry; we won't miss her. Ultra's not supposed to cut the 'Grand Re-Opening' ribbon until 7 PM.

A black stretch limousine pulls up next to the small jet and everyone starts to get in. Max waits at the bottom of the steps with a big smile. His hands are up beckoning Liz to join them. She skips down the steps and he sweeps her into his arms and kisses her. Zeke walks down the steps and smiles at his parents before entering the limousine.

Scene shifts to only a few miles away in Anaheim, California. Leanna and Tess are getting out of her Mercedes convertible and walking into the offices of Dr. Shaal. As they enter, Dr. Nero and Dr. Shaal greet them as they enter his office.

**Dr. Shaal**: Tess, it's good to see you again. Have you recalled anything (he tries to hide his concern) else?

**Tess** (planning to reveal nothing): no, just my name, where I've lived, and that I have a husband and a son waiting for me. I still don't see why I shouldn't return to Roswell… surely when I see them, the other lost memories will come flooding back.

**Dr. Shaal**: you may be right. Let's see if we can recover any other memories before we turn you loose on your family. (He laughs.)

Tess enters the therapy room, and Dr. Shaal hesitates at the door.

**Dr. Shaal** (to Dr. Nero): I think she is holding back… she knows more than she is saying.

**Dr. Nero**: then it is imperative to find out. We need to know everything if we are going to stop Max from returning to Antar.

Dr. Shaal nods and enters the therapy room. Dr. Nero lowers the view screen and we see the same nurse as before taking Tess's vitals and then attaching her to a drip from a bag suspended on a stainless steel IV pole. The nurse looks at the doctor, who nods. She turns the adjustment switch on the administration pump to maximum, and then leaves. Tess leans back on the sofa and smiles up at the doctor and then starts to blink. She suddenly feels strange and tries to get up. She feels dizzy and she can't focus. She knows something is wrong, but Dr. Shaal comes around to the sofa and gently restrains her for a few moments until the drugs take full control. She slumps back.

**Dr. Shaal** (lowering the drug drip to a lower rate): Tess, please sit up and look at me. (She rouses and then swings her feet to the floor and looks at the doctor. She looks unstable.) You were raised by a man; what was his name?

**Tess** (her voice slightly slurred): Nasedo.

**Dr. Shaal** (nodding, his suspicions confirmed): where is he?

**Tess**: he is dead… killed by the Skins.

**Dr. Shaal**: and did he tell you anything about your origins?

**Tess**: he said I was created… engineered by Yamine to carry the essence of Princess Avan'ya until it was safe to return to Antar and reclaim my place on the throne.

**Dr. Shaal**: and your husband… he is… special?

**Tess Voice Over** (her powers slowly, tentatively returning, she is able to regain control of her mind, and fight off the effects of the drugs): what's going on here? I can't tell them the truth. I sense they intend to harm Max and Zeke. No, I must make up a wild story; I must convince them I still hate Liz. I can't let them see that I now understand Max's love and devotion for Liz.

**Tess**: my husband on Antar, was the King… Zan. Yes, he was special. A sweet man… he wanted to help his people.

**Tess Voice Over** (determined): I have to make this convincing, or they'll never fall for it.

**Tess** (trying to hide her lies): but, he was weak. He had a fling with a nobody… a commoner… a girl he met at school. He let this infatuation with Amíle destroy our marriage… and it led directly to our death.

**Dr. Shaal**: how could his infatuation with Amíle… lead to your death?

**Tess Voice Over**: I have thought of nothing else since I regained my memory of my life on Earth and my former life on Artur and Antar. I've considered all the evidence. Nasedo said she was unimportant, a nobody… but that's not true. She was… is… his soul mate… she will be critical to the survival of the planets. But, I can't let them know that.

**Tess** (receiving inspiration from her former hatred of Liz): Liz is evil. Why else would she prevent Max from returning to Antar with me to regain his crown and save our people? It was clear… his destiny was with me… not with her. But, she could not do the right thing, release him from her grip… loosen the lock on his heart.

**Dr. Shaal** (smiling to himself): Liz… is evil?

**Tess**: when she couldn't have him, she convinced my poor Zan to sacrifice his life in a desperate attempt to save Antar from some unknown, mythical evil force she dreamed up. (Dr. Shaal smiles at the reference to a mythical evil force.) She had herself cloned too, and then arranged for her to be brought up with him. Max tried to resist Liz… but she was constantly in his mind. Liz pursued him in school, just like Amíle. When that didn't work… she… forced his hand. 

**Dr. Shaal**: and how did she do that?

**Tess**: she arranged to be shot. 

**Dr. Shaal**: shot! But, then she could have been killed.

**Tess Voice Over**: I've got to pour this on a little thick.

**Tess**: love is strange. It can make you do desperate things. On Antar, she knew Zan had the power to heal. Max, as his clone, had to have that power too. By arranging her death, in his presence, she forced him to step forward and save her. She knew the link formed would forever bond them together. 

**Dr. Shaal**: but, Liz came to you… to help you with Max.

**Tess Voice Over**: she tried. But, it was hopeless. I should have seen it. Max could no more walk away from Liz… put me first… than stop the sun from rising.

**Tess**: all lies. She only pretended to help. But, I could see through her treachery.

**Dr. Shaal**: how can you be sure? Maybe she was the innocent victim, pulled into Max's dangerous life? Maybe the designers meant for Liz to be with Max.

**Tess** (in spite of herself, she lets this critical information slip): no, I know I am right. I have proof.

**Dr. Shaal**: proof? (He starts to get excited, the first link to his real purpose). What proof.

**Tess**: Nasedo and Kal were sent to Earth to identify DNA sources for the cloning. They selected a man and a woman… husband and wife… for Zan and Avan'ya. I've seen them; they live in Phoenix. Nasedo took me there just before we arrived in Roswell; I observed them for an afternoon. They look exactly like an older version of Max and me.

**Dr. Shaal** (turning to the hidden camera): excellent. (Turning to Tess.) I think that's enough for today. Please close your eyes. (Tess leans back on the sofa and closes her eyes.) Ok, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will wake and feel totally refreshed. You will remember only that the man who raised you was called Nasedo and he took you to visit your DNA donors, your 'grandparents' who live in Phoenix. Forget everything else. You desperately want to find your grandparents. Locating them will be the most important thing in your life… more important than finding Max or Zeke. 1, 2, 3.

He snaps his fingers loudly and Tess opens her eyes.

**Tess**: Nasedo? I have grandparents… in Phoenix!

**Dr. Shaal**: yes, that is what you said. It might be helpful if you could locate them.

**Tess**: how? Phoenix is a big city? I wouldn't know where to begin.

**Dr. Shaal**: no, I can see that would be nearly impossible. Well think about it, and maybe you'll remember something more… a street name, a section of the town… their names…

He opens the door to his office and Tess walks out and hugs Leanna.

**Dr. Shaal**: please make an appointment with my nurse for next week and we'll continue your treatment. I'm pleased with your progress. (They shake hands and Tess and Leanna leave.)

Dr. Shaal and Dr. Nero watch the two women walk across the lot and get into Leanna's Mercedes and drive away.

**Dr. Nero**: I'll get a private detective on it tomorrow. We're close. I can feel it. Max must have a weakness. A way he can be defeated. The flaw will not have come from his Antarian essence…

**Dr. Shaal**: if it is there, it will have come from his DNA donor. Find him and find his weakness… and we can collect our well-earned paycheck. I'll contact the Empress.

**Dr. Nero**: I think that's premature. Let's wait until we have something concrete to report. She can be cruel to those who disappoint her.

View shifts to Leanna and Tess driving back to the Kirk Hospital following the session.

**Leanna**: I'm starved. Let's stop for something to eat before we head back.

**Tess** (distracted, thinking of the session, the lies she told, and the hints of Shaal's true motives she gained): yeah, sure… anything.

**Leanna** (pulling into the parking lot near the Rainforest Café and parking next to a black stretch limousine): I've heard the salads here are out of this world.

They exit the Mercedes and walk to the restaurant. Leanna opens the door and Tess walks in. Standing in the waiting area is a large group of young adults, a teenager, and two young boys. Zeke turns as the door opens and stares into the eyes of his mother.

**Zeke**: mother?

**Tess** (shocked that Zeke looks so much bigger, older, but still recognizable as her son): Zeke…

At the sound of her voice, and the exchange between her and Zeke, Max, Liz and the others turn and stare at Tess.

**Max** (astounded): but… you're dead!

**Liz** (shocked and dismayed): no… it can't be… no (Liz faints).

**Michael** (seeing Liz go down he turns angry, shouting): release her!

**Tess** (upset, unfamiliar to feeling so much unbridled hatred): I didn't… I…

**Maria** (angry as she grabs Tess by the shoulders and begins to shout): if you've harmed one hair on her head, I'll kill you. (Maria begins to raise her hand in a menacing maneuver.)

Tess starts to cry as Liz revives. Tess and Leanna look at the hatred in the faces of Max, Michael, and Maria and they run from the restaurant. Zeke looks torn, unsure what to do, and then runs after his mother.

**Zeke** (running after her): mother… mother, please stop.

Tess slows and turns as Zeke runs to his mother and hugs her. Tess doesn't know how to respond, as she had never fully developed her maternal instincts. She looks up to the tall, muscular boy that now stands taller than her and smiles.

**Tess** (starting to cry with joy as she hugs Zeke to her): oh Taur, is it really you? (She hugs him tightly as the others spill out of the restaurant and stare at Tess and Zeke).

Max helps Liz up, gathers Malarthe, and walks to the others. Leanna looks from face to face and suddenly recognizes Liz.

**Leanna**: you… you were one of the ones who tried to kill me! No amount of cash is worth this! (She looks frightened and runs to her car, starts the engine and roars out of the parking lot abandoning Tess.)

Liz holds Malarthe tight to her chest as she walks forward approaching Tess. Zeke moves to stand between Tess and Liz ready to defend his mother. Liz notices that Malarthe is smiling at Tess. The baby is not upset even with all the angry words and shouting. Malarthe holds her hands out as if wanting Tess to hold her.

**Liz**: this is not Tess.

Everyone stops. Shocked and surprised by her declaration.

**Zeke**: no, this is my mother. You must be mistaken.

**Liz** (walking forward and placing her hand on Tess's chin moving her face sideways back and forth so she can inspect her closely): no, she is very similar, but not Tess. This woman (Liz closes her eyes and senses the inner emotions of this woman) is not filled with hatred and evil. She longs only for her son.

**Tess** (surprised at Liz's words): it's true. I only recently learned of this woman named Tess. My memories of her… and (he turns to Max) of you… are vague. But, I can promise you… I bear you no harm. I just want to get to know my son again. (She puts an arm around Zeke as she turns to Liz.) Max is not Zan, and I am not Avan'ya. I know Max is your husband, and that you love him very much… and that Max loves you. And the baby… loves you both and (she hugs Zeke) my Zan… or as you call him… Zeke.

Max and the others stare in confusion, their anger and fear not easily dissipated.

**Liz** (turning to Max and whispering): I sense no powers… she… may not be able to help us if… she is not one of the Four.

**Zeke** (excited to find his mother, and happy that Liz is not angry or afraid): why don't you come with us? Your ride's gone. We're going over to Disneyland. My friend… Princess Ultra is expecting us. I'd love to introduce you to her!

**Michael** (not as quick to forgive and forget): I don't think so.

**Max**: we don't know who she really is. Maybe she's learned to mindwarp Liz too.

**Michael**: all I can say is I don't trust her.

**Maria** (staring at Tess with a nasty expression, her arms folding projecting very negative body language, you can almost see the power radiating from her body): my thoughts exactly.

**Alan** (walking forward, and taking Tess's hand): hello, I am Alan, and this (pointing to his brother who is standing in front of Michael and Maria ready to protect them) is my brother, Alex. (Alan turns to his parents.) I sense fear and that she has many secrets… but, I do not sense danger… or evil. (Alex steps forward, takes her other hand, looks into Tess's eyes, and then nods.)

They turn and still holding her hands, start to walk back to the restaurant.

**Alex** (smiling): I'm starving.

**Alan** (smiling): will you join us for lunch?

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 611: Isabel's Decision**

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax, Candy Cane, and JennaBehr**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode; and **

** by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: we see Isabel at home; she is sitting in a rocking chair by the living room window. She is looking outside distractedly but as the camera moves closer she turns and gives a weak smile.

**Isabel**: I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here. Honestly? I need someone to talk to. I've never been one to write in a diary and I can't sing or write music, but I need to get this out. You see, normally I'd go to Jesse but this is about him. Lately he has been so busy with work he never has time for me. He's always working some deal with Sony or handling some crisis on Antar.

Isabel closes her eyes and we see she is recalling the party at the Embassy and Jesse leaving her alone, choosing instead to deal with the Pfizer and Sony execs with Madison.

**Isabel**: I tried talking and it just didn't work. We'd just get mad at each other or work would call. Like when we were on our getaway to Cancun for Valentines Day. Madison called and he just forgot I was there. Later that night I decided to try and fix things by dream walking him. (She pauses for a moment as if to steel herself against what she is about to say) he was dreaming about making love to Raesana on our trip! When we went home I was so upset I was ready to leave him. But, Alex came to me… I can't tell you how much his words meant, I was so relieved.

We see her recalling that moment, and her hugging Alex when she first saw him in her room.

**Isabel**: I realized that I needed to talk to Jesse. We figured out that it wasn't Jesse, it was Raesana! She has been mind warping him into seeing these things. I quickly showed her what her place was, and gave Jesse the skullcap to block her mind warp.

**Isabel**: but Jesse isn't the only one on my mind. King Kolin has been in contact with me. He tells me that I am destined to be with him and rule by his side on Artur. (We see her on Artur by the Temple of the Moon and the Sun.) At first I didn't believe it but I keep finding myself thinking about him. By April I have to make my decision whether or not to go and be with Kolin… to be the mother of his children. (Her face looks wistful for a moment as she recalls her holding the baby, but then her smile fades.) But, that isn't all. He told me I must fire the fatal shot that destroys The Evil. I could barely kill Congresswoman Whitaker. How am I supposed to…? (She looks into the camera.) I'm not the only one with problems. Tess is back but she supposedly isn't Tess anymore and Zeke is interested in two young women who are both interested in him. (Small chuckle.) It must be in the DNA. (She looks out the window at the setting sun.) I should probably get back to Jesse. Thanks for listening. (She gets up and exits the living room, but before she leaves she looks back at the camera with a grateful smile.)

_**Episode begins with the kids are at Disneyland**_ They all have VIP FastPasses so they can bypass lines for all of the rides. The twins have pulled Michael and Maria away to Frontierland. We see them going to the line for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride. The attendant, wearing western gear opens the gate and stops them to check the height of both Alex and Alan. All riders must be at least 40 inches to ride and the twins, nearly 50 inches tall easily make the requirement. They run to the first car of the roller coaster train and Michael and Maria follow. Everyone is in a happy mood, temporarily forgetting the reappearance of Tess.

**Michael** (to Alan, smiling): put your seat belt on.

**Maria** (leaning over from the second seat on the coaster to make sure the seatbelt is snug on the two boys): hold on tight. You've never been on an Earth ride before, and…

**Alex**: ah, mom…

The cars begin to slowly climb up the tall incline of the first drop.

**Michael** (laughing): this might be a little more intense than you think…

**Alan** (looking serious): we studied all the Disneyland rides on the Internet. We evaluated (he looks at Alex for confirmation) the G-forces and the maximum velocity…

**Alex** (speaking as to a child): it is far below human tolerances, and we think…

Suddenly the first car crests the peak, and the train comes tumbling straight down, and then right into a sharp turn, it jogs up and down, and then to the left. As the cars accelerate and they are thrown violently to the side, the two boys scream in glee.

View shifts to Max, Liz, and Malarthe. They are walking down the street in Tomorrowland. Posters of Ultra dressed in her harem-girl outfit are plastered to the walls and her likeness adorns large flags that hang down from light posts. Liz is carrying Malarthe in a baby pack and looks tired after a full afternoon of walking and sight seeing. Max points to the Redd Rocket's Pizza Port and they enter. The café is crowded but, a large booth near the window opens and they slip in. Liz removes the baby pack and leaves to change Malarthe while Max goes to the counter to order. He soon returns with a steaming latte, a cappuccino, and a carton of milk along with two slices of Galaxy Pie. Liz comes back with Malarthe and puts her in a high chair by the table.

**Max** (to Liz): you're very quiet. The reappearance of Tess... must be upsetting.

**Liz **(distracted): what? Oh, sorry… you were talking about that girl… the one who looks like Tess.

Liz fills the baby bottle with the milk and hands it to Max. He lowers the bottle below the table and with a quick motion of his hand heats the milk to the perfect temperature. Max, looking serious, turns to Liz and takes her hand as he hands Malarthe the bottle.

**Max** (looking into her eyes): you're convinced… she isn't...?

**Liz **(small smile): no, not the incarnation of your wife.

**Max** (starting to get upset): she was not my wife. She…

**Liz** (teasing): no, this is not Antar… but there… she was your queen…

Max cups her cheek tenderly and leans over to kiss her, but stops just short.

**Max**: _vous êtes ma reine, ma seulement reine, pour toujours plus et à l'éternité. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être avec n'importe qui quand je sais ce que l'amour vrai sent le goût?_

Subtitles: you are my queen, my only queen, forever more and to eternity. How could I be with another when I know what real love feels like?

Max tries to close the distance between their lips, but Liz stops him with a finger gently pressed on his lips.

**Liz**: _et vous êtes mon roi…vous tenez mon esprit, mon corps, mon coeur, et mon âme coffre-fort._

Subtitle: and you are my King…you hold my mind, my body, my heart, and my soul safe.

**Max**: _J'ai examiné votre âme et j'ai su vous étiez celui. J'ai vu tellement l'amour de vous il a rivalisé le mien. Je n'ai pas su que n'importe qui pourrait sentez de cette façon au sujet de moi avant que vous m'ayez laissé vous voir. Je t'aime encore plus __chaque jour_

Subtitle: I looked into your soul and I knew you were the one. I saw so much love from you that it rivaled my own. I didn't know anyone could feel that way about me before you let me see you. I love you even more each day.

With that, Max pulls her close and leans down the last few centimeters to seal his promise with a kiss. Suddenly, as if realizing she is not the center of their attention Malarthe begins to wave her arms for her mother and throws the bottle on the floor. Liz smiles and pulls Malarthe out of the high chair, hugs her to her chest, and kisses her forehead. Max picks up the bottle and cleans the nipple with a Fresh Wipe. Liz puts the baby back into the high chair and Max hands the bottle back to his daughter. She begins to suckle the bottle's nipple again, now seemingly happy.

View shifts to Zeke. He is walking slowly around the Haunted Mansion in New Orleans Square. He is holding his mother's hand. Zeke is now taller than Tess, and the two blonde-haired, blue-eyed young people are in deep conversation.

**Zeke** (excited): …and then we flew the big saucer back to the Compound. Kyle took Serena to another time, and … we thought they were lost. But, later Kyle brought them back… he apperated into Jim's place, and…

**Tess** (looking overwhelmed): whoa… I just don't remember. Some of it seems vaguely familiar, but this guy Khivar and the attack on the Air Force jets and the near destruction of Roswell… it's just a blank.

**Zeke**: never mind (he smiles). That's ancient history. I'd prefer to talk about me now. You see… mom (they both laugh, the sound seems so strange), I've got girl problems… and you being a girl… (He looks expectantly.)

**Tess**: I would have thought Liz would have given you all the advice you need. She is…

**Zeke** (looking perplexed, not quite sure how to explain): she's… my mom too. But, you're different… my flesh and blood… and yet, still a stranger. I feel (he gives her a small smile) less embarrassed speaking about it with you.

**Tess** (smiling): well, I don't know what advice I can offer, but fire away.

**Zeke** (not sure how to proceed): there is this girl… Ultra, she…

**Tess** (smiling): the Princess… she's beautiful, she…

**Zeke**: and then there's Hera…

**Tess** (intrigued): Hera?

**Zeke** (smiling, his face starting to color): she's beautiful too, and funny, and warm… and…

**Tess** (starting to laugh): I think I see the problem. Tell me more Casanova (they both laugh).

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Jesse is helping Isabel move into her office. Madison, Kal's secretary Taura, and Russell one of the other staff lawyers are re-arranging the office furniture. Two older Royal Protectors are setting up her new laptop and connecting it to the Embassy network. They finish and Isabel and Jesse thank everyone for helping. Madison lingers, and then starts to walk back to her office. She overhears the two Royal Protector technicians talking as they wait for the elevator.

**Royal Protector Technician 1**: did you check out the Princess? (He looks longingly back at Isabel.)

**Royal Protector Technician 2**: I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Does she remind you of Vilandra?

**Royal Protector Technician 1**: I served on the palace guard for years. I saw her grow up. Isabel is, if possible, even more beautiful.

**Royal Protector Technician 2**: more beautiful than Vilandra? She was before my time, but my father said she was tall, blonde and stunning. He said when she walked into a room, everything stopped. Her…

The elevator opens and the two enter. As the door closes Madison looks at them and then back to Isabel and Jesse.

**Madison Voice Over**: Isabel… Princess… Vilandra? I'm surrounded by the whole friggin royal family. Max is King, Zeke is a Prince, Liz must be the Queen. And Michael and Maria… and the twins?

Madison looks bewildered as she plops down into her chair. She clicks on a computer file and types in the new information under the column marked Isabel. The camera moves in and we can read the screen. 'Princess, aka Vilandra.' She looks at the screen and reviews the details she has gathered on all the others, arranged in columns under each name.

Scene shifts to the Temple on Mount Sei. General Nationales in khakis, Ava in dark pants, high polished boots and a vibrant cobalt blue sweater and Xaedon in jeans and a leather cape stand looking at Amíle. The Priestess, in a sheer dark green robe stands at the window ignoring them. As she composes her what she plan to say, she looks out on the green valley that is flourishing now that the winter snows have melted.

**Ava** (serious, commanding, looking over at the Priestess with disdain): I am Princess Ava. Tell us (commandingly) where Hanley and Raeve are! (Amíle turns abruptly away from the window and walks to Ava).

**Ava Voice Over** (shocked): Taur! She looks just like Liz.

**Amíle **(to Ava): yes, I have been told I look like her. (Amíle smiles. Ava looks alarmed that the Seer could read her mind.) And you… look similar to Avan'ya. Beautiful. Sure of yourself… and I sense… some of the same haughtiness… maybe some of the same cruelty as your… essence.

**Xaedon** (steps between the two woman): listen (now angry), we came to find out about Hanley, not argue like a couple of…

Amíle extends her hand towards him, as towards a bug, but does not make contact. Her action stops him mid sentence. She stares into his eyes.

**Amíle**: remember this code, 638. (She turns to Ava with a look of disdain.) Ava, are you brave? (She gives her a small creepy smile, enjoying the Princess's obvious discomfort.) Are you willing to risk everything… for Xaedon… and his siblings? Do you (she laughs) trust me? If you do, remember your code, it is 749. It will be your responsibility… if you have the guts… to save Raeve.

**Xaedon** (confused and becoming more angry): what are you talking about?

He roughly places a hand on Amíle's shoulder, ready to make her tell him. But, at his touch he receives a shock and withdraws his hand in pain. Amíle looks at him, stares malevolently at Ava, and then turns to the General.

**Amíle**: make sure your guests have better manners the next time you visit. (She turns to Xaedon and with a blink of her eye, the pain disappears. She then turns to the broad-chested General who bows deeply.) Hanley and Raeve are in the Ning Desert. Go to the Khi caves, ten dayons southwest of the Talus Vortex.

**General Nationales** (watching closely, giving her every ounce of respect): yes, Seer. That is Antarvéians territory. It is a great honor to let me direct the rescue. I will take a squadron of my best troops. (Looking confident.) Rest assured, high Priestess, we will save them.

**Amíle** (looking surprised): you will need no troops. (She looks more somber.) Just courage. (She turns to Ava and walks to the young blonde and stares into Ava's eyes. Ava who has gained great self confidence after living as a royal for over a year returns the stare, her back straight, with equal, unblinking intensity.) Hurry (Amíle turns to the General), they are near death. (Amíle turns and walks back to the open window dismissing them, and she again stares out over the green valley.)

As the General's ship rises from the mountaintop, Ava looks back at the Temple from the ship's view station. She can make out Amíle standing at the window beside a tall, thin man. The ghostly image of the man is gray and indistinct, but Ava thinks she recognizes him nonetheless and is stunned. The ship accelerates and banks hard to the left obscuring her view leaving the identity of the man unclear.

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse at the Embassy. It is getting late in the afternoon.

**Isabel** (smiling, tugging on his hand): let's sneak out (she giggles playfully.) No one's here. It's just us. No gang. No Raesana… let's celebrate.

**Jesse** (smiling): that sounds great (big smile). Let me finish up a few things and we can go. I've spent all day with you and your office… I've got to get this court filing out to Judge Lewis today. (He kisses her.) It shouldn't take long… an hour at the most.

**Isabel** (smiling, giving him a quick kiss): I know. I'll hop over to Delmont's and get a couple of big steaks. I can freshen up and make dinner. It should be ready by the time you get home.

**Jesse**: sounds wonderful.

They kiss and as she leaves we see the wall clock says 4:15. Jesse calls Madison and they walk to the conference room to begin working on the seemingly simple filing. However, Madison quickly points out several problems. She begins pulling out file after file. Jesse loosens his tie, pulls out a legal pad and begins to work. Hours pass and the sky begins to darken. Madison leaves to go to Jesse's office to get an affidavit. She pauses at the door and smiles possessively because she has him all to herself. Suddenly the phone rings. She stares at the ringing box and the nearby clock that shows 6:57. She picks it up.

**Isabel** (on the phone, worried): where's Jesse?!

**Madison** (irritated at being interrupted): working… very important Embassy business. (She suddenly realizes the harshness in her voice, and abruptly changes her tone to a sweet helpful tone.) Would you like me to tell him you called?

**Isabel** (now angry): no, I want to speak to my husband! Now!

**Madison** (smiling): he's not actually here… 'Jess' ran over to Luwigi's for an anchovies pizza. He said we might be here all night. I'll tell him you called (she disconnects before Isabel can respond).

View shifts to Isabel. She is dressed in a sleek, low-cut cocktail dress. Her skin is flawless, and her long blonde hair is curled and it hangs to her shoulders. She is wearing the ruby necklace, and matching pierced earrings and bracelet that Jesse gave her in Cancun.

She sits down by the candle-lit dining table. The sleek chrome-and-glass table is set with their wedding china and silver on linen napkins. The two charbroiled steaks look cold. The salads look wilted. Isabel walks to the patio door and steps outside. She begins to cry as she looks up into the sky searching for her home planet.

View shifts back to Madison and Jesse. As Madison walks back into the conference room, she turns over the clock sitting on the bookcase and hands Jesse the affidavit.

**Jesse**: who was that? (He barely looks up from the paperwork.)

**Madison**: oh, the phone… just a wrong number. She moves close and sits next to Jesse and pulls out another file.

Scene shifts to the Ning Desert. A large space cruiser hovers above a series of caves. The anti-gravity drive barely raises any dust as the massive ship settles down. A large funeral pyre sits ominously outside the cave entrance. The General moves to the pyre and sees the flames are out. He touches the coals and the look in his eyes indicates the fire has been out for a long time. Nationales, Ava, and Xaedon walk forward. Ten heavily armed troopers surround them. The General points, giving directions, and five of the men move to check the grounds and the other five enter the caves.

**Trooper No. 1** (yelling out from inside the cave): no one.

**Trooper No. 2 **(yelling from inside the cave): clear. No one.

**Trooper No. 3 **(excited, yelling from inside the cave): here… they're here. Come quick. Bring some water… they look half dead.

View shifts to inside the cave. General Nationales is kneeling before a prostrate Hanley. A trooper is trying to give Hanley some water. Xaedon and Ava prop a weak Raeve up, and give her water. Raeve coughs and swallows the water thirstily.

**Xaedon**: are you okay?

**Raeve**: thank Taur. We were near death… starved and dehydrated.

**Hanley** (starting to revive with the water, but still weak): you must leave. (He coughs.) It's dangerous here. The Earth Disease…

Xaedon picks Hanley up and starts to carry him out of the cave.

**Hanley** (shouting): no! Stop!

Xaedon looks confused, but slowly puts his brother down.

**Xaedon**: what's the matter?

**Raeve** (looking defeated, she whispers): explosives.

**Ava**: what?

**Hanley**: explosive devices have been implanted in our necks. If we move beyond the grounds surrounding the cave entrance… they will explode.

**Raeve**: that's why we are still here. All the Antarvéians died. We begged them to deactivate the devices before the last perished, but…

**Ava**: we'll deactivate them.

**Xaedon**: I was controlled the same way. Max… he removed the devices. He cut them out.

**General Nationales** (signaling): get corpsman Nera in here. He can do it.

**Hanley** (sad, resigned): no... You don't understand. There is a code. Enter the wrong code and the device will explode if it is even a foot from our body. (He looks defeated.) The wrong code, and you will die too. It's hopeless.

**Ava** (smiling): 638.

**Xaedon**: 749 (he pulls Ava into his arm and kisses her).

Hanley and Raeve look confused. The General looks to corpsman Nera and points to Hanley and Raeve.

**Ava** (her smile starting to fade): but... can we trust the Seer?

Scene shifts to Disneyland. A stage had been erected in front of the entrance to Space Mountain. It is starting to turn dark and five arc lamps point their beams up into the sky projecting the Five Planet 'V.' A giant billboard exclaims 'Visit the Mind Theater and Blast into Tomorrow.' Reporters surround the stage as Michael Eisner, CEO of Disney, and Kal Langley walk to the microphone. Eisner is dressed in expensively tailored khaki dress pants, tassel loafers, and a bright red polo shirt with a small Mickey Mouse embroidered on the front. Kal is in a white shirt with sleek gray Armani dress pants. They turn and together lift their hands to Princess Ultra.

She enters from behind the stage. The Princess is dressed in an elaborate Antarian outfit of purple and green silk with vibrant green eye shadow. As she runs out, the crowd of young and old men go crazy. Cat calls, hoots, and whistles ring out. Women in the crowd enthusiastically welcome the Princess too. She walks to a large red ribbon, picks up a four-foot long pair of scissors, pauses for the photographers, turns and smiles at Eisner and Kal. She waves to the crowd and then cuts the ribbon. The crowd again applauds. Ultra looks out over the crowd and sees Max, Liz, and the baby. She turns and looks further out and spots Michael, Maria, and the twins. She searches farther, starting to become irritated until she looks down and sees Zeke in the front row. She starts to smile and then sees he is holding the hand of a pretty blonde girl. She gives Zeke a nasty stare, turns and walks back to Eisner and Kal. They stand with their arms around each other and wave to the crowd.

**Raesana** (moving up to the group and whispers to Ultra): move into the crowd.

**Kal** (whispering): remember... you are a helpless little alien girl. You must sell it.

**Raesana**: we are not a threat.

Ultra looks at them, shakes her shoulders, resigned to the job, and turns back to the audience and waves. She walks to a set of stairs and starts down. Security guards and reporters rush to her side.

View shifts to Roswell. Isabel is alone. The moonlight falling through the windows shows the dining room and the untouched food. The house is dark except the illumination from the TV. She watches Ultra on the TV and hungers for a glimpse of Max or Michael. People who had loved her, their entire lives.

View shifts back to Ultra as she moves into the crowd. Zeke is still in the front row. She tries to look away, but she is helpless, drawn to the Prince. As she looks closely at the pretty blonde, Ultra realizes the woman is much older. Suddenly she recognizes what appears to be Avan'ya. Ultra involuntarily drops to one knee and bows before the Queen. The reporters are quick to pounce on this unexpected display. Ultra rises, acknowledges Tess, and then pulls Zeke to her and kisses him.

**Ultra** (whispering): come to the Disney's Grand Californian Hotel after the reception tonight. (She smiles, kisses him again, looks at him with longing and then turns back, obviously going forward only because of duty, and walks further into the crowd. She turns back to Zeke and whispers.) I better kiss some other guys or they'll focus only on you. (She walks further hugging men, shaking women's hands, and kissing young men.)

View shifts to high above Roswell. As the camera slowly zooms in we see a poor neighborhood and the Roswell library. The camera continues to zoom into the living room of a small, simple house only a block from the Crashdown. Hera and her mom are watching the TV. As Zeke kisses Ultra it is captured and broadcast across the country. The camera moves in for a close up of Hera's face. She looks so sad. Hera closes her eyes and a tear slowly rolls down her face.

**Hera** (sadly, to her mother): Zeke is hers, isn't he?

**Mother** (gentle, caring): you will know when he has reached his decision. You will know where he is, what he is doing, and when, he decides to give his heart… when he is ready to return to our world.

Scene shifts to hours later at the palace on Antar. The General's silver space ship slowly lowers and sits down in a large grassy square surrounded by flowers of red and purple arranged in a whirlwind design. Royal Protectors form up in front of the palace and others surround the ship. A yellow beam comes on and General Nationales, Ava, Xaedon, and a very weak Hanley and Raeve are deposited onto the stone walkway leading to the palace steps. Rath and Calypso run through the doors, speak to a Protector, and then walk down the steps to their guests.

**Rath** (smiling): wonderful, you brought … the… (not knowing exactly what he should call her)… the Princess! Good job General! Come.

He motions and they walk up the steps. The group starts down a long marble hallway decorated with urns of yellow, red, and blue flowers. Calypso sees Hanley and Raeve are too weak to go far and stops Rath. The King raises his hand and under his new growing power, he moves the urns into three groups and then turns them into yellow, red, and blue sofas. Ava and Xaedon move Hanley and Raeve to the sofas. Rath points to the Royal Protectors and indicates they should bring out glasses and flasks of m'alwe and eiffel.

**Rath**: Hanley (he looks at him), Raeve (he turns to her), Ava, and Xaedon. I need your help. When can you be ready to travel? The Evil Empress, long predicted by the Seer, Priestess Amíle, has attacked. Zyst is under occupation, and I fear… (he looks very serious) Onkur… will be next. We must stop her now. I need you to go back to Earth. Collect the Shaft of Orion and return it to me. With the ultimate weapon, I… we… shall defeat The Evil, and stop this madness before any more people lose their lives.

**Ava**: Max is giving you da Shaft?!

**Rath**: of course (he looks at Calypso, sure that his deception is the only way). Raesana will show you where it is located. Open the safe and bring it to me… and we shall fight The Evil together.

Hanley and Raeve are staring at Rath open mouthed in amazement.

**Hanley**: Rath… what are you doing here? Where's the King? Where's Max?

**Rath** (angry): I am the King! You are my subjects! I order you to Earth to recover and return the Shaft to me… your King (he turns to Calypso) and your Queen.

**Raeve**: Calypso? You… are… the Queen?

Hanley and Raeve both look at Ava and Xaedon questioningly.

**Ava**: it's true. Max refused to return as King. Rath is now da ruler of Antar… and Calypso is his queen.

**Hanley** (standing with difficulty): your Highness.

**Raeve** (standing too): we are your subjects, your Protectors.

**Hanley** (tries to smile through the exhaustion and pain): we will be on the ship. When do we leave?

**Rath** (smiling): tomorrow. The wormhole opens when Taur is directly overhead.

Scene shifts to the top floor of the Disney's Grand Californian Hotel. The reception is over and the guests are being shown out. Chuck Crash and his cameraman linger, but the Royal Protectors intervene, showing them to the door. As they walk down the hallway, they see Zeke and Tess walking towards the reception room.

**Chuck Crash**: hey, the reception is over. They're kicking everyone out. (Suddenly he recognizes Zeke.)

**Zeke**: we'll just knock and ask (he smiles); maybe we'll get lucky.

Zeke and Tess walk down the hallway, and Chuck indicates to his cameraman that he should start filming. Zeke knocks and a Royal Protector opens the door, recognizes Zeke and then stops, shocked at the appearance of the Queen, before he bows low and lets them in.

**Chuck Crash** (frowning as he puts two and two together): there's something going on with that kid. And (he nods to himself and a broad smile begins to cover his face)… I smell an exclusive.

View shifts to the reception room. Zeke and Tess walk to Ultra. She seems happy to see Zeke. Before she can kiss him, he introduces Tess.

**Zeke**: Ultra, this is my mom.

**Ultra**: yes, the Queen, the essence of Avan'ya… but… I thought… Liz…

**Zeke** (slightly embarrassed): no, I'm very close to Mother Liz, but Tess and dad are my biological parents.

**Ultra** (turning to Tess and bowing slightly): of course I recognize you from pictures in the palace. You are (she looks away as if remembering an unpleasant memory)…

**Tess** (concerned): what's the matter?

**Ultra** (trying to hide her feelings): well… Avan'ya… she insulted my mother at the coronation. Larek… my dad and Zan… were real close, but Avan'ya disapproved of mom… didn't think her blood was 'royal' enough. She made it clear Mariela was beneath them… her, Zan and Larek… Mom never forgot and has brought it up my entire life. In the end… it got pretty ugly.

**Zeke **(defensively): you can't blame mom… she's not Avan'ya. I mean… she's never even met her.

**Ultra **(seeing her animosity has shown through, tries half heartedly to apologize): you are, or course, right. (She turns to Tess, with a superior look, and a disingenuous smile.) I hope you can forgive me.

**Zeke** (placated, missing the looks of mutual animosity between the two women): well… that's… (Not sure how to proceed.) What are you doing tomorrow? I was hoping you could join us… and we could go on some rides, or we could…

**Ultra** (trying unsuccessfully to hide the look that spending time with Tess was the last thing in the worlds she wanted): oh, Zeeky… you know I'd love to spend time with you… and the Queen, I mean… your mom, but they have me booked all day. Maybe later.

**Zeke** (obviously disappointed): we're staying for a couple more days at Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel. We're in Room 1199. But, then we're moving to the Hilton Waterfront at Huntington Beach just across from the pier. If we can't connect at Disneyland, maybe you can join me in Huntington… and we could go for a walk along the beach.

**Ultra** (smiling): moonlight walk on the beach with my man (she chuckles). Yes, I'll find a way.

Zeke nods enthusiastically. Then Raesana calls out that they have to go. Ultra moves up close to Zeke and leans up slightly to kiss him. As their lips connect.

FLASH

Ultra is in the hallway at Ridgeview looking around surprised. She sees Zeke and starts to move to him and then sees Hera. The brown-eyed beauty throws her arms around Zeke and kisses him. They embrace and hold each other tight. Ultra can see the excitement in his face.

**Ultra** (shocked and angry as the flash ends ): you kissed her!

She takes a step away obviously hurt and upset. She pauses, and then starts to walk to Raesana. Suddenly she turns, walks back quickly to Zeke, and then slaps his face.

**Ultra**: you just can't keep your pants on, can you? Just like your jerk father. Is it just Antarian men, or is it the whole friggin Royal family? The first little slut makes a move and you forget your betro…

She turns, angry, upset, and crying as she stalks away before finishing the sentence.

**Tess** (upset too, but unsure what to say): well…

**Zeke** (confused if he should feel insulted or guilty): she has no right to talk that way about me… or you and dad. (His eyes glisten, he is heartbroken, confused and upset.) I don't know what I ever saw (he turns away, blinking, trying to not cry) in her. (He turns to Tess.) Let's go. We can tell when we're not welcome.

Zeke and Tess leave the reception and walk down the hallway to the elevator. The door opens and they enter. He is distressed with the exchange with Ultra and doesn't immediately notice the look on his mother's face.

**Zeke**: let's go back to the hotel.

**Tess**: I can't go there. I can't face them.

The elevator door opens and they walk out into the hotel lobby.

**Zeke **(surprised): why?

**Tess**: didn't you see the look in Max's eyes earlier today? And Michael and Maria… they look like they want to strangle me. And now Ultra, it's too much. I can't take that level of hate… of being despised. I'm going back to my place in Anaheim. (She starts to walk across the lobby to the hotel entrance doors and a row of cabs.)

**Zeke**: no, you can't leave me! I just found you.

**Tess**: I'm not leaving you. I'm just taking a breather… a break. Go to Ultra… make up… I can see she's important to you. I'll just be a few miles away. (They walk outside and Tess opens the door of a waiting cab.)

**Zeke** (more confused that ever): really… after what she said?

**Tess** (as she gets in the cab, giving him a hug): she wouldn't be that upset if she didn't really care. I don't know what she saw when you kissed, but it really hurt her.

Zeke hugs Tess, and then watches unsure as the cab pulls away.

View shifts to an hour later. Ultra sits on her bed in an expensive suite at the Grand Californian Hotel. She is all alone. The anger she felt with Zeke has faded, and she is now feeling sad, alone, far from home, her friends, and her mother and father.

**Ultra Voice Over**: Zeke is the only one who ever made me feel right… safe… loved… on this wretched planet. I never told him… never let him in…

**Ultra** (to herself): it was just a kiss. And she kissed him. My poor Zeke… I never gave him a chance. I'll call him… let him explain. Raesana can find someone else to carry the 'aliens-are-okay' banner. I need to be with Zeke.

She moves to the phone, looks at the dial and punches 17 for the Paradise Pier Hotel. The operator connects and she asks for Room 1199, and Max answers.

**Max** (cautious, unsure who would be calling): hello.

**Ultra** (anxious): this is Ultra, can I speak with Zeke?

**Max** (becoming concerned): he's not back yet. Is there anything wrong?

**Ultra** (resigned): no… not really. We had a fight and…

**Max**: are you okay? I'm sure he'll be back soon. Can I take a message?

**Ultra** (disappointed): tell him I'm going to blow Raesana off tomorrow. Tell him to meet me at the Star Trader shop in Tomorrowland near the entrance to Space Mountain at 9 AM. (Without waiting for a response, she hangs up.)

Scene shifts to Antar. The glistening ship stands ready as Rath and Calypso wait impatiently. Hanley and Raeve arrive in a small car. They shake hands with the other Protectors and board.

View shifts to the edge of the palace. A beautiful, raven-haired woman stares at Hanley as he enters the ship. Avere looks heartbroken. She has just relocated Hanley, and now he is leaving her again. She looks upset at losing her love, and frustrated knowing it would be impossible to gain entry to the King's ship.

View shifts back to Rath. He looks anxious knowing the ship must depart in minutes if it is to rendezvous with the wormhole. He searches the sky for the ship carrying Ava and Xaedon. Suddenly a small 2-passenger Arturian saucer zips across the sky and approaches. Protectors take up arms until the coded access signal is received. The ship lands and a young Arturian officer, in a blue uniform with Arturian-eagle epithets on each shoulder, runs to the King.

**Rath **(anxious): where is the Princess?

**Officer** (breathing heavy from the run): we just received her message. She cannot come.

**Rath** (now angry): what! Why?!

**Officer** (looking uncomfortable in delivering bad news): I don't know. She just said she and Xaedon had a new mission.

Rath is angry, but takes a deep breath and considers. The time is short. He suddenly turns and kisses Calypso.

**Rath**: it looks like I must go after all.

**Calypso**: then I shall go too.

**Rath**: no, you must stay and rule in my absence.

**Calypso**: separated... again… you going back to that horrid planet.

**Rath**: the survival of all the people on the Five Planets is at stake. (The ship is humming; he knows he must leave immediately. Rath pulls Calypso into a final embrace, kisses her hard, and then turns.) I love you. I will return, I promise… (He starts to run to the transport beam, and then stops.)

**Rath**: you must somehow get Isabel away from the Embassy. Separate her from Jesse.

**Calypso** (perplexed): how?

The ship starts to rise. It rumbles with deeply pitched vibrations. As the noise level rises, he shouts.

**Rath**: Kolin…

The rest of the words are muffled by the sound of the ship. He runs to the beam and disappears inside, as the ship lifts off. It rises high in the sky and heads straight for Hades. As it breaks through the atmosphere Carlos, Dimitri's assistant, watches with interest.

View shifts to outer space. We see the ship leave the atmosphere and continue until it reaches Hades, moves to the side facing away from Antar, and slows as it passes over the military outpost with its various rocket and gun emplacements.

View returns to Carlos. He is monitoring the ship's progress on a small hand-held display. He sees a brilliant flash on the display as the wormhole opens and the ship slips in. As quickly as the glowing orifice appeared, its image on the display is gone, and the ship begins the short journey to Earth. Carlos looks satisfied as he nods and turns to make his report.

Scene shifts back to Disneyland. Zeke is seen entering the Grand California Hotel. Soon he is walking along a long, expensively decorated hallway. He stops before Room 1501.

View shifts to Ultra inside the room. There is a knock at the door and she moves cautiously forward. Ultra looks through the peephole and sees Zeke standing before her door. She swings the door open and pulls him in.

**Zeke**: I just wanted to explain… about the kiss…

**Ultra** (interrupting, hugging him): you don't owe me an explanation (she leans back and smiles, then runs her hands through this hair teasingly). We're not married.

**Ultra **(to herself): not yet…

Zeke pulls her close and they hug. He pulls back, runs his hand around her cheek, lifts up her chin and kisses her tenderly.

**Zeke** (smiling, soaking in her scent and the feel of her warm body): when your arms are around me tight… everything… it feels so right. You're the only thing in this crazy world that makes sense. With you… I feel whole… secure… like nothing can go wrong.

Scene shifts to the next day at Disneyland. The morning sun is barely up and the fog hangs close to the ground. The view moves to inside the French Market restaurant. Michael and the twins are sitting at a table eating. Maria walks back from the buffet table carrying a plate of fruit and a glass of juice. Max walks in holding Malarthe while Liz, carrying the baby bag, follows close behind. The group looks relaxed and happy. Max sits down in a seat next to Michael and puts the baby in a highchair. Maria gives the baby a kiss on the top of her head as she sits down in the chair opposite Max and next to the baby. Alex runs around the table and starts talking to Malarthe.

**Alex**: what do you think, Mally? Do you like Disneyland?

**Alan** (coming up too): it's too bad you're not older. There is this really cool roller coaster in Frontierland. (Alan turns back to Michael.) We're going again? Right?

**Alex** (looking excited): and the Matterhorn and the Indiana Jones ride!

Max gets up and grabs Liz's hand as they walk to the buffet table. Liz takes a plate and hands one to Max. Liz selects a vanilla yogurt, a bagel, a bowl of hot oatmeal and a banana. Max loads up with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes, and an English muffin. He balances a carton of milk on top of his glass of orange juice as the two walk back to the table. Alan and Alex move back to make room, and Max and Liz sit down. Max immediately begins to eat hungrily while Liz peals the banana, cuts it into small pieces and puts them on the high-chair tray. She follows up with a bite of oatmeal, as she hands the carton of milk to Max. He stops eating, searches through the baby bag until he finds the bottle. He fills it with the milk, warms it, and hands it lovingly to Malarthe.

**Michael**: are you going to join us today? Alan has it all planned out.

**Alex**: actually, it was my idea.

**Maria**: the boys have our day scheduled with sightseeing, rides, including this safari ride on the water in Frontierland.

**Max**: we're game (they all laugh).

He smiles at Liz, who gives the baby another bite of oatmeal, and smiles and nods.

**Liz** (smiling as she talks to her daughter): Malarthe is up for adventure (she gives her face a longing caress), aren't you? (Malarthe looks happy, and then grabs a slice of banana and stuffs it into her mouth.)

View shifts to Critter Country. Zeke wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with Disney's 50th Anniversary logo on the front is walking with Ultra on his arm. They are walking past the new Many Adventure of Winnie the Pooh ride. She is dressed inconspicuously in black capris, a yellow short sleeve blouse, large beaded necklace with her hair curled, hanging to her shoulders. Gone are her elaborate eye makeup and exotic outfits.

**Ultra** (smiling and holding his hand as they stroll down the drive): I'm so happy we got past last night… our first fight...

**Zeke** (looking serious): it was just a misunderstanding… We weren't a couple… then.

**Ultra**: it's just… it's strange here… on this planet. But, when we are together, it feels… right… I'm at ease.

**Zeke** (pulling up her hand and kissing it): last night… it made me feel special. You had never… you know… opened up like that. I never felt you had let me in… to see the real you before… now I know how much you miss Cano and your friends, and how you feel about… me. (He smiles and pulls a small white plastic device from his pants. He hands it to Ultra.) I copied all my favorite songs onto this device… it's called an iPod. (He holds it out to her and indicates she should insert the earphones. She inserts them and he turns it on and 'Finding My Way Back to You' by Michele Branch plays.)

_And I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I need to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me _

_Oh until you find your way back to me._

**Zeke:** let's go on the Splash Mountain ride! The wait for this ride is over two hours but we can use our VIP passes and go right up to the front. This should be a lot of fun if the line is that long!

Little did they know that Splash Mountain, is a VERY wet water ride! As they exit the ride they were completely drenched. Ultra points to a shop, and they walk over and buy their picture so they could show everyone how wet they got while on the ride. Zeke points to a shop and they move inside. Soon they exit is new, dry clothes talking excited about the experience.

Scene shifts to about 5 pm that night.

**Liz:** so where is this 'Club 33' that the boys were talking about earlier?

**Michael:** well, you have to find the door and the hidden intercom. The hostess will beep open the door only if you have a reservation. This restaurant is reserved only for corporations and celebrities. I heard that when Liz Taylor had her birthday here she had dinner with just a few close friends in Club 33 while everyone else ate at the other joints around the park.

**Maria:** it just so happens that we have reservations, thanks to Kal.

Everyone in the group gets very excited and all start trying to guess where this door is located.

**Zeke:** I bet it is on Main Street somewhere.

**Max:** no; that would be too obvious.

**Ultra:** what about Tomorrowland? There were so many places to hide a secret restaurant there.

**Alex:** you are all wrong!

**Alan:** it is in New Orleans Square!

The two boys start to laugh and run towards New Orleans Square as everyone follows them.

**Liz:** I know where it is. There is a door on your left as you exit the Pirates of The Caribbean ride. I've seen people standing there before and always wondered what it was for!

**Alex and Alan **(together): you're right, Aunt Liz!

**Alan:** you must have some of the Seer in you!

Everyone walks down an alley that looks like a smaller version of Mardi Gras with beads hanging all over the place and some strange looking items in the shop windows. As they all reach the door, Maria pushes the intercom button.

**Hostess:** may I help you?

**Maria:** yes, Maxwell party for dinner.

**Hostess **(over the intercom): please come through the door and enter the elevator. Push the button for the second floor.

Everyone enters the door, excited and talking rapidly. The doors open and a hostess, dressed in a Snow White costume with white nylons and black patent-leather shoes, welcomes them. As the hostess walks them to their table, they notice the other patrons. Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher are there with Demi's kids. Paris Hilton is also there with her entourage. And Wayne Gretsky is having dinner with his wife and children. The gang is looking around wondering if any of the other people in the restaurant are celebrities or politicians.

They are seated at a long table next to a window that overlooks the alley they just walked down. They are all looking down at the people walking along the alleyway clueless as to who and what are going on above them.

**Hostess:** our specialty tonight is grilled Salmon flown in fresh from the Pacific Northwest with a creamy lemon butter sauce, Iver's famous clam chowder from Seattle, and for dessert we have a fresh fruit torte a'la Mickey. It is shaped in the form of Mickey Mouse. Your server will be right over to take your order.

Everyone starts talking about what looks good in the menu.

The handsome, Latino man dressed in a pirate's costume, just like in the movies, but without the gross teeth and smelly body greets them.

**Server**: my name is Roberto (the small scar above his right eye creases as he smiles); can I start you out with some drinks?

**Michael:** I think we are all ready to order.

The server takes everyone's order. While they are waiting for their drinks a reporter comes up to them from Channel 7 News.

**Reporter** (to Zeke): aren't you the young man that Princess Ultra kissed at the ribbon cutting ceremony the other day?

**Zeke:** I wish! I wasn't at the ceremony. I was over at the California Adventures Park that day.

**Reporter:** sorry to bother your dinner, you look just like the boy. Must have been your doppelganger.

**Max:** we better do our best to stay away from the cameras for the rest of our trip here, or our covers will be blown.

Scene shifts to the following evening. Max and Liz are talking quietly in their hotel suite. Both are in jeans and causal tops. Malarthe is asleep in a playpen set up just inside their bedroom door. The doorbell rings and Liz answers. Michael and Maria come in; both are dressed slightly more fancy.

**Maria**: come on, the music at The House of Blues is supposed to be great. It's young adults and the music is hip. Michael promised (she looks at him with a smile) to dance at least one song.

**Michael** (smiling): Gomez is playing. We can have dinner and then walk around and enjoy the sights before we head back to Roswell. We used to go out double… as couples.

**Max** (recalling the date for the Gomez concert they never made it to, Future Max, and the sacrifices Liz made for him): I'm (he smiles) up for it.

**Liz** (looking tired, but picking up on the Gomez reference): I'd really love to (but reluctant to dredge up old memories of that fateful night), but… we've got no one to baby sit and…

The doorbell rings and Michael walks confidently forward, checks the peephole and opens the door. Alan and Alex march in wearing pajamas. Two Royal Protectors show them in and then back out to stand guard.

**Liz**: no, we're not leaving Malarthe with the twins (she laughs, not believing Michael would propose something so preposterous). And… I've got nothing to wear. I didn't pack for 'clubbing.'

The door is still open and Zeke and Ultra enter. Max signals to Michael and he moves beside Liz blocking her view of the bedroom. Max disappears into the bedroom. Zeke and Ultra both have on Mudd Jeans and matching Disney t-shirts. They are carrying bags and Zeke comes in laughing.

**Zeke**: the great babysitters are here. (He turns to Ultra.) It's high time you got to know my extended family. (He gets down on one knee and turns to Alan.) We're prepared.

**Ultra** (smiling): we stopped in the gift shop downstairs. (She opens her bag and pulls out three DVDs.) We got The Lion King (she turns to Alex), and your favorite Toy Story. Plus, when you get tired, Zeke picked out Something Wicked This Way Comes for us to watch.

Both boys look excited and rush forward and hug Ultra. She doesn't know quite what to do, but from the smile on her face we can tell she is pleased. She drops to a knee and hugs the boys before picking them up in her surprisingly strong arms.

**Zeke** (as he opens his bags and pulls out a 12-pack of Mountain Dew and two packages of microwave popcorn): and I've brought refreshments. We'll order pizzas later and make a night of it.

**Liz** (smiling): we can have a party here. Like I said, I have nothing to wear and…

Michael points to her bedroom and Liz turns and sees Max standing in the doorway. Max smiles and curls his index finger indicating that both she and Maria should come to him. Liz looks back at Maria who shrugs her shoulders and gives her an 'I have no idea' look. They both look at Max and then to Michael and from the smiles on the men's faces, they know they have been set up. Michael is holding four tickets and the words Gomez can be seen. The girls walk to the bedroom door and look in. Lying across the bed are two new dresses, one red and one emerald green, with matching stiletto-heeled shoes. A note is lying across the front of each dress. Liz and Maria move in and everyone crowds in to see. Liz moves to the note with 'Liz' on top of the A.B.S. emerald green dress and Prada heels before picking the card up.

**Liz** (smiling as she reads it out loud): a beautiful dress for my even more beautiful wife. Get ready for a stress-free night, Max. (She moves forward and wraps her arms around Max, looks up and kisses him.)

Maria moves forward too, and runs her hand down the red Generra dress and the Kate Spade open-toed strappy heels. She picks up the note and starts to read.

**Maria** (smiling): let me lift you to a higher…

Michael moves over and grabs the note. He kisses her and turns back to everyone.

**Michael** (his face turning slightly red): the note… it's not… for public dissemination.

Maria reading the rest of note turns to Michael, and her face is now red too. She smiles widely and nods before she wraps her arms around Michael and gives him a big kiss and a hug.

**Zeke** (smiling as he moves up and puts an arm around Liz and then Maria): you young people (he tries not to laugh) go out and have fun. The Princess and I got it covered.

Maria moves forward and grabs Liz's hand. She turns and shoos everyone out.

**Maria**: give us an hour and we'll be ready to paint the town!

Scene shifts to Roswell. Isabel is standing at the door to a large two-story brick house set far back from the road. Large, well-established trees surround the house. Diane's dark brown BMW sedan sits out front on the long brick driveway beside Isabel's red Cadillac SUV. Isabel in dark slacks and a dark blouse knocks on the door.

Lights come on and Diane answers. She is dressed in tan slacks and a cream colored sweater. She takes one look at her daughter's face and tear-swollen eyes, and knows there is a problem.

**Diane** (immediately fearing the worst): Isabel… what's wrong. (She opens the door wide and lets Isabel in.) Is it Max? Mally?

**Isabel** (small sad smile): no, not Max, it's… Jesse.

**Diane** (looking disgusted): men… Your father was one of the last good ones. The others…

**Isabel** (surprised): but… what about Brody? I sort of thought you and…

**Diane** (disgusted): no… he's dating Blanca. (Isabel looks shocked.) She was a natural. What red-blooded UFO-ologist could resist a true green-blooded alien? (They both laugh.)

They move into the expensively decorated living room and across the polished hardwood floor to two large chairs facing the fireplace. The crackling fire gives the room a warm glow. An open bottle of wine and a single, empty wine glass sits on a long slab of black onyx that serves as the coffee table. The row of track lighting is turned down low and a sad, soulful song from a Kenny G album is playing softly in the background.

**Diane** (looking concerned): can I get you anything? Coffee? Wine? M'alwe?

Isabel begins to shake her head no, then changes her mind and pours the contents of the wine bottle into the glass. But, the bottle is empty and only a few drops pour out.

**Diane** (now really concerned): tell me everything.

She opens a cabinet and pulls out another glass and a fresh bottle of wine. She opens it expertly and pours full glasses for both of them. Isabel takes the glass, stares at its deep red color highlighted by the flames from the fire, and pauses.

**Isabel** (her eyes slightly dazed): how do you know?

**Diane** (unsure): know what, honey?

**Isabel**: when it's time… time to break free? Time to correct a mistake? When do you… how do you know… when it is time to throw in the towel and change course?

**Diane**: what has Jesse done now?

**Isabel**: done? (She laughs but without mirth) done… he's too busy at that damn job to do anything.

**Diane** (trying to be understanding): Phillip worked long hours… and he was away sometimes for weeks negotiating deals. A man's job forces him…

**Isabel**: no. Dad was working because we needed the money. He had to support us. Provide food, and a house, and… (Tentatively, she takes a sip of wine.) Jesse and I are rich. Max gave us millions after the diamonds sale. If we never worked another day, we would want for nothing.

**Diane**: a man… (she tries to figure out how to explain it), a man needs to be the breadwinner. He needs to be the one supporting the family. Jesse…

**Isabel** (arguing): lots of families have two incomes. A woman can earn a good salary and…

**Diane** (nodding): a husband and wife can work together. They both can contribute. But when… when Max dumped all that cash on you… it must have made Jesse feel… unneeded… unimportant. Everyone needs to feel needed.

**Isabel **(shaking her head and then takes a larger sip of the wine): so Jesse works all those hours, too exhausted to share our life together, too exhausted for sex… because he wants to prove his manhood?

Isabel looks to her mom and notices when Diane looks away.

**Isabel**: what? Wh…at (slurred)… what are you thinking?

**Diane** (tentative): when a man… chooses to spend all his time away… away from a beautiful and loving wife… it can (she looks pained) mean…

**Isabel** (now getting agitated): can mean what?

**Diane** (taking Isabel's hand, squeezing it, trying to offer comfort): it can mean… another woman. (Quickly trying to prove this is not the case.) But Jesse… he's… (looking uncomfortable broaching the subject), I mean… you have no reason to suspect… Do you?

Isabel's mind, free from her normal inhibitions by the wine, reviews the past few months.

FLASH

Madison hanging on Jesse at the Education Center opening party.

Her possessive looks.

The supposed car breakdown getting him home hours late from Japan.

Her calls to him in Cancun.

Isabel shakes her head, causing more memories to pop up.

FLASH

Raesana, before the trip to Seattle, being hugged by Jesse just a little too long, just a little too intimately.

The way he talked to her so sexily in Spanish with that big smile.

The look in his eyes when he spoke of her.

His supposed sexual fantasy, where she 'caught' him making love to the Emissary on the schooner.

And finally, his excuse of being mindwarped into doing all of it.

END FLASH

**Isabel** (her words now very slurred): that b-a-s-t-a-r-d… he's c-h-e-a-t-i-n-g on me. That big fat (hiccup), inconsiderable, sorry (she starts to sway) excuse for… (she slumps over and appears to pass out from the alcohol. And then, she groans as she begins to float up from the floor.)

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Two days have passed. Jesse walks down the hallway with two cups of coffee. He is wearing a charcoal gray suit, white shirt and dark tie.

**Jesse Voice Over** (looking into the empty offices as he walks down the corridor): the place is empty. Raesana and Kal are in LA, and Russell and Christopher are with licensees. Except for Kal's Secretary Taura, Isabel and me, the place is deserted.

As he walks past Madison's office he notices another note stuck to her computer monitor in her cubicle saying 'out sick.' He stops before Isabel's office door and looks in. She is in jeans and a dark shirt; her hair is messed up, she has on no makeup, and her eyes still look red.

**Jesse** (poking his head in her door, offering a smile): coffee?

Isabel, giving him a dismissive glance, swivels her chair and turns her back on him.

**Jesse**: I've apologized a hundred times. I just lost track of time, and Madison… she never told me you called. (Isabel turns back to him, and with a flick of her wrist, slams the door closed in his face.)

View shifts to Isabel. Music from her computer can be heard playing softly in the background. The camera moves in close and we can see her expression is sad and disillusioned.

'Listen to Your Heart' starts playing on the computer.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

There is an audible 'ping' and she turns to her compute monitor. 'Transmission' in yellow letters scrolls across the blue screen. A small 'display' box blinks. She is intrigued and moves the cursor to the box and clicks. A video clip of Calypso appears on her screen as she clicks the box. Calypso's lips, hair, and build still resemble Angelina Jolie but her eyes glow a fierce violet. Her expression is anxious.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

**Calypso on screen**: the wormhole will open momentarily over Los Angeles. Queen Mariela has returned for Princess Ultra. Prepare for her arrival. This is an emergency connection. We will not have time to collect the other visitors. Only Raesana and Lord N'Tone will return with the Queen and the Princess.

The image fades and Isabel stares at the now blank screen. She hears Taura yelling about the arrival.

**Taura**: they are returning. The wormhole…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
_

Before Isabel can react, there is another ping and she turns back to her monitor. Another box is displayed and she clicks. The screen's blue background disappears and a still picture of Kolin's face fills the screen. The shot was taken in the early morning. The two peaks of the Temple of the Moon and the Sun glow in the background. Words scroll across the screen. 'The ship has departed. The wormhole should open in Los Angeles soon. Isabel save our love, come to Artur and be my Queen.'

_I don't know where I'm going and I don't know why,  
but I'll listen to my heart before I tell him goodbye  
_

**Isabel**: no! It's too early. The ship's not scheduled for another month. (She looks at Kolin's smiling face staring seductively at her from the screen.) I'm not ready to make a decision. (She stares wide-eyed at the screen.) Max. I have to tell him… of… The Evil… of my duty…

She reaches out telepathically to Max.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea  
_

**Isabel** (to Max): you have to come and get me. I must meet the ship in LA, now!

**Max** (confused, picking up her transmission, he looks to Liz who is also receiving Isabel's call): what? LA? What ship? (He turns to Liz and Malarthe, they both look concerned.)

**Isabel** (insistent): now!

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

**Max**: how can I…

**Isabel** (interrupting): apperate. I'm in my new office in the Embassy. I need you now.

**Max** (still confused): but… I can't apperate… only Kyle…

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
_

**Isabel**: Zan could… you can. I need to be in LA right now! Come, it's a matter of life and death!

**Liz **(turning to Max): go. Get her. You can do it. Concentrate… imagine yourself there. (Malarthe looks at Max, and then seems to nod.)

_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Max looks unsure, but closes his eyes and concentrates, then disappears with the tell-tale 'pop.' Moments later he materializes into Isabel's office. She is standing waiting for him. As soon as he appears, she grabs his hand, and indicates they must go. She is insistent. Max, becoming concerned turns, takes her hand, and they both begin to disappear. Jesse, hearing voices in Isabel's office, barges in as he sees her image begin to dissolve. She turns to Jesse with a sad, resigned expression and mouths 'goodbye' and she and Max fade away.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
_

The camera moves in for a close up of Jesse's face. The look of sadness, of loss is overwhelming. His eyes are wide as he stares at the empty space where she was. He moves forward and reaches but he knows she is gone.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

**To Be Continued…**

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 612: Return of the Shaft**

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax, Candy Cane, and JennaBehr**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode; and modified lyrics **** by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Alan is in his room at the Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel. He turns to the camera.

**Alan**:I decided to spare you the long summary and just tell you what happened the last time you were with us.

**Alex** (from off camera): actually, we both came up with it. (Walks onto camera. As he comes on, he hops onto the bed and we see both boys.)

**Alan**: right, we both came up with it! Anyway, a lot happened last week.

**Alex**: that's right! We went to Disneyland! And rode a bunch of cool rides!

**Alan:** but that's not what's important! Tess came back and Mom and Dad aren't happy. Liz insists that she isn't the Tess they knew and even let Zeke spend the whole day with her. They talked about Ultra and Hera…

**Alex:** Alan, hurry up and get to Amíle! Tell them about how she told Aunt Ava and Uncle Xae where Hanley and Raeve were! And how they're back now!

**Alan:** why do I need to? You just did. (Shakes his head.) Moving on, poor Aunt Isabel waited all night for Jesse in Roswell and he didn't show up. So she went and talked to Aunt Diane.

**Alex:** oh, and what about Ultra and Zeke!? They spent a lot of time together too! They had a fight about Hera, but they got back together after Tess went back home.

**Alan:** yeah and later Zeke and Ultra babysat us while Dad and Max took Mom and Liz out to a Gomez concert! We watched Toy Story and The Lion King!

**Alex:** and Uncle Max learned to apperate! About time too!

**Alan:** he had to apperate so he could bring Isabel to LA. I think the last thing you saw was Isabel whispering goodbye to Jesse as they apperated away.

**Maria **(from off camera): boys! We have to go! Something's happening!

**Alex and Alan:** coming Mom!

_**Episode begins at Disneyland**_. Tourists are beginning to stream through the gates. The morning fog is burning off and the sun shines brightly on Sleeping Beauty's Castle. Zeke in tan cargo shorts and a blue Disney t-shirt and Ultra in her human-girl disguise of tan shorts with a pink Disney princess t-shirt have slipped away early. They are walking hand in hand, smiling, deep in conversation. There is a faint sucking sound and Ultra jerks her head up searching for the source of the strange sound. She points to the sky at a pinpoint of light in the north. The edges of an opening begin to expand rapidly and they can now see that it is starting to glow red, purple and yellow as it swirls and undulates. At the edge of the widening wormhole opening, dust, clouds, and air are drawn in causing a continuing discharge of light and mini explosions as the matter in the atmosphere begins to disintegrate. Light is bent too, and there is a moving, flurry of activity at the edges of the vortex. The boundary between Earth and this portal to Antar glows as matter is torn apart by the crushing gravitational field. The area behind the hole in the bright morning sky is pitch black. As they watch and listen the noise level rises. People are running out across the park and everyone is pointing to the sky.

**Zeke** (amazed, smiling at the sight): what…?

**Ultra** (looking shocked as she stares up): mother.

**Zeke**: what?

**Ultra** (grabbing Zeke's hand and moving close to him): it's the wormhole. It can only mean… my mother… has returned for me.

**Zeke**: no. (Suddenly understanding.) It can't be… the ship… it's not supposed to come until the end of April… you can't (he looks at her with longing and sadness in his eyes)… go. Not now… not when we've finally connected.

The crowd is growing by the minute as a large, silver saucer streaks out of the wormhole. It turns sharply and begins a wide lazy arc towards Disneyland and seems to head straight for Zeke and Ultra. Suddenly a smaller ship drops from the mothership and begins the turn too, and then it fades and disappears. There is a burst of red before the wormhole turns a dark violet, shrinks, and collapses. The sky again appears normal.

View shifts to inside the smaller ship. A young, light-skinned officer wearing a black and red jumpsuit like uniform sits in a black pilot chair. A navigation band is around his forehead and he looks out through the transparent canopy at the rapidly approaching ocean. He surveys a bank of controls, satisfied everything is under control, and then turns to Rath, who is sitting in the co-pilot seat. Rath, dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather vest, points towards Disneyland.

**Pilot** (professional, in control): where to, your Highness?

**Rath **(staring out the canopy, both excited and repulsed to see Earth again): the Disney Grand Californian Hotel. The roof. (He points to a long sleek building with a green roof and dark red paint on the top half of the building. We have to pick up two passengers. (He turns back to the pilot.) The cloaking device… it is activated?

**Pilot** (nodding): yes, your Highness. We are invisible to those on the ground and to electronic surveillance devices maintained by the Earth authorities.

**Rath** (smiling): excellent.

The cloaked ship drops and approaches a heliport on top of the hotel. Raesana in a low-cut, bronze dress and heels steps out through an access door leading to the roof. Lord N'Tone in khaki pants and short-sleeve shirt follows close behind. They stare into the sky searching, but unable to detect the silver saucer that is less than a hundred yards away. As the pilot maneuvers the ship toward the painted black disk used as the helicopter-landing site, he flips off the cloaking system and the 30-foot diameter saucer becomes visible. The pilot extends the landing struts and the vessel slowly settles to the roof. Raesana and Lord N'Tone run to the side of the ship and are immediately whisked away in the yellow transport beam. The ship again begins to fade, as it immediately starts to rise from the roof.

View shifts to inside the saucer. Raesana runs to Rath and wraps him in her arms. She tries to kiss him.

**Raesana**: oh, Rathuska (he dodges her advance), I have missed you so.

**Rath**: and I, you, Raesana.

Rath smiles, and gently guides her to a rear seat. He moves back to the co-pilot seat. He turns to Lord N'Tone and they shake hands. Lord N'Tone bows his head.

**Lord N'Tone**: the mission… it is on schedule?

**Rath**: yes, everything is proceeding on plan. (He turns to the pilot.) Take the ship to Portales. We must drop N'Tone off to collect the Earth Disease medications, and then to the Embassy. (He turns to Lord N'Tone.) This ship (he looks around) is large enough for the professor and the technicians, right? (Lord N'Tone nods.) We'll need them to synthesize new cures, and I don't plan on ever coming back. (He looks over to Raesana who looks anxious.) You will excuse us, Raesana and I need to… she must give me her… report. (Rath moves to a compartment in the back. Raesana giggles with excitement and follows excitedly. A silver partition slides open, and as they enter. Raesana again tries to kiss Rath, but he sternly shakes his head no. The door slides closed. Lord N'Tone looks back and frowns before slipping into the co-pilot seat. The ship banks to the left and then heads due east.

Scene shifts to Newscenter 10 in Los Angeles. The anchorwoman is handed an announcement and she runs to the broadcast desk. The petite, Asian-American beauty is wearing a sleek navy blue skirt and an eggshell white blouse. She slides into her seat and the director holds up his fingers as he counts down to broadcast, 3, 2, 1, and then points. The red 'broadcast' light comes on the camera and she begins to speak.

**Anchorwoman/Margaret**: Newscenter 10 has just learned of a startling new development. (The screen behind her comes to life and we can see jerky home video of the wormhole opening.) The aliens have apparently returned. Earlier this morning, at approximately 9:13 AM local time, the wormhole again opened over Los Angeles. (New video, from a different angle shows spacecraft gliding towards Earth.) Fortunately no one came too close, and there were no casualties. A silver spacecraft materialized out of the wormhole. (The view on the screen behind Margaret now shows footage of the ship sitting between the Disneyland and California Adventures theme parks.) We have a live report from Conchita Morales.

The view shifts to the picture of a cute Latino woman, late 20s, wearing dark slacks and a colorful red and green patterned blouse.

**Conchita**: that's right Margaret. An alien spacecraft has again touched down on Earth. At (she giggles) Disneyland. We are awaiting official word from the Antarian Embassy.

**Margaret**: was the ship's arrival planned?

**Conchita **(smiling): no, not that we know of. It may be part of the Disneyland extravaganza reopening Tomorrowland and Space Mountain.

View returns to Margaret at her anchor desk. The view on the screen behind her shows a video clip of Eisner and Princess Ultra opening the refurbished attraction.

**Margaret**: it looks like Michael Eisner has some pull, even able to arrange the appearance of the wormhole and a sleek silver spaceship to celebrate the grand re-opening.

Scene shifts to Bethesda Maryland. The Empress is watching the news reports intently, nodding with a smile. She grabs her bag and heads out. As she opens the doors to the roof she punches a remote and a small cloaked, dark red saucer becomes visible. She takes a long look around, surveying the surroundings for observers, and then dematerializes before she rematerializes inside the saucer. She looks out of the canopy as the saucer rises, tilts to the West, and then begins to disappear as she activates the ship's cloaking device.

Scene shifts to the Pentagon, the SecDef is sitting at his desk talking on the speakerphone. The screen splits in two with the SecDef on the left and General Wallace on the right.

**General Wallace**: we just decoded a transmission from Antar. They are coming back.

**SecDef** (watching a live report on CNN at his computer): yes. I have confirmation of their arrival. Is the probe ready?

**General Wallace**: you told me we had another month. Designing a probe to withstand the tremendous forces of a wormhole and be able to transmit back information while orbiting Antar is no simple feat. We've had to…

**SecDef** (cutting him off): General. Can we launch the probe when the wormhole opens again? Yes or no.

**General Wallace** (reluctant): yes. We have mounted it in a helicopter disguised as a news copter. It is controlled remotely by a second decoy news copter. We'll direct it into the hole just before it closes. It will appear to be an unfortunate accident.

**SecDef** (smiling): excellent. We must find out everything we can about their defenses before our forces mount the invasion.

They disconnect. View shifts to just General Wallace in his office. He looks worriedly at the phone he has just hung up.

**General Wallace**: we'll have to cut out the secondary shield to get it ready in time. The SecDef won't be happy… if the aliens discover the probe.

Scene shifts to the ENMU moments earlier. Lord N'Tone, set down on the deserted football field, before the saucers went to the Embassy, walks along the small campus. The morning is still crisp and students and staff in jackets and jeans scurry between the buildings. He walks up a series of steps and enters the lobby of the cellular biology building. Kids are moving back and forth between classes and he maneuvers through the crowd to the elevator. The doors open, and Dr. Nora Black, the petite, honey-blonde-haired biology professor slips in right before they close and punches in 10. She turns and looks at N'Tone.

**Dr. Black Voice Over** (trying not to stare at the distinguished, gray haired elderly gentleman in the tweed jacket): I've seen him before.

**Lord N'Tone** (smiling as he strokes his goatee): excuse me, aren't you Professor Nora Black?

**Dr. Black**: why, yes. And you are?

**Lord N'Tone** (chuckling): excuse me; I am Isaac N'Tone… from the Antarian Embassy.

**Nora** (smiling broadly): of course, I knew I recognized you. (Her smile drops slightly) are you here to see Dr. Holt?

**Isaac**: yes, I have an appointment with Laura.

**Nora** (surprised): I'm afraid there must be some mistake. Laura was called away… some type of emergency. She's not been on campus for over a week.

**Isaac** (considering, trying to decide how to proceed): may I share a secret with you? It is very important… but also critical, that the information be held in the strictest of confidences. (Dr. Black nods as the elevator doors open.) Let's step into Laura's office. (He walks to the door, places his hand against the lock and the security system is overridden and the door clicks open. Nora stares in amazement as she is led in.) Laura has not been away. (He turns to Dr. Black and takes her hand. He is now very serious as he relocks the door.) She has been working with members of the CDC to develop a cure for a terrible disease spreading across my planet. She is here now, and asked me to come to observe her findings. She is convinced she has perfected a treatment regiment.

**Nora** (shaking her head slowly, sadly): no, there must be some mistake. I go by this office many times a day. I haven't seen her. There have been no lights, no researchers… no activity of any kind. I would have noticed.

**Isaac** (smiling): you have just been looking in the wrong place. Here (he leads her to the bookcase, activates the transport beam, and they are conveyed to the 14th floor.)

The room is clean and neat, but there is no activity. Isaac and a stunned Nora walk forward, round a corner and see a woman dressed in a lab coat on the floor. They rush forward. As Isaac turns the woman over, they see her hands and face are covered with small red pockmarks.

**Isaac **(all business): we must get her into the isolation chamber.

**Nora** (becoming upset): it's too late… she's dead.

**Isaac**: regardless, we must move her body. We must secure the area to prevent the spread of the disease.

**Nora**: but touching a diseased person… you don't have the proper protective gear… you could become infected.

Isaac picks up the CDC researcher's body and carries her forward to a large glassed-in area filled with empty stasis chamber tubes. Touching a side button, the door to an anteroom opens. Nora reluctantly follows. The air is drawn down and they move to a metal wall. He touches the wall, activating a hidden panel that slides back exposing a second room filled with more stasis tubes. As they move through the opening they see two more lab-coated victims, a young black man and a Latino woman lying on the floor. Both have pockmarks on their face and hands. He looks around and sees Laura and a man standing behind the walls of cylindrical glass stasis tubes. Both are gray and their faces have prominent red marks on their cheeks. Laura and the man appear unconscious.

Isaacs turns to speak to Nora, and sees the fear in her face. As Nora turns to run, she starts to stumble to the floor. Isaac reaches out and grabs her hand.

**Isaac**: I cannot let you leave.

He stares at her, entering her mind, and she looks back in fright. Her eyes open wide, and then she collapses. He catches her and gently lowers her to the floor. He gathers the two dead technicians and pulls them into the hidden room placing them, along with the CDC researcher, in a large square isolation chamber. He soon returns and carries in Nora's unconscious body. Isaac places her into a tall vertical glass stasis tube and straps her in. As he crawls into the last remaining tube, he stands and pulls the harness in place. He lifts a small red box by his tube door and uncovers a red toggle switch labeled 'emergency beacon.' He depresses the toggle and red lights begin to radiate from the tops of a series of small purple pyramids located above each tube.

**Lord N'Tone** (whispers as he begins to lose consciousness and suspended animation takes effect): Rath, flee this planet while you can. If I haven't contained its spread (he looks at the isolation chamber and the other stasis tubes), all of Earth is in danger.

Scene shifts to the roof of the Embassy. The cloaked ship settles down and Raesana, Rath, and the Pilot are transported to the roof. The Pilot pushes a button on a hand-held device and the ship begins to shimmer and disappear. They walk to an access door and enter.

Raesana starts towards Rath, but he shakes his head no.

**Raesana** (smiling): show time.

**Rath** (serious): do you need me to go with you?

**Raesana**: no, I can't seduce him (she giggles and gives Rath a playful smile) if you're there. I'll deactivate the LI system so it doesn't detect your presence, and then I'll take care of Jesse. Give me a half hour.

She smiles again, turns, and walks to the stairs. Moments later she walks down the deserted hall to the third floor office suite. She passes Taura, Kal's elderly secretary dressed in a mid-calf dress of dark gold wool, and the two women nod. Taura puts up her hand to halt Raesana, as she listens to a headset. Taura smiles and then points down the hall, indicating she should go now. Raesana walks purposely down the hallway, takes a deep breath, and enters just as Isabel fades away.

View shifts to Jesse's face.

_  
_**Jesse** (staring at the fading image of Isabel, he repeats her last words): goodbye?

The look in his eyes shows fear and an overwhelming expression of loss. He knows something has gone terribly wrong.

**Jesse **(to himself): what did she mean? Was that goodbye… and I'll see you soon… or goodbye… and farewell?

**Raesana**: she is gone.

Jesse is startled, and jumps at her voice, surprised at her appearance. He looks at Raesana with some trepidation.

**Jesse**: Emissary… (Trying to think, but his stomach is suddenly in knots.) I thought you were in LA. Do you know about the wormhole…

**Raesana **(interrupting): Jesse, please. After what we've shared, you can call me Sankuska. That's what my lovers on Antar call me.

**Jesse** (surprised): I don't know what you are talking about. We've never had more than a professional relationship.

**Raesana **(smiling, as she closes and locks the door and Jesse looks nervous): what about the schooner? You can't call making love to me a 'professional relationship.'

**Jesse** (shocked, his eyes large): you… you know about that?

**Raesana **(smiling seductively): of course I know. I was there… in your arms… under you… on top of you…

She moves closer to Jesse, pushing him into Isabel's chair as she sits on the corner of Isabel's desk, just like in his earlier fantasy. Her dress rides up and she moves in close to him to give him a kiss.

**Jesse** (scooting back): no, I love Isabel. We… you and I… we can never… be together.

Raesana leans forward and runs her fingers through his hair. At her touch the skullcap becomes visible. She feels his resistance to her touch, and pulls back.

**Raesana**: Isabel is a Princess. She must marry a King. No, you and I are commoners… not a drop of royal blood between us.

**Jesse** (his resistance weakening): no, Isabel loves me.

**Raesana **(small knowing smile): does she?

**Jesse** (trying to sound confident): yes, I'm the only man in her life. I…

**Raesana **(leans in close with a sympathetic look, and then points to Isabel's monitor): read that. (Jesse turns to the monitor and reads the apparent message from Kolin.)

He stares at Kolin's face on the screen. He reads the words 'Isabel save our love, come to Artur and be my Queen.'

**Jesse** (his voice becoming desperate): this is a mistake… it could mean anything…

**Raesana **(shaking her head no): no, she has left you for the King… for Kolin.

**Jesse** (pleading): I refuse to believe she would leave me.

Raesana moves in quickly and snatches the skullcap off his head. Let me show you your precious wife. Raesana projects the image of Isabel and Kolin in the desert. Isabel is holding the light complexioned, dark-haired baby in the air smiling. Isabel turns to Kolin as she runs her hands intimately down his strong arms, and then leans in and kisses him.

**Jesse**: no, you're making that up… you're trying to mindwarp me.

**Raesana**:no, and you don't believe I am. You know it is true. You saw the way Isabel looked at Kolin whenever he was on TV. The way they connected at Michael and Maria's wedding. She is a Princess; he is a King. He is the source for what became Alex, Isabel's only true love. They were made for each other. He can give her what she wants more than anything in the world… a son.

Jesse looks pained and turns away from Raesana.

**Raesana**:you don't want children… the responsibility… it scares you. You have been denying her your seed to prevent a pregnancy… why? Because you know you were never meant to be together. You were only a fallback… her rebound lover when Alex was killed. Do you really believe that she, a member of the Royal Four, could ever be satisfied with a mere earthling?

Raesana moves to Jesse and places the skullcap on his head, and then sits down on his lap and kisses him.

**Raesana**:I am not controlling you now. (She runs her hand along the skullcap.) I can't control you. (She kisses him again. He starts to resist, but her perfume and her nearness seem to overwhelm him. Raesana kneels beside him and runs her hand down his chest. She begins to unbuckle his belt as her eyes glow.) Make love to me, Jeskuska.

With her hand resting on his belt, his mind appears to lose the battle; the only part in control is between his legs.

View shifts to behind Raesana as she stands and pulls off her bronze dress exposing her naked body. Raesana smiles, concentrates, and links her mind with Isabel's. She kisses Jesse, then loosens and pulls off his tie, unbuttons his shirt and begins to kiss him, moving from his lips to his chin, and then down his chest.

View shifts to Isabel. She is with Max and Liz trying to explain the messages from Antar. The baby is crawling on the carpet floor, and scoots over to Isabel. As she begins to pick Malarthe up, Isabel suddenly jumps bolt upright. Isabel turns and looks at her friends, her eyes wide in pain as she receives the image sent by Raesana. Isabel screams and runs from the hotel room crying. She stops at the elevator and concentrates hard, willing Jesse to stop. Max and Liz don't know what's going on. Liz grabs Malarthe up from the floor, throws the baby pack to Max, and they run after Isabel.

View shifts back to Raesana and Jesse. He is suddenly stunned, realizing what is happening. Jesse regains control and stands quickly. Raesana falls from his lap onto the floor and he pulls up his pants and grabs his shirt.

**Jesse**: no! I love Isabel. No power… on Earth or any other planet… can change that. I've never cheated on her… at least not while I'm awake… and I never will. I love her. She is my mate… the love of my life… and I was just too stupid to realize it… until it was too late.

Scene shifts to the Paradise Pier Hotel courtyard. Max and Liz catch up to Isabel who is staring into space. Her expression is blank; she stands rocking back and forth trying not to panic. Max wraps her in his arms and hugs her.

**Max** (to Isabel): Iz… what is it? Iz?

Isabel starts to awake from the shock of seeing Jesse and Raesana. She looks away and then begins to cry on Max's shoulders.

**Liz** (concerned): Isabel. What's wrong? What happened?

**Isabel** (still shocked, but gaining control): I've got bad news… from Antar. (She looks to Max and then to Liz, tears start to fill her eyes.) Kolin came to me… he said that the Evil Empress has attacked Zyst. (Max pulls her to him trying to comfort her).

**Max** (surprised): Evil Empress? Attack? But, how…

**Isabel** (interrupting): she used Dimitri to trick Lord Ares and the Senate… to enslave the planet. King Kolin said it was time… to obtain Earth's help… to marshal its resources to stop The Evil.

**Max**: I knew the time was coming… I only hoped…

**Isabel** (looking Max in the eyes): and… Kolin said that I… I must fire the fatal shot. That I must save Earth, our worlds, and… our peoples. And Jesse… (she can't bring herself to tell them of her personal tragedy).

They look around, and for the first time and notice the excited crowd. People are running back and forth. People are yelling and laughing, some are screaming with excitement, some with terror.

**Max** (to a young man running by): what's up? Why is everyone so…

**Young Man** (excited): the wormhole! It just came… and went. (He points across the street to the promenade between the two parks.) And a ship, it just landed. It must be from Antar, or… one of the other planets. (He turns, smiles with excitement, and then runs off towards the ship.)

Max, Liz, and Isabel stare across the street to the gleaming silver ship. They detect motion to their right and turn to see Michael, Maria, and the twins running towards them.

**Michael** (concerned): what's going on?

**Maria** (upset): why is that ship here?

**Alan** (smiling): Mariela, Ultra's mother. She's come for…

**Alex** (interrupting): no… it's more than that. Something's wrong. Mariela's arrival is just a cover.

**Alan** (now serious, as he closes his eyes and searches): you're right. I sense a change…

**Alex** (nodding): a shift in the balance of power. There is trouble (he moves to his aunt and takes her hand) on Zyst. (He looks up to Isabel and sees her personal pain, but does not speak of it out loud).

**Alan**: The Evil?

**Alex** (still staring at Isabel): Kolin says that now is the time to rally the forces of Earth to fight The Evil.

**Alan** (taking Isabel's other hand): and he says that you… are the key.

Scene shifts to the Embassy minutes later. Jesse and Raesana both hear a noise and look up as the locked door opens. Rath and Taura are standing at the opening. Raesana stands with her back to them. Her naked upper body is seen just before she slips her dress back on and stands up.

**Rath** (smiling with anticipation): success?

**Raesana**: no, it didn't work. You're going to have to do it yourself.

Rath looks displeased, but resigned to his duty.

**Rath**: okay, let's get to the safe and recover the Shaft. (He looks over a Jesse.) You… you're coming with us.

**Jesse** (so angry he fails to be shocked seeing the King of Antar): I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not…

Suddenly Kal's secretary shape shifts to a tall, muscular man dressed all in black and grabs Jesse's arms, pinning them behind him. The shapeshifter leads Jesse forcibly out, and they walk to the elevator. The door opens, the four of them enter, and Raesana pushes 'BB' for the subbasement.

Scene shifts back to Disneyland. The crowd is growing by the minute. Hundreds become thousands as they swarm around the silver ship. TV helicopters are now hovering overhead and reporters with cameramen are spreading out through the crowd capturing eyewitness accounts. Zeke and Ultra drift back, trying to keep out of sight of the cameramen.

They look around in panic. Everything is becoming hazy. Zeke wraps his arms around Ultra protectively, and then they disappear only to rematerialize inside the ship. Queen Mariela is sitting on a sofa dressed in a sheer, floor-length purple gown imprinted with Canoian symbols. Ultra realizes where she is, and rushes forward and hugs her mother.

**Ultra** (smiling): mother, what are you doing here?

**Mariela** (smiling): то будет первые слова, котор вы имеете для вашей мати, после начинает прочь на месяцы?

Subtitle: those are the first words you have for your mother, after begin away for months?

**Ultra**: mother, in English. (She gives her a hug.) But… the ship… (smiling) it's not scheduled to come for another month.

**Mariela** (smiling as she hugs Ultra to her): can't a mother come to see her daughter? I've heard so much about this planet; I asked if I could come for a visit before our return.

**Zeke** (encouraged): then… you're not leaving right away? Ultra can stay… longer?

**Mariela** (still smiling, friendly as she looks over to Zeke): and you are?

**Ultra**: oh mother, I'm sorry. Let me introduce my friend… my (she looks at Zeke and smiles), he is Prince Ezekiel Bor'n D'tharthé. (She turns to Zeke.) And this is my mother, Mariela.

Zeke steps forward with a big smile, bows, and takes Mariela's hand and kisses it. Upon contact, Mariela sees Zeke and a pretty, brown haired, brown-eyed beauty, which is definitely not her daughter, in a series of flashes.

FLASH

Zeke staring longingly at Hera at the basketball game

Zeke smiling up at her on the boulder at the Talus Vortex

Running, holding hands, and laughing at the Antarvéian camp

Kissing at school before Zeke left for vacation.

**Mariela** (the smile dropping): you may address me as Queen Mariela. (She looks Zeke up and down, with a displeased expression.) Yes… the son of the hybrids. Zan… and Queen Avan'ya…

**Ultra**: not really, mom… Max is his father and his mother is a very pretty earthling named Tess. She's not like the Queen, she's…

**Mariela** (interrupting): you believe that? The hybrids were designed to retain the characteristics of their… essences. If he is the son of that uncaring, philandering, holier-than-thou blowhard and that obnoxious woman, then…

**Ultra** (interrupting): mother! You're being rude! (She turns and gives her mother a severe disapproving stare.) Why would you say that to my Zeke, when you know we are destined…

**Zeke** (interrupting, becoming angry): I'm sorry if my presence upsets you Queen Mariela. If you will return me to the ground, I will bother you no more.

Zeke angrily turns and starts to walk to the transport station. Ultra gives her mother a 'if looks could kill' stare and follows him.

**Mariela** (raising her voice): and where do you think you're going young lady?

**Ultra** (infuriated): I'm going with my… with… Zeke.

**Mariela** (insistent): no, you are staying with me. We need to talk. (She turns to Zeke, trying to be civil.) I am sorry Prince D'tharthé if I have been impolite. But, I have not seen my daughter in months and I missed her so much. The travel was long and hard and I am tired. I apologize if I said anything that insulted your parents, or the essence from which they were created. Forgive me.

Zeke looks angry but bows, walks stiffly to the transport station, past two large gruff looking guards and soon dematerializes to be returned to the Disneyland grounds. Ultra turns to her mother outraged, angry, and crying.

**Ultra** (angry): why would you talk that way to my betrothed? I care deeply about him, and I know he loves me. You force me to come to this wretched planet, force me to marry a boy I've hardly met, force me to leave all my friends and now, when I've adjusted… you do this to me.

**Mariela**: I'm only concerned…

**Ultra** (cutting her off): I know you think I'm too young to pick a mate, but you were married to father at a younger age. Most of my friends have children…

**Mariela**: and Prince Ezekiel? Is he ready for such a commitment?

**Ultra**: he is nearing the completion of his cycle. He is tall, strong, and mature… Yes, I believe he is ready.

**Mariela**: well, I do not! Regardless of your physical maturity and the emergency of your biological drives for sex and procreation, neither you nor your young prince is ready.

**Ultra** (growing angry): five minutes back in my life and you… (She turns, her fists clenched, angry and frustrated.) Do you enjoy making me miserable? I just don't believe you. (She turns and stomps out.)

**Mariela** (stern): Ultra, come back here. I'm not done talking with you. There are things you do not know.

**Ultra** (turns and gives her mom a looks of total and utter hatred): well, I'm done talking to you. If I stay, I'll say things I'll regret. (She turns and half-runs down the hallway to a private compartment, enters, and smacks the 'close' button forcing the panel to slam shut.)

**Mariela** (smiling): such passion… that is good. Now (protectively) we shall see what young Ezekiel is made of. If he truly loves her, that dalliance with that Antarvéian tramp will mean nothing. But, if he can be driven away with a few unpleasant words… dissuaded so easily, then he is not worthy of my daughter.

**Mariela** (considering): what to do? What is right for my daughter?

She closes her eyes and meditates. Time passes, and then her eyes spring open and she turns and touches a communication pad.

**Mariela**: captain, send in Hanley and Raeve.

Moments later, a still weak and tired Hanley and a thin and weak Raeve enter. They bow and turn to the Queen.

**Mariela**: the wormhole re-opens precisely at seven. Thankfully, we must not be on this pitiful rock long. Ultra will return with us. Max and the others are here. You have only a few hours to find this Tess and bring her to me. I have met Max. He may have his weaknesses, but he is basically good. But, this Tess… I must meet her and be convinced she is worthy before I condone this union. If she passes, and if Zeke proves his love… he may join us for the journey home.

**Hanley**: Prince Zeke is betrothed to your Ultra?

**Mariela**: yes, her grandfather Oric D'Brano set it up with Bor'n D'tharthé, Zeke's grandfather long before they were born… a political union to bind the two kingdoms. But, it is not fair to sentence my daughter to the life of an arranged marriage. I was selected for Larek, too… and see (she grimaces) how well that has worked out. Her husband will someday be king. He must be worthy… to lead our planet, and… to make her happy.

They exit and search for appropriate disguises. Ultra hears their steps and opens her door.

**Ultra** (hopeful): are you going to the surface?

**Hanley**: yes, we have been directed to… (he turns to Raeve)

**Raeve**: we have a job… on Earth.

**Ultra **(excited): then you must take me.

**Hanley**: no, guards are at the transport portal. They are, I'm sure, under orders from the Queen to prevent your departure.

**Ultra** (desperate): there must be a way… and I will find it.

Hanley and Raeve begin to walk down the corridor when Ultra yells out.

**Ultra**: wait. (She dashes back to her room, returns with a pad and a pen and quickly scribbles a message.) You must find Zeke and give him this note. (Hanley reluctantly takes the note thrust into his hand).

**Hanley** (uncertain): what is it?

**Ultra** (smiling): just give it to my Prince.

Hanley reads the note: 'Meet me at Huntington Beach, at the pier, at 7 tonight. Your love, Ultra.'

**Hanley** (uncertain how to get the message to Zeke): how?

**Ultra** (thinking quickly): he must still be in the area. He knows Canoian. Scream my message to the sky… he will hear my plea.

**Hanley** (questioningly): I will do that, but… (he turns to Raeve).

**Raeve** (to Ultra, with sympathy): the ship… it will reenter the wormhole at 7. You may never see him again.

**Ultra** (shocked): no! I thought mother said she was staying, she said… (her face begins to scrunch up in anger). Perfect. (Determination in her eyes.) I will make my escape and she will be forced to go back to her precious Cano where she belongs… without me!

Scene shifts to Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, Maria and the twins in the courtyard staring across the park to the silver spacecraft.

**Liz** (questioningly): this ship… is it to take us back? To fight The Evil?

**Max**: and Jesse? Will he go with us, too?

**Isabel** (determined): no… Jesse… and Raesana… we cannot trust him… or her.

**Michael**: wait, this ship can't be for us. Kolin said we must gain Earth's support.

**Liz** (nodding): Amíle. She foresaw that only with Earth's help could we defeat The Evil.

**Max** (confused): then why… why is the ship here?

**Isabel**: I don't care. I'm going back. I will be on that ship when it leaves.

Alex takes Isabel's hand and starts walking towards the ship.

**Alex**: before you go, we must find out what message was brought by the ship.

**Michael** (to Isabel, pleading): you can't make that kind of decision on your own. Max and I love you (he pulls her to him). You can't leave us.

**Isabel** (reluctantly starts to walk towards the ship): I have no choice. I must go. Kolin needs me. Antar and Artur need me. My destiny lies not on Earth, but (she stares to the sky) up there.

Scene shifts to the President. He is in the situation room in the basement of the White House. The walls are covered with TV screens. CNN, ABC, and CBS are all running live reports from LA and the saucer landing.

**President** (to a young Air Force officer): status?

**Major Ollmann**: no further movement.

**President** (looking at the man more closely): there was another man… a Col. Collins. He was in charge of tracking all the alien events. He…

**Major Ollmann**: I'm sorry, Mr. President. Colonel Collins… had a fatal car accident a few weeks ago… very tragic. (He turns back to the screen, and then proceeds.) The new saucer landed near the Anaheim Convention Center right between the two Disney parks, and then flew to the roof of the Paradise Pier Hotel. We've got the building surrounded with troops and our helicopters are hovering a half-mile away (he points to live coverage on four side-by-side screens.) Royal Protectors have the roof covered and they are keeping us out. After the last… encounter, we're keeping our distance.

Charles McTrebly, the Chief of Staff, barges in. He quickly scans the TV screens and reads a written summary handed to him and turns to the President.

**Charles**: okay. We've got the Secret Service boys moving. They're firing up the C-140's and Air Force One. We can be in LA in a little over 4 hours.

**President**: what? I'm not going to LA! I hate LA!

**Charles**: are you kidding? With your approval ratings! You can't let this opportunity go by. (He stands and uses his hands to form a picture box like a director.) You… the King of wherever on TV. Not the French or the Russkies. No, the aliens only come to the good old U. S. of A. Think of the positive PR. They're still investigating the debacle in Roswell. Anything to divert attention.

The door opens and the First Lady Bush enters. She is wearing a white Donna Karen suit with a red blouse and carrying a small travel bag. She looks excited.

**First Lady** (big smile): when do we leave? I've never met a real alien. (She looks around.) I've met a lot of strange people (she laughs), but none from another galaxy. (She grabs the President's hand and starts walking to the door. She turns.) Charles? Are you coming? (She picks up her bag, pulls George along, and the three exit the room. Major Ollmann and a group of aides follow them out.)

Scene shifts to Zeke soon after he is re-deposited back on Earth. The young Prince looks around and is relieved that no one has noticed his sudden appearance. He walks along the edge of the crowd frustrated and angry. Hours have passed and he is unsure what to do. Suddenly there is a mighty whopping sound as four Army Huey helicopters roar overhead. Police and park security men begin to move the tourists and spectators back to allow the copters to land. They position the Hueys 100 feet from the spaceship so they surround the craft. Troops spill out and form a ring around the ship. A mid 50s military officer, African-American with short close-cropped gray hair, erect stature in fatigues, and high black boots exits the first Huey and walks toward a group of Anaheim policemen. Reporters rush to the man. A close up shows 'Colonel Kelly' stitched to his uniform top. The reporters shout questions.

Zeke begins to walk back to the hotel when there is a hush. Everyone turns as a yellow light is projected from the side of the ship. Hanley and Raeve, in long dark robes of blue and their faces painted in elaborate geometric designs materialize. Troops draw their revolvers and others raise their riffles. The Colonel runs to the troops yelling to drop their guns. Hanley and Raeve walk cautiously towards the Colonel.

**Hanley**: I am Hanley, for today, a representative of Queen Mariela wife of King Larek of the planet Cano.

**Raeve**: we wish to apologize if our unexpected arrival has caused any concern. We come in peace.

**Col. Kelly** (looking gruff): we nearly shot you down! There are procedures. Tensions are running high enough, without some damn fool prank like this. Why are you here? Why didn't you alert us to your arrival?

**Hanley**: I apologize. The trip was arranged only at the last minute. (Hanley turns.) I have a message. (He yells out in Canoian) _для любовника ультра_.

Subscripts appear on the bottom of the screen: the lover of Ultra.

Zeke stops and turns to Hanley, recognizing the Canoian tongue.

**Col. Kelly** (suspicious): yeah, and what's that… what's the message?

**Hanley** (turns and scans the crowd until he spots Zeke. The young man has changed much in the last year, but his Protector training allows him to immediately recognize the Prince. He pauses for a second, and then moves on so they will not know the message is for him, he yells again): _Ультра встречает вас на пэре на пляже huntington на 7_.

Subscripts appear on the bottom of the screen: Ultra will meet you at the pier at Huntington Beach at seven.

Zeke smiles, turns, and begins to walk rapidly across the square to the Paradise Pier Hotel to tell his dad and the others of the strange visit with Ultra and the Queen, and his rendezvous at the beach. Hanley and Raeve continue to talk to the Colonel as they surreptitiously keep an eye on Zeke. When it is obvious he is heading for his hotel they break off discussions with the Colonel and return to the ship. The Colonel doesn't know quite what to do when the silver ship suddenly rises, moves the quarter mile to the roof of the Paradise Pier and settles back down.

View shifts to the ship and Hanley and Raeve being transported to the roof of the hotel. They are now dressed inconspicuously in tan slacks and simple white shirts, their face paint gone. They move quickly to the roof elevator and push the button for the 'Lobby' level.

**Hanley**: I'll shift into a hotel clerk and find Max's room number. He must know where Tess is.

**Raeve**: I'll search the restaurant and lobby then meet you at the elevator. We must find Max and the others fast. (The elevator doors open and they step out. She looks at the clock above the registration desk, which reads 3:13.) We have less than four hours to find Tess and get her and Zeke back to the ship.

Scene shifts to the roof of the hotel. Royal Protectors have cordoned off the area and are keeping everyone out. Isabel stands before the ship. Max, Liz and the others stand behind her. They can see the determination in her eyes, but are sad at the prospect of her leaving. Suddenly the doors to the roof open and two Protectors bow as they allow Hanley and Raeve in. Max and the others stare in disbelief.

**Max** (a smile forming on his lips): Hanley?

**Liz** (smiling): Raeve?

The two Royal Protectors walk to the group. They shake hands and hug.

View shifts to the hotel lobby. Army troops have blocked the entrance and are not allowing anyone to enter. Zeke stands helpless in the crowd of thousands. To the troopers he is just another curious spectator. He looks at the clock on the electric billboard announcing coming attractions to Tomorrowland; it reads 3:49.

**Zeke Voice Over**: what do I do? I can contact dad telepathically, but getting me in there will take time… and call attention to the others and me. There's no rush, the ship won't be going back for weeks. What's important, right now, is getting to the beach and meeting Ultra. Where is Huntington Beach? How far is it? I know it's too far to walk.

View shifts back to Max, Hanley and the others on the roof.

**Hanley**: your Highness (he bows). What are you doing on Earth? Why is the pretender, Rath, on your throne?

**Max**: Earth is my home. I cannot…

**Raeve** (impatient): chastise him later. Right now we have to find Tess.

**Michael and Maria** (immediate suspicion): Tess!

**Raeve**: Ultra's mother, Queen Mariela demands an audience with Tess. She said she wouldn't let Zeke marry Ultra and return to Cano, until she is convinced Tess is worthy.

**Liz**: marry?

**Max**: return to Cano?

**Hanley**: we can explain everything on the way. Take us to Tess.

**Max** (surprised): but… I have no idea where she is.

**Liz**: Zeke said she lived in Anaheim. But, it's a big city. Finding her would be impossible.

**Hanley**: contact her… telepathically. Tell her.

**Max** (interrupting): I can't.

**Raeve**: why not?

**Max**: Tess… she died. And then… she returned.

Both Hanley and Raeve look shocked and confused.

**Liz**: this new Tess is different. She doesn't seem to have any powers. We can't contact her because she can't receive our transmissions.

**Maria** (her arms crossed, looking unconvinced): don't you believe it. She's faking. (She looks over at Liz who pleads with Maria with her eyes.)

**Maria Voice Over** (considering): if Liz trusts her, maybe…

**Michael** (angry and still suspicious): I don't know what Tess's game is. But, don't trust her.

**Hanley** (to Max): you have to try.

**Max** (looking dubious): okay, I'll try.

**Max** (closes his eyes, places his hands to his temples and sends out a message to Tess): Tess you must contact me. It is urgent. It is vital you meet someone. We only have a few hours.

The others receive Max's message and wait impatiently. Liz comes up and puts a comforting arm around his waist.

View shifts to Tess sitting on the bed of a cheap motel.

**Tess Voice Over** (feeling Max call to her): is that really Max? Can I trust my senses? Maybe it's Dr. Shaal playing with my head. (She stands and walks to the window looking out for suspicious people.) I can't continue to hide out here, and I can't return to the Kirk Center… Shaal will find me.

She is overwhelmed. Too much has happened in too short a time. The meeting with the doctors and regaining her memory, finding her son and his father, and then experiencing the unbridled hatred of Michael and Maria.

**Tess** (speaking to herself): it's too much. I have to do something, but what? (She feels Max call out again, but is too scared to reply. She grabs her purse and runs from the room. She walks to the corner and hops in a cab.)

**Tess Voice Over** (sitting in the back of the cab): Leanna. She was kind to me in the hospital. She is my only friend… But, will she help me now?

View returns to Max and the others at the hotel.

**Max** (looking resigned): I told you… nothing.

**Hanley**: we have to find her and we don't have much time. It's 5:30 now; the ship must rendezvous with the wormhole at 7.

**Isabel** (suddenly runs to Hanley): the ship… it's leaving at 7, tonight?

**Raeve** (nodding): we must board by 6:30 to meet up with Rath's ship and…

**Michael** (surprised): Rath's ship… you mean… Rath is here?

**Hanley** (surprised): but, surely you must know that.

**Max**: what do you mean?

**Hanley**: Rath… he went to the Embassy.

**Raeve**: he said you gave it to him.

**Max** (becoming concerned): gave him what?

**Hanley**: why… the Shaft… the Shaft of Orion.

**Max**: no! I did not.

**Michael**: don't worry; it's secure. It is locked in an impenetratible safe.

Scene shifts to Rath staring at the safe in the basement of the Embassy. He walks back and forth scrutinizing the 3-foot high cone. The surface is opaque and it is impossible to tell what is held inside.

**Raesana** (becoming frustrated): just open it and let's go. We need to get N'Tone and the technicians, and head back to the mother ship. I don't want to be stuck on this rock any longer than I have to.

**Pilot**: you long for Antar. I do not blame you, this worthless pile of…

**Jesse**: you can't make me go, I have a wife…

**Rath** (angry): silence!

Raesana, Jesse, and the Pilot stop and look in fear at Rath. The shape shifted Taura looks at them like he might attack if they disobeyed.

**Rath**: all good safes are fitted with protective devices to prevent unauthorized entry. It may not be enough that I am a hybrid… created from the essence of Rathmé, one of the Royals… It was made abundantly clear when I was on Earth, that I am not one of the True Four. If I attempt to open it, the device could destroy us all. We have time.

Raesana stands impatiently, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

**Raesana Voice Over** (becoming angry, still irritated by Rath's rejection of her attentions): Rath is a coward. If I don't push him, nothing will happen. I'll be stuck here…

**Taura** (turns to Rath): I'll make the human do it.

**Rath** (nodding): yes (hopeful) we know he is authorized.

**Jesse Voice Over**: for the love of God, I wasn't kidding when I told my shrink I had unknowingly married into the mafia! I think I liked this club better when Max was in charge!

**Jesse** (defiant): never. You're going to kill me anyway, there's no reason to help you.

**Rath** (smiling): Jesse… so melodramatic. We have no wish to harm you. However… I still need the Shaft of Orion. I'm not here for some joy ride. People are dying. I need the Shaft to save the lives of millions.

**Jesse** (unimpressed): if your objectives are so altruistic, why didn't you just ask Max for the Shaft.

**Rath**: I am the King. I do not ask for permission. I take what is mine… what I need to protect my people and the ones I love. (He turns to Taura.) Place his hand on the safe.

Jesse struggles but is unable to keep the huge Antarian shapeshifter from raising his hand and placing it on the safe surface. Jesse looks with terror knowing his weakness will allow them to unlock the safe. They all look expectantly, but nothing happens.

**Rath** (getting upset): why…

**Raesana** (disappointed in the King): you fool. He cannot be forced to open it. Anyone with an ounce of brains would know the vault could only be opened if Jesse voluntarily willed it. (Jesse looks relieved and Rath looks insulted by her harsh words.)

**Rath** (resigned): then I must do it. Clear out… there is no need for everyone to die if I am unsuccessful.

Taura blocks their way.

**Taura**: no, we will all (Taura holds Raesana, Jesse, and the Pilot back) stand with you.

Rath moves forward. He takes a big breath and slowly, cautiously extends his hand. His fingers contact the cool opaque surface of the safe. He looks uncertain, not fully ready to die for this cause, but the safe does not explode. Instead, the walls turn orange (Michael's color) and then transparent, before they disappear. Rath reaches in and pulls out the two halves of the Shaft of Orion. Raesana points to a bag and the box, raises her eyes with an exasperated supercilious expression, and he withdraws them too.

**Rath** (now breathing again): it worked! We can return and defeat The Evil.

Jesse looks from Rath to Raesana and knows he must make a decision.

**Jesse**: no.

**Rath** (laughing): why, are you going to stop me?

**Jesse**: the code… it is wrong.

**Raesana** (standing beside Rath becomes angry): he lies! I heard them discussing it… this box holds the code… the sequence that the rings must be aligned in order to safely activate the weapon.

**Jesse Voice Over** (unsure how to proceed): do I let them steal the Shaft only to have it explode in their faces and let The Evil survive?

**Jesse**: the box does hold the code… but… the true sequence is reversed from that written. It was a safeguard… a way to ensure that the Shaft, if stolen, could not be used for the wrong purpose. Align as written… and you will all die.

**Raesana** (becoming angry): no, I say he lies. He will do anything to protect his precious Isabel.

**Jesse **(defiant): that's right! But, if you are in a different galaxy and initiate an anti-matter explosion, rather than unleashing the power of the Shaft against The Evil… it won't affect me one way or another. I have no reason to lie.

Rath looks from Raesana's angry face to the resigned expression on Jesse's.

**Raesana** (to Rath): don't be an idiot. He's just…

Rath turns and looks at Raesana, and slowly shakes his head in disappointment. Taura quickly steps forward, grabs Raesana by the throat and in one swift move breaks her neck. He drops her, and with a final spasm Raesana falls dead.

**Rath** (appalled): why… why did you do that?

**Taura** (looking angry): a King's servant must show respect. Her failure would have led to all our deaths… she failed you.

Rath and Jesse kneel down beside Raesana. Rath tenderly moves a strand of hair from her eyes. Jesse looking shocked at the sudden death of the woman he had fantasized about and reaches out and gently closes her eyes. Rath looks uncertain, he just stares at the dead body of his most trusted servant. Taura slowly picks up the two halves of the Shaft and the box and places them carefully in the bag and hands them to Rath as the shape shifter pulls the king to his feet.

**Rath** (still shaken): come (he turns to Jesse and the Pilot) we must gather Lord N'Tone, the professor, and the technicians and return. (He pulls an ancient time peace from his pocket and sees it is 5:43.) We have delayed too long. (He looks back at Raesana and sees her body begin to disintegrate into a pile of dust outlining her body). Taura, shift back to your former disguise. Clean up this (he looks sick as he stares at the pile of dust)… and… await my next order.

Taura shifts from the large muscular man to the grandmotherly woman. She looks again like Kal's secretary… all but the eyes, which maintain the bloodthirsty rush of the kill. Taura bows to Rath and moves to the body; she places the toe of her gold platform heels next to the dust. The dust is sucked into her body and the floor is left spotless. Taura looks back with a wicked smile exhilarated by the absorption.

**Jesse**: I won't go… you have no need of me. I gave you the code… I sacrificed everything to prevent you from unknowingly killing yourself.

**Rath**: sacrificed everything? No, you have sacrificed nothing. You will stand with me on the bridge of my warship as I defeat the Evil Empress. If you have lied, then you too will die with my men and me.

Scene shifts to ENMU minutes later. Rath and Jesse stare out of the view screens from the cloaked ship as the pilot lowers the saucer to the 15th floor of the cellular biology building.

**Rath** (looking at his watch, it is 6:30 as he reaches out telepathically): Lord N'Tone. We are here. Come to the roof immediately.

View shifts to the 14th floor containment area. Lord N'Tone, Nora Black, Laura Holt, and the CDC researcher stand frozen in suspended animation behind the glass stasis tubes.

View returns to Rath.

**Rath** (becoming anxious, he calls out again): Lord N'Tone! (He turns to Jesse and the Pilot.) There is no response (he looks uncertain, not knowing what to do).

**Pilot**: your Highness. (Rath turns to the Pilot who is pointing at a small flashing red light on the control panel.) That is an emergency beacon; it is emanating from this building. Something… must have gone wrong. It is not safe to stay here.

**Rath** (nodding): we must return to LA. Alert the mothership. It is time to return home and for me to fulfill my destiny.

Scene shifts to the roof of the Paradise Pier at Disneyland.

**Isabel**: I have to get the Shaft of Orion and the code. I must be on that ship when it leaves to go back to Antar… I must… save my people and… my love.

**Max** (grim, but under control): I made the mistake of not trusting your instincts once before. (He puts an arm around Isabel.) I will not make that mistake again. (He looks at Isabel and then to Liz who nods.) I can take you. Let's go.

**Michael**: what do you mean… take her?

**Liz** (looking proud): Max can apperate. He can take her to…

Liz is interrupted as the ship begins to vibrate. It rises several inches in preparation for departure. Isabel, Hanley and Raeve run to the ship. Isabel turns to Max and Michael and mouths 'I love you' as they reach the side of the ship and stand expectantly in the transport zone.

View shifts to a helicopter hovering 200 yards away from the hotel. View shifts to a news reporter and his vantage from inside the helicopter. He sees the ship rise and hover 200 feet above the rooftop. View moves to inside the spaceship. Ultra has quietly snuck into the transport room. With a sudden concentrated burst of mind power she overcomes the two guards. Ultra pushes their slack bodies aside and walks confidently to the transport station. She hits the button, waits, and then hits it again. Nothing happens. Mariela walks out from behind a partition, having been spying on her daughter.

**Mariela**: I thought you might try something. We are too far from the surface to transport.

**Ultra** (running to the view port and staring out): return the ship. I have to go. I'm meeting Zeke at the beach. I…

**Mariela**: no. You are meeting no one until you listen to me. I can direct the ship back to the surface… if you so desire… after you have heard the facts.

**Ultra**: I don't have time for this. The ship is leaving. I have to get off before you re-enter the wormhole.

**Mariela**: this will only take a second. (She walks to her daughter and puts both hands along the sides of her head.) Zeke… has been unfaithful. He is unworthy. He…

**Ultra** (in control, pushing her mother's hands away): it was just one kiss.

**Mariela** (surprised): you know, and yet you want him?

**Ultra**: it was nothing, mother. My Zekey…

**Mariela**: no! Let me show you. (She puts her hands along her daughter's head and concentrates.)

In a series of flashes she shows to Ultra Zeke's repeated contacts with Hera, his growing infatuation and finally their kiss. Ultra sees for the first time Zeke at the point of the kiss, his smile is a mile wide with the look of electricity coursing through his body.

**Ultra**: that's just (but her eyes are filling with tears)… it's nothing.

**Mariela** (her heart breaking as she sees the pain in her daughter's face): look further. (She shows Zeke floating after the kiss.)

**Ultra**: no! Not the…

**Mariela** (shocked when she too recognizes the signs): Hera… she delivered the posesión kiss. Why (she removes her hands from Ultra's face), if you knew he was the one… why did you wait? Why were you not the first to claim his heart… to deliver The Kiss?

**Ultra**: I… I wasn't sure. I didn't know (she turns to her mom and hugs her as she cries). There seemed to be no rush; I was sure I could have him whenever I wished.

**Mariela** (looking sad for her daughter): it may be too late.

Ultra is shaking her head, unwilling to concede defeat.

**Ultra**: I have to go to Zeke… to find out for sure.

**Mariela** (nodding): I agree. I'll instruct the captain to return to the surface.

Mariela starts to pull Ultra into a comforting hug, when the ship lurches to the side and swiftly rises up. They run to the top of the ship and stare out the canopy towards the rapidly dwindling surface. Mariela and Ultra look angry.

**Mariela** (angry): why is the ship leaving? My orders were to delay departure until my word. Rath! (She seethes with anger.) Wait till I get my hands on that slimy, good-for-nothing, half-breed…

Scene shifts to Huntington Beach. It is 6:50 and Zeke gets out of the cab and runs down the pier. It is starting to turn dark and Zeke looks from woman to woman, searching for Ultra. He is excited with anticipation. He sees a petite teenager with dark hair. He runs and turns the girl to him. It is immediately obvious she is not Ultra, but the girl looks a lot like Hera. This girl's hair is shorter and her eyes are a vibrant, almost glowing green. She gives him a big, expectant smile. Zeke apologizes, lingers for a second not knowing what to say, and runs farther down the pier.

**Zeke **(to himself as he runs and continues to search): that's weird. I'm disappointed it wasn't Ultra… but, almost more disappointed it wasn't Hera. That's crazy. Ultra's the one. I know it. She's a Princess… and I'm a Prince. Surly we…

Suddenly the crowd begins to ooh and ah. People turn and are staring and pointing at the sky. Zeke looks up and sees the wormhole opening in the sky. A sucking sound is heard and it grows progressively louder. The large opening pulsates with energy as light is bent and its edges glow yellow and red. Then a large silver disk begins to rise up to the hole. He begins to feel sick as he realizes it is Ultra's ship and she is still on it. Soon two smaller ships join it. One looks to be a miniature version of the large, silver disk and the other is a small dark-red ship. News helicopters follow the craft and are flying so close they nearly collide with the saucers. As the ships reach the hole, the miniature silver disk seems to merge with the larger silver disk and the smaller dark-red ship slowly moves forward. The two helicopters appear to get too close and are sucked in and explode in flashes of light, followed several seconds later by the sounds of muted explosions. The saucers move into the wormhole, and then are gone. Moments later the edges of the wormhole begins to waiver, glow red and purple and then close. The sudden silence is almost deafening before it is broken by the screams and applause of the tourists on the pier.

View shifts to Zeke. Minutes have passed and he has moved to the beach and is walking down the shoreline. His eyes are hollow with disbelief and loss, tears glisten his cheek and he looks devastated.

View shifts to the pretty petite girl who looks out from the pier at Zeke as he walks away. She looks to see no one is watching, raises her hand and transforms her dark hair back to its normal short brown, curled and highlighted form. The green eyes revert back to their brown color and her braces reappear. She watches as Zeke stops and looks up into the clear starry night in the direction of where the wormhole was located. He stares, lost in his thoughts, but obviously distraught. Hera turns in disgust, and stomps back to the front of the pier and then home.

View returns to Zeke. A nearby couple sits on a beach towel, listening to music and kissing. Zeke looks at them and feels more alone than ever before in his young life. 'Behind These Hazel Eyes,' by Kelly Clarkson plays from their radio.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on._

Scene shifts to Ultra. She is alone in her compartment, her amber eyes glow large and tears flow down her cheek. She hears her mom yelling at Rath, and Jesse yelling at both of them. Ultra turns and retrieves the iPod Zeke gave her from her jacket. Plugging in the earphones, desperate to drown out the voice of her mother, she hits play.

_I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these amber eyes  
_

She sits down on a cushion. As she stares blankly at the wall, her clothing starts to shift. They transform first to the harem girl outfit and then to the gray corduroy pants and black sweater and boots. As her clothes continue to change, she cries harder with the memories attached to each outfit.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be_

_  
_Her clothes shift to the white miniskirt and cowboy boots, and then to the Mudd jeans and Disney t-shirt. 

_So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

She stands and walks to her compartment's control center and places her hand on the screen, transferring memories into the computer. One by one, the screens lining the walls start to fill with live action video of her and Zeke together. Ultra covers her face as she cries harder drowning in her loss. She feels like her life is falling apart.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these amber eyes._

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 613: Retaliation**

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, and**

modified

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: scene opens with both Alan and Alex standing outside the Paradise Pier Hotel. It is late and the roof is bathed in the glare of harsh floodlight. The camera shows Michael, Maria, Max and Liz in the background, but they are out of focus. Alex and Alan are talking to each other but as the camera zooms in they turn to look at us.

**Alan**: did you miss us? We left off at a pretty vital point last time.

**Alex**: Queen Mariela came for Ultra and wreaked havoc with Zeke's love life. Ultra left the planet without Zeke. Hera saw Zeke's reaction and thinks he has made his choice, but we're not so sure. When Ultra left, Rath returned to Antar too.

**Alan**: he took Jesse and the Shaft with him. The saucer came through an unscheduled wormhole opening. The Evil and a government probe left Earth as well through that wormhole, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. (He throws a glare at Alex like it's his fault they're skipping around.) Lord N'Tone went to ENMU to get the vaccine for the disease but found everyone dead or dying. He locked the survivors into stasis chambers. And…

**Alex** (cutting in): Kal's secretary Taura is a shapeshifter working for King Rath and she killed Raesana. (Alan gives him a bewildered look. Alex just shrugs.) I wanted to finish the topic we were on. And don't forget to mention that Aunt Izzy told everyone about what Kolin said about her destiny and the problems on the Five Planets.

**Alan**: I was about to mention that! Anyway, the President and his wife are on their way to meet with the ship and the aliens.

**Alex**: Max tried to find Tess telepathically for Uncle Hanley and Aunt Rae but for some reason, she ignored him and went to find Leanna instead. They were supposed to find her and bring her to Queen Mariela, so she could decide if Zeke was worthy of marrying Ultra. I guess it's pointless now. Ultra is so upset because Hera claimed him with _The_ Kiss and thinks that she has lost him. The last person you saw was Ultra, heartbroken over Zeke. She was crying and listening to the adults argue. It must have been aw…

**Alan** (looking annoyed at being interrupted again): and don't forget, Uncle Hanley, Aunt Rae, and Aunt Izzy getting ready to board the ship.

**Alex** (nodding): let me show…

**Alan** (interrupting): let _us_ show you (he gives his brother an irritated look) what happened.

They start to turn back to the hotel roof, then turn and wave to us to join them.

_**Episode begins minutes earlier at the roof of the Disney Grand Californian Hotel**_. The silver ship rises slowly, the landing struts retract, and then it continues up 200 feet before it stops and seems to hover. Isabel, Hanley and Raeve stare up at the ship, stunned that it appears to be leaving without them.

**Isabel** (shouting to the ship): come back… you can't leave…

Hanley and Raeve look as perplexed.

**Hanley** (shocked): something must have gone wrong! The plan was for Rae and me to find Tess, and bring her to the Queen. But even if unsuccessful, we were to reenter the ship and return to Antar.

**Isabel **(turns to Hanley and screams): apperate. (He looks at her confused. She grabs his hand, the look in her eyes desperate.) Take us to the ship.

**Hanley** (unsure): but.

**Isabel** (commanding): take me, now!

Hanley takes Isabel and Raeve's hands in his, momentarily looks back at Max, Michael, and the others and then closes his eyes. The three slowly disappear.

Michael looks lost, his friend and new-found sister is gone. Max turns to him and the look in his eyes shows his sadness and the overwhelming feeling of loss now that Isabel has left. Maria and Liz wrap their arms around their mates and try to offer comfort. They turn and stare up at the ship as it suddenly moves sideways and then rises rapidly. Max stares, unable to move, his heart breaking when there is a loud pop. The group turns to the side and they see Isabel rematerialize, followed a split second later by Hanley and Raeve. She stares up at the ship as it approaches the wormhole and disappears. There is a sudden silence as the hole closes. Isabel looks unsteady on her feet and Max and Michael rush to her. They catch her as she faints. The others crowd around, concerned. Isabel opens her eyes and the tears begin to flow.

**Isabel**: what am I to do… Kolin… he's depending on me… (She looks lost, her feeling of importance, of being needed and loved evaporating as quickly as the silver saucer departs from Earth. Max wraps an arm around her, steadying her.)

**Michael** (to Hanley, as a smile begins to spread across his face as he understands that she is still with him, he hugs Isabel too): what happened? (The relief at her return is overwhelming.)

**Hanley** (shaking his head): some walls are shielded, preventing entry. The ship's hull was too tough… impermeable. I tried, I…

**Max **(nodding to Hanley, showing he understands, as he picks Isabel up in his strong arms): let's get her back to our rooms.

Michael grabs Maria's hand and the boys follow as he clears a way to the door. Royal Protectors make way and escort them to the elevator.

**Liz**: I think it's time to go back home.

**Alex** (curious): where's Zeke?

**Alan** (knowing): he went to the beach, to meet Ultra.

**Liz** (her eyes beginning to fill with tears): he went… (she turns and looks up as she points her index finger skyward) to… (she can't believe he is gone).

**Alan** (confused): no, Zeke's still at Huntington Beach.

**Alex** (indignant for Zeke): Ultra… (he looks at Alex), she returned home without him.

**Max** (relieved his son has not left, he reaches out telepathically): Zeke? Are you okay? Tell me where you are and we'll come and get you.

View shifts to the beach. It is dark and Zeke walks forlornly along. The tide is coming in and he walks ankle deep in the freezing Pacific water.

**Zeke** (telepathically to his father): I'm… physically I'm fine. Ultra… she's… gone. I just need some time alone. I'll catch a cab back in a while. I just need some time to think.

**Max** (still reviving from the near loss of his son): are you sure? We could be there in no time.

**Zeke** (trying to sound okay): I'm fine… I'll come back soon.

Max still looks shell shocked with Isabel having left him, and the thought that Zeke might have gone, too.

The elevator doors open and Max and the others enter. Four Protectors crowd in after them and they ride down to the second floor to their connected suites.

Scene shifts to Air Force One, Charles McTrebly, the Chief of Staff dressed in a dark wool suit, white shirt with a gray tie, runs into the cabin and interrupts George, who was telling a joke to the First Lady and several White House reporters. The President, in jeans and a flannel shirt looks up annoyed as Charles spoils the punch line.

**Charles**: can I speak to you… alone.

**President** (catching the urgency in Charles's tone): of course. Laura… gentlemen… excuse me a minute. (Charles and the President exit and enter a small office built into the airplane.) So what's so urgent that…

**Charles** (concerned, pacing back and forth interrupts): they left.

**President** (confused): who left?

**Charles** (surprised): why… the aliens. Their ship just rose, rendezvoused with the wormhole and (he looks shocked)… they're gone.

**President** (looking confused): the ship came, stayed a few hours and then… it just left? (He sits down, beginning to feel exhausted). What do we do now? I'll look like a fool. Everyone knows I flew off to meet the aliens, and they leave before I even get there. We've got to turn around. (He gets up and starts to leave.)

**Charles** (alarmed): no, we can't go back. That will look even worse. (He thinks for a minute.) You said you were going to visit with the aliens, and you will. (The President looks confused, not following.) We'll just divert to the alien capital of the world.

**President** (beginning to smile, as he understands): Roswell.

Charles nods, and you can see his is thinking fast.

**Charles** (now very focused): I've got to make some calls. We need a big crowd to welcome you at the airport. Can Air Force One even land at the Roswell airport? I'll call the TV stations and the press, then the Embassy to arrange a meeting.

**President** (big smile): maybe I can meet the Princess… Ultra.

**Charles** (nodding): absolutely, and visit with the Emissary and the Ambassador… go to the Education Center… mix with some towns people. This will be great PR… just what you need.

**President** (looking serious): I want to meet with Max. (He considers.) Contact Senator Martinez, our Ambassador to Antar. He can…

**Charles** (getting up, ready to go into action): yes, I'll call Jorge. We'll turn this visit into a fence-mending mission. Do they want anything? Is there anything we can offer?

**President** (considering): well, Max said… that he would need our help.

**Charles**: help?

**President**: we could offer military support, like a mutual support/non-aggression pact. If anyone attacks the US, the aliens would aide us, and if anyone attacked Antar, we'd… you know… support them. And since they're a gadzillion miles away, we don't really have to do anything.

**Charles** (smiling): perfect, we get all the benefits, with no downside.

Scene shifts to Tess. She is sitting in a cab by the side of Del Mar Blvd in South Newport. It is late and the streetlight above the cab casts a harsh yellow light. She is dressed in a short red, white and black patterned skirt and a white, short sleeve top; a black stone pendant hangs around her neck. The short Vietnamese cabby is looking impatient as the meter continues to run. As he turns to complain again, a silver Mercedes convertible pulls into a modest redbrick bungalow with a red-tile Spanish roof overlooking the beach. Leanna hits the remote, the garage door opens and the lights come on as she pulls in. As she exits the car we see in the garage lights Leanna is wearing dark slacks and a dark knit top. Her long reddish-blond hair is pulled back into a bun and we see a dark hat in her hand. She punches a button and the garage door begins to close. Tess throws a real $50 bill over the seat and gets out. The cabby looks relieved and pulls away. Tess walks tentatively to Leanna's door, unscrews the light bulb, and knocks.

**Tess Voice Over** (scared): I have to find them first. If Dr. Shaal finds Max's DNA donor…

Tess rings the doorbell, and the door opens and Leanna looks out on the darkened entrance way. As she recognizes Tess, she tries to slam the door, but Tess is too quick, blocking the door with her foot.

**Leanna**: get out of here. You're a…

**Tess** (speaking quietly, in a calm commanding voice): let me in.

**Leanna** (becoming fearful): no! Stay back; please… don't hurt me. (She gathers her nerve.) Leave or I'll call the police.

**Tess** (leaning in and taking Leanna by the hand): I'm the least of your worries. (Leanna begins to resist.) You know too much. Leanne, it's only a matter of time before Dr. Shaal and Dr. Nero find you, and then… (The look on her face is grim.) Pack a few things; we need to get out of here.

Tess's head suddenly swings to look down the street as a large black car with deeply tinted windows and its bright lights on, illuminating the road and the houses, slowly crawls past. Leanna is unnerved and she runs into the house. Tess begins to follow and is nearly knocked over as Leanna comes running out with her car keys. She hits the remote and the garage door begins to open. Leanna takes a long suspicious look at the black car and then runs to her Mercedes convertible and starts the engine. Without invitation, Tess jumps into the passenger seat as Leanna rapidly backs out and tears down the street.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's suite at the Paradise Pier Hotel. Max stares out the window at Disneyland. Sleeping Beauty's castle is illuminated and the park dazzles with colored lights. Liz comes in and sits down on the bed after putting the baby down. She pats the space beside her, inviting Max to join her. He walks over and wraps his arms around her and kisses her. He just holds her for several seconds, squeezing her tight.

**Liz** (tenderly): you thought Isabel had gone, didn't you.

**Max** (tears glistening in his eyes): she was ready. Isabel got on that ship and left us. She didn't even hug Michael or me goodbye. She just waved, and then she… disappeared.

**Liz** (caressing his cheek, looking deep into his eyes): I could feel your pain, your loss… the look in your eyes… in Michael's eyes, when Hanley took her away.

**Max** (solemn): the three us, we've been inseparable. Until we learned about you and the others, we thought we were the only half-human hybrids on the planet. The two of us shared a bond unlike any other. A bond that not even Michael completely understands: she's my sister. Together we feared for our lives, strived to understand where we came from, why we were here. (He pulls Liz close, in another long embrace.) We fought and argued, but we loved each other. She once told me that I was her home and then, to know that she could just leave me, after all that. (He turns to Liz.) My big sister. (Liz embraces Max again, this time stroking his hair with her hand. After a while she pulls away, leaving her hands on Max's shoulders.)

**Liz **(looking at Max, speaking quietly): your destiny always seemed clearer. You were the king, the leader and the healer. Michael was the general, your advisor. Isabel searched for her destiny. She couldn't accept that her role, that she was only to be a princess; she needed something more. I can see it in Isabel's eyes, Kolin told her how much he loved her and that he needed her.

**Max** (nodding): I know. Her presence on Artur, her delivery of the fatal shot that would save all the planets; it gave her what she's always longed for: to feel loved and needed. My mind, it can understand her actions… but my heart, it cannot.

**Liz** (tenderly): and Zeke…

**Max** (trying to convince himself): he couldn't leave us. I mean, Ultra's important to him, but we're his parents. Our love is unconditional, forever. He wouldn't throw that away for a girl he only knew a few months (he turns to Liz, a questioning look in his eyes), could he?

The scene shifts to later that evening; everyone has joined Max and Liz in their suite. Pizza boxes and empty 2-L pop bottles of Cherry Coke and containers of Snapple litter the coffee tables. Several hours have passed since the saucer's arrival and it's unexpectedly short stay. The implications begin to sink in. Isabel's description of the troubles on the Five Planets, Dimitri's plan to suck Zyst dry, and the fear that he is just a front for The Evil are unnerving. And the fear that when The Evil finishes with Zyst, she will move to the next planet, rests heavily on everyone's mind. Isabel is particularly distressed.

**Isabel** (speaking to herself as she snaps her cell phone closed for the tenth time): where is he? I've been calling all night. I've left message after message; I know he is out with Raesana. Where is Jesse? Where is that cheating, sorry excuse for a husband?

The door to the suite opens and everyone turns with fear. Max, Michael, Maria, and Isabel turn in unison, their right hands raised in a defensive posture. The door opens and Zeke walks in. He looks worn out. When Max recognizes it is his son, he runs to Zeke.

**Max** (anxious): Zeke… are you okay? (They hug, both relieved to be back together.)

**Zeke **(sad, somber expression on his face): I'm okay.

Everyone begins to talk at the same time, asking questions again, what happened, where is Ultra, why did the ship leave so unexpectedly, and what they should do next. Zeke has a thought, and looks around until he spots Alan and Alex.

**Zeke** (smile forming on his face): excuse me a minute; I've got to contact Ultra. (He walks to his cousins, and sheppards them into the side bedroom.) Alan (he turns next to the other twin), Alex… I need your help. I've never been able to communicate… telepathically with Ultra. But, at the Embassy, we together…

**Alan**: were able…

**Alex**: to contact her.

Zeke extends his hands. Alan takes Zeke's left hand and Alex his right. The three walk to the window and stare up into the night sky.

**Zeke** (pleading, telepathically): Ultra… if you can hear me (he looks at Alan who nods encouragement), speak to me. I must know why you left. Did I do something… did I say (he looks at Alex)… was it your mother? We were meant to be together. I don't know how, but if you want me… I'll find a way… for us to be together again. (He looks expectant.)

View shifts to Ultra who is sitting in a corner of her compartment aboard the ship dressed in the gray corduroy pants, gray sweater and black boots outfit. She stares at a small color photo of her and Zeke taken at Disneyland. The view screens covering the walls are black, except for the one picture of Ultra and Zeke on the Splash Mountain ride.

An external view shows the ship is deep inside the wormhole, the large silver ship, a small dark red ship, and the gray oblong US Air Force probe move rapidly along the torturous path inside the undulating conduit. The probe suddenly implodes and disintegrates. The walls of the wormhole constantly change to different colors of streaking red, yellow, and blue light.

View returns to Ultra's compartment in the interior of the ship. All normal communications are blocked due to the electromagnetic field inside the wormhole, but still Ultra looks up startled, recognizing Zeke's voice. She tries to look irritated and angry with him for his dalliances with Hera. But she can't resist him. The sad expression on her face changes to one of hope and the look in her red-rimmed eyes quickly shifts to one of excitement.

**Ultra**: Zeke? Where are you? (She searches the room as if expecting to see Zeke, but he is not there.) Oh, Zekey, I miss you so. (Ultra runs to the intercom and then to the door, and opens it, but no one is there.) Don't play games; come out… where are you?

Her happy mood begins to fade and her expression reverts back to one of depression as she closes the door and returns to her spot and slides back down to the floor.

**Ultra** (to herself, her sadness turning to anger): he did that on purpose. He's playing with me, that slimly little bastard. How can he play with my heart like that? Taur, what did I see in him. (Angry, the tears flowing again.) Well, my little Prince, you will not have me to play with anymore. You wanted her; you got her… go to your little tramp. (She tears the photo in two and throws it onto the floor.)

Tears fall as she selects another sad song of love lost from the iPod.

View returns to Zeke. His look of hope and expectation slowly drain and he turns away.

**Alan**: don't worry. She'll call as soon as she reaches Cano.

**Alex**: our powers… they are unpredictable. It's a long way… and there's the wormhole effect…

**Alan**: we probably never got through.

**Zeke** (seeing only the glimpse of the irritation and anger in Ultra's face): no, we made contact. I don't think she will be contacting me. I've… lost her.

**Alex** (trying to comfort his older cousin): maybe it's for the best.

**Alan**: she is far away, and back home with her people.

**Alex**: and your home… is here… isn't it?

Zeke pauses as if to think about what Alex asked and then starts to walk back to the bedroom door. He looks resigned to his fate. The twins follow him out into the hotel room. As they enter everyone turns and looks at them expectantly, but one look at Zeke's face tells them he was not successful.

The phone rings and Max tentatively walks to it, presses the speaker phone button, and connects.

**Max** (cautiously): yes.

**Kal** (excited): Max. The President is coming.

**Max** (surprised): to LA?

**Kal**: no, to Roswell. He wants to meet you.

**Liz** (walking closer to the phone): it's too dangerous. The reporters will ask questions. The TV could pick him up.

**Michael**: hiding in plain sight doesn't work well when you're outted on national TV.

**Zeke**: dad works at the Education Center. They can meet there.

**Liz**: still too open. Why would the President meet with a lowly employee? It would still draw too much attention.

**Alan**: the Mind Theater.

**Alex** (nodding): Uncle Max can escort him into the Theater.

**Maria**: but, the experience only takes a minute, that's not long enough…

**Zeke**: no it appears to outsiders to only last a minute, but on the inside it appears to be much longer, minutes or hours. I can connect dad to the President. They can talk as long as they like, but it will still appear to be only a minute.

**Max** (nodding): Kal set it up. Make sure the President schedules a visit through the Mind Theater tomorrow afternoon.

Scene shifts to early the next morning as their chartered jet lands at the Roswell airport. As the craft rolls down the runway, it passes two C-140 cargo jets and Air Force One parked on the outskirts of the airport grounds. Humvees, troop carriers, and a hundred armed infantry soldiers surround the three airplanes. The jet continues forward and turns into the Executive Jet hangar. The stewardess opens the door and lowers the steps as two limousines roll up beside the jet. Crewmembers begin to unload the luggage into the limos.

As Max and Liz exit and walk down the steps, they see Jeff and Nancy. Liz, carrying baby Malarthe runs to her parents and hugs them. Max is surprised when he sees his mother. Before he can go to her, Isabel runs past and hugs her mom. The two walk off deep in conversation as Isabel begins to relay the depth of her despair. Diane turns and gives Max a brief welcoming smile before she turns back to Isabel.

**Max** (walking to the limo): well, we'll see you back at home. Zeke and I need to change and get back to the Education Center before the President…

**Isabel **(looking shocked): no! We have to go to the Embassy, now! I have to… I have to know for sure…

**Max** (starts to object until he sees the determination in Isabel's eye): of course… we can stop at the Embassy first.

**Michael**: it's on the way, let's all go.

Everyone gets into one of the two limos, except Isabel who gets in Diane's BMW and Liz and Malarthe who ride with Jeff and Nancy in their Chevy Silverado double cab truck. An aerial view follows the path of the two limos, the BMW, and the truck. As they rise up into the mountains and crest the ridge they can see down into the Compound below. Troops and secret service agents line the road. Traffic is moving slowly. They continue down the highway and pull to a checkpoint where an Army Private stops them.

**Max** (rolling down the passenger window and looking out at the soldiers): what's going on?

**Soldier** (very stern, to the limo driver): drivers license. (The driver pulls out his license and hands it to the Private who stares at the picture. Then he turns and looks at Max.) You don't know? (Shaking his head indicating he doesn't believe Max.) The President. He's visiting the Antarian Compound later today. Access to the Embassy and the Education Center grounds is being monitored. The entire complex will be shut down in a few hours for a full security sweeps prior to his arrival. (The Private takes one more look at the license, and at Max, and then returns the license to the driver and waves them forward.)

The process is repeated with the other limo and the BMW and the truck. They pull forward as a caravan and stop at the side road leading to the Embassy. A Sergeant and a Private stand behind a temporary barricade and wave them on, indicating no access. Max opens the door and steps out prompting the two soldiers and a line of troops behind them to draw their pistols. But, at the same time four Royal Protectors see Max and run forward. After a heated discussion, the soldiers move back, remove the barricade and unhappily allow the caravan to pass. The Sergeant quickly gets on his radio to notify the attachment commander of this breech of security.

A group of Protectors meet them at the back entrance to the Embassy and escort the group to the top floor. Isabel runs ahead and immediately goes to Jesse's office. The door is closed and locked. Michael steps forward, places his hand on the lock, and after a soft click, they walk in. A surprised and startled Madison is sitting in Jesse's chair, her eyes are red and she looks like she has been crying. She is holding a framed picture.

**Isabel** (angry): what are you doing here!

**Madison** (recoils at the harsh words): He's… (She looks around and looks lost.) He's gone. (Madison gets up, looks around longingly at the office and glances as the picture she is holding of Jesse standing beside her, Kal and Raesana. Madison turns, still carrying the photo, and walks out of the office.)

**Taura** (walking up to the group): Jesse was needed on Antar. Rath requested his presence, and the Emissary was able to convince him to return to our planet when the saucer returned home. He, naturally, was reluctant to leave, but knew his duty.

**Isabel and Madison** (both shocked when the 'truth' was confirmed): he left us (they turn and look at each other) for Raesana?

**Liz**: and Lord N'Tone?

**Taura**: he returned too. He took the vaccine, the cure for the Earth Disease, and the Earth technicians, back to Antar.

Scene shifts to Antar. The wormhole opens high in the midday sky, directly above the Antarian palace. Rath's silver ship emerges from the hole. A fraction of a second later it is followed by the Empress's dark red ship which immediately cloaks and disappears.

Scene returns to the Embassy. Isabel is sitting in Jesse's chair. She holds a picture of her and Jesse taken at the beginning of their trip to Cancun. They both look so happy together. Suddenly Isabel jumps up as if shocked.

**Isabel** (her eyes wide in fright): the Shaft.

**Michael** (immediately picking up on her fear): but… it's protected in the safe. No one…

**Max** (looking fearful too): no one, but one of the Royal Four…

**Isabel** (looking devastated at the thought of his betrayal): or a mate…

She runs to the elevator and hits 'down.' The elevator doors soon open and everyone climbs on board. Isabel hits 'BB' and the doors close. They reopen in seconds and the extended pod squad exit out into the subbasement. Isabel and Michael run around the corner, place their hands on the wall, and a partition slides back revealing the room and the open safe. Max and the others catch up and stare open mouthed at the safe. Liz walks forward and inspects the safe's interior. Maria checks too and it is clear the Shaft and the box containing the code are gone.

The elevator opens and four more Royal Protectors, Kal, Madison, and Taura exit. They walk up to the others. Isabel swings around with anger.

**Isabel** (seething): where is it?

**Taura** (appearing totally under control as she looks into the safe): the Shaft?

**Michael** (angry too): yes! The Shaft of Orion!

**Taura **(calm): Rath needed the Shaft of Orion to battle The Evil. What the King needs (looking superior, she turns and stares at them all), the King gets. (She becomes indignant.) It was an ancient alien weapon, designed to battle an alien evil. Alien… not terrestrial. It does not concern you, or Earth.

**Max** (angry): I am King; everything that affects Antar concerns me. I…

**Kal **(cutting him off, becoming angry too): no, you are not the King. I begged you to return to the crown. You refused. Rath is not you… not as capable, not the leader you could have been, but… he had the guts to accept the reins of power when they were thrust upon him.

**Max** (outraged): you were in on this?

**Kal** (stern): no, I knew nothing of the plot until I returned this morning.

**Taura**: Rath… he only did what he had to, to defend our planet. (She glares at Max.)

**Max** (angry): listen…

**Kal **(becoming angry too): no, you listen. Are you ready to return, Zan, and assume your duty?

**Max** (looking shocked at the verbal attack): I'm not Zan, I'm…

**Kal **(turning to Michael): you; you are also the son of D'tharthé. Are you ready to assume the throne? (Both men look reluctant, Liz and Maria moving close, standing close to their husbands.) That's what I thought.

**Taura**: until you are ready to accept your duty, do not criticize our King. (She turns and stomps back to the elevator, entering alone as the doors open. Before they close, she calls out.) Go home. Leave us, and those willing to fight for our planet, to do what must be done. (The doors shut and the group is left speechless.)

Everyone is shocked, but as there appears nothing else to do in the basement, they start to walk to the elevator.

**Kal** (consoling): look, I didn't plan to come down on you so hard. I love Earth. I don't want to return, either. But, can you blame Rath for trying to save Antar?

**Liz** (walking to Max and taking his hand): Amíle said that only with the help of Earth, could The Evil be defeated. Rath's headstrong approach won't be successful.

**Maria**: his cowboy, shoot first and ask questions later approach will only get us all in trouble. (Everyone pauses for a moment to glance at Michael.)

**Michael:** what? I'm less headstrong now.

**Kal** (nodding): maybe you're right. If you want Earth's help, now is your opportunity. The President will be here soon… I hope your plan works.

**Max** (nodding): let's get back and change.

Michael looks unsure, but nods. They enter the elevator and it opens on the first floor. Everyone exits and starts to head for the limos. Isabel stops, and returns to the elevator. Max notices and turns to her.

**Isabel**: go ahead. I'm not ready to leave yet. (Max and Michael start towards her.) No, not right now, I just want to be alone. I'm going back to Jesse's office. I need time to grieve. I need time alone with my memories of him.

Scene returns to Antar. Crowds of citizens come flooding out of the city buildings, the caves, and the desert outposts. They all stare and point to the sky at the wormhole that pulsates, glowing red and yellow in the sky. Rath taps into The Connection as he stands at the helm of the ship holding up the Shaft of Orion.

**Rath**: I, King Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé, have returned. I bring with me the Shaft of Orion. Fear not, citizens of Antar, I will drive out The Evil, and save Zyst from the clutches of the Empress.

Scene shifts to the Education Center. Three long black presidential limousines pull up outside the Center. Secret Service agents spring out and confer with agents on the ground. They look assured, and open the door for the President and the First Lady who walk to the door. Education Center staff open the two large doors and Kal and Ambassador Martinez step forward to welcome them. The entourage moves forward and Secret Service agents secure the entrances. Kal and Martinez begin the tour.

Scene returns to the Embassy. Isabel is sitting in Jesse's chair, both feet up on the seat cushion and her arms coiled around her knees staring off into the distance. The camera moves back and we see the office complex is deserted. Isabel walks out of Jesse's office and enters Kal's corner office. She looks out the window and sees the collection of cars, troop carriers, news trucks and uplink vans surrounding the Education Center. A barricade has been erected around the entrance, and two thousand spectators and tourists strain to get a glimpse of the President. Isabel suddenly has an idea. A smile forms on her face as she runs to the elevator and pushes '2.' The doors open on the second floor, and she strides to the communication unit and grabs the remote. Seconds later the large TV lowers from the ceiling. She turns and speaks to the blank screen.

**Isabel**: Kolin. Pick up. I need (she feels weak), I need to speak to you. (Nothing happens and she looks devastated. Her only hope, to talk to someone who loves her is unsuccessful. She looks back and forth, not knowing what to do when the screen comes to life and King Kolin's worried face fills the screen.

**Kolin**: _'M'les, _'_Les m'leat_. Oh Isabel, my love…

**Isabel** (starting to cry): I tried. I was there, at the ship and ready to return.

**Kolin** (looking confused): what ship?

**Isabel** (now confused too, as a tear drops from her eye): the ship, the one that emerged from the wormhole here on Earth. The ship you sent… to get me, so I… so we could… save Artur from… from The Evil.

**Kolin** (looking surprised): a ship was on Earth? (He begins to smile) you were ready to return… to me. (His face shows joy that she had decided to join him, and then anger and sadness with the knowledge that a ship was there and she is not on it.) I know nothing of this ship. I know (he looks away surprised). Wait; there is a message, from The Connection… (He closes his eyes) it says, that Rath has returned. (He turns to Isabel.) Rath was on Earth? (He closes his eyes again, and opens them with shock.) It says, that he has returned with the greatest weapon known to Taur… the fabled Shaft of Orion.

**Isabel**: that's right. He stole the Shaft.

**Kolin** (surprised): it's real? The Shaft? It really exits? A weapon so powerful that no one can stand before it? And Rath… he has this weapon? (Hope and excitement cover his face.) He can defeat The Evil, and free the Five Planets from her tyranny? (There is a commotion and Kolin's chamber begins to fill with Protector and palace staff. They are all yelling and calling to Kolin.) Isabel… (he looks torn, not knowing what to do), I must go. I'll contact you as soon as I get to the bottom of this. (He looks at her with love and starts to say something as his image fades.)

Rath's ship slowly settles down on the palace lawn. Servants begin to run out to welcome him back. Soon other small ships start to arrive followed minutes later by a large Canoian cruiser; it lands and King Larek strides forward. The yellow transport beam comes on and Rath emerges from his ship. He knows his reappearance will be broadcast to all the planets and is wearing a ceremonial outfit of black boots, long dark leggings, a sleeveless tunic, and a long black cloak emblazoned with the whirlwind symbol. Jesse still in his business suit emerges with him. Jesse looks around at the strange landscape and hears the many unfamiliar tongues. He recognizes Calypso, dressed in a flowing green diaphanous robe; she runs to Rath and wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Calypso gives Jesse a confused but friendly look.

Seconds later there is a second emission and Queen Mariela and Princess Ultra emerge. The Queen is dressed in a shimmering pale bluish-white dress of nearly see-through material with her face decorated in an elaborate pattern of ice blue, white, and silver surrounding her eyes, but Ultra is wearing Earth clothes and is without makeup. Larek runs to them, takes Mariela is his arms but is shocked when he sees the sad expression on his daughter's face. Larek looks devastated by her tear-streaked face. He releases Mariela and wraps Ultra in a warm embrace. Ultra hesitates for a second, and then hugs him tight as the tears begin to flow. The three walk back to the Canoian cruiser and are transported on board.

View shifts to Jesse. He is standing alone, not knowing what to do. He is surrounded by humanoid-like creatures, but with their unusual clothing, glowing eyes, and indecipherable languages he feels more alone and isolated than ever before in his life. A young man walks up and begins to talk to him in a strange language. The man stops, opens a pouch at his hip and pulls out a fine mesh net. He places it on Jesse's head, and suddenly Jesse can understand the yells and screams of the people welcoming Rath home.

**Young man** (seeing the surprised, questioning looks in Jesse's eyes): it is a universal translator. It will allow you to communicate with all until you learn our languages. He extends a hand; I am Iano N'Tone. You are from Earth, what news do you bring of my father, Isaac?

**Jesse**: your father… (surprised that his words come out in a strange language, yet he is able to understand everything) he was a great man. He strove to serve your planet while helping Earth. But… I have bad news. He was trying to deliver a vaccine… a cure… for the Earth Disease. Lord N'Tone was not at the pickup point… there was an emergency beacon… I fear… something went wrong.

**Iano N'Tone** (sad, but under control): we knew the trip would be dangerous. But my father was a courageous man. When the King called, he knew his duty. (He turns, sad, tears glistening his eyes and begins to walk away. After a few steps he turns back to Jesse.) Where will you stay… here… on Antar?

**Jesse** (looks around and shrugs his shoulders): I have no idea. Coming to Antar was not my idea. Until a few hours ago… or what seems like hours… I had no idea I was coming. Rath must…

**Iano**: stay with us. My mother and brothers will want to know everything. (Jesse looks over at Rath who is surrounded by well wishers.) Don't worry, the Protectors will know where you are, and Rath can reach you anytime… day or night.

A new massive battle ship, with the Arturian coiled snake outlined across the saucer surface, lands. A blue transport beam comes on as King Kolin, looking angry and determined exits and walks stiffly towards the crowd surrounding Rath. His fists clench and unclench as he is trying to controls his anger.

View shifts to Rath. The sister of Raesana, Oxymora, has worked her way forward and is trying to question Rath. The King looks annoyed when suddenly a familiar voice rings out.

**Kolin** (angry but maintaining control): Rath! (The crowd is silenced as they recognize the strong authoritative voice of the King of Artur.) Rath, I must speak to you. It is urgent.

Rath looks away from Oxymora, takes Calypso's hand, and beckons Kolin into the palace. Oxymora yells out, pushing her demands for an explanation. Rath looks at a Protector and nods towards the complaining woman. Two Royal Protectors emerge and drag the yelling and screaming woman away.

View shifts to inside the Canoian ship as it lifts from the surface and heads back to its planet.

**Larek** (concerned as he speaks to his daughter): Ultra, what happened? Why… why are you crying?

Ultra turns to her father, unsure what to say, and then turns and runs to her room. Duke Sargon, her governess, her tutors, and three maids follow her back to her compartment.

**Larek** (turning to Mariela): what's going on?

**Mariela** (wrapping an arm around his arm): I'll tell you everything. (He looks at her questioningly.) Young Prince Zeke… he broke her heart.

Larek looks angry; he looks back to the area on the ship where Ultra withdrew.

**Larek**: I should go to her.

**Mariela**: give her a little time. She knows you love her. She'll come to you. (She turns and takes his hand.) Let me tell you what I know about Ultra's experience, and… about Rath.

View shifts to inside Ultra's massive compartment. Duke Sargon and the governess are immediately aware of the Princess's distress, but don't know what to do.

**Duke Sargon**: we want to welcome you back. The citizens on Cano will be relieved you are safe. (He motions to the governess who hands him an appointment book.) Tomorrow we will schedule you a meeting with the priests, and then lunch with the Duke of Ston.

Ultra tries to ignore them. She plugs in her iPod and hits play.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm  
_  
**Governess**: and you must address your subjects. I'll arrange time for The Connection for after lunch.

**Tutor No. 1**: I fear you have neglected your studies. We'll immediately have to start work on Canoian history.

**Tutor No. 2**: and diplomacy, science, and philosophy. I've already scheduled time in the Learning Temple for the entire afternoon.

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
_

**Governess** (shaking her head): and we'll have to get you new clothes. These (she tugs at Ultra's sweater, looking with disgust) will never do. I'll call the seamstress, and get you into the rejuvenation temple.

**Ultra** (turning from them): no. I need time. Cancel all those plans. I need to…

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
_

**Duke Sargon**: listen young lady; you have obligations. A Princess must be prepared to sacrifice for her subjects. Now, at 9 we will…

Ultra swings around to him. The expression in her face is initially angry, and then only determined.

**Ultra**: don't you ever talk to me that way again! I may have left a girl, but I returned a woman.

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected   
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love __  
_

My heart's been broken and I'll be damned if a man will ever tell me what to do again. I will determine my schedule, where I go, whom I speak to and when.

**Duke Sargon**: that's not acceptable. Listen Ultra…

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
_

**Ultra** (commanding, in total control): you will address me as Princess Ultra. Leave. (She turns and then notices none of the staff have moved; they are all looking at the Duke.) Leave now, or there will be a quick trip to the sulfur mines on Hades. (She walks to the door and opens it.) Out. If I need your help, I'll summon you.

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
_  
The Duke and the others don't know what to do, but see they have no option and file out. The Duke turns to Ultra to say one last thing as she closes the door in his face.

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love's not true._

Ultra pulls out the two halves of the photo of her and Zeke from her pants. Running her hand along the tear, she restores it to its original form. She looks at the photo, and a small sad smile begins to form on her face.

View shifts to the hallway outside her compartment.

**Duke Sargon** (perplexed): what has happened to that sweet young child?

**Governess** (a small smile crossing her face as she laughs): she was never that sweet… never that innocent. She is no longer our Ultra girl; she is now a woman. And from the look on her face, a woman scorned.

**Duke Sargon** (shaking his head): well, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. She was always headstrong, but controllable… now…

Scene shifts to Zyst and the ten massive, oxygen extraction ships. A small red saucer materializes next to the largest ship. An access partition in the base of the Command Ship slides back; a tractor beam shoots out and pulls The Evil's ship inside.

View shifts inside to the massive hangar floor. Hundreds of small ships are lined up ready to be dispatched at a moment's notice. Officers organize a thousand troops who hurriedly move into place. Male and female troops are buttoning up their pale green tunics with dark green stitching before standing at attention. They watch in fear and awe as the transport beam comes on and the Empress emerges. She is dressed in a dark red pants suit with a black traveling cloak and strides confidently away from her ship. She inspects the assembled troops briefly, nods approval, and turns to Dimitri. He is wearing a dark green, formal military uniform with gold star epiphytes at each shoulder. Carlos is wearing a forest green pilots outfit with silver bars indicating his rank; he stands sharply at attention. They are waiting and bow as she approaches.

**Dimitri**: it is so good to see you, in person, again. (He smiles, a little nervous working with the unpredictable Empress.)

**Carlos**: your Excellency…

A look from her eyes cuts him off. He takes a step back, knowing his familiarity has exceeded his position.

**Empress** (irritated and ill tempered): report. Did Rath return with the Shaft?

**Dimitri**: yes. It was broadcast across The Connection. He has it and has told all the worlds that he plans to defeat you and take back Zyst.

**Empress**: excellent. I want an immediate attack on Onkur. Dimitri, dispatch General Kosh with five ships and begin extraction. Destroy the capital. Wipe out anyone and anything that interferes.

**Carlos** (forgetting that he should not speak): but, your Excellency. Such an attack will provoke Rath.

**Empress**: exactly. We must goad him; make him move now, before he is ready. Get him to fire first.

**Carlos** (becoming emboldened): but, if Rath uses the Shaft, it will destroy all the ships, all the troops… all of us.

**Empress** (her expression changes from irritation to a broad, sly smile): it's Carlos, right? (Carlos, smiles, unclear what is happening and why her expression has changed so rapidly.) You have served me well over the years, and … you are my loyal servant, correct? (Carlos nods hopefully and nods.) Then I shall reward you.

**Carlos** (smiling broadly): yes, yes your Excellency.

**Empress **(turning to Dimitri): promote fair Carlos. I want him elevated to Fleet General. (Dimitri looks confused, and Carlos looks surprised and pleased.)

**Dimitri** (becoming upset): but… I am Fleet General. I…

**Empress** (looking questionably at Dimitri): are you disobeying a direct order?

**Dimitri** (now fearful): no. (She rips off the gold star epiphytes that were sewn along the top of Dimitri's uniform shoulders and hands them to Carlos.)

**Empress** (looking at Dimitri): you will serve as Executive Director, reporting directly to me. (She turns to Carlos.) And you will command my fleet against Rath. Battle well General Carlos, we don't want it to look too easy.

**Carlos** (now understanding, immediately fearful): but Empress… if Rath truly has the Shaft of Orion, we stand no chance.

**Empress** (as she turns and leads Dimitri back to her ship; she turns and addresses Carlos): that is not true, General. Rath cannot be in two places at once. If he attacks you here on Zyst, then you will have given your life in a glorious cause and served your Empress well. But, if he attacks the closer and more valuable planet of Onkur, then you shall be spared. Remember, the Shaft can destroy all that oppose it, but it can only be used once. Cheer up; you have a 50/50 chance. (She looks at Carlos, her expression now deadly serious.) Oppose me… disappoint me in any way… and you shall die. Not the rapid, honorable death of a soldier in battle. No, you, your family, and everyone you know and love will be fed to my Delpac. You will die a painful death, burning slowly in its stomach acids… the death of a traitor.

**Carlos **(at first looking sick, then drawing in a big breath and trying to look strong and confident, he nods and bows deeply): yes… my Empress.

View shifts into the Empress's ship. As it pulls out from the mothership it turns towards Onkur to observe the new invasion.

**Dimitri** (smiling, relaxing in the co-pilot seat): so, we have everything under control. Rath is suckered into using the Shaft to destroy a few inconsequential ships, and you survive to dominate this section of the galaxy.

**Empress** (shaking her head): this is why I am the leader, and you are a follower. Nothing, no victory, no strategy is ever foolproof.

**Dimitri**: but with the Shaft gone…

**Empress**: there is still the Four. Their power, if focused would dwarf that of the Shaft.

**Dimitri**: but, they are on Earth and we are here. They can't harm you or deflect your plans… unless (he starts to understand).

**Empress** (nodding): exactly. If I can travel through the wormhole, so can they. It must be closed.

**Dimitri **(confused): but… it is a physical force. A passage that has exited since soon after the creation of this galaxy; it cannot be closed.

**Empress**: that is true, but for passage ships must be powered with Turkonite. No Zyst, no Turkonium, and no Turkonite…

**Dimitri**: so, no Zyst, and intergalactic travel will cease. But, the only way to eliminate Turkonium would be to (he looks at her with fear), to destroy the entire planet. No one, not even you has the power to destroy an entire planet… do you? (She looks back and smiles.)

Scene shifts to Roswell and the Education Center. Kal and Jorge have finished the main tour and lead the entourage to the Mind Theater.

**Kal**: now (turning to the TV cameras), for the crown jewel of our display, the… the Mind Theater. Only two at a time may go through. (The Secret Service agents, not having been notified of this are immediately concerned.) It's perfectly safe; it just shows you Antar… you must have read about it. One of our staff will show you the way. (Max turns and smiles at the President. He sees Max, walks forward and shakes his hand. The reporters flash pictures and the commentators are speaking quietly into their microphones.)

**Secret Service Agent**: Sir, I don't think it is advisable.

**President** (whispers to the Agent): you want me to look like a wimp in front of 50 million households? (He turns around and grabs Major Ollmann.) The Major will go with me; I'll be fine. (The President turns, walks to the entrance and he, the Major and Max enter.)

**Max** (as he leads them through the second revolving door): okay, just stand here. The trip will seem like a long visit, but in real time will only take a few seconds.

The Mind control begins and all three see the sights of Antar: they enter through the wormhole, past the three moons, and then soar down to Antar. They sweep along the Ning Desert floor, up past the caves, and to the floating city of Atlata. The President and the Major begins to chuckle overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells of Antar. Zeke emerges from a hidden compartment and stands next to his father before intervening.

The images of Antar fade, and Max, Zeke, and the President are seen standing at the deck on an Antarian war ship. The President looks around, suddenly fearful. He sees that Major Ollmann is gone and notices Zeke for the first time. Zeke points silently down on a pale frozen landscape. Ten mammoth ships hover high in the sky. Long black tubes extend down into the atmosphere. By the movement of the clouds towards the tubes, it is obvious that the tubes are being used to suck up the atmosphere. Zeke breaks contact to look in on the Major and his image fades leaving Max and the President alone.

Zeke sees the Major who continues to smile. But, unlike most visitors, he is not giggling as he absorbs the programmed sights and sounds of Antar. Zeke notices he is paying special attention to Hades. He moves in closer to the Major.

**Zeke Voice Over**: why is he so interested in our moon? (He opens his mind and sees into Major Ollmann's thoughts.)

Major Ollmann is staring at Hades. In his mind he recalls the SecDef standing at a model of Hades pointing out the important features. Major Ollmann looks up at the moon, and can just detect the gun emplacements.

**Major Ollmann**: just like we thought. I hope the probe we sent back through the wormhole is picking this up and can broadcast back more details. We'll need to knock out all their defenses in the first wave if we are going to successfully invade.

The Theater now shows the floating city of Atlata. Zeke looks back at the Major, now concerned, and returns to his father and the President.

**Max**: …the Five Planets are under attack. These ships (he points) are sucking Zyst's oxygen dry. In a few months… the O2 level will be so low that no life will be able to exist on the surface. Dimitri says he will stop, that this is all they need. But, we don't trust him. Who will be next? Onkur is the next most remote planet, but Antar, Artur, and Cano are close too. Mr. President, we need Earth's help.

**President**: Max, I can see your planets are endangered. I want to help. But, what can I do? I mean, these planets are million… billions… you know, really really far away.

**Max**: we must build an armada. A force to pass through the wormhole and do battle with The Evil.

**President**: an armada? Wormholes? Have you looked at my budget? It's all red ink. How would I ever get the American public to spend what will have to be hundreds of billions to fight an unknown evil in another galaxy? (He shakes his head.) Impossible. No nation on Earth could afford such a program. Look, I can put you in touch with some of our best scientists, but a massive new funding outlay is impossible.

**Max** (determined): then you have no objections if I speak to others… the French, or the Russians or the Chinese?

**President** (smiling arrogantly): during the cold war, small nations played off the Superpower's insecurities. Our so-called 'friends' promised to shift to the communists if we didn't support them. At the same time they played us against the Russians. But, that won't work this time. There is only one superpower. Go ahead and talk to anyone you want. No one has a few hundred billion lying around to support a wild scheme like you describe. I'm sorry Max, I'll do all I can, but there just isn't any money.

Scene shifts to the Empress and Dimitri. They look down from outer space as her new extraction ships begin to arrive and settle into the Onkurian atmosphere. Soon massive explosions can be seen radiating off the surface and a powerful firefight is underway. But the defenses of the Empress's ships and their firepower are superior. The battle's outcome is never in doubt.

**Dimitri** (staring out the view screen at the carnage): why is it so important to conquer these planets. It can't be money; you have everything you could ever want. It can't be power… who can have more power than you?

**Empress** (staring out, her eyes become glazed thinking of the past): my problem… was that I was born 3 minutes too late. (Dimitri looks at her confused.) My twin sister, Kathleen was born first. She was '_The_ Princess' and I was just Noviana. (The Empress, as if finally able to unburden herself, raises her hand and changes her hair from a golden honey blonde, to a light, shiny auburn.) She was destined to inherit it all: all the money, the fame, the adoration… and the power. I was destined to be married off to some second rate monarch on some pitiful little planet. I knew she feared me, and was plotting my downfall, so I moved first.

**Dimitri** (surprised as the Empress had never shared any of her history before): but…

**Noviana** (closing her eyes, remembering): my forces attacked simultaneous on 20 different planets. Our forces converged on the capital of Topol and we should have had her. But loyalists smuggled her out. The streets flowed red rivers that night. Any person connected to a loyalist was slaughtered on my orders. I thought the purge was complete, but still she escaped.

**Dimitri** (confused): Kathleen Topolsky was your sister?

**Noviana**: my twin sister.

**Dimitri** (shaking his head): that's impossible. She worked for me in the FBI, in the Special Unit. She was just a human…

**Noviana** (smiling): no, not a human. A Topolian princess with one goal in life… stopping me. (He begins to speak but she continues.) She had heard the rumors, the fables of a mystical, unstoppable power invested in the true _Four_. Hybrids sent to a non-descript blue planet near one of the 66 wormhole portals. She sought out all the learned, all the Seers on the inhabited planets in our quadrant and somehow learned of Max and the others. But Earth is large, billions of people. How would she find them?

**Dimitri** (starting to understand): the government. She searched until she identified the Air Force and the FBI as the responsible agencies.

**Noviana** (nodding): and then she infiltrated the Special Unit and offered to be the agent to make first contact.

**Dimitri**: she had complete access to all the files and all the specimens and artifacts. She's the one that provided them the communicator. She wanted to help them…for them to go back… and

**Noviana**: to take her with them, so she could witness my destruction. She wanted their trust, but she was unwilling to share with them her true identity. And, in the end, they rejected her.

**Dimitri** (shaking his head): no, if she was such a powerful princess, how could she have succumbed to Agent Pierce?

**Noviana**: she made a fatal error. Kathleen believed she had to take on an earthling's shape including its frailties to successfully blend in. She thought she could call back her powers whenever needed, but, when under sedation, she was powerless. Pierce used Dr. Margolin to kill her in a set fire at the hospital. I know it sounds strange, but I loved my sister. I did what I had to do, and she responded in kind. But, still I enjoyed seeing the good doctor suffer before I killed him.

Scene shifts to Earth, two days later, the Sunday before school restarts. They all converge on the Crashdown for dinner. Max takes the rear booth and Liz puts Malarthe in a high chair and slides in beside him. Isabel sits across from Max, and Zeke slips into the seat beside her. As the kids enter, Jeff sees Liz and the others and runs to tell Nancy. Michael and Maria sit down in the adjacent booth so Michaels's back is close to Isabel. The twins slide in opposite their dad and then scoot over to make room for Serena. Kyle looks around not knowing where to sit until Maria nudges Michael over and Kyle takes his seat opposite Serena. Jeff and Nancy come out together, excited to see them all.

**Jeff**: this is a pleasant surprise!

**Nancy**: Michael has become a regular, but the rest of you (she laughs) have become strangers. (She picks up the baby and begins to baby talk to Malarthe.)

**Max**: I was just missing some men-in-blackberry pie.

**Liz** (giggling): and I thought you longed for an alien blast.

**Jeff**: do you know what you all want? Heavenly Hash is today's special (he smiles.)

**Nancy** (putting the baby on her hip): let me take your drink orders. (They order and Nancy takes Mally and the drink slip back to the kitchen and looks for the new waitress. Jeff follows soon and hands the food order directly to José.)

**Nancy** (to Hera, the new waitress): can you fill these orders and take them out to tables 7 and 8?

Hera, dressed in her blue-green waitress outfit, silver alien-head apron and wiggly antenna headband, steps out to the counter and starts to fill the glasses with Diet Coke with Lime and Cherry Cola. She returns to the back room and pulls out two glass containers of Snapple Ice Tea and places them on the tray. As she starts to pick up the tray she looks at the table chart to make sure she remembers which are 7 and 8. Confident that she knows, she looks over to these tables and freezes.

**Hera Voice Over**: no, not Zeke and his family. I can't do it. (She runs back to the kitchen.)

View returns to the tables in the restaurant.

**Michael**: …it's a relief in a way. Rath has the Shaft, he kills The Evil, and we are free to live our lives. We won't ever have to go back.

**Isabel** (overhearing Michael): no, we _have_ to go back.

**Max**: it's not really an option. Without a ship and the wormhole, transport to Antar is not feasible.

**Zeke**: the wormhole is scheduled to re-open in the end of April. There is a regularly scheduled rotation of Embassy and Educating Center staff. We could go back then. (He looks hopeful at his dad.)

**Liz** (looking nervous): what… what if Rath fails? What if The Evil survives?

**Max**: then her only opposition, the only way to stop her… would be the power of the Royal Four.

**Alan**: if I were The Evil, I'd close the wormhole… permanently.

**Alex**: there would be no new ships.

**Isabel**: so it's a catch 22. (She turns to Michael.) If Rath is successful, there is no need for me… for us, to return to Antar. No need for me to fire the fatal shot and save Kolin. The Evil will be dead and our planets spared her enslavement. (She turns to Max and then Liz.) But if Rath is unsuccessful, and we are needed, then she will close the wormhole preventing our intervention.

**Michael**: so, you're screwed either way.

**Max**: return is unneeded, or it's impossible.

**Serena**: well, no, that's not totally true. We have a ship. We just need to open the wormhole and return.

**Michael** (suddenly apprehensive): Earth is home (he wraps an arm around Maria protectively). We don't even know if we have to return. No need to make plans for something that might not be needed.

**Isabel** (ignoring Michael): okay, we have a ship… but (she looks encouraged and nods her head) we just need to call up a black hole and get it to make a pit stop on planet Earth.

**Zeke**: actually… I read in the Embassy library that they're many permanent wormhole portals; one is always near Earth. We just need to open it.

**Michael**: but you don't know how to do that?

**Zeke** (resigned): no.

View returns to the kitchen. Nancy is playing with Malarthe and notices Hera hovering behind the window looking out on the restaurant. Hera turns away and sees Nancy staring at her.

**Hera** (to Nancy): I can't… can you take the order out? (She moves sideways and darts a look out the order window and sees Zeke in a serious discussion with his parents and relatives.)

**Nancy** (annoyed): is there a problem?

**Hera** (self conscious): it's just… the boy out there. We've had…

**Nancy **(taking a quick look out the order window): Zeke? Zeke is my grandson. If you have a problem with serving my grandson, you better look for another job, missy. He comes in frequently with my daughter, and …

**Hera** (taking a big breathe, gathering herself): no… no problem.

She returns to the counter, picks up the tray of drinks and walks slowly to the full table. Nancy comes out to supervise and starts to hand Malarthe back to Liz, but Isabel reaches up, and Nancy puts the baby into Isabel's arms. Malarthe looks up at Isabel and their eyes lock.

Hera tries to inconspicuously set down the drinks but she has the sequence wrong and starts to give everyone the wrong drink. Zeke sees it is Hera and is excited and confused. He misses Ultra, knows she is the one, but is still drawn to this brown-eyed beauty. The first drink, a Diet Coke with Lime is for Zeke and as she leans forward to hand it to him, he leans forward to help her and smiles; their fingers touch momentarily. She looks down into his eyes and he looks up to her. They stare for several seconds, oblivious to everyone else until Max and the other start to laugh. She suddenly looks embarrassed and sets the entire tray down and runs from the dining room, into the kitchen and out the rear door into the night. Zeke looks indecisive for a second until Liz kicks his leg under the table, and points with her head for him to go after her. Zeke doesn't hesitate for another second and runs after her.

**Isabel **(still staring at Malarthe, oblivious to the exchange with Zeke and Hera): who is the world's authority on black holes?

**Serena**: Steven Hawking.

**Kyle** (looking proud): remember she's a physicist too.

**Serena**: he's a world-renowned physicist and cosmologist, and is the Lucasian Professor of Mathematics at Cambridge outside London, England.

**Isabel** (looks at Malarthe and nods): then Serena and I need to go to Cambridge to see ol' Stevey.

**Serena** (excited to meet one of the greatest physicists of all time): how will we get in? You just don't waltz up to Professor Hawking and start a conversation. First, I'm sure he guards his privacy… and second, he has ALS. (They look at her confused.) His nerves, the ones that control his muscles, are deteriorating. He is becoming progressively more paralyzed, but he is fully alert, mentally. He communicates with a computer. It is slow and frustrating for both him and his family.

**Isabel** (starting to smile): then he might welcome someone who could see inside his mind and communicate directly. Who do we know in England?

**Kyle** (smiling): Prince Charles offered me a job when we were in Las Vegas at Michael and Maria's wedding. I think if the Prince called, Stephen would see us.

**Isabel** (smiling and looking happy for the first time in days): when do we leave? (She notices Jeff coming towards their table with a tray overflowing with an assortment of greasy alien-themed food.) I'm starved.

Scene shifts to Antar. Four Royal Protectors run in and wake Rath and Calypso.

**Royal Protector** (terror in his eyes): your Highnesses. The Evil… Onkur is under attack! Five massive ships materialized and began a full-scale onslaught. They have started the extraction process. Defense is impossible because the surface is being peppered with rockets. The capital of Kur is under fire. Thousands, maybe millions are dead.

**Rath**: we must counter attack. I had planned to include Larek and Kolin with me in my victory, but both are angry with me.

**Calypso**: for not obtaining their permission before your trip to Earth.

**Rath**: the King does not request permission.

**Calypso**: if they are too shortsighted to see the sacrifice you made to save their skins, they do not deserve to join our armada when we defeat The Evil.

**Royal Protector**: we must move fast. Every moment we delay, more die. I ordered your ships to be readied.

**Rath**: get the earthling, Jesse. He deserves to bask in the glory of our victory. (He turns to Calypso) you stay here and…

**Calypso**: no! You left twice before, and I died a thousand deaths worrying about you and your safety. I am going with you.

**Rath**: but, it could be dangerous…

**Calypso**: this is non-negotiable. I am going.

The scene shifts to the Antarian fleet. Fifty large saucers arise as one and begin to move slowly up through the atmosphere. The red glow of Hades reflects off their silver surfaces as they turn in mass and accelerate towards the faint glow of Onkur.

View shifts to the lead ship. Rath stands beside Calypso in the ship's hangar deck. They watch the conflagration underway on Onkur via a large view screen. Rath holds the two halves of the Shaft and the box with the alignment details.

Pilots and crewmembers stand by nervously watching. Royal Protectors dressed in sleek black battle gear stand around the walls. Jesse walks behind the ship's captain and looks over his shoulder at a hand-held display. The graphic shows the planet and the five ships all clustered in the northern hemisphere hovering over Kur. The approach of the attacking armada slows and stops. The graphics show rocket fire from the Topolian ships raining downwards and surface-to-air missiles flying up. Both forces make direct hits with great explosions. Fireballs float up from the surface.

Rath looks at Jesse, then referring to the list, and begins to rotate the rings. Calypso confirms the Bird with Outstretched Claws (Cano), Bear (Onkur), Coiled Snake (Artur), Delpac (Zyst), and Whirlwind (Antar) order. Rath closes his eyes, takes a big breath and inserts the purple, crystalline upper shaft into the hilt. There is a comforting click and a trigger extends from below the hilt.

He hands the armed weapon to a space suited Royal Marine, who grasps the weapon, and enters a small saucer and is transported to outside the ship. The pilot maneuvers the saucer to the ship's bow, exits, extends the Shaft, aims and squeezes the trigger.

The five attacking Topolian ships appear to glow, fade, and then erupt in a series of nearly simultaneous explosions. The armada is rocked but the captain inputs commands via his earpiece and he maintains control.

The sky clears and the ships are gone. Everyone on board cheers and Rath hugs Calypso. He turns to Jesse to shake hands but Jesse simple turns away and walks back to the Captain. The pilot is seen getting back in his saucer, and moments later rematerializes into the hanger. Everyone runs to his side congratulating him on his shot.

View shifts to Noviana's small red saucer. It too was buffeted by the impact of the explosions, but she soon regains control.

**Dimitri**: success.

Noviana tries not to smile, but is unable to prevent it from creeping across her face as she savors her victory.

View returns to Rath. He turns to the captain.

**Rath**: on to Zyst. Let's finish this. I must defeat The Evil, once and for all.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 614: Suckered**

**Story by NickMax **

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Amíle is standing by the large window in her Temple in the Sei Mountains. She is looking up at the crisp midnight sky. The pale red light from Hades accents her shock of gray hair. With her back still to us she speaks.

**Amíle**: I fear that what I foresaw…what I tried to stop, has been set into motion. Rath acquired the Shaft, but he allowed himself to be suckered into using it before he understood its power… and (she turns to the camera) its limitations. It is not his destiny to defeat the Empress. He refuses to listen, and has alienated his friends. Kolin was particularly furious with Rath for leaving Earth without his beloved Isabel.

View shifts to a distraught Isabel re-apperating in front of her brothers at Disneyland.

View shifts to Kolin's look of elation, and then disappointment and anger when he found out that Isabel had tried to come to him but was left behind by Rath.

**Amíle** (the camera angle changes and we can now see her face from the side as she stares out the window): Rath brought Jesse back with him. He is staying with Lord N'Tone's son Iano. That was a mistake. I called upon Queen Mariela now that she is back from Earth. She still feels she was right to bring Ultra home. Ultra and Zeke remain distraught by the separation, but (she looks directly into the camera with a mysterious smile) all will be revealed in due time. Especially now that Hera is working at the Crashdown.

View shifts to Hera in the Crashdown getting lost in Zeke's eyes as she is setting out the drink orders, and then running out of the diner after they both were shocked back to reality hearing the sound of Max and the others laughing.

**Amíle **(her face is now grave, her eyes down): Max must obtain Earth's help. The United States denied him the help he requested, but there are other ways to obtain what is needed. Liz isn't pursuing the disease. She mistakenly believes a cure has been developed; and there is no longer a threat. The events are unfolding just as I foresaw them…but there is still time (she looks directly into the camera), there has to be time. The Royals must learn how to re-open the wormhole, for Noviana, the Evil Empress, is gaining power. I can sense it. She possesses even more power than her sister, Kathleen Topolsky, did before she disappeared. There was more than one reason why Kathleen was selected to lead the Topolian nation and not Noviana. The Evil Empress knows she must stop all Earth-to-Five Planets communication, and close the wormhole. She must lock out the only ones who can defeat her.

Amíle grips the windowsill as her legs go limp, and her eyes go out of focus. It is clear she has had a vision. For a moment we see fear in her eyes before she regains control and a solemn look masks her face. She turns away from the window and quickly walks to her chambers locking the door behind her.

_**Episode begins on Monday morning in Michael and Maria's house in Roswell. **_Maria is in the twins' room, helping them get ready for the first day of school following Spring Break. Alan is already dressed in chinos, sneakers and a new, dark blue Disneyland polo shirt. He is at his desk, working on his computer, scrolling down the news page on CNN. Alex has recently exited from their bathroom and his hair is still wet from his shower. He is standing at the mirror looking down at his jeans which are 6-inches too short, and the waist so tight he can't zip them up. Maria looks alarmed as Alex lowers his hand and modifies the pants to fit. He nonchalantly grabs a shirt from the closet and begins to modify it too.

**Maria** (incredulous): how much have you grown?

**Alex**: about 6 or 7 inches.

**Maria**: how?

**Alex**: whenever we use our powers…

**Alan**: it seems to cause a spurt in our growth rate. We grew 2-inches at the Education Center during the attack by the Air Force.

**Alex**: another two inches at the mall. (Both boys giggle as they recall projecting a thousand cars in the air.) And another couple when we helped Zeke contact Ultra.

**Maria**: does your father know?

Both boys hunch their shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion. Maria marches them to Michael.

View shifts to the kitchen, and Michael reading the Roswell Gazette.

**Maria** (trying to control the tone of alarm in her voice): Michael, the boys… they're growing.

**Michael** (turning away from the paper and looking at the boys and Maria): good. Fine young boys should grow. It must be (he glances at the food computer), your excellent cooking. (Michael and the twins chuckle.)

Maria stands wiht her hands on her hips; she is not amused.

**Maria** (looking serious): don't you think someone will notice? They left appearing to be little 6-year old boys, now… they look like they're 10. Mrs. Bury is going to notice when two of her students are a head taller than everyone else.

**Michael** (walks the boys to a wall where their heights are marked, and Michael draws new lines far above the old lines): hiding in plain sight…

**Alex**: only works if we are inconspicuous and…

**Alan**: this (he turns and looks at the new lines 6-1/2 and 7-inchees above the old lines) might be a problem.

**Michael** (starting to become concerned): what do we do?

**Maria** (turns, looks at the boys, and then has an idea): home school. I'll teach them.

**Michael** (trying not to laugh): you? (Maria's face scrunches up in anger.)

**Alex** (before his mom can explode): sure, mom would be great! And we could visit the Embassy, and study at the library, or …

**Alan** (smiling too): the Learning Temple.

Michael and Maria look at their sensible children, and begin to laugh.

**Michael**: okay! That actually sounds pretty good. I wanted to start a new painting, your mom could work on her songs, and my two geniuses can learn at home… with an occasional pit stop at the Embassy. That whole Antar scene… and the Evil… are behind us now, and we have to start planning our life… our lives here… on Earth.

Maria steps close to him and he puts an arm around her waist.

**Michael** (turning to Maria): I was thinking…

**Maria** (smiling): now this could be trouble…

**Michael** (smiling too): that you could start performing again.

**Maria** (happy): I don't need to be famous, I only want to be with you and…

**Michael** (looking at her seriously): you shouldn't have to give up your music. Maybe you could get Jim to fire up the Kitshickers again, and you could perform down at Cow Patties.

**Alan**: I've never seen you sing on stage.

**Alan**: it would be fun. I've heard you sing around the house, but never… you know… in front of a bunch of people.

**Maria** (allowing herself to be convinced): well, (she starts to smile) it wouldn't hurt to give Jim a call.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's house. Liz, still in pajamas is sitting at the kitchen table, feeding baby Malarthe. Max comes in dressed in jeans and a dark t-shirt; he pours them both cups of coffee, and sits down beside Liz and kisses the baby on top of her head. Malarthe goos and smiles up at him.

Liz turns to speak to Max, as she continues to give Malarthe small spoonfuls of oatmeal.

**Liz** (wanting to believe): do you really think that Rath could… defeat The Evil?

**Max** (trying to appear confident): Rath has the Shaft, no one can stand against it… so…

**Liz** (uncertain): so why do I feel so… like… a new disaster is waiting around the corner?

Max pulls her onto his lap and strokes her long dark hair; the gray streak is very prominent. He pulls back, caresses her face in his hand, and speaks softly to her.

**Max**: we have to get used to our new lives, without the threat of The Evil. We're so used to disaster and danger… it feels normal. We'll go back to school… and make our future here, in Roswell.

He kisses her as Zeke comes in. Zeke grabs a donut from the tray on the kitchen table, gets Max's car keys, and hands them to his father. Malarthe looks up at Zeke and raises her hands.

**Zeke** (anxious, ignoring his sister): we'd better get going. Don't want to be late.

**Max **(smiling): such a conscientious student. You want to get to school early, because…?

**Liz** (a small smile beginning to form on her face): this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brown-hair, brown-eyed waitress would it?

**Zeke** (turning slightly pink): no… I'm just… interested in furthering my education. (Zeke smiles, knowing he has been caught, and walks to the table. He smiles at Malarthe, sits down, and gives her a big smile and then feeds her a spoonful of oatmeal.)

They all laugh and Max turns and kisses Liz. He leans over to Malarthe, kisses her on the forehead and smiles at his daughter. She smiles back and goos. Max grabs his book bag, while Zeke gets up from the table and moves impatiently to the door to the garage.

**Zeke:** besides, she was upset the last time I saw her and I couldn't find her after she ran out of the Crashdown. I just want to make sure she's all right.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Kal and Taura are speaking quietly as the elevator doors open. Hanley and Raeve are dressed in Royal Protector uniforms of form-fitting black pants and tops; they exit and walk to Kal.

**Hanley**: Kal, you wanted to see us?

**Kal **(putting an arm around each as he walks them down the corridor and stops before Jesse's empty office): Hanley, your talents, (he turns to Raeve, his eyes linger an extra second on the shapely Antarian) and yours… they would be wasted with the Protectors. We have hundreds of Protectors. (He looks at Jesse's inbox, it is overflowing.) What I need… the way you could best serve your planet… is to help me, here, in the Embassy.

**Hanley**: but, we don't know what to…

**Kal** (beseechingly): look, my best lawyer, my best administrator and the most visible symbol of the Five Planets, the Princess, all disappeared at the same time. Two weeks ago the Compound was under attack. The press are going to go crazy when they find out Ultra is gone. They'll be camped at my door demanding explanations. Ambassador Martinez is becoming a pest… I need (he looks at them, begging them with his eyes), your help.

**Raeve**: of course. Anything you need. (Kal smiles broadly.)

**Hanley**: but Rae… we can't…

**Raeve**: put a sock in it. How hard can it be dealing with a few reporters? We've eluded Khivar, the FBI, and the Skins. Brother, we can do this. (She turns, walks in and plops down in Jesse's large leather chair. She swivels it around and flicks on the computer.) But (teasingly), I think you're going to need a new chair. This one fits me just fine.

**Hanley** (starting to smile): I believe as the older, more senior Protector, this office (he looks around at the expensively decorated 20 by 20 ft corner office) should be mine.

**Raeve**: in your dreams. That's your office next door. This one's got way too much class for you.

Hanley and Raeve begin to good naturedly argue as Kal smiles and walks back to Taura.

**Kal**: okay, crisis number one under control. Any luck raising Rath on the communicator? (Taura shakes her head no.) Keep trying. I'm going to meet Martinez. Call me if you hear anything.

Scene shifts hours later to the campus at ENMU. Liz wearing jeans and a short red and black top walks up the steps to the cellular biology building. She enters, moves to Room 101, and proceeds down the steps to the amphitheater-like lecture hall. Opening her laptop she connects to the new wireless web site and navigates to Dr. Black's, Biology 201 class. Liz reviews the class syllabus, book list, reading assignments, and homework schedule. She looks up and notices the kids are becoming agitated. She follows their eyes to the clock above the three black boards and realizes it is 15 minutes past staring time.

Time drags on and some kids are shutting down their computers and loading their book bags in preparation for leaving. In a series of time lapsed shots we see the clock moving to 10:40 AM, nearly time for the bell. Suddenly a young Asian American woman dressed in jeans and an open lab coat enters through the ground level door and walks to the lectern.

**Asian American Woman**: good morning students. My name is Dr. Sue Lee and I work with Dr. Black as her research assistant. The professor has not returned from spring break. (She is trying, unsuccessfully, to appear calm and unconcerned.) I'm sure she is fine, and will be back for Wednesday's class. Just follow the posted reading assignment.

She looks uncertain, and abruptly turns and walks quickly for the door. Before she exits, she pauses, pulls out her BlackBerry and 'thumbs in' a message. Immediately Liz gets notification of a new email and clicks on the window.

liz p meet me in dr blacks office immediately sue.

Scene shifts to Max in his French 201 class. The bell rings and he returns his book and note pad to his book bag and stands up to leave.

**French Teach /Prof Dantic**: _Monsieur Evans, me suivez, s'il vous plaît._ (Max looks up, and she indicates he should follow her.)

**Max** (walking up to the short, elderly teacher): is there a problem?

She walks out, down the hallway, and opens the door to the department chairman's office. Max follows, enters, and sees his Spanish teacher, a tall thin Latino woman in a dark red skirt and cream top, and the chairman, a distinctive looking gentleman in a tweed sports coat, white shirt, and dark tie. Both stare at Max with disappointed looks. The chairman turns his back to them and they all move into the adjacent conference room. Prof Dantic closes the door and they all stare at Max.

**Prof Dantic**: Max, a college… only works with a certain degree of trust. (She looks at the chairman, who nods she should continue.) I know you can explain (she looks at him with hope in her eyes.) But… cheating… even the appearance of cheating…

**Max** (concerned, confused, and becoming angry): what are you talking about?! I've never cheated!

View shifts to Liz as she enters Dr. Black's office and sees Sue Lee sitting nervously in Nora's chair.

**Liz** (removing her backpack and sitting down): Dr. Lee, what's going on? Why did you want to speak to me?

**Sue** (closing the door, and taking the chair next to Liz's): I'm worried. Laura's been gone for weeks… no word, no explanation. Now Nora's disappeared.

**Liz** (becoming concerned): but, you said she was just late returning from break.

**Sue** (shaking her head): Nora never left. We found her purse and coat here. A cup of tea was on her hot plate and her computer was still running. It was like (she looks nervous, like Liz will think she is a fool), like she was abducted. (She tries to laugh, but it comes out as a nervous croak.) Before the… aliens arrived, that would have sounded ridiculous, but now…

**Liz** (taking Sue's hand, trying to be strong, comforting): I'm sure it's just a mix up. Have you contacted her friends… her family?

**Sue** (tears beginning to glisten her eyes): I'm her family… She would never go without telling me. I've called her sister and her brother in New Hampshire. No one's heard a thing. Same with Laura. It's like they fell off the face of the Earth, or… (she looks at Liz, fear in her eyes) as if they are running… running for their lives.

Scene returns to Max and the chairman in the conference room.

**Chairman** (opening a grade record book): let's see. Homework: C, C, D-, and C. Quizzes: C, C, and D+. Midterms: B-, C-, and D+. (He stares at Prof Dantic, the record book, and then at Max.) And the final: A+. (He turns and the Spanish teacher hands him her book; he studies it for a second.) A similar so-so performance all quarter, followed by a totally unexpected, near perfect final. (They all turn to Max.) Can you explain?

**Max** (angry): I never cheated… I…

They look at him expectantly.

**Max Voice Over** (as it dawns on him): before the Learning Temple, I was struggling. Afterwards… proficient. But, how can I explain such a transition? I can't tell them the truth without calling down unwanted attention.

Max looks unsure how to proceed, then lowers his eyes as if having been caught.

**Chairman**: Max, you are suspended immediately. Leave. I don't want to see you on my campus. This is going on your permanent record. I'll make sure you never get into another accredited institution of higher learning.

The three stand, and the chairman points to the door. Max, trying to look guilty, picks up his bag and walks from the room. Max walks down the corridor, his head down, and out the front door. Prof Dantic runs after him.

**Prof Dantic**: _Je ne le crois pas. __J'ai enseigné français pendant 29 années. Je peux voyant un tricheur à 20 metres. Vous n'avez pas on. Et, même si vous avez été, vous êtes trop intelligent pour faire la si évidente. __Max, revenez avec moi. Dites-leur... comment... pourquoi. _

Subtitle: I don't believe it. I've taught French for 29 years. I can spot a cheat from 20 meters. You are not one. And, even if you were, you're too smart to make it so obvious. Max, come back with me. Tell them… how… why.

**Max**: _Prof Dantic, vous avez été formidable. __Je sais que j'ai déçu votre et je fais des excuses. Mais, je ne peux pas vous disant la vérité. Il est meilleur si je pars. _

Subtitle: Prof Dantic, you have been great. I know I have disappointed you and I apologize. But, I can't tell you the truth. It's better if I leave.

Max turns and walks down the steps towards the parking lot.

**Prof Dantic** (to herself, a small smile creeping across her face): I knew it. His French is perfect: the sentence structure, enunciation, and accent. But, how is it possible? I'm sure he was just another struggling student. (She looks at Max's retreating figure.) How is this possible? What is his secret?

Scene shifts to Ridgeview. Zeke is standing just inside the door looking back and forth searching for Hera. Kids are entering the lunchroom, and some are leaving to go to recess. Kids are talking and laughing. A group of girls are flirting with three boys who are ignoring them getting ready to play some hoops. Dr. Harris steps up to Zeke and smiles.

**Dr. Harris**: Zeke! Our celebrity. (He looks at Zeke; something is different, out of place, as he looks slightly down on his favorite new student and smiles.)

**Zeke** (surprised): what?

**Dr. Harris** (smiling): we saw you on TV. In Disneyland. Princess Ultra was moving through the crowd, and she stopped and kissed you.

**Zeke** (now concerned): everyone… saw me? Did Hera (he looks around again)…

**Dr. Harris**: did Hera see? Well, I don't know. Her mother called and said she wasn't feeling well and would be in late. (He looks concerned.) I hope she is okay.

**Zeke** (turning to leave): I'll give her a call.

**Dr. Harris** (surprised, as it suddenly dawned on him): Zeke, come here for a second. (Zeke walks back looking concerned.) I've worked as a principal at Ridgeview for years (he puts a fatherly hand on Zeke's shoulder), but I don't think I've ever seen such a growth spurt. You were shorter than some of the students when you started a few months ago. Now (he puts both hand on his shoulders turning Zeke back and forth to take a better look), you're nearly as tall as me. What have you grown? 6? 8? 10 inches?

**Zeke** (feeling uncomfortable with the inspection): yeah, it's pretty amazing. I understand my dad… from Canada, did the same thing. I guess it's not that unusual, up North. (He turns, trying to escape) Well, I better get to class.

Zeke turns abruptly, and walks away. Zeke has only taken a few steps when he hears a familiar voice and turns. He spots Hera and Rachael coming through the entrance doors. They see him, and give Zeke a set of nasty looks. Rachael shakes her head, and stomps away with her friend in tow. Hera looks back at Zeke for a second, hurt showing in her eyes as Rachael drags her into the girls' room.

The bell rings and all the students move quickly to 4th period classes. Zeke stations himself outside the girl's restroom and waits. Soon Hera and Rachael emerge.

**Zeke **(hopeful expression): Hera, may I speak with you?

Rachael tries to pull her away, but Hera turns and walks to Zeke. Rachael begins to follow, but Hera indicates she needs to speak in private.

**Hera**: I have nothing to say to you. (She sees in her mind Zeke, on the beach, staring up forlornly at the departing spaceship, seeing Ultra leaving him.) Ultra leaves you, and now you come running back like a lost puppy.

**Zeke **(surprised): how do you know Ultra left? No one is supposed to know that.

**Hera** (becoming angry): I'm not your fall back girlfriend (she turns to leave), go away Prince D'tharthé. You are not royalty here, and I'm not your subject. Go torment some other unsuspecting earthling. (She turns and starts walking.)

**Zeke** (appealing): you think you know everything? (He moves close to Hera and we see he is now several inches taller than her; he tries to take her hand, but she pulls it back.) Then you know that Ultra left me, returned to Cano, because of you. (Hera looks surprised.) Because… of how I feel about you. She knew we kissed. She sensed… our connection.

Hera hesitates for a moment, wanting desperately to believe. But, she sees in her mind the look in Zeke's eyes when the ship was rising up into the wormhole. His look of loss and desolation again breaks her heart.

**Hera** (now angry, tears fall down her cheeks; in a barely controlled whisper): I would have been yours. I would have sacrificed everything to be with you. But, I saw the look in your eyes when she left. I know you love her. I won't be your fall back… your rebound girl until she comes again. Leave me alone, _your highness_. Don't talk to me; lose my phone number. I want you out of my life. (Her hair flares out as she turns and half runs to her class. Rachael grabs her hand, and they begin to leave. After a few steps Rachael stares back at Zeke, delivering her most nasty look yet, and shakes her head in disgust with a 'how could you' expression, before the two disappear around the corner.

Zeke looks shell shocked. He loves Ultra, but his attraction to Hera is incredibly strong. He seems unsure as to what he should do. But before he can respond, a large beefy hand clamps down on his shoulder. Zeke turns and stares slightly up into Benny's eyes.

**Benny**: Zeke, just the person I've been looking for. I've got some questions for you. (He put an arm around his shoulders in an unfriendly embrace. But, suddenly he realizes Zeke's new height and releases the grip; a look of confusion and a trace of fear fill his eyes.)

Scene shifts to Phoenix. Tess and Leanna drive down the I-10 freeway, and turn off at the exit for Tempe. The day is warm and they have the convertible top down. Tess's long blonde hair blows in the breeze. Leanna has an Anaheim Angels baseball hat over her reddish-blonde hair and looks unsure, not knowing exactly why she is here. She takes Exit 1A and turns left onto 48th Street, and then right onto University Drive. They cruise down the wide boulevard admiring the 40-foot palm trees lining the road. Tess looks from side to side, trying to pick up something familiar.

**Leanna**: anything?

**Tess**: I know it was near Arizona State. Keep driving; I'm sure I'll recognize something.

**Leanna**: what are you going to do if you do recognize something… or someone? Are you just going to walk up and knock on the door and say 'excuse me, I'm an alien and I was wondering…'?

**Tess**: let's find them first. Then, I'll decide what to tell them.

**Leanna**: you going to use your mind voodoo?

**Tess**: what?

**Leanna**: your mind tricks, 'warping' to make them tell you what you want?

**Tess**: the old Tess may have had special talents, but the current version seems nearly 100 human. No ray guns, no space ships, and no special powers. (She continues to look right and left and then spots a sign to Sun Devil Village.) There! Turn on this street.

Leanna curses to herself as she makes a sudden left turn from the right-hand lane on to Hardy Drive. A group of young males following them in an open Jeep 4 x 4 honk their horn at the maneuver. As they pass, Tess looks back and they see the beautiful blonde and whistle. She smiles for a second and turns back to direct Leanna.

**Tess** (staring intently out the window): slow down… this seems familiar.

They continue down a wide, tree-lined road of up-scale houses. Leanna turns left onto West 5th Street. The image of sunlight reflecting off backyard swimming pools can be seen in many backyards. A young man, late 20s, dark hair with large amber eyes, is in a black Honda Accord at the end of his driveway. He waits impatiently for them to pass so he can back out. As Tess drives by he does a double take and then swivels to try to get a better look at her. Tess and Leanna notice the reaction, and Tess indicates Leanna should speed up.

**Leanna**: was that?

**Tess**: Max. Max was in that car. Why is he here?

**Leanna** (staring into her rear-view mirror as the car begins to follow): that wasn't Max, he's too old, and not nearly as handsome. But, still, he looks a lot like Max.

**Tess** (nodding her head): that's how I knew. If Nasedo had just told me, I'd wonder. But, when I saw the guy… (She turns suddenly and looks out the rear window, the driver has turned off.) I remember. Their name is Mouchoirs; Russell and Candice Mouchoirs.

**Leanna** (turning left on Beck Drive): then we should go back. This is what we came for. (Leanna comes to the next intersection and makes another left.) I'll just make a couple more lefts and we'll be at his home.

**Tess** (unsure): but…

**Leanna** (turning left): look, let's get this over with and get out of here. Dr. Shaal has been looking for him for days. Let's get the information and clear out.

Leanna makes the final left, effectively going around the corner, and pulls up in front of 1197 West 5th and parks. She stops the car and jumps out; Tess lingers but then exits too. They walk up the sidewalk, around the tall green branches of an Ocotillo bush. The reddish yellow flowers look colorful against the beige stucco wall. They move onto a small concrete porch. The house looks dark and no one answers the doorbell.

**Tess** (looking relieved): looks like no one's home, we'd better come back later.

**Leanna** (incredulous, turning the door handle): are you kidding?

She pulls open her wallet and extracts a credit card. She slips it between the door and the jam and slides it up and down, she continues to maneuver until she feels it engage and she pushes the door open.

**Tess** (open eyed): how'd you learn to do that?

**Leanna** (laughing): the spoils of a misplaced youth. (She walks in, Tess hesitates, but follows.) Okay, we're in. Where would it be?

**Tess** (confused): where would what be?

**Leanna** (exasperated): whatever I drove 350 miles, searched for a week, and broke into a stranger's house for. (Leanna steps into the first room she comes to, a large study with dark wood shelves, mahogany desk, and two stained-oak bookcases. She starts opening the desk drawers in the study, but not knowing what she is looking for, she turns away. She begins rifling through a filing cabinet.)

**Tess** (walking to a large grand piano by the window she calls out): look at this.

Leanna joins her, and they see hundreds of small and large framed pictures of a man and a woman at various stages of their life. Pictures of them with their in-laws, children and grandchildren sit on top of the piano. The older Mr. Mouchoirs looks just like Max, and the woman standing beside him, looks just like Tess. She picks up the black and white picture and stares intently at the man and woman, standing in front of a mid-1940's Jeep, stopped by a sandstone outcrop high in the mountains. Leanna is looking at the other pictures and sees one of an elderly Max-like man, a middle aged man, and a young Max-like boy.

**Leanna** (turning to Tess and handing her the photo): he must be the grandson.

Tess puts down the mountain photo, and takes the new one.

Scene shifts to a white panel truck with 'Sun State Plumbing 555-1112' painted on the side. It is traveling down I-10 and exits onto 48th Street.

View shifts inside as it turns onto Hardy Drive, and then pulls to the side of the road and parks in the shade of a large cottonwood tree. A young, handsome Latino man in a white shirt and dark tie turns in his seat and looks at Dr. Nero. The small scar above his right eye creases as he smiles. The mysterious man with the raspy hoarse voice is staring at a laptop showing an outline of the streets of Tempe. A large blinking red light is now stationary. Dr. Nero moves the cursor to the '+' sign and it zooms in. We now see a detailed outline of the street system and 1197 West 5th is highlighted. A car-like symbol is seen at the curb. A smaller blue blinking light is seen in the outline representing the house.

**Latino Man/Roberto**: is it them, Señor Nero?

**Dr. Nero** (whispers): yes. I believe Leanna has led us to our prey.

**Roberto** (starting the van): move in?

**Dr. Nero** (shaking his head no): no, for now we just observe. One can learn much by watching and listening. (He plugs in a set of large earphones and listens to Leanna, via the transmitter built into her purse, as she says 'what do we do next?' Dr. Nero smiles and listens.)

Roberto turns off the van and stares ahead out the windshield before he withdraws his Glock 9-mm pistol from his shoulder harness and lays it in his lap before glancing at the laptop display.

View shifts back to Tess and Leanna.

**Tess**: look, we better get out of here. The grandson… maybe the whole family, could return.

**Leanna** (nodding): but, what do we do next? You want to find out about Max's donor. You have to make contact sometime.

**Tess **(thinking quickly): we'll come back tomorrow… or the next day, after we build a cover… get the right clothes, have some business cards printed… you know, so we look the part. We'll pretend to be real estate agents, and try to convince him to list the home on the market with our firm. If I'm right, he'll recognize the resemblance between his grandmother and me. He'll invite us in and just get to talking and…

**Leanna** (approving of the plan): he's kind of cute. Maybe you two might connect…

**Tess **(eyes wide in disbelief): no way! It would be too weird. I had an affair and bore Max No. 1's child in Roswell, and now you suggest I start dating Max No. 2 in Phoenix. (She shakes her head.) No, we've just got to find out what we need to know, and then get the hell out of Dodge.

**Leanna Voice Over** (smiling): good plan. Why (shaking her head) do I think it'll never turn out that way?

Scene shifts to later that day. It is early evening and all are gathered at the Embassy in front of the second floor communication screen.

**Kal **(facing the screen): this is Ambassador Langley. Rath, pick up. (No response.) Rath, this is Kal, get your butt on the line (an image begins to form on the screen, and it is of an irritated Rath standing on the deck of a space cruiser)… your (Kal changes his tone)… your Highness.

**Rath**: yes, Kal; what do you want? (He is trying to look stern, but the look in his eyes, and those of Calypso, who is standing beside him, show only excitement.)

**Kal**: you came to Earth, stole the Shaft, and the…

**Rath** (cutting him off, gruff): I came to Earth to retrieve what was mine. I used it to destroy The Evil. She never had a chance. No one… no thing… could stand in its way.

**Max** (surprise): you won? She... she is dead? The Evil?

**Rath** (confident): her ships invaded Onkur. My Armada met and destroyed her ships. We are on the way to Zyst to wipe out her last remaining forces.

**Liz**: then she is not dead.

**Calypso**: it is only a matter of time. We will vanquish her evil spirit within the day.

**Michael**: then the Five Planets are safe… and… there's no need for us…

**Max** (interrupting): Rath, she may have other ships. It could be a trap. She may attack Antar in a second wave. You need to double your defenses. Send Protectors to…

**Rath** (angry, interrupting): Max… you forget, you are not the King. You had your chance but you were too much of a coward to step forward. I am King, and I take orders from no one.

**Max** (not backing down): I didn't mean to order you. I was just…

**Rath**: Max, all of you, leave us alone. Antar… the Five Planets have no need for you anymore. We only tolerated you and Earth because that wacko Amíle said we needed Earth. But, she was wrong. I… King Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé, will destroy The Evil. (He turns away from the screen and with a wave of his hand the transmission is ended.)

**Michael** (wrapping an arm around Maria): you heard him; The Evil is as good as gone. No threat… no need to battle… or to go back.

**Liz** (wanting to believe): so… we're safe?

**Max** (uncertain): it looks so.

**Isabel **(shaking her head): no, I don't believe him. Kolin needs me. He said I had to fire the fatal shot. I have to save my love.

Everyone looks concerned, but no one is sure how to respond. Isabel knows they must act, but to do what. Then she recalls their discussion about the world authority on black holes, Professor Steven Hawking and their plans to visit his in Cambridge.

**Isabel**: no, we need to go to see Professor Hawking. We must find a way to go back to Antar.

Michael begins to say no, but Max gives him a look, and Max turns to Isabel.

**Max**: yes, I think Isabel and I should go to England. I can apperate now. We need to check out the good professor. We need…

**Liz**: no! (Everyone turns and look at her.) No, I need you here. Kyle can take her… and Serena, to see Hawking. I (she looks imploringly at Max) need you.

**Max** (trying to comfort her): we won't be gone long. It's only…

**Liz** (staring directly into Max's eyes, signaling this is more than mere separation anxiety, she reaches out telepathically to him): no, we have another problem… at the university.

Max looks at her, unsure, but, takes a big breath and turns to the others.

**Max**: Liz is right. Kyle can take you, and Serena is the most knowledgeable about the ship and physics…

Everyone looks at him strangely, with the abrupt change in his convictions, but nod.

**Isabel**: excellent! (She turns to Kyle.) Let's go.

**Kyle** (overwhelmed): but, what about my shop? I can't just pick up and leave. I've got responsibilities… and Serena's in school, she can't just… (He looks to Serena for backup.)

**Serena** (smiling): I'm sure Jim can manage the shop for a few days. You're not the only mechanic anymore. It could be our honeymoon.

They all stop and stare at Kyle and Serena.

**Serena** (smiling broadly): yep, that's right. Kyle popped the big one. We were looking for the right time to tell you all. But, so much was going on, the attack on the Compound, your trip to Disneyland, and then the ship's arrival and the theft of the Shaft…

Liz pauses, and then screams with joy. She and Maria run to Serena and start hugging her. Isabel walks over and hugs Kyle and then goes over to congratulate Serena. The guys gather around Kyle and shake his hand.

**Isabel**: but, the marriage must wait. Let me tell you, you don't want to rush the wedding preparations. (They all look at her and laugh.) But, you can do a pre-honeymoon. (They all look at her strangely.) Some couples, all right most, get married and then go on their honeymoon. I'm just suggesting you reverse the order. (The all laugh.) What's important is that we get to England.

**Serena** (smiling at the pre-honeymoon idea): apperating across the country is one thing, but across the ocean?

**Isabel** (nodding): I'll get us tickets, first class, Albuquerque to Heathrow. (She looks up thinking.) And we'll need reservations near wherever Prince Charles is staying.

**Kyle** (starting to get caught up too, he turns to Serena): you should make some inquiries… see if any of the students in the ENMU physics department are studying at Cambridge.

**Serena** (nodding and smiling): yes, an ENMU exchange student could give us a tour of the area where Hawking's lives.

**Isabel** (impatient): I'll get the reservations for tomorrow. You guys find out where Prince Charles lives and get us rooms nearby.

Scene shifts to the base of Mount Nei in the Sei Mountains. Ava wearing tight white pants, black riding boots, and a short maroon blouse, directs her large red stallion up the narrow path to the top. Xaedon is in dark pants, boots, and a sleeveless tunic sitting atop a beautiful black mare. The two look tired and stop along the path as it widens into a small grassy area with two small trees, and red and blue flowering razenberry bushes. Xaedon notes their sweet fragrance as he grabs the reins and ties them to a short bush before grabbing hay from the feed sack and pouring water into two large bowls for the horse-like animals. Ava withdraws two water pouches from her saddlebags and lies down in the grass. Xaedon squats down beside her and takes the outstretched pouch and drinks deeply. He stretches out beside her and rests on one elbow as he looks up at the trail.

**Xaedon**: we are making good progress; we should be there before sunset. (He looks at her fondly, and then stretches his back stiff from the long ride.)

**Ava**: you think this was foolish, don't ya. We could have flown to the Temple and avoided all this exertion.

**Xaedon**: I know that Amíle said to be careful… that we might be followed, and watched.

**Ava**: well, I don't want someone sneak'n up on us. We'd know if there was someone else on da mountain, and we were scanned to ensure we were not tagged with eavesdropping or homing devices. (She turns, takes another swallow, and moves closer to Xaedon. He wraps an arm around her and lowers Ava gently to the grass and kisses her. She lays down with her head resting in his lap, looking up into his face.) Do you really think she knows what's going on? (Skeptical.) Da mighty Seer… but, is she always right? I can think of a lota things I'd rather be do'n.

**Xaedon** (smiling): like gliding through the water gardens at Heligan.

**Ava** (her eyes shine with the memory): I love da water gardens. The big trees, with the branches hanging down low almost touchin' the water. It was like we were in a different world. (She laughs.) Actually, we are in a different world. (She pulls Xaedon to her and kisses him.) And the badlands at the Talus Vortex. Remember, we spent two weeks exploring the volcanoes and the Ning Desert. The colors…

**Xaedon**: the copper, pink and gold of the mesas and the incredible giant boulders suspended from those tiny stone pillars. Seeing the moons rise over the desert, smelling the sage and the razenberry flowers… it was magical. (He kisses her again and then turns serious.)

He smiles and then looks away. His thoughts float to another subject, and the smile begins to fade.

**Ava**: what's wrong?

**Xaedon** (turning back to her): do you ever regret… following me to Antar?

**Ava** (looking serious): no, never! As long as we're together… dat's all dat matters.

**Xaedon**: you weren't too bored?

**Ava** (smiling): compared to what? Surviving in the sewers? No, I wasa all alone, you came along and swept me off my feet. You my Prince Charming.

**Xaedon**: it seems so strange. I come here; drag you along to find Hanley and Raeve, and when we do find them, Amíle calls us away for some secret mission.

**Ava** (looking serious): well, she better have a good explanation. You just found them; you shouldn't a been separated.

**Xaedon** (standing and then pulling her up): well, we better get going. I don't want to be on the mountain when the sun goes down. It will get cold fast, and…

**Ava** (looking around, trying to appear unconcerned): there are things… beasts that roam the trails.

**Xaedon**: we're safe in the daylight, but…

They mount their horses and start the climb up the mountain-side path. As they ride up over a ridge, they can see the Temple. The white stone walls almost glow in the late afternoon sun. The crystal pyramid on top of the fortress refracts the suns rays projecting red, gold, and blue into the sky.

**Ava** (smiling): we'll be there soon.

View shifts to inside the Temple on Mount Nei a few hours later. Amíle is seen sitting in her chair speaking to a couple, whose backs are to the camera. There is a loud knock at the door, Amíle rises, and then it opens. Kolin comes in. He removes his cape and throws it on a chair by the door. He strides forward to Amíle, drops to one knee and takes her hand.

**Kolin**: Seer. What news have you? First Ava and Xaedon disappear, and then Rath rushes off to battle. (The couple turn, and we see it is his 'sister' Ava, and Xaedon. Ava runs to Kolin and hugs him.)

**Ava**: the Priestess (she turns to Amíle), she summoned us 'ere. She said we had a new mission…one more 'portant than going to Earth.

Kolin wraps an arm around Ava, glad she is safe and then looks at Amíle inquiringly.

**Amíle**: I thought I could stop Rath by preventing Ava's return.

**Kolin and Ava** (simultaneously): why?

**Amíle**: I was trying to stop… the disaster.

**Kolin** (confused): but Rath returned victorious with the Shaft of Orion. He engaged The Evil, and stopped her slaughter of million of innocent Onkurians. He's a… hero.

**Ava** (surprised at the news): da Evil… it was real? (She turns and looks at Amíle.) And Rath... he beat her?

**Kolin** (excited): it was a great victory. It's all everyone is talking about. He's on his way now to Zyst, to drive her from our system… to kill The Evil.

He turns from Ava and Xaedon's excited faces, and then turns to Amíle. But, the face of the Seer is not happy.

**Kolin** (suddenly concerned): you said… you told me… that Isabel was the one.

**Ava** (turning to Amíle, her elation at the promised victory is replaced by irritation): how could you make such a mistake? (Becoming angry.) How could you tell Kolin that, when Rath was da one? How could you…

Kolin places a hand on Ava's shoulder, and with a look silences her.

**Kolin** (turning to Amíle, seeing the sad look in her eyes): you weren't wrong were you? Rath…

**Amíle **(standing): you are in danger. The Evil Empress will target you next.

**Kolin** (turning to Ava and pulling her protectively to him): my sister… she is (he looks concerned), in danger?

**Amíle **(starting towards the door): come, you are _all_ in danger. We must hide you.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz in their bedroom later that evening. Liz is wearing dark drawstring pajama bottoms and a soft cotton tank top, and looks mischievous as she pulls down the sheets and slides under the covers. Max, wearing only Mickey Mouse boxer shorts comes out of the bathroom, turns off the lights, and slides in next to her.

**Max** (quiet, confessional, staring up to the ceiling, thinking about the disaster in the chairman's office): something happened at school today.

**Liz **(misinterpreting): how did you know? (She rises up on one elbow and looks down on him before giving him a tender kiss.) But, you've always known what I'm feeling. What do you think it means (Max considers how to respond), that Dr. Holt and Dr. Black disappeared?

**Max** (concerned, but happy to delay telling her about being kicked out of school): do you know any details? What happened?

**Liz** (now sitting up in bed): no one knows. They thought Laura had gone away on business, but Nora was here one minute and then… poof… gone. Taura said Lord N'Tone had returned to Antar with… the technicians.

**Max**: do you think he took Dr. Holt and Dr. Black too?

**Liz** (snuggling in close): that's what we need to find out.

**Max**: but…

**Liz** (she turns and looks down on him): up for a little late night breaking and entering? The building should be deserted by midnight. I've got to get into Dr. Holt's office and up to those cloaked floors. I've got to find out what's going on… and… if she's really gone.

**Max** (knowing he has been told to stay off campus): but, Malarthe… we can't…

**Liz**: I'll talk to Roja and have her come over. She can watch Malarthe while we sneak out.

Max starts to object, but Liz gives him a long kiss, and he finally nods and smiles. Liz looks happy that she has a plan, and has taken the first steps leading to answers to her questions. Max starts to get out of bed, but Liz hauls him back, smiling.

**Liz** (giggling): no, not tonight… it's Monday (with a knowing wink).

Liz slides further under the covers, pulls off her top, and throws it across the bed, then climbs on top of Max and begins to kiss him.

Scene shifts to outer space, and a long distance view that shows Rath's 50-ship armada slowing as it approaches Zyst. The view screen shows the five Topolian ships stationed equidistance around the planet. The massive, spherical ships float silently in the upper atmosphere patiently sucking the planet dry.

View shifts to the hanger bay of Rath's command cruiser, and the ritual of aligning the rings and inserting the upper shaft into the hilt is repeated. A Royal Marine waits for the weapon, when Calypso whispers into Rath's ear. He turns surprised, nods, and smiles.

**Rath**: get me a suit. I will fire the final shot that liberates fair Zyst.

Marines and other Protectors scurry around finding him a space suit.

Scene shits to Carlos aboard the largest ship. He sits in his command chair wearing his light-green Fleet Commander's uniform, and looks up into the 8 by 20-foot view screen showing the approaching Antarian vessels.

**Carlos** (trying to look and sound brave as he addresses his crew): well, gentlemen and ladies. This (he looks at the each one who stare back) is our day of glory. (He turns to Noviana in her dark cape over red leather pants and top, and Dimitri in his dark-green uniform), our Empress… she says we have nothing to fear, and soon we will be reaping the spoils of war. Look alive and you will tell your grandchildren of this day. Things may become dicey, but hold your fire until my command.

Scene shifts to Rath. He steps out of a small saucer, piloted by a Royal Marine, onto the deck of the space cruiser. As he takes the Shaft, the ship begins to move, bringing more enemy ships into view. He takes a big breath, exhales loudly, and points the tip of the Shaft at the lead ship and depresses the trigger. Nothing happens for a second, and a look of fear begins to form on his face. Then a series of electrical impulses flow down his arm, and the power of one of The Four transfers to the Shaft. There is a small jolt, like a rifle recoil, and the first Topolian ship begins to vibrate. The left half suddenly caves in followed seconds later by a massive explosion. The response of the Shaft is different, but all Rath cares about is that it works. When the atmosphere clears, the ship is gone. Rath is filled with a blast of adrenalin and turns to the next two ships. He concentrates again and unleashes his power. The two ships shimmer, begin to glow silver and then disappear. Two massive blasts follow seconds later.

View shifts to Calypso and the crew aboard the cruiser. The Antarian crew is yelling and screaming with joy. Calypso hugs the captain and turns to Jesse. She mouths 'thank you' and then returns to look up at the view screen.

View shifts to Dimitri. He is standing, pacing back and forth in front of his view screen. He turns first to Carlos and then the Empress.

**Dimitri** (agitated and fearful): you said it could only fire once. You said we were safe… he could not harm us.

He turns and glares at her and she slaps him hard across the face. The blow was so unexpected it knocks him to the floor. One look at her glowing eyes tells him he has stepped way over the line. She turns back to the view screen as Rath's ships stop before her and the other remaining Topolian ship. The camera moves in close and we see a small smile beginning to form on her face. She turns to Carlos and nods.

**Empress** (to Dimitri): get up here. Watch this like a man.

Dimitri gets up from the floor and tentatively, fearfully moves to stand beside her. Carlos turns and signals to his crew to fire.

Suddenly the two remaining Topolian ships unleash a devastating salvo of lasers, missiles, and space projectiles at the armada. Rath, seeing the attack aims and squeezes the trigger, but nothing happens. The protective shields around the Antarian ships begin to fail and then disintegrate. Saucers to his right and left explode; others seemingly just disappear as they are vaporized. The space around the small frozen planet clears and only the two Topolian ships and Rath's command cruiser are left. The two spherical ships speed up and now hover just beyond the bow of Rath's ship. Rath aims again, desperate now, and tries to shoot. But the power of the Shaft, now long expended, and the power of the Four, unable to sustain its force with out the other three is gone.

View shifts to inside the space cruiser. Rath communicating with the captain, his face filling the view screen.

**Rath**: fire; give them everything you've got.

**Captain**: but your Highness, if I fire, at such close range, you could be harmed.

**Rath** (screaming): fire now! That's an order.

The captain looks uncertain, but the stare in Rath's eyes leaves him no option. He nods to his firing lieutenant, who punches a series of buttons. Ten massive bolts of laser fire erupt and appear to strike the two Topolian ships dead on, but with no effect. The captain, now frantic, runs to the firing station and personally flips up all the safeties. He toggles the weapon into fire mode and then unleashes all the remaining weapons. Missiles, lasers, and rockets rain out from the cruiser. They strike the two ships releasing great explosions that fill the sky with smoke and fire. But, as the sky clears, the two massive ships remain, unscathed and undamaged.

View shifts to the Empress, now sitting in the command chair. Dimitri and Carlos standing behind her, now breathing again with smiles of victory covering their faces. The screen splits with the Empress and the control room of the mothership on the left and the interior of the remaining Antarian cruiser on the right.

**Empress** (to the cruiser captain): return to Antar. We will follow you.

**Captain **(defiant): never. I am under strict orders from the King. We are to never surrender.

The Empress whispers instructions to Carlos, who directs an officer. A tractor beam is projected from the side of the mothership, and Rath, the pilot, and the small saucer are frozen in its yellow beam. Soon they are drawn into the mothership. The captain and all aboard the cruiser watch in horror as Rath is captured.

**Empress**: I have Rath; he is King no more. I rule this quadrant now. You will follow my orders or be destroyed instantly. Your weapons are no match for my firepower. (A dozen men come in with Rath in chains. The officer hands the Shaft of Orion to her.) The power of The Shaft was truly awesome, but it is spent and never will fire again.

**Captain** (uncertain): my orders…

**Calypso** (standing straight and tall, addressing the captain): I am your Queen. I order you to follow their ships to Antar. (She turns in a whisper) what good can we do, if we are dead? It is better to live today, and fight again tomorrow. We will regroup and free Rath.

**Empress**: listen to her, captain. (The captain reluctantly nods, turns, and gives orders to the navigator.) And I believe the fair Queen should be where I can keep an eye on her. (She nods to two Topolian officers.)

They apperate onto the cruiser and move to Calypso. Each places a hand on one of her arms and they quickly disapperate. As soon as she is transferred to the Topolian mother ship, she breaks free and runs to Rath. He wraps his arms around her, desperate in his need to hold her in this time of disaster.

Scene shifts to the floating city of Atlata. The people of the Five Planets are tuned in to the Connection and see the two Topolian ships hovering high in the sky directly over the League of Planets building. The cruiser lands and everyone but the captain and a skeleton crew deplane.

View shifts to inside the League of Planets. The Senators are in a state of uproar. Lord Ares sits far in the back, not at his customary perch before all. The Empress, followed by Dimitri and Carlos, comes in and walks to the dais. All view her movements and actions.

**Empress** (surveying the room and spotting Lord Ares): Senators? Where is your leader? Where is Lord Ares? (The other Senators turn and point to him.) Ares, please join me. (Lord Ares tentatively walks forward and stands beside her.) I have defeated Rath. Even equipped with the greatest weapon know to Taur, he was defeated. I am a demanding ruler. I will crush any who oppose me. Even a hint of resistance will be met with death and destruction. (She turns to make sure she has their attention.) I need slaves and I need resources. Cooperate and you shall live. Resist… defy me in any manner, and you and all you love shall perish.

There is a murmuring in the seats as the Senators digest her words.

**Empress**: here are terms for your surrender.

Rath shall be imprisoned along with Calypso in the Tartarus caverns on Hades. No communications will be allowed.

Ares will be crowned King, and serve at my pleasure.

I claim Zyst, Onkur, and Artur. Those I approve may emigrate to Antar or Cano. You have 30 days. The strong and healthy that remain will be sold as slaves. After the deadline, I will begin the extraction.

All contact, travel, trade, and communication with Earth are banned.

All Turkonite shall be confiscated and mining for Turkonium ore shall be punishable by death. Travel by wormhole is prohibited.

Many Senators stand and begin to complain. Calls of 'no,' 'impossible,' and 'unacceptable,' ring out. The Empress whispers to Ares and then to Carlos. Ares turns and activates the two 20- by 30-feet view screens. The view shows the Antarian cruiser approaching its base. Suddenly laser bolts fly out from the two Topolian ships and the cruiser explodes. Large chunks break off and crash to the desert with subsequent explosions. Large black plumes of smoke rise high in the sky and are visible to all. The Senate floor quiets and they look up at her with fear. She turns, puts a hand on Ares's shoulders, and then leads Dimitri and Carlos out. As soon as she leaves the floor the Senate turns to pandemonium as all begin to speak at once. Ares is at first elated at finally reaching the goal he had always dreamed about, but the realization of the terms of his elevation sap all the joy from the day. He stares out, everyone is yelling at him. Demanding his attention. He slumps in his seat as the noise level rises further.

View shifts to Carlos, as he, Dimitri and the Empress enter a large transport ship to carry them back to the mothership.

**Carlos**: why didn't you tell them to arrest Kolin and Ava?

**Empress**: I plan to let them come to me. Monitor all the immigrants. Surely the King and the Princess will be among those being saved from the condemned planets. They'll just drop into my hands and then I can deal with them on my own terms. Once we enslave all of the Five Planets (she turns and smiles), we can concentrate on Earth.

She begins to walk back to her compartment, and then turns to Dimitri.

**Empress**: see to Rath and Calypso… personally. I want a report on their prison cells. I want to know, every hour, what they are doing, what they are eating, and how they feel.

**Dimitri**: but, how can I make such reports if I am on Antar?

**Empress** (as she nods to the guards, who each grasp one of Dimitri's arm): you can report from you own cell. I never forget cowardice, and I never forgive someone who raises their voice to me.

The guards drag Dimitri out, and Carlos looks on with trepidation. He stares at Dimitri, and then at the Empress who smiles as she sees Dimitri struggling as he is manhandled away. She walks several steps towards, stops and turns to Carlos and gives him a pointed 'see what happens when you disappoint me' stare, and then moves down the hall of the ship to her stateroom.

View shifts to Ultra. She has been sitting with Larek and Mariela 'watching' the scene at the League of Planets via the Connection. Larek has his arms wrapped around his wife and daughter trying to give comfort.

The camera closes in on Ultra's face. Initially we see terror and fear in her eyes. But that swiftly changes to despair. She knows that all connections to Earth and Zeke are gone.

**Ultra Voice Over** (her eyes filling with tears): good-bye my prince. Our love was not to be. (She turns and buries her face in Larek's shoulder and begins to cry uncontrollably.)

© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter.

29


End file.
